The Beach Boys
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Sol, mar, arena, olas. Dos chicos en busca de su destino, un rubio surfer y un azabache vigilando la playa. ¿Qué cosas interesantes podrían pasar? *SasuNaru* *FugaMina* *HidaItaDei*
1. ¿Algo más puede pasarme hoy?

_Konichiwaa! Acá vuelvo con otro SasuNaru. Esta vez va a ser un universo alterno, además va a haber otras parejas que se van a ir descubriendo con el tiempo. Sin más les dejo el fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Que lo disfruten~!_

* * *

Capítulo 1 ~ ¿Algo más puede pasarme hoy?

El despertador no paraba de sonar. Un ruidito que le taladra los oídos todos los días de su vida. Esta vez era diferente, el chico ni siquiera se había movido aun escuchando eso. El problema era que la noche anterior se mantuvo despierto hasta muy tarde debido a una fiesta a la que lo obligaron a asistir. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. A pesar de tener solo veintiún primaveras, su vida nocturna era casi nula. Sino fuera por su hermano, nunca hubiera conocido las playas en las noches de música y tragos. En realidad él odiaba la playa, sino fuera por su trabajo se iría a vivir en medio de las montañas solo y sin que nadie lo moleste. Si, así de complicado, así de gruñón, así de amargado era él.

-¡¡SASUKEEE!!

Un grito de furia resonó en toda la casa, haciendo temblar las paredes debido a su intensidad. Pasos enérgicos y rápidos se acercaban peligrosamente subiendo la escalera. De repente, un golpe certero y violento en la puerta hizo que se cayera abajo. Seguidamente, una figura rodeada de un aura oscura y tenebrosa se adentró en su cuarto a la velocidad de un rayo. Se paró frente a la cama donde él seguía durmiendo plácidamente, tomando aire para luego volver a gritar…

-¡¡SASUKEEE!!

-¡¡Ah!!

Del susto que se pegó, el chico saltó hasta el techo para luego caer en el suelo. Se restregó los ojos, algo adolorido, y miró a su lado para ver quién lo había despertado de esa manera, aunque ya se imaginaba de quién se trataba. Que lo despertaran así hacía enojar a sobremanera al joven. Como esperaba, era su madre, la que lo tironeó de la oreja para demostrarle su enfado.

-¿Por qué no me escuchás cuando te hablo? ¡Son las 8:00 de la mañana!

-Au, mamá, soltame… ¿¿Qué?? ¡¿Las 8:00?!

La mujer le dedicó una última mirada de disgusto a su hijo y se retiró de la habitación de la misma forma en la que entró. El joven se levantó como resorte y se fue corriendo hasta el baño. _"Ya debería estar haciendo mi trabajo… Orochimaru va a matarme"._ Se lavó los dientes a toda velocidad y se peinó sus desordenados cabellos azabaches. Salió corriendo hacia el armario y comenzó a buscar algo de ropa para ese día. Una remera color blanco y unos bermudas negros para la playa, sus sandalias y estaba listo para salir. Tomó una mochila previamente preparada y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

Bajó por ellas lo más rápido que pudo y llegó hasta la puerta de su casa. Al grito de "me voy al trabajo", abrió y emprendió el camino de todos los días. Su oficio está en el mar, no es un trabajo muy común. Él era guardavidas y todos los veranos tenía que estar cuidando de la gente que andaba por la playa. _"De los idiotas que se ahogan"._ A pesar de ser un nadador de primera, su piel era tan pálida como la nieve, algo extraño para alguien que está constantemente expuesto al sol.

Avanzaba muy rápidamente, mirando su reloj incontables veces. Él no era famoso por llegar tarde a sus deberes, es más, esa era la primera vez que se atrasaba con el horario. _"Y qué atraso…". _Era conocido por ser muy estricto consigo mismo y con los demás, además de reservado y maduro para su edad. La seriedad era su mayor característica, así como también su mirada fría y oscura, filosa y amenazante cuando lo hacían enojar. Pertenecía a una de las familias más respetadas de la ciudad. Los Uchiha, dueños de la cadena de discotecas "Sharingan", las más famosas de la costa.

Aun así, a él nunca le gustó eso de manejar un 'antro de perdición' como ese. Quería valerse por sí mismo, aunque sea con un trabajo mediocre y mal pago, pero ser dueño de su propia vida. Y, ya que desde pequeño fue obligado a aprender natación al igual que su hermano entre otros deportes, supo aprovechar su habilidad. Es que, lamentablemente, en esa familia como en muchas otras existía quien es exitoso y quien no. Ese era su caso, desde que nació a causa de ser el menor de los hermanos, tenía que vivir a la sombra del primogénito.

Si él era el mejor estudiante de su clase, que por cierto así pasaba, sus padres lo presionaban para que también lo fuera. Si su hermano practicaba algún deporte o actividad, él también debía hacerlo para probarse a sí mismo. De pequeño eso le trajo muchos traumas, miedos y rencores hacia Itachi, aunque él no fuera el verdadero culpable. Sus padres tampoco lo eran, solo querían lo mejor para ambos, aun así estaban equivocados en muchas cosas. No tenía idea de cómo eso lo había llevado a buscar trabajo en la playa pública que administraba el dueño de la cadena hotelera "White Snake". Lo único que sabía al ir a pedir empleo allí era que ese tipo había tenido una gran pelea con su familia.

Justamente, una de las sucursales de _Sharingan_ se encontraba al lado del lujoso hotel, por lo que los vecinos se quejaban por los ruidos molestos y los borrachos que se desmayaban en el hall del edificio. Su jefe estaba perdiendo clientes, por lo que no dudó e inició una demanda a su padre. El resultado favoreció al dueño del edificio e hizo que la familia Uchiha perdiera mucho dinero, además de tener que clausurar la disco. Sasuke, siendo consciente de ello, se metió a trabajar de todas maneras con ese tipo lo que generó una de las tantas disputas familiares.

Tal vez fue rebeldía o un acto inconsciente para desafiar a sus padres y a su hermano, actual líder de la cadena. Llevaba casi tres años allí y, por lo visto, no pensaba abandonarlo. En ese momento esas cosas no eran su prioridad, ya que si llegaba más tarde de lo que ya estaba acabaría perdiendo su trabajo. Miró el reloj de su muñeca una vez más, sin fijarse a su alrededor y caminando más rápido que un maratonista. Aun no lo sabía pero esa pequeña distracción iba a salirle cara. Al subir la vista nuevamente al frente, ya era tarde. Un chico en una patineta estaba a muy cerca de él en la dirección contraria y, aparentemente, sin frenos.

Una colisión inminente. El chico se llevó por delante al mayor de los Uchiha, arrojándolo de espaldas al piso. La patineta voló por los aires y él hacia delante debido a la inercia. Sin querer cayó encima del otro, quien no pudo hacer nada debido a lo adolorido y sorprendido que había quedado. Por esas casualidades del destino, sus cabezas también chocaron y sus bocas encajaron como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas. Habían unido sus labios, tenían los ojos bien abiertos y en una posición bastante comprometedora, sin contar con la gente que se les quedó mirando a su alrededor. [De donde habré sacado eso, ¿no?]

Después de unos segundos, el skater se separó con violencia del otro, dándose cuenta de lo vergonzoso de la situación. Ambos hicieron cara de asco, Sasuke todavía en el piso y el otro frente a él.

-¡Idiota, se me va a pudrir la lengua dattebayo! –gritó el de la patineta, sacudiéndose la ropa y tomando el skate del piso.

-¿A quién le decís idiota, mocoso? ¡Vos tuviste la culpa de todo esto! –contestó el Uchiha, poniéndose de pie.

El joven lo observó detenidamente con sus ojos azules. El azabache le sostuvo la mirada, analizándolo detenidamente. Por su apariencia tendría unos diecisiete años, estaba vestido informal con unos bermudas naranja, una remera negra y zapatillas rojas. Su cabello rubio reflejaba la luz del sol y su piel bronceada resaltaba de los demás. Lo que más le llamó la atención de él fue un collar con una gema similar al color de sus ojos, por su brillo debía costar mucho como para andar llevándola así a cualquier lado.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara que me mirás tanto? –exclamó el rubio, inflando sus cachetes en un infantil puchero.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo –respondió el otro, altivo- No tengo tiempo para perder con un tonto como vos.

El menor solo rió, haciendo enojar aun más al azabache quien lo aniquilaba con la mirada a cada instante. Tomó su patineta, la que estaba bastante gastada y escrita por todos lados pero sin perder su estilo. La puso frente a él como todo un profesional y, antes de subirse en ella nuevamente, volvió a mirar al otro por última vez.

-¿Un consejo? Cambiá esa cara de amargado porque te hace parecer un viejo. ¡Sayonara ttebayo!

Y diciendo eso, emprendió su camino a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a un furioso Sasuke. Éste estaba que no podía más, de repente un mocoso estúpido lo golpea, lo insulta y se burla de él, le hace perder el tiempo y logra ridiculizarlo frente a todos. Eso es algo que un Uchiha no podía tolerar nunca. Era tanto su enojo que hasta se había olvidado de su gran retraso en su trabajo. Al recordarlo, toda su ira se transformó en desesperación y se echó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces.

Afortunadamente, tenía la suerte de que la playa estuviera a solo unos metros pero, a su vez, la desgracia de una hora de demora. Entre su carrera, enseguida pudo divisar a un hombre vestido entero de blanco, cabello negro y extenso y la piel tan pálida como la espuma que generaban las olas. El tipo le clavó su filosa mirada ámbar, en una expresión de notorio disgusto. Cuando Sasuke lo alcanzó frenó su paso, dirigiendo la mirada al piso y sin saber qué decir. _"No quiero saber lo que me espera"._

-Sasuke-kun –empezó el sujeto- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Vos no sos así.

-Lo siento, Orochimaru. La verdad es que me quedé dormido.

-Ok, por ser la primera vez que me defraudas no pasa nada –habló, aliviando al joven- Pero por tu falla te voy a descontar el día de hoy de tu sueldo.

Sasuke volvió a subir la vista hacia su jefe, sorprendido por la actitud. Éste se despidió de él con una sonrisa de lo más falsa y se retiró del lugar. _"¿Algo más puede pasarme hoy?"._ Resignado y con el peor humor del mundo, llegó a la torre desde donde tenía que vigilar la playa. Subió las escaleras con desgano hasta llegar a la plataforma. Arrojó su mochila a un lado y se quitó la remera blanca de la forma más sexy que su cuerpo le permitía –eso es innato en los Uchiha-.

Tomó sus binoculares, se colocó el silbato y se sentó en una silla que daba directo al mar. Como siempre, todos los veranos un grupo de chicas estaba debajo de la plataforma mirándolo sin parar, embobadas con sus músculos. Él las conocidas, todos los años, precisamente en esa época, no paraban de acosarlo día y noche. Aun así eran completamente ignoradas, él las odiaba a sobremanera y no soportaba ese fastidio. Además, se sumaba que ese día era el peor que había tenido en mucho tiempo… aunque su carácter normalmente era así.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó una chica rubia vestida bastante provocativa, agitando su mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Qué quieren? –contestó él, cortante.

-Ah… –un suspiro general se oyó, se podían ver corazoncitos rosados alrededor de ellas.

Tenía ganas de arrojarles una bomba nuclear a esas y a toda la gente que concurría a la playa para así extinguir a todo aquel que se atreviera a molestarlo. Se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas, dando un gran suspiro y enfocando su mirada en el cielo azul. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Ni una nube a la vista, el mar calmado con olas pequeñas. Esto hizo que se relajara en su silla, dejándose llevar por la suave brisa que arremolinaba sus cabellos oscuros.

De un momento a otro sintió que el murmullo que provocaban las muchachas se alejaba. Esto lo alegró un poco, era feliz de saber que aunque sea por unos momentos lo dejarían en paz. A pesar de que no le importaba en lo más mínimo la vida de esas, le entró curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que las hizo retirarse. Volvió su mirada al frente, buscando a su alrededor algo que llamara la atención. No tardó en encontrarlo, justo en medio del mar, algo que lo dejó perplejo. _"El mismo idiota de esta mañana"._ Efectivamente, el chico rubio estaba sobre una tabla, subido a una gran ola.

El joven surfeaba con maestría aquella indomable ola, junto con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía un equilibrio envidiable, el viento no podía vencerlo y se lo veía muy seguro de sí mismo. El grupo de chicas que acosaban anteriormente al moreno, en esos momentos se encontraban observando con emoción al nuevo, mientras aplaudían y festejaban. Es que, además de ser un gran deportista, su apariencia también era notable. Sus cabellos dorados desordenados, su cuerpo humedecido con las gotas de agua saladas. Aunque el pelinegro no quisiera admitirlo, todo eso sumado a sus finas facciones y formado cuerpo lo hacía ver muy guapo. De un segundo al otro se había vuelto el centro de atención de la multitud sin proponérselo.

Eso fue imperdonable. Era difícil para Sasuke aceptar que el hecho de perder toda su popularidad de esa forma generaba un gran odio en él. Su orgullo estaba herido, aparte de tener un pésimo día desde que se despertó. Todo eso lo ponía peor, sabiendo quién era el único causante de todos sus males. _"Ese maldito niño rubio"._ El que lo había golpeado en la mañana, ese que lo insultó, el que le quitó su fama y parecía estar persiguiéndolo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que él también había sido víctima de sus encantos. Desde que lo vio aparecer ante sus ojos no pudo apartarle la vista de encima.

Giró su cabeza a otra dirección y se cruzó de brazos, retomando su seriedad habitual y haciéndose el desinteresado. El rubio, por su parte, había llegado hasta la orilla caminando con su tabla en brazos. Sacudió su cabello y siguió avanzando hasta que el grupo de jóvenes se acercó a toda velocidad, impidiéndole continuar. Todas le hablaban a la vez, gritaban y se agrupaban como arpías frente al pobre, quien no tenía mucha experiencia en eso. Él solo sonreía con nerviosismo y se rascaba la cabeza, un poco sonrojado por los halagos. En un intento por no denotar que estaba avergonzado, dirigió la vista hacia otro lugar encontrándose sin querer con el azabache, rodeado por un aura oscura y temeraria. El menor soltó una pequeña risita, para luego volverse hacia el problema que tenía enfrente.

Se las arregló para evadir a las mujeres amablemente, para luego mirar su celular. Así como estaba, salió corriendo a toda velocidad perdiendo de vista a la manga de locas. El moreno no dejó de mirarlo hasta que se marchó, a la vez que se quedaba ahí inmóvil y con cara de pocos amigos. Su día se pasaba lento e insoportable, no veía la hora de que anocheciera. Cuando la tarde-noche por fin llegó, a partir de que el sol cayera y se llevara consigo la luz del día, fue un gran alivio para él. Por fin se levantó de su asiento, tomando su mochila y colocándose su remera. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se encaminó hasta las afueras de la playa.

Ni siquiera fue a saludar a su jefe o avisarle que se retiraba. Tampoco tenía ganas de lidiar con su lacayo, un tipo llamado Kabuto, quien lo perseguía día y noche como un perrito faldero. Le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, no tenía humor para andar fingiendo amabilidad. Finalmente, se marchó sin decir una palabra. Iba por calles iluminadas, repletas de personas y negocios. Todo cobraba vida en verano en ese lugar. Esperó no encontrarse a su rubio problema, avanzando muy rápido a la vez que evitaba a algunas locas que intentaban tirársele encima. _"Todos se vuelven estúpidos en esta época, ¿qué les pasa?"._

Saliendo de la jungla que era el centro de la ciudad, ya todo se volvió más tranquilo. Pudo divisar su casa a unas cuadras, la que se encontraba un poco alejada del tumulto. Al acercarse más, se sorprendió al ver la figura de un hombre en la puerta. Éste era un poco más alto que él, de unos veinticinco años, muy parecido solo por su cabello que era más largo y siempre lo llevaba atado. Al verlo venir, el joven le sonrió a lo que el otro respondió con una mirada cortante.

-¿Qué pasó que tenés esa cara, Sasuke?

-Nada que te importe.

-Siempre buena onda vos, ototo baka.

-¡Callate, Itachi! –le gritó, agitando su puño- ¿Qué estás haciendo acá en la puerta?

-Estaba mirando a los nuevos vecinos.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha menor, quien no tenía idea de que había una casa en alquiler en esa cuadra. Miró en frente al igual que su hermano y se encontró con una camioneta color rojo fuego repleta de cajas. Era la casa que estaba justo frente a ellos, aunque era más pequeña y sencilla que su mansión, pero sin dejar de ser bonita. Los hermanos vieron como un hombre salía de la casa, dirigiéndose al vehículo al tiempo de que se arremangaba la camisa. Éste estaba vestido de colores cálidos y tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Lo que sorprendió al menor fue el color de sus ojos y su cabello.

Era rubio como el sol y sus ojos tenían el color del cielo. [¡Díganme si no es hermoso!] A los ojos de Sasuke, una copia perfecta del chico que vio en la mañana, solo que éste era más alto, tenía el pelo más largo y no había marcas en sus mejillas. El señor tomó una caja de la parte trasera de la camioneta, al tiempo de que se percataba de las oscuras miradas de sus nuevos vecinos. Con una de sus más radiantes sonrisas, agitó su mano saludando a los desconocidos con mucha emoción. Solo el mayor respondió, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve color rosado, notorio para su hermanito.

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe?, ¿Te pusiste colorado porque el rubiecito te saludó? –se burló el menor.

-Los mocosos se deben callar –tirándole de la oreja a su ototo.

-¡Soltame, aniki baka!, ¡me voy a vengar de esto! [Cuando no…]

-¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza de que te vean los vecinos, tontito?

-¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?!

Desde adentro de la casa, una señora de cabello largo y oscuro salió con un palote en la mano. Llegó hasta donde estaban los Uchiha y los golpeó a ambos con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Por qué gritan tanto?! –hablando el triple de alto que ellos- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!

-Itachi me pegó –bufó el menor, sobándose el chichón que le había quedado en la cabeza.

-Estábamos viendo a los nuevos vecinos, mamá –contestó el mayor, en las mismas condiciones que su hermano.

-Ah, ¿por qué no lo dijeron antes?

La mujer escondió el palote tirándolo por ahí. Se quitó el delantal que la cubría y se acomodó la ropa. Peinó sus cabellos rápidamente y se dirigió adentro nuevamente. Luego de unos minutos, apareció trayendo a su marido de la oreja, un señor serio pero que en ese momento no lo parecía tanto. Lo arrastró hasta la puerta y lo soltó allí, a lo que él cambió su expresión de dolor por una de formalidad absoluta. Ahí estaba toda la familia Uchiha reunida, mirando desde su vereda al rubio nuevo quien seguía llevando cajas solo.

-¡Hola, gente! –gritó, intentando levantar una caja que se veía bastante pesada- ¡¡Naruto!! ¡Vení a ayudarme, hijo!

Al instante, un pequeño rubio hizo su aparición. El menor de los Uchiha no pudo creer lo que vio. Era él, el culpable de su mal día y de todo lo que le había ocurrido. _"¿Vecinos?". _Tenía tanta mala suerte que ese revoltoso surfer iba a ser su molesto vecino y nada menos que el de enfrente.

-¡Ustedes! –los reprimió la madre- ¿Por qué no van a ayudarle a descargar las cajas?

-¡Yo voy, mamá! –exclamó Itachi, emocionado.

Después de que terminaran de bajar todas sus pertenencias y llevarlas adentro de su nuevo hogar, el hombre rubio agradeció su ayuda al moreno, quien reía nerviosamente y estaba más rojo que nunca. Como era una persona muy simpática y sociable, logró convencer a su hijo de que fueran a saludar a la 'amable' –o al menos eso parecía- familia. Llegaron hasta ellos, ambos con una gran sonrisa. Esta se borró del rostro del menor al percatarse de que conocía a uno de ellos. _"Es… es el chico al que… besé"._ Los dos se miraron con sorpresa, aunque el azabache siempre mantenía su semblante serio ante todo. Naruto estaba que no podía más, se sentía incómodo, tanto que no podía quedarse quieto.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Namikaze Minato, él es mi hijo Naruto –empezó el rubio mayor.

El pequeño no aguantó más su asombro, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar…

-¡Vos! –señalando al moreno frente a él con un dedo acusador.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

_Qué les pareció? Merece algún review? No sean malitos, todo por la autora baka que tienen xD_

_Espero sus críticas o sugerencias, si tienen alguna idea no me vendría nada mal^^_

_Nos leemos! Sayo~!_


	2. Conociendo a los nuevos vecinos

**Holaaa! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Acá les dejo la contii^^ Que lo disruten~!**

* * *

Capítulo 2 ~ Conociendo a los nuevos vecinos

El azabache le dedicó su más fría y matadora mirada al chico de los ojos azules frente a él. Éste seguía señalándolo ante los otros que observaban como sin entender. Permanecieron así por unos instantes hasta que el moreno volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Hm. Tengo mala suerte.

-¿Qué dijiste? –le contestó el rubio, agitando su puño con furia.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Minato, sorprendido.

-Eh… si, bueno… etto… –mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y le caía una gota por la frente.

-Namikaze-san –interrumpió la mamá- Me presento, yo soy Mikoto Uchiha, él es mi marido Fugaku, mi hijo mayor, Itachi y el menor, Sasuke –terminando con una sonrisa no demasiado creíble.

-Oh, decime Minato. Es un gusto conocerlos, Mikoto-chan.

-El gusto es mío –respondió un nervioso y emocionado Itachi.

-Gracias, Ita-chan –sonrisa radiante.

El azabache se quedó anonadado ante esa sonrisa, le brillaban los ojitos y sus mejillas ardían a más no poder. Así, el rubio mayor, junto con la mujer y el pelilargo charlaban amenamente, despreocupados. Fugaku permanecía de brazos cruzados y con una expresión severa en el rostro, similar a una estatua militar. Mientras, el Uchiha menor y el pequeño rubio se dedicaban miradas electrizantes, llenando de tensión, rayos y chispitas el ambiente a su alrededor.

-Así que te llamás Sasuke, ¿no?

-¿No vas a usar ningún honorífico, mocoso insoportable?

-¡No porque sos un idiota ttebayo!

-Eso serás vos, dobe.

-Pensándolo bien si voy a usar un honorífico… ¡Sasuke-teme!

-¡De esta no te salvás! –gritó, ido, alzando su puño como para golpear al chico.

Se detuvo en seco. Sabía que no podía pegarle a un menor, además el joven era bastante más pequeño de estatura y contextura que él. Aun así, el ojiazul en ningún momento se asustó ni retrocedió un centímetro, solo subió la guardia, desafiando al pelinegro. _"Este niño va a lograr que lo mate"._

-Minato-san –decía el hermano mayor- si querés puedo ayudarte a acomodar tus cosas dentro de la casa.

-Has trabajado mucho por hoy, Ita-chan. ¿Qué acaso no tenés novia? De seguro las chicas te esperan allí afuera –a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-No, en realidad no –sonrojado- Estoy soltero y disponible –cambiando su expresión por una que desplegaba sensualidad.

-¡Me alegro por vos! –dándole una palmada en la espalda que por poco y lo tira al suelo.

El rubio mayor se despidió amablemente de todos los presentes, incluso de Fugaku, y se fue a buscar a su hijo. Al verlo peleando con el otro chico, lo tomó de la ropa y se lo llevó arrastrando, reprimiéndolo por la revuelta que estaba a punto de causar. Éste seguía gritándole cosas al azabache, mientras el otro lo miraba con burla. Llegaron a la casa, al tiempo de que el mayor lo soltaba sin ningún cuidado en el suelo de la sala.

-¡Papá! –se quejó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

-Si serás tonto, Naru. Acabamos de conocer a nuestros nuevos y amables vecinos y vos vas, peleando con uno de ellos de la nada misma.

-¡No es de la nada ttebayo! A ese chico lo encontré en la calle esta mañana, cuando me mandaste a comprar pan. Yo iba con mi patineta y… y… –al ver como se le transformaba la cara a su padre.

-Y te lo llevaste por delante, ¿verdad? –golpeándolo en la cabeza con su puño, sin derecho a réplicas- ¡Encima de que fue tu culpa vas a hacer pelea, Naruto!

-¡Ah!

-No, no. Más tarde vas a ir a disculparte. Ahora vamos a ordenar todo.

-¡No, pa! Ese chico no me cae bien, es un amargado. ¿No viste su cara? ¡Parece como si en verdad me odiara!

-Olvidate, no hay excusas. Los Uchiha son los únicos que se acercaron, por lo menos un poco, a nosotros y nos brindaron su ayuda.

-¡Pero, papá ttebayo!

-Ningún pero, Naru. Ayudame con estas cajas.

El meno bufó con molestia. Su padre lo ignoró y siguió con su trabajo, abriendo otra caja para vaciar su contenido. Después de unos breves momentos de berrinche, Naruto decidió ayudarlo abriendo el paquete que estaba junto. Tuvieron la suerte de que la nueva casa estuviese limpia y en buenas condiciones. También de que tuviera algunos muebles, por lo que no fue necesario comprar más que los que ya traían. Aun así, sus cosas eran demasiadas para ser solo dos personas, muchos recuerdos, álbumes de fotos, discos, ropa, tablas de surf. Todo debían acomodarlo ordenadamente en cada una de las habitaciones, aunque la palabra 'orden' no era precisamente la que regía sus vidas.

Hacía ya varios años que vivían solos los dos. Naruto había perdido a su madre a los seis años, un hecho que causó un terrible impacto en su vida. Desde ese momento Minato tuvo que tomar el lugar de ambos en la vida de su hijo, cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a la persona a la que más amó. La mujer tuvo una vida feliz, siempre hizo lo que quiso y puso en práctica su verdadera vocación. Ella era rescatista, se sacrificaba para salvar personas y proteger a la comunidad. Fue en un incendio, mientras rescataba a una familia que un techo en llamas se le desmoronó encima. Siendo joven aun, el destino quiso llevársela de forma honorífica, abandonando a su pequeño y a su esposo, dejando un vacío imposible de llenar en ellos.

Desde ese trágico momento, las calificaciones de Naruto bajaron estrepitosamente, en la misma medida que aumentaban sus travesuras y su mala conducta. Rápidamente se convirtió en el peor de la clase, aquel a quien nadie quería como amigo. Aunque en realidad lo único que deseaba era un poco de atención. Las infracciones que cometía eran graves, por lo que en la escuela llamaban a su padre muy seguido, provocando un gran disgusto en éste. Una buena forma de ocultar su tristeza y fragilidad ante los demás. Fingir su sonrisa de 'todo está bien' para ver si algún día se volvía verdadera mágicamente. Tantas veces lo hizo que logró que pareciera tan creíble que podía engañarlos a todos. Al único que no podía engañar era a su padre. Él lo conocía más que a nadie en el mundo, el único que compartía su dolor y su angustia en la misma medida.

Solo y sin amigos. Teniendo la mala suerte de que su familia le diera la espalda, acusando injustamente a su padre de no haber cuidado bien de su mujer, Kushina. Su apellido, Uzumaki, fue el que heredó Naruto gracias a lo heroica que fue. Kushina Uzumaki, la mujer de la eterna sonrisa. Mientras vaciaba otro paquete, sus ojos azules se toparon con un cuadro bastante gastado. Al observarlo más de cerca pudo ver una foto que había olvidado. En ella estaban él de pequeño en los brazos de su madre, con su padre abrazándolos a ambos. Los tres sonrientes, felices. _"Desearía poder volver a sentirme así de feliz algún día"._ Tomó la foto entre sus manos y la llevó a su nueva habitación. Ahí la dejó sobre la mesa de luz junto a su cama y regresó a la sala para continuar con su tarea.

Entre todo su trabajo de ordenar, desechar lo que no servía y acomodarlo en sus respectivas habitaciones, se les pasó el día entero. Ya había llegado la noche con un bello cielo estrellado, adornado con el sutil brillo de la luna en lo alto. El rubio menor, quien del cansancio venía arrastrándose desde la cocina, se arrojó en el sillón del living a descansar un rato. Unos instantes después, Minato apareció casi en las mismas condiciones que su hijo, caminando pausadamente, y se sentó a su lado.

-Nunca había trabajado tanto en mi vida –se quejó el menor, estirando brazos y piernas a la vez.

-Corrección: nunca en tu vida habías trabajado –contestó su padre en tono de burla.

-Hm. –giró su cabeza hacia otro lado e infló los cachetes, haciéndose el enojado.

El rubio mayor sonrió al verlo actuar así, a sus ojos siempre sería su niño pequeño aunque creciera. _"Además, nunca va a dejar de ser ese chico inocente y bueno de siempre"._ Pasó su mano por encima del hombro del menor y lo abrazó con fuerza y sin mucho cuidado. Con su otra mano despeinó los dorados cabellos, a la vez que su hijo se quejaba y trataba de zafarse sin fuerza.

-Mi príncipe, nunca voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño por más tonto que te vean –susurró su padre, con una sonrisa.

-¡Papá! –protestó, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir- Yo tampoco permitiré que nadie te lastime. Sos mi única familia –a la vez que correspondía el abrazo, rodeándolo por la cintura.

Permanecieron así por largo rato, unidos como la familia que eran. El tiempo y el destino logró que su lazo se fortaleciera, haciéndolos inseparables. También gracias a que Minato quería cumplir con lo que siempre, antes de salir a un rescate, su amada esposa le decía. "Cuida de Naruto, por favor". Su antiguo hogar estaba repleto de recuerdos de ellos tres, eran la familia más unida que se conocía en la ciudad. Tanta tristeza le daba a Namikaze despertarse en esa cama en donde había compartido los mejores años de su vida junto a la persona que amaba y ya no verla. Escuchar a Naruto en las noches llamando a su mamá, llorando abrazado a la almohada.

Cuando al fin tuvo una oportunidad para dejar esa casa que tantas cosas encerraba, ya que su jefe le había ofrecido trabajo en otro lugar lejos de allí, no dudó en mudarse. Logró convencer a su hijo, ya que él era mayor y también sabía que era lo mejor, y partieron al poco tiempo a la casa que le habían conseguido. _"Espero que este lugar sirva para que podamos ser felices"._ Pronto el cansancio logró vencerlos, primero al menor quien se durmió en los brazos de su padre y éste, al verlo tan tranquilo, cubrió a ambos con una manta y también logró conciliar el sueño.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el sol radiante hizo su aparición, logrando despertar al rubio mayor bastante temprano. Su hijo seguía igual de tranquilo que la noche anterior, sin intenciones de despertarse aun. Con extremo cuidado deslizó los brazos del chico y se liberó del agarre. Lo apoyó con suavidad en el sillón, besándolo en la frente y alejándose hacia su cuarto. Se vistió lo más sencillo que pudo, colocándose un pañuelo en la cabeza para cubrir sus rubios cabellos. Tomó un balde, junto con un cepillo, una botellita y un trapo. Abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y salió. Llegó hasta su flameante camioneta roja y se paró frente a ella. La miró con devoción, pasando su mano por encima del techo con suavidad.

-Oh, estás muy sucia. Debes tomar un baño.

Tomó la manguera que tenía en el jardín delantero y la conectó a la canilla que daba a la calle. Giró la perilla y dejó correr el agua. Empapó al vehículo con mucha paciencia, un amante de los autos como él sabía muy bien como cuidarlos. Vació el líquido de la botellita sobre él y comenzó a pasarle en cepillo, generando mucha espuma, la que apaciguaba con el agua de la manguera. Se estaba divirtiendo como un niño haciendo eso, tanto que cantaba y bailaba a la vez que cepillaba las puertas y los vidrios polarizados.

Entre todo su baile y canto, logró escuchar unos ruidos extraños enfrente. Esto lo hizo abandonar su trabajo por unos momentos. No tardó en adivinar que provenía de la casa de sus vecinos, los Uchiha. Después de unos momentos de gritos como "¡Fuera!", "¡No me molestes!", escuchó que la puerta se abría de golpe. De allí, un hombre de cabello azabache salió refunfuñando y dando un portazo tras de sí. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando la escena no muy disimuladamente. Al percatarse de eso, el moreno le dedicó una mirada fulminante que podría aterrar a cualquiera.

-¡Ey, Fugaku! –lo llamó divertido Minato- ¿Problemas con tu chica?

Burlarse de un Uchiha esa manera fue lo peor que pudo hacer. El hombre cambió su imperturbable expresión por una de ira incontenible. Se acercó a toda velocidad a un Minato que solo sonreía despreocupado. Lo tomó de la camisa y se lo acercó con todas las intenciones de golpearlo.

-¡Repetí lo que dijiste!

-Lo siento, Fugaku-chi, no pensé que te enojarías tanto –tratando se zafarse de sus puños inútilmente.

El rubio solo reía nerviosamente, mientras el otro se contenía de asesinarlo. Respirando con fuerza, lo soltó y trató de volver a su seriedad habitual, no tenía intenciones de causar un disturbio. Namikaze seguía sonriendo, sabía que su vecino era de los tipos que se enojaban seguido y ese día tenía ganas de divertirse. _"¿O será que confío demasiado en mi suerte?"._

En eso, de la puerta de la casa se asomó un adormilado Naruto. Se restregó los ojos y miró a los mayores con cara de zombie, los ojos a medio abrir y los cabellos revueltos.

-Pa, ¿no hay nada para desayunar? –mirando al moreno detenidamente- Sasuke, qué viejo estás.

Nuevamente una gran vena creció en la frente del problemático vecino. El rubio mayor le hizo una seña a su hijo para que se callara, a la vez que pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro del otro hombre.

-No, Naru. ¿Te volviste tarado de repente? Él es el papá de Sasuke.

-No me toques –le ordenó el mayor de los Uchiha, tratando de quitárselo de encima- Soy Fugaku, nene. Recordalo.

-Eso, ya oíste –afirmo el rubio mayor, sin soltar al otro- en la heladera hay yogurt, volá para adentro.

El chico asintió, aun muy dormido y volvió a entrar a la casa. Fugaku se soltó del brazo del otro y se quedó parado a su lado, al parecer sin intenciones de irse. El rubio estaba desconcertado, en verdad no entendía la actitud de su nuevo vecino. Por su parte, Naruto ya había tomado y se había vestido, esta vez ya más despierto que antes. Miró el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina, el cual tenía varios avisos redondeados con rojo, y se dirigió a la salida. Estaba dispuesto a conseguir trabajo para ayudar a su padre, aunque no tuviera experiencia pensaba que ya tenía edad para comenzar. Tomó su patineta, abrió la puerta y se echó a andar.

Iba por las veredas de la ciudad, de vez en cuando bajaba a la calle para ir a mayor velocidad, y subía cuando el tráfico se acrecentaba. El viento enarbolaba sus cabellos, refrescaba su rostro, cansado por el trabajo del día anterior, y lo llenaba de energía. A medida que se acercaba a la playa, la brisa aumentaba y el sol incrementaba su brillo. Volvió a mirar el periódico fugazmente, el trabajo que más le convenció estaba en la playa, una de sus grandes pasiones. Cuando creyó encontrarlo se detuvo de golpe, bajando de la patineta con ese gran estilo suyo. Era un bar de playa, uno de los pocos que había en ese tranquilo lugar, totalmente al aire libre. Aunque solo era un puesto un poco más grande que los demás, poseía un pequeño techo y una barra con varias sillas altas.

También tenía una plataforma que separaba el local de la arena, seguramente de noche eso se convertiría en una pista de baile. Sin pensárselo más se acercó hasta la barra, de lo más contento. Allí se encontró con un hombre mayor de larga cabellera blanca que estaba apoyado en ella con unos binoculares delante de sus ojos. Éste sonreía con malicia, a la vez que un hilillo de baba se resbalaba por su cara. Naruto lo miró de reojo, se imaginaba lo que ese tipo estaba haciendo. Decidido, dio un golpe sobre la mesa, sobresaltando al hombre quien arrojó los binoculares y lo miró con mala cara.

-¡Ojiisan! –sonriente- ¡Vengo por el empleo dattebayo!

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

**Y? Qué les pareció? A que no adivinan quién es el viejo verde! -con eso se los dije todo xD-**

**Bueno, espero recibir algunos reviews más, vamos, no sean malas! Sino no puedo seguir con la historia y no me gustaría dejarla a la mitad :( Además de que me ponen muy feliz!  
**

** Otra cosa; me tiran una idea sobre cuál puede ser el trabajo de Minato? Es que no se me ocurre xD**

**Nos leemos en la próxima! Bye bye~!**


	3. Casualidades inoportunas

Holaaa! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo! Muchas gracias a las que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos o leyeron simplemente!^^ Y les aviso que lo voy a seguir publicando aunque nadie me deje ni un review xD jaja! Qué puede pasar entre estos dos tercos? xD Averíguenlo! Sin más, que lo disfruten~!

* * *

Capítulo 3 ~ Casualidades inoportunas

El anciano lo miró con mala cara, lo había interrumpido justo cuando había encontrado algo 'interesante' en la tranquila playa. _"Justo cuando esas chicas estaban tomando sol"_ se lamentaba el hombre peliblanco. El joven seguía sonriendo despreocupado, esperando la respuesta del mayor.

-Así que querés trabajar, ¿eh? –respondió en tono fastidiado, resignándose a ser interrumpido por el chico- ¿Has hecho tragos alguna vez?

-No, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender –manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿Tenés alguna experiencia con atención al cliente?

-Etto… tampoco pero-

-¿Hiciste algo de tu vida alguna vez?

-¡Bueno, lo admito dattebayo! Yo nunca trabajé, pero quiero intentarlo. Necesito ayudar a mi padre, ¡y estoy dispuesto a todo por ello!

El hombre se apiadó del rubio al ver sus ganas y el brillo de sus ojos azules. Dejó los binoculares a un lado y, dando un pesado suspiro, volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Está bien. Pero vamos a probarte durante unos días para ver tu eficiencia.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó al escucharlo, confundido.

-Sí. ¡Tsunade!

Ante el llamado, una hermosa mujer rubia y de curvas prominentes hizo su aparición. Miró al adolescente con seriedad y luego se acercó a la barra junto con el anciano.

-¿Qué sucede, Jiraiya?

-Este niño vino por el trabajo de mesero, no tiene ninguna experiencia laboral, ¿vos qué decís?

La mujer volvió a posar su vista en Naruto, a lo que éste se puso nervioso y la miró con súplica. Al verlo así, cambió su mirada severa por una más amable, a lo que el pequeño se relajó un poco.

-Es lindo y parece simpático. Lo probaremos –cortó volteándose, no sin antes detenerse para dedicarle otra mirada- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Uzumaki Naruto, baachan! –contestó, de lo más contento.

Esto último no le cayó del todo bien a la rubia, aun así decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su camino. Llegó hasta el fondo del local, en donde había una puerta, y la abrió. Se asomó por ella, viendo que el Uzumaki no se había movido y la miraba como sin entender, decidió llamarlo.

-¿Qué estás esperando, niño? ¿Qué venga el presidente? ¡Tu trabajo comienza ahora mismo!

Por el tono demandante en la voz de la mujer, Naruto no titubeó más y se encaminó hasta donde lo llamaban rápidamente. Entró por aquella puerta a un lugar pequeño donde había una cocina y una heladera junto a la mesada en la que se apoyaban una licuadora y un microondas. Todo estaba muy limpio e iluminado, aunque ese sitio fuera solamente para los empleados. Tsunade le entregó un delantal oscuro al chico y comenzó a indicarle el trabajo que tenía por hacer. El rubio solo asentía, siendo que había algunas cosas que no comprendía del todo bien. Ya se las arreglaría… o al menos eso esperaba.

…

-Movete, chiquita, movete. Sacate esa timidez…

Minato no paraba de cantar una antigua canción mientras buscaba la ropa que iba a vestir ese día. No hacía mucho que había despertado, además de que recién había salido del baño, con los cabellos húmedos y solo una pequeña toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

-Que estoy hecho un demonio, nadie me para esta vez…

La razón de su alegría y euforia se centraba en que ese mismo día comenzarían sus jornadas laborales en esa ciudad. La situación lo ponía contento por dos razones, una que iba a poder pagarle sus estudios y darle una buena vida a su adorado hijo y la otra era que trabajaría de una de las cosas que más le gustaba en la vida. Después de revolver el armario unas cuantas veces revisando en todos sus rincones, encontró lo que buscaba. De las perchas sacó un elegante traje negro junto con una radiante camisa color blanco. Si bien su vestuario era muy formal, él iba a darle su toque personal descartando la antigua corbata que le pareció innecesaria.

-Subite, chiquita, subite –continuaba con su canto, con una voz no demasiado afinada- Subite a mi ritmo feroz…

Mientras acompañaba su canto con algunos pasos de baile que se le ocurrían en el momento, comenzó a colocarse las prendas que había preparado. Una vez que terminó, fue directo al espejo para arreglar sus despeinados cabellos dorados y ver si todo estaba en orden en su ser. Regresó para perfumarse con su fragancia importada _"que muy cara me salió"_ y se percató de que ya estaba listo para salir. _"¡Ja! Nadie me cree cuando les digo mi verdadera edad"._

-Que estoy hecho un demonio… y la culpable sos vos.

*Aclaración: La canción que canta Minato es una de los años '60s, muy famosa acá en Argentina, no se si en otros países. A mí me resulta graciosa, es del club del clan me parece –Palito Ortega para ser más exactos- Si son argentinos seguro que la conocen. Bueno, cualquier cosa la buscan en Google o por el Ares xD*

Fue hasta la puerta con toda la emoción y se calzó los zapatos. Salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Inspiró el fresco aire de la mañana y emprendió su camino con una sonrisa radiante que podría iluminar la más tenue oscuridad. Avanzaba a paso seguro, sin apuros ya que aun era temprano para él. Vestido de esa manera, tan formal y a la vez llamativo, parecía un modelo de televisión. Enfundado en su chaqueta y pantalón negros, su camisa con varios botones desprendidos en la parte superior dejando ver el formado y bronceado torso, ojos color cielo claro y el cabello rubio como el sol, era alguien difícil de ignorar. Esto se notaba en la actitud de las personas al verlo pasar, la gente volteaba a verlo, su presencia se hacía notar a cualquier lugar a donde iba. Muy contento al sentir las miradas posadas en él y ser el centro de los murmullos, llegó hatsa el lugar que buscaba.

Se detuvo frente al enorme edificio, mirando a través de los cristales que separaban a éste de la calle. Subió su vista por las grandes puertas, encontrándose con un cartel luminoso muy llamativo adornaba la pared superior. Éste decía, en letras grandes, "Automotores Rasengan", suspiró a penas verlo. Sin más, decidió entrar de una vez, no podía esperar a conocer a aquellos que serían sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Ese era un enorme establecimiento, lleno de luces que resaltaban las pinturas coloridas de los automóviles, las paredes interiores de color claro y los pisos brillantes de mármol del más costoso. Esa era la remodelada sucursal de su antiguo empleo, él era vendedor de autos de una de las concesionarias más famosas. _"De verdad ni se como legué acá"._ Caminó con elegancia hasta un escritorio en donde se encontraba una joven de cabello corto y oscuro, seguramente la secretaria del gerente. Ella enseguida se percató de la presencia del elegante hombre, lo que la tensionó un poco. Se detuvo frente a ella, quien seguía mirándolo anonadada.

-Buenos días, belleza. ¿Cómo te llamás?

-S-Shizune –tartamudeó, mientras sus mejillas tomaban color.

-Gusto en conocerte, Shizune-san. Yo soy Minato Namikaze, vendedor número uno en Rasengan –a la vez que un gran destello se escapaba de sus dientes- Quisiera hablar con el gerente, si fueras tan amable.

-Si, Minato-san. Y-yo lo acompaño, por aquí por favor.

Así, la chica lo llevó hasta la oficina del gerente de la sucursal. Cuando llegaron allí, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió algo nerviosa del simpático rubio. Él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas radiantes, luego miró la puerta por un momento. Exhaló con pesadez y se decidió a golpear. Enseguida escuchó una voz muy familiar que le invitaba a pasar, eso lo intrigó un poco. Sin más, abrió la puerta encontrándose con su nuevo jefe… aunque en verdad ya lo conocía de situaciones anteriores.

-¡¿Fugaku?! –exclamó, sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿Minato? –dejando de lado los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-¿Vos sos el gerente? –preguntó el otro, avanzando hasta una de las sillas de la oficina al tiempo de que tomaba asiento- ¡Tengo suerte! Mi gran vecino es mi nuevo jefe.

-Pero si nos conocimos ayer.

-Eso no importa –acomodándose en su lugar como si estuviese en su casa- Yo sabía que ustedes, los Uchiha, no podían ser menos…

-Bueno, ya podés-

-Y, decime –lo interrumpió- ¿Cómo es que terminaste acá? Me contaron que sos el dueño de las discos 'Sharingan'.

-¿Podés retirarte? –clavándole su mirada oscura- Hoy empieza tu trabajo y los clientes esperan.

-Ya veo. Hombre de pocas palabras –levantándose de la silla, sin abandonar su sonrisa- Nos vemos luego, vecino.

El moreno lo observó hasta que se marchó, parecía como si quisiera aniquilarlo con la mirada. Su expresión seria natural cambió por una más severa, a la vez que se sobaba las sienes, bastante irritado. _"Ahora tengo que aguantar a este payaso hasta en el trabajo"._ Maldecía su suerte por ello, ese tipo lograba sacarlo de las casillas muy seguido para ser que acababa de conocerlo. _"Voy a ver que hace ahora. Si no viene nadie a comprar hoy, lo despido y me libro de él"._ Con esa esperanza en su mente calculadora, se propuso observarlo durante todo el día para probar sus aptitudes.

A los pocos minutos de comenzado su _espionaje _pudo ver a un grupo de chicas acercársele, al parecer todas eran menores de edad ya que tenían uniforme y mochilas coloridas. _"Solo son colegialas. Ningún comprador"._ El rubio enseguida se acercó a ellas amablemente, parecía no parar de hablar mientras las muchachas reían. Se las veía muy entretenidas con él. Inesperadamente, lo vio llevando a una de ellas hasta un auto de los más caros. Ella miró detenidamente el vehículo por todas partes y, después de pensar unos momentos, hizo una seña afirmativa en dirección al vendedor. El Uchiha, desde su escritorio, no salía de su asombro. Su nuevo y problemático empleado había vendido un coche en menos de diez minutos. Pudo confirmarlo cuando vio a Minato con una carpeta en sus manos.

Esta situación jamás vista en ese local acaparó toda la atención de Fugaku, así como también la de los otros vendedores. Se lo veía radiante, simpático y elegante, atrayendo clientes femeninos, masculinos y de todas las edades. A cualquiera que se le acercaba aunque sea a preguntar algo, le arrancaba una sonrisa, en un parpadeo los hipnotizaba y lograba su cometido. _"Es el comerciante perfecto… maldito" _pensaba el Uchiha mayor, apretando los dientes. Fue increíble para cualquiera que viera la situación, en unas pocas horas había vendido alrededor de diez automóviles importados. El moreno, para su desgracia, ya no tenía ninguna excusa para echar al ojiazul. La idea de soportarlo todo el día la mayor parte de la semana lo irritaba a sobremanera.

…

El más joven de los Uchiha se encontraba en su plataforma, observando la playa como todos los días de verano. La única diferencia con los otros días era que el mar estaba bastante peligroso. Las furiosas olas rompían contra las rocas una tras otra, mientras el cielo se nublaba una vez más. Lo mejor de todo, por lo menos para él, era que ya no tenía a las molestas chicas gritando y agolpándose cerca de él. _"Aunque no puedo negar que eso me hace sentir un poco solo"._ Pensar en eso lo llevó directamente a recordar a su nuevo vecino. _"Otra molestia"._

La casualidad entre ellos dos era demasiada, el destino podía ser muy extraño a veces. _"Siempre jugándome malas pasadas". _Recordó como inició todo, haciéndose irremediable rememorar el choque que llevó directamente al roce de sus labios. _"Fue la primera vez que besé a un hombre… y la última"._ Suspiró con molestia, recargándose contra la silla. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, no pensaba en encontrárselo en lo que restaba del día. Pasó su vista por toda la playa nuevamente y, al ver que no había ningún peligro acechándola, se relajó unos momentos. Estaba harto de estar sentado sin hacer nada, sumado a que tanta tranquilidad lograba ponerlo de mal humor. _"¿Qué no pasa nunca nada en esta playa de mierda?"._ Se levantó de su silla y descendió por las escaleras blancas, seguro que encontraría algo por hacer por allí.

…

Una canción muy sensual resonaba en una lujosa habitación. Luces bajas y cortinas oscuras la adornaban. Una gran cama en el centro de ésta, cubierta por sábanas de seda y un acolchado de terciopelo, era lo más llamativo. Sobre ella reposaba un hombre vestido con una bata de raso color negro y una copa de champagne en su mano, mientras sonreía con sorna. Estaba todo listo, ya había planeado su algo que le pondría algo de chispa a su día. _"Ahora solo falta que llegue… ku ku ku"._

La puerta se abrió de repente en forma lenta. Por allí se asomó un desconcertado muchacho, quien observaba todo a su alrededor desde la puerta, con sorpresa y a la vez algo de miedo impregnado en su rostro.

-¿M-me mandó a llamar, Orochimaru-sama?

-Te estaba esperando… Kabuto –susurró, apoyando su copa en una pequeña mesa junto a él, al tiempo que se levantaba.

El joven tragó en seco, no quería saber la locura que tenía planeada su jefe esta vez. Éste avanzaba cual serpiente hacia su presa, asustando aun más al peligris. Al chico comenzaron a temblarle las manos, intentaba retroceder pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-Vamos, no seas tímido… mi niño kawaii –tomándolo del brazo en un veloz movimiento.

-Pe… pero…

-Nada de peros. Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Kabu-chi.

De esta manera, lo sujetó firmemente impidiéndole cualquier escape. Lo jaló del brazo hacia el interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. Kabuto solo lo miraba acercarse a él, una gran gota resbalaba por su frente y ya se había puesto pálido. Al parecer sabía lo que le esperaba…

…

-¡No, Naruto!

El grito no ayudó en nada, sino que hizo sobresaltar más al susodicho, quien terminó por caerse de boca al suelo. Con él se llevó algunos vasos y platos que había en la bandeja que pensaba llevar, los que quedaron hechos trizas por el impacto. La exuberante mujer enseguida se acercó al chico para regañarlo, mientras éste sonreía tontamente y se rascaba la cabeza aun en el piso. Por su parte, el hombre peliblanco seguía con sus habituales tareas de _investigación_, espiando a un grupo de chicas bastante livianas de ropa con sus potentes binoculares.

-¡Jiraiya! ¡Vení para acá y ayudame con el desastre que hizo este tarado! –le gritó la rubia a todo pulmón, se la veía furiosa.

El anciano se sobresaltó por demás y tiró lo que traía en las manos, al tiempo de que se limpiaba, avergonzado, la sangre que salía de su nariz y trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Que seas un viejo verde no es noticia para mí. Así que ni te esfuerces en engañarme y preocupate por ayudarme a barrer estos vidrios –sentenció Tsunade, con una vena latente en la frente.

-Bueno, Tsunade, no es necesario que se lo cuentes a toda la ciudad… ¡Y vos, nene, sos un desastre!

-¡Perdónenme, Tsunade-baachan, Jiraiya-jiichan dattebayo! –suplicaba el chico, con la escoba en la mano.

-¡Un carajo! Sos un niño tonto que no puede ni siquiera trasladar una bandeja de un lugar a otro.

-¡Callate, viejo pervertido! –exclamó, sin poder contenerse más.

-¡Repetí eso, mocoso! –mostrándole su puño al rubio en forma de amenaza.

-¡Basta los dos! –la imponente voz de la rubia hizo que ambos centraran su atención en ella- Vos sos un viejo pervertido y vos un niño tonto, se acabó la discusión.

-¡Baachan ttebayo!

-¡Tsunade!

Naruto se puso serio. Sabía que ellos tenían razón, debía esforzarse para conservar ese trabajo si quería ayudar a su padre. Les pidió amablemente a los dos que lo dejaran arreglar solo lo que él había provocado. Al ver su decisión, ambos asintieron. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, aunque esto le costara cortarse con el filo de los vidrios. _"Debo demostrarles que no soy un niño tonto, yo puedo con esto"._ Puso todo en orden antes de lo previsto, lo que sorprendió para bien a los ancianos.

A esas horas el local comenzaba a tener más gente, debido a que la noche estaba llegando. Naruto intentaba hacer las cosas bien para que los clientes no tuviesen que esperar y sus superiores no se molestaran. _"Por una buena vez hacer las cosas correctamente"._ Cuando le tomó el punto, no era demasiado complicado para él hacer tragos o licuados, sobre todo teniendo un manual a su alcance. _"Siendo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí…"._ Entre todo su trabajo, logró ver venir a tres chicas de los más contentas hacia él. Esto lo desconcertó un poco ya que creía no conocerlas.

-¡Hola! Vos sos el chico surfer del otro día, ¿no? –habló, simpática, una chica rubia de ojos zafiro- ¿Cómo te llamás?

-Si, ese mismo, jeje. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto –contestó, sonriente- ¿Y vos?

-Yo soy Ino. Ella es Ten Ten –señalando a otra más alta, de cabello y ojos castaños- y ella Temari –la nombrada era otra chica rubia de ojos verdes, aparentemente mayor que las anteriores.

-Mucho gusto Ino-chan, Ten-chan y Temari-san.

-Sos genial, te vimos surfear las olas tan bien que nos sorprendiste –exclamó Ten Ten, con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias ttebayo!

-¡Decinos como lo hacés! –pidió Temari, con ojos brillantes.

Tantos halagos hicieron que el Uzumaki, no acostumbrado a eso, le tomara el gusto. Se sentía un héroe mientras contaba sus aventuras sobre la tabla, sabiendo que las chicas le miraban con corazoncitos en los ojos. Estuvo largo tiempo hablando con las muchachas –en realidad el hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo-, tanto que a la dueña comenzó a molestarle la situación porque el joven se olvidaba de los demás clientes.

-¡Y me subí a una ola enorme dattebayo! No se imaginan cuantos metros tenía. Luego… ¡Au! –gritó al sentir un certero golpe en su cabeza.

-Disculpen, jovencitas. El intento de Brad Pitt tiene que trabajar –les dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa bien fingida y tomando al pequeño, arrastrándolo hasta la cocina.

El chico lanzó varios quejidos al aire e hizo un breve berrinche ante las acciones y palabras de Tsunade. _"¿Qué quiso decir con 'intento de Brad Pitt'? ¡Ni siquiera se quién es dattebayo!". _*N/A: Ay, Naruto, Naruto… xD* Igualmente decidió ponerse a trabajar, no tenía derecho a poner objeciones en su situación. Sirvió varios tragos correctamente y horneó unas galletitas que, inesperadamente, le salieron perfectas. Estaba contento por lo que había logrado, podía reflejarse en su eterna sonrisa. _"¡Por primera vez en mi vida algo me sale bien!"._ Lo volvieron a llamar, era otro cliente. Se acercó a la barra con emoción hasta que vio de quién se trataba. Lo invadió la sorpresa, no porque le desagradara del todo la presencia de aquella persona, sino porque no se esperaba encontrárselo ahí. El chico frente a él, al descubrir quién era el nuevo mesero del lugar, hizo un ademán de irse, a lo que el otro chico lo detuvo.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamó, apoyando sus manos en la barra, con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hacés acá? Nos encontramos muy seguido últimamente.

-Hm –suspiró el otro, resignado.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Una cerveza.

-¡Sale enseguida dattebayo!

El moreno se arrojó en la alta silla de mala gana, mirando a su ruidoso vecino perderse entre la cocina. Exhaló con pesadez, en verdad no tenía intenciones de encontrárselo todos los días en cualquier logar a donde fuera. Le resultaba insoportable, estúpido e infantil, desde el principio le cayó mal. Pero, al verlo venir, sonriente y despreocupado, una parte de él se dio cuenta que no le desagradaba tanto como creía. Enojado consigo mismo, decidió desviar la vista hacia otro lugar.

-Acá está tu pedido –apoyando el vaso en la barra, a la vez que se recargaba en ella. _"¿Qué puedo hablar con este tipo?"_- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día ttebayo?

-Se te dio por ser amable ahora, mocoso.

-¡Callate, teme! ¡Tenés un carácter horrible! ¿Siempre sos así?

Al ver que el otro ignoraba su pregunta, giró su cabeza hacia otro lado e infló los cachetes. Miró de reojo al azabache, quien ni se inmutaba por responderle o replicar lo que acababa de decir. El mayor dio un sorbo a su bebida sin preocupación, lo que desató más la curiosidad del rubio por sacarle algunas palabras.

-¿Trabajás de guardavidas?

-Si –contestó, cortante.

-Qué raro… una persona a la que parece no importarle nada de nadie salvando vidas…

-Por lo menos no soy un camarero de cuarta como vos *N/A: ¿No les resulta por demás odioso a veces? ¬¬*

-¡Teme! ¿A quién le dijiste camarero de cuarta? ¡Cara de víbora venenosa!

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, dobe?! –poniéndose de pie, agitando su puño amenazando al menor.

Naruto había logrado lo que quería, llamar la atención del Uchiha y quitarle esa expresión impasible del rostro.

-¡Cara de víbora venenosa dattebayo! ¡Y actitud de emo resentido!

-¿Y vos? ¡Con esa cara de gato barato que tenés!

-¿Quién es un gato? ¡Cabeza de puerco espín!

-¡¡Ahora sí te mato, imbécil!!

El moreno no lo soportó más, ese niño había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas como nunca. Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, lo tomó por el cuello y lo tiró al piso. Allí empezó la pelea, una nube de humo los rodeó a la vez que rodaban en el suelo de un lado a otro, atrayendo la atención de los clientes. De la gran riña que se habían armado volaban cáscaras de banana, zapatos, dientes y las cosas que se les ocurran por los aires *xD*. A simple vista no tenían intensiones de separarse, mientras se gritaban grosería y media frente a todos los metiches que los miraban entre sorprendidos y asustados.

No pararon hasta que llegó Jiraiya y los tomó a ambos por la camisa, logrando que se separaran y acabaran con el espectáculo. Los dos estaban despeinados, con la ropa arrugada y chichones en sus cabezas. Seguían mirándose con enojo, el menor agitaba sus puños y gritaba, a la vez que el otro fingía ignorarlo tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre del mayor. Éste suspiró con resignación mirando a ambos seriamente.

-Naruto –comenzó- si hacés esto en tu primer día de trabajo no deberías ni haberte ofrecido. Y vos –centrando su atención en el azabache- podría mandarte a la cárcel por causar disturbios en lugares públicos.

-Bájeme, anciano.

-¡Lo siento, Ero-sennin, de verdad! ¡Pero él empezó todo dattebayo!

-¿Desde cuando me decís de esa manera?... bueno, no me importa quien empezó; volvé a tu puesto y a vos te voy a pedir que te retires.

El hombre los soltó a ambos y se encaminó hacia adentro del lugar, dejándolos solos. Sasuke sacudió su ropa y se acomodó un poco el cabello. El Uzumaki le dedicó una mirada de bronca, a lo que el otro respondió con la indiferencia de siempre. El mayor salió de allí velozmente, siguiendo hasta llegar fuera de la playa. Enseguida se dirigió hasta las puertas del hotel, tratando de no pensar a nada de lo ocurrido. Traspasó el hall y observó que la recepción estaba vacía. Tocó la campanita de forma insistente varias veces pero nadie aparecía. Pronto, gracias al silencio que se había creado en el ambiente, pudo escuchar unas voces lejanas.

-Mm… Kabuto, sos delicioso.

-Oro… chimaru-sama… ah…

La sola idea le revolvió el estómago, por lo que decidió largarse de una vez sin avisarle a nadie. Yendo por las oscuras calles de una ciudad casi desierta, no podía evitar pensar en el tremendo disturbio que había causado junto con el mocoso. _"Actué como un niño estúpido… no puedo creerlo"._ Nunca en su vida había tenido una reacción tan arrebatada como esa, ni se había irritado de esa manera. _"Ese enano me saca"._ Pensar en ello lo hacía enojar aun más. Después de unos minutos de reflexión al estilo Uchiha –debatiéndose entre si lo mata o lo deja vivir para que siga sufriendo- por fin llegó a su casa. Tomó las llaves que guardaba en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta sin cuidado. Al ver que no había nadie, se encaminó por las escaleras directamente.

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se arrojó en la cama de mala gana, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se dedicó a mirar el techo. _"Presiento que ya no podré volver a vivir en paz. Justo tenía que trabajar en el único bar que hay en esta maldita playa"._ Su mal humor era excesivo, agradecía no tener que soportar a su familia en esos momentos. Después de tantas tensiones, logró relajarse un poco al estar en soledad. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando casi involuntariamente hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Saben? Tengo un problema... no sé como hacer que esos dos se lleven bien! xD

Por favor! Se los pido de rodillas! xD Dejen un review, no les cuesta nada^^ No me gustaría dejar en fic cuando recién lo empiezo porque nadie lo lee. Sabiendo su opinión yo soy feliz, saben que me alegran el día! Me gustaría saber lo que opinan, sus críticas o alguna sugerencia, lo que sea^^

Y de lo que no sé como hacer que el moreno y el rubio se lleven bien quiere decir que este fic va a durar bastante... solo si me dejan su opinión! xD Nos leemos! Sayo~!


	4. Una tarde con Sasuke Uchiha

Holaa! Cómo están, tanto tiempo? Desde ya les pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, no pude escribir el capi porque estuve enferma. Pero ya volví^^ Igual creo que voy a tardar más que en mi fic anterior en subir las contis, ya que empecé el colegio y este año tengo miles de cosas para hacer xD Les pido paciencia, si?^^ Bueno, me dejo de joder que sino se me aburren xD Les dejo la contiii! Que la disfruten~!

* * *

Beach Boys ~ Capítulo 4 ~ Una tarde con Sasuke Uchiha

El fresco aire de la mañana inundaba la habitación del rubio simpático. El sol apenas mostraba sus primeros rayos, era bastante temprano aun. El ruido del despertador no tardó en oírse, retumbando en la casa entera con su ensordecedor ruido. Los ojos celestes se abrieron ligeramente y una certera mano puso fin al sonidito matutino. Parpadeó varias veces, al mismo tiempo de que se levantaba de la cama en forma robótica. Estiró sus músculos, todos a la vez y, acto seguido, saltó de la cama como un resorte.

Caminó a paso firme, ya totalmente despierto y con una gran y conocida sonrisa en sus labios, por el pasillo de la casa. Se detuvo frente a una puerta semi-cerrada –porque al ocupante no le gustaba dormir en total oscuridad- y se adentró en el cuarto. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y enseguida pudo captar a su copia perfecta reposando en la cama. Éste estaba aferrado a un peluche de rana color verde, con las sábanas que lo cubrían desordenadas y sus suaves ronquidos llenando su aura tranquila y relajada. _"Salió tan igual a mí… aunque solo físicamente… su personalidad es idéntica a la tuya… mi amada Kushina"._ Por un momento sintió una amarga tristeza, sin embargo sonrió con ternura al volver a mirar a su hijo. Se acercó al pequeño, sin hacer demasiado ruido y apoyó su mano entre los suaves cabellos, sacudiéndolos tiernamente.

-Vamos, hijo –susurró- Es hora de despertarse, enano.

-Mm… quiero dormir –respondió el menor, con voz de ultratumba.

-Dale, vago, que me tengo que ir a trabajar –se inclinó y besó su frente.

-No…

-Naru.

-…

-Naruto.

-…

-Naruto –impacientándose.

-…

-¡¡NARUTO!!

El grito hizo rebotar al pequeño en su lugar, sobresaltándolo al punto de arrojar el peluche y las sábanas por los aires. Enseguida, un certero puño en su cabeza lo volvió a la realidad. Si había algo que Minato no tenía era paciencia. Restregó sus ojos y miró a su padre con mala cara, aun muy dormido.

-¡Papá! –se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Estuve media hora llamándote! Era hora de que despertaras.

-Pero es muy temprano, ¿para qué querías que me levante?

-Yo me voy a trabajar y ni loco te voy a dejar solo en un lugar todavía desconocido, además hoy tenés el día libre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que ir a la concesionaria con vos?

-No, tonto. Le voy a decir a los Uchiha si podés quedarte con ellos hasta que yo regrese –dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Así que levantate y arreglate de una vez.

-¡¿Por qué con los Uchiha?! –protestó el rubio menor, indignado.

-Porque son los únicos conocidos que tenemos en esta ciudad –le gritó desde el pasillo.

-¡Son raros! No me cae bien ninguno.

El rubio menor se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño. Allí, el mayor peinaba sus cabellos rubios en el espejo, como cada mañana. El Uzumaki tomó su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a lavarse, con notorio enojo. Al ver molestia en el rostro de su hijo, el ojiazul decidió hablarle nuevamente. Suspiró.

-No te enojes, Naru. Hacelo por mí. Mirá, esta noche te voy a cocinar tu comida favorita como recompensa.

-¡¿Vamos a comer ramen?! –dijo, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, lo que hacía que casi ni se entendiera lo que decía.

-Si, por eso portate bien y hacele caso a otou-san.

-¡Hai!

*N/A: Nótese que Mina trata a Naru como si fuera un niño xD*

El menor sonrió ante la idea, ya mucho más animado que cuando se despertó. Prosiguió, lavándose la cara mientras el mayor terminaba con el peine. De tanto mirar el espejo, Minato detectó algo extraño en el rostro de su hijo. Miró más detenidamente a través del espejo y pudo descifrar lo que era. Moretones en las mejillas, frente y un labio partido asustaron por demás al mayor. Se volvió en forma veloz hacia el ojiazul, quien le dedicó una mirada de confusión. Levantó los mechones que cubrían la cara bronceadita y siguió observándolo detenidamente.

-Hijo, ¿qué te ocurrió? –preguntó, en un tono preocupado.

-Nada, no es nada. Estoy bien –desviando la mirada, nervioso.

-No me mientas, Naruto. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-… -suspiró- Tuve una pelea ayer, pero estoy bien. No debes cuidarme tanto, pa.

-Te cuido porque te quiero. Y por eso mismo te pido que no vuelvas a hacerme esto. No sabés lo que me duele que te lastimen.

_"Si supieras que es por eso que no quiero ir a la mansión Uchiha…"_ pensaba el adolescente, a la vez que abrazaba a su padre. Suspiró y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, mientras que el mayor lo correspondía.

-¿Quién fue? ¿Lo conozco? –preguntó el Namikaze, sobresaltándolo.

-¿Q-qué querés decir dattebayo?

-Si no me contás no hay ramen.

-Bueno, tanto que insistís… fue… fue Sasuke.

Esa respuesta le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Se separó unos centímetros del chico para volver a mirarlo. No podía creer que ese se atreviera a golpear de esa forma tan salvaje a su retoño.

-¿Cómo que ese grandulón te golpeó a vos? –con una vena creciendo en su frente.

-Papá, no soy un nene y no soy tan débil ttebayo…

-¡Eso no importa! –gritó, conteniéndose de no ir a buscar al causante de las heridas de su hijo- Ah, no. Pero Fugaku me va a escuchar…

-¿Es mucho pedir que no te pongas en ridículo y no causes disturbios frente a todos?

-Callate, baka. Vestite que tenés que ir con tus _amiguitos_.

-¿Qué? ¿Después de lo que te conté me vas a dejar ahí con esos desquiciados?

-Itachi-chan no es mal chico, el otro es el problema.

Y volvió a ignorarlo para volverse hasta su cuarto, dejando solo a Naruto. Éste hizo un breve puchero para después caminar, pisando exageradamente fuerte, y encerrarse en su cuarto. De mala gana, comenzó a revisar su armario. Odiaba la idea de pasar un día entero con esos Uchiha. Aun así, no podía negarse a las peticiones de su amable padre. _"Si no lo escucho a él… ¿quién va a escucharme a mí? Desde que mamá murió, él ha sido la única familia que me queda"._ Se vistió rápidamente y tomó la mochila naranja con la que salía a todas partes. Salió de su habitación y llegó hasta la sala, donde el rubio mayor lo esperaba.

Para su sorpresa, él no estaba ahí. Miró hacia todas las direcciones pero ni rastro del rubio mayor. Él había salido de su casa y estaba llegando a la entrada de la mansión de sus vecinos. _"Espero que no tengan nada qué hacer, no puedo dejar solo a mi tonto"._ Se detuvo allí y, después de pensar un momento, tocó el timbre. Luego de un rato, la puerta se abrió, a la vez que un sorprendido Uchiha hacía su aparición.

-Buenos días, Ita-chan. ¿Cómo te trata la mañana?

-Bue-buenos días, M-Minato-san –contestó el pelinegro, con notorio nerviosismo, embobado con la belleza de su vecino.

-Menos mal que te encontré a vos. Quería pedirte un graaaaan favor.

-Lo que me pidas está bien –contestó, seguido de una sonrisa Uchiha exclusiva.

-¿Podrías cuidar de Naruto por hoy? –posicionando sus manos en forma de súplica, ojitos brillantes- ¡Es solo por hoy! ¡Prometo no volver a molestarte!

-Si, claro. No hay problema.

-¿Enserio? ¡Estaré eternamente agradecido! –despeinando los cabellos azabache con sus dedos- Esperame que traigo a Naruto.

El moreno, en ese momento con sus cabellos revueltos, sonreía tontamente y veía a Minato alejarse hacia su vivienda. Al poco tiempo lo vio traer al pequeño rubio del brazo, el que no se veía muy contento que digamos. Se lo encargó y se despidió de ambos. Itachi, suspirando, invitó a pasar al chico, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Waaa –mirando todo a su alrededor- ¡qué bonita casa tienen, Itachi-san! Es aun más impresionante por dentro ttebayo.

-Gracias, no es la gran cosa… Oye, Naruto-kun, ¿qué querés hacer? Tenemos toda la tarde para pasarla juntos.

-Etto… no lo sé, ¿hay algo divertido para hacer dattebayo?

-Si querés diversión hay que llamar al alma de la fiesta –el mayor rió ante la cara de no entender del ojiazul- ¡Ototo-baka!

-¡¿Qué querés, Itachi?! –se escuchó una voz furibunda.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, tenía la esperanza de que él no estuviera. _"Así que si se encuentra"._ El mayor de los hermanos sonrió amablemente y tomó de la mano al pequeño, llevándolo por la lujosa escalera de madera que daba al segundo piso. Se detuvieron en el extenso pasillo, a lo que el moreno hizo una seña a Naruto para que no hablara. El de ojos cielo asintió y siguió al azabache para averiguar lo que estaba por hacer. Se detuvieron en la entrada de una de las habitaciones, la que el Uchiha abrió con cuidado. Se introdujo en ella, a lo que el menor solo se quedó observando desde afuera.

-Sasuke…

-Hm.

-Orochimaru vino a buscarte… dice que quiere un encuentro íntimo con vos…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Al escuchar semejante cosa, el ojinegro saltó de la cama en la que descansaba como quien se defiende de un ataque sorpresa. El mayor rió en su cara, a lo que la expresión de horror y sorpresa cambió por un rostro del más puro odio. Naruto, desde la puerta, reía quedamente ante la broma que planeó Itachi.

-Estás buscando que te mate, ¿no, aniki? –vociferó el azabache menor, con unas cuantas venitas que latían en su cabeza, junto con una trémula ceja.

-Bueno, tranquilo. No hace falta que te enojes tanto, baka –sonriente y despreocupado- A que no sabés a quén tenemos de visita hoy…

-¿Quién? ¡No me digas que son esas viejas, amigas de kaa-san porque…!

-Nah, nada que ver. Pasá, Naruto.

Al oír ese nombre, el cual le traía algunos recuerditos, cambió su cara otra vez. Por la puerta se asomó un sonriente rubio, a quien le temblaban las manos notoriamente debido a su nerviosismo. Al verlo así, Itachi lo abrazó por el cuello con fuerza, queriendo que entrara en confianza más rápido. Sasuke había clavado su fría mirada en él desde que lo vio aparecer, lo que no ayudaba demasiado al recién llegado.

-¿No es genial? –rompió el silencio el pelilargo, sin soltar al pequeño- Pasaremos la tarde con él, Minato-san me lo encargó. Y para nuestra suerte, no hay nadie más en casa.

-Si, como sea. Solo no te interpongas en mi camino, dobe.

-¿¿Qué dijiste?? –casi se abalanza sobre él sino fuera porque el hermano mayor lo contuvo.

-Ya son grandes, no se peleen. Vos tenés la culpa, ototo-baka.

-El mundo está en mi contra últimamente, maldita sea.

Suspiró y se dirigió hasta la puerta, ignorando a su hermano y al ojiazul. Salió sin decir nada más, a paso rápido hacia quién sabe donde. Naruto miró, algo confuso, al Uchiha mayor. Éste le respondió con una risita de disculpa por la actitud del otro azabache, excusándolo con que siempre se levantaba de mal humor –que no era mentira-. Lo invitó a ir al comedor, donde estaba preparando el desayuno. El de cabellos dorados se sentó en la mesa, mientras esperaba que el mayor terminara con sus tareas culinarias. Aun se sentía un poco mal por la fría y distante actitud del otro chico, parecía como si en verdad lo odiara y, peor, sin razón aparente. No podía seguir con la duda en su mente, debía preguntarle a su hermano. _"Seguro que él debe saber"._

-Nee, Itachi-san… ¿Sasuke siempre es así?

El moreno volteó y se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja llena de galletitas y pastelitos. Las colocó delante del rubio, quien se había perdido en el aroma y en la visión de esas delicias, y se sentó frente a él. Decidió responder.

-¿Te preocupa ese antisocial? Lamento decirte que siempre está así, de mal humor, es su carácter. Pero te aseguro que si lo conocés es un buen chico. ¡Para mí que le caíste bien!

-¿Lo crees ttebayo? –contestó, pensando _"si trata así a las personas que le agradan no quisiera saber cómo trata a sus enemigos…"._

Después de unos instantes, el susodicho hizo su aparición. Llegó al comedor con un semblante severo, tratando de ignorar a los presentes, quienes permanecieron en silencio al verlo venir. Se sentó en la punta de la mesa y se cruzó de piernas, en una pose prepotente. El ambiente que había generado empezaba a incomodar a Itachi y mucho más al pobre Naruto.

-¡Las galletitas están deliciosas dattebayo!

-Me alegra que te gusten, Naruto-kun. ¿Vos que opinás, Sasuke?

-Demasiado dulces.

-Que amargado… –susurró el rubio, el moreno mayor rió ante el comentario.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión, mocoso.

-No puedo evitarlo, Sasuke_-chan_. Tu cara me transmite esa 'felicidad' ttebayo.

-Mejor me alejo, no valla a ser que la estupidez sea contagiosa.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-Bueno, paren. ¿No pueden estar dos segundos sin pelearse?

Nuevamente el silencio. Itachi no sabía ya qué hacer para que su hermano no fuese tan grosero. _"Yo estoy demasiado acostumbrado pero… ¿qué va a pensar Minato-san si se entera que éste maltrató a su hijo?"._ De tanto pensar, en un intento por que hicieran las paces, se le ocurrió una manera.

-Ey, chicos. Tengo una idea, ¡síganme!

Naruto se levantó de inmediato y lo siguió. El mayor dio unos pasos y, al ver que su hermano ni se había movido, se detuvo. Regresó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo contra su voluntad, sacando varias venitas de la frente del pelicorto. Así, los tres llegaron a la sala, en donde el Uchiha mayor les indicó que se sentaran. El rubio y el azabache se sentaron en el mismo sillón, aunque bastante alejados uno del otro. El ojiazul aprovechó el momento y miró de reojo, para luego girar su cabeza hacia otro lado y cruzarse de brazos al mismo tiempo. El otro simplemente lo ignoró. Mientras, Itachi hurgaba en la mesa del televisor, conectando algunos cables y sacando cd's de los compartimentos.

-Naruto-kun, ¿te gustan los videojuegos? –preguntó el mayor, señalando varias de las coloridas cajas en sus manos.

-¡Si, me encantan ttebayo! –respondió, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ok, entonces vamos a jugar –dedicándole una mirada severa a su hermanito- ¿no Sasuke?

-No me interesa.

Permanecieron en silencio nuevamente por un momento. El pelilargo miró a su ototo y ladeó la cabeza, era un tipo imposible sin ninguna duda. _"Por lo menos podría disimular delante de la gente"._ Optó por ignorarlo e invitar a un confuso rubio a jugar. Se sentaron en el suelo frente a la pantalla, mientras el azabache mayor daba instrucciones a Naruto. El menor de los Uchiha ni se movió, solo se cruzó de brazos y de piernas, enfocando su vista en algún lugar de la habitación.

-Vamos, ¡saltá!

-¡Kyaaaa! Me equivoqué ttebayo –con lágrimas exageradas en sus ojos, a la vez que dejaba el control a un lado.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, Naru-kun. ¡Sasuke! ¿No querés sustituirme?

-No.

-¿Tenés miedo de perder ante mí? –lo provocó el menor.

-Me daría lástima derrotar a un niño tan fácilmente.

-¡Ja! Si no lo probás nunca vas a saber, Uchiha.

-¿Ah, si? Entonces te probaré quien manda acá.

De nuevo el madito mocoso había logrado hacer de él lo que quería. El condenado tenía el don de ponerlo nervioso con la más pequeña provocación. Se sentó a su lado y tomó de mala gana uno de los joysticks. El rubio lo miró de reojo y soltó una risita traviesa. Itachi, quien se había quedado observándolos por la espalda sonrió también. _"Mejor me retiro… los dejaré divertirse"._

:::

Fugaku Uchiha estaba en su oficina, como todos los días, revisando el papelerío y firmando documentos. Mantenía todo en orden, los números, transacciones y estadísticas de ventas al día. Con un papel en sus manos, se acomodó sus anteojos para leer y tomó la lapicera del escritorio. Entre el silencio que reinaba en su espacio, no pudo evitar escuchar un gran alboroto desatarse en el local, lo que lo hizo cesar sus tareas. Enfocó su visión en la puerta de vidrio que lo separaba del resto de los empleados, esperando encontrar a la causa del ruido afuera.

De repente alguien pasó a toda velocidad, dejando una nube de humo detrás. La puerta se abrió de un golpe, lo que hizo que soltara la lapicera de golpe y diese un respingo. Allí, se apareció el tan recientemente conocido rubio, con una mirada asesina, junto con un aura de fuego que le cubría la cabeza. Se acercó al Uchiha rápidamente y lo tomó por la chaqueta, obligándolo a levantarse de improviso. Teniéndolo muy cerca de su rostro, comenzó con su discurso.

-¡Fugaku! –gruñó, con todo el odio del mundo.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa, Minato? Soltame.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Primero quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas! –estrujó aun más las prendas en sus puños, el fuego se encendió en sus ojos- ¿Sabías que tu hijo menor golpeó a mi retoño? ¡Ese estúpido le dejó marcas en toda su carita! ¡¿Tenés idea de lo que es eso?!

_"Eso sí que no"._ Podía aguantarle cualquier cosa a ese tipo con tal de no 'rebajarse a su nivel' y no reaccionar de mala manera, pero que hablara mal de sus hijos y, peor, en su cara era imperdonable. Lo tomó de la camisa, de la misma forma que el otro lo había hecho, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡¿Quién te creés que sos para hablar así de mi hijo Sasuke?!

-¿Quién me creo? ¡Un padre responsable que cuida a su pequeño de las malas influencias!

-¡Un Uchiha no reacciona de esa forma si no lo provocan hasta el extremo!

-¿Ah, si? ¡Reaccionó justo como vos ahora!

-¡Sos vos el culpable de todo esto, vos empezaste!

-¡Ja! ¡Ustedes se creen seres superiores! ¿Qué son? ¿Aliens?

Sin darse cuenta, habían subido la voz a un tono tan alto que todos los allí presentes se quedaron mirando la escena desde afuera. Mientras el ojiazul seguía gritando como un loco, el moreno no sabía a donde meterse por la vergüenza que el otro le estaba haciendo pasar. Lo soltó en forma grosera, haciendo que parase de hablar y que diera varios pasos hacia atrás. Volvió hasta la silla de su oficina y se dejó caer ahí, tratando de recuperar la cordura perdida por culpa de su problemático vecino.

-Espero que con eso hayas entendido –bufó Namikaze, haciendo una pose de triunfo como si en verdad hubiese ganado algo.

-No te olvides que sos solo un empleado –dedicándole su más afilada mirada oscura.

-Vos tampoco solo el dueño, solo el gerente de ventas. Y no podés correr al mejor vendedor de todas las sucursales existentes de _Rasengan_.

Diciendo esto, sonrió con burla y abrió la puerta, cerrándola sin cuidado tras salir de allí. El ojinegro suspiró, después de todo él era el jefe de la familia, más que nadie debía mantener el orgullo de su apellido. Que ese idiota lo haya puesto en ridículo de esa forma frente a todos y, no conforme con eso, haya insultado a su hijo y burlado su trabajo no lo dejaría en paz por un buen rato. Sí, estaba furioso, tanto que apenas si podía disimularlo. Arrojó sus lentes sobre la mesa, frunciendo el ceño y presionando la lapicera en su mano con fuerza. _"Me las pagarás, Minato Namikaze, ya lo verás"._ Y el bolígrafo se rompió.

:::

Ya llevaban tres partidas. Dos ganadas por el moreno y una que acababan de comenzar. El pequeño estaba completamente tensionado y nervioso, no podía siquiera fingir tranquilidad, definitivamente no le gustaba perder. En cambio, el ojinegro mantenía su eterna sonrisa de lado, sabiéndose ganador de cualquier cosa que se proponía.

-¡No, no, no! –se quejó el menor en voz alta, apretando todos los botones juntos del control, mientras lo movía de un lado a otro.

-Hm. Te dije que no me podrías ganar en los juegos de ninjas.

-¡Callate! –gritó, justo antes de que en la pantalla apareciera un "You win!" para Sasuke.

-¿Decías? –se burló.

El rubio soltó el joystick y cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, haciendo uno de sus ya habituales pucheros. Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. No pudo evitar curvar los labios al verlo de esa forma. Rió por lo bajo. _"¿Será estúpido pensar que se ve… adorable?"._ Enseguida sacudió su cabeza, pateándose mentalmente por semejante pensamiento. Volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con más seriedad. Al hacerlo, pudo distinguir unas extrañas marcas oscuras en su cara. _"Moretones… ¿yo le hice eso?"._ Se sintió por demás culpable por lo que hizo, ¿cómo había llegado a golpearlo de esa forma sin darse cuenta?

_"Él tiene la culpa por sacarme de quicio"._ Se levantó del suelo, habían estado bastante tiempo sentados jugando por lo que hasta le dolía la cintura. Bruscamente, posó una mano sobre los rubios cabellos, los cuales empezó a desordenar, recibiendo las quejas del menor.

-¿Sabés cuál es el apodo perfeto para vos? Usuratonkachi.

-¡Au! ¿Por qué tenés que ser tan bruto ttebayo? –logrando zafarse- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste Sasuke-teme?!

-U-s-u-r-a-t-o-n-k-a-c-h-i –le aclaró, encaminándose hasta la cocina.

-¡Yo no soy eso, baka!

Llegó hasta la heladera con una pequeña sonrisa que se impregnó de forma involuntaria en su rostro, sin percatarse de la presencia de su aniki, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

-¿Viste que no era tan malo quedarnos con él? –le reprochó Itachi, aunque contento de que al fin se llevaran mejor.

-Es solo un pequeño idiota.

-Pero no podés negar que es lindo.

El Uchiha menor se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario, haciendo una mueca de enfado a su hermano quien no contuvo la risa. Tratando de cambiar de tema a uno menos vergonzoso para él, vio que el pelilargo se había vestido como para salir. Tenía puesta una camisa color bordó, con los botones superiores desabrochados, un pantalón negro ajustado y unos brillantes zapatos del mismo color. (N/A: A que muchas están pensando seriamente en violárselo xD). Solo se vestía así los fines de semana, era su obligación encargarse de la disco central cada vez que abría sus puertas.

-¿Te vas a _Sharingan _hoy? –preguntó, tomando dos latas de gaseosa de la heladera.

-Exacto. Y vos no podés venir porque tenés que cuidar a Naruto-kun.

-Como si quisiera ir a ese antro…

-No le hagas nada al chico, ¿eh? –se colocó sobre el hombro el saco que llevaba en sus manos.

-Callate, dobe. El único gay acá sos vos.

-Si, si. Lo que digas, ototo-baka.

El mayor le tiró de la mejilla al pelicorto, sacándole la lengua al pasar por delante de él. El otro lo siguió hasta llegar a la sala, para luego sentarse junto a Naruto, a quien le entregó la lata de gaseosa. Itachi se despidió del rubio y de su hermanito, y salió de la casa velozmente. Se dirigió hasta el garage, el que abrió con un control que llevaba como llavero. Allí, una flamante motocicleta color negro, llamas rojas a los costados y las iniciales de su nombre en el frente lo esperaba.

Se subió a ella con maestría y la arrancó. Salió de ahí, cerrando el portón con el mismo aparatito. Anteriormente, se había colocado unos anteojos negros, sin el casco ya que no quería aplastar su larga cabellera, la que era enarbolada con el intenso viento *N/A: Mal ahí, Ita ¬¬*. Iba bastante veloz, aunque con cuidado. Pero aunque intentara concentrarse en lo que hacía, su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento. Sabía lo que le esperaría al llegar a ese sitio. Sasuke tenía toda la razón, ese era el peor antro de perdición que existía en la ciudad, y lo peor fue que había sido su culpa. _"Otra vez… tendré que estar con ese tipo…"._

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Qué les pareció? Me encantaría saber su opinión, vamos, que no les cuesta más que unos minutitos dejar un review y hacerme feliz ^o^

Quién creen que será ese 'tipo'? Juju! A que ni se lo imaginan! xD Bueno, yo no pienso decir nada -jum- xD

Espero que les haya gustado, o si no, díganme cualquier cosa pero comenten xD jeje!

Nos leemos pronto, hermanitas/os del yaoi! ^^

**Sayo~!**


	5. ¿Amigos o?

Konnichi waa!^o^ Regreso después de años xD Les agradezco por su paciencia! Y a las que se molestaron en dejarme un lindo review o agregaron el fic a favoritos, sepan que son las que me motivan a seguir! :D Bueno, este capi no sé por qué me costó bastante escribirlo. Lo que pasa es que yo, antes de escribirlo en el Word de la compu, el borrador es en un papel. Y no se que me pasó, escribí todo mal y lo tuve que pasar totalmente distinto acá T_T Bueno, ya no los aburro con mis problemas xD Que lo disfruten~!

* * *

Beach Boys ~ Capítulo 5 ~ ¿Amigos o…?

Las luces de la ciudad brillaban sobre sus impenetrables lentes negros. Desaceleró un poco yendo por la avenida, ya que por esos lados pasaban demasiados autos. Aunque ya fuese de noche, la vida nocturna en la playa era muy común para todos en el verano, más para los jóvenes. _"Y mí vida de noche es más intensa todavía…"._ Al llegar al lugar, frenó la motocicleta en la vereda. Se bajó de ella lentamente y se quitó los lentes, meciendo sus cabellos para acomodarlos detrás de sus hombros. Caminó hasta la entrada del Pub. Allí se detuvo y, exhalando con pesadez, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo. Como siempre él, al ser el actual dueño de Sharingan, debía llegar más temprano para revisar que todo estuviese en orden. Más que por deber, lo hacía porque le gustaba estar al tanto de todo. Tiró la puerta de vidrios oscuros hacia atrás y se introdujo allí.

Dio algunos pasos en la completa oscuridad del edificio y encendió todas las luces al llegar al interruptor. Paredes negras con decorados en distintas gamas de rojo. Espejos esféricos, lámparas con formas poco convencionales y sillas blancas adornaban el espacio. El símbolo de la disco, una especie de pupila rojiza con una línea circular negra que, a su vez estaba adornada por tres puntos del mismo color, estaba situada en el suelo, delimitando la pista de baile. [N/A: No sé como describir ese ojo de mierda xD]. Se paseó por todos los lugares, cerciorándose de que todo estuviese limpio y presentable para el nivel de gente que concurría al exótico Pub. Recorrió los baños, las mesas, los sillones. Viendo que estaba todo bien, se volvió hasta la barra.

De uno de los cajones sacó una agenda para revisar los pedidos. El ser responsables era una virtud innata en los Uchiha. Se recargó en la barra, apoyando sus codos en ella e inclinándose un poco. Leyendo línea por línea, no tardó en oír unos pasos retumbar en el silencio, alertándolo. Sin embargo, no se inmutó ante tal cosa, creía saber exactamente de quién se trataba. Cada vez se acercaba más, sus músculos se tensaron. Casi sin darse cuenta, lo tenía tras él. Volvió a enderezarse, intentando darse la vuelta pero ya era tarde. Una respiración cálida en su oído, lo detuvo, a la vez que le provocó un leve escalofrío.

-Así que tan temprano aparecés –susurró una voz varonil.

Pronto, unas manos lo rodearon por la espalda, acariciando su pecho de forma endemoniadamente sensual sobre su camisa bordó. Suspiró, su respiración se había acelerado solo con ese roce. Aunque lo intentara, aunque quisiera odiarlo y alejarlo para siempre, la realidad lo golpeaba: no podía resistirse a ese tipo…

:::

Mientras Naruto bebía de su lata de gaseosa, muy despreocupado, cierto Uchiha no perdía la oportunidad de mirarlo disimuladamente. Sus ojos se pasaban por las heridas y las marcas en su rostro y se lamentaba una y otra vez por haber sido el causante de ellas. _"Me siento como el malo de la película"._ El rubio había notado la oscura mirada de su compañero hacía rato, pero no se animaba a preguntarle lo que le ocurría. _"Para no darse cuenta teniendo tremenda mirada de esquizofrénico encima"._ El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos, aunque no era desagradable, Sasuke seguía con su culpabilidad latente. Suspiró.

-Lo siento.

Uzumaki volteó a verlo, un poco confundido por tan repentinas palabras.

-No te entiendo, Sasuke-teme.

-Por la pelea de ayer, estás lastimado porque yo te golpeé.

-¿Esto? –preguntó, mientras señalaba su labio roto- No te preocupes. ¡Los hombres debemos pasar por estas cosas dattebayo!

Una enorme y radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el bronceado rostro. El moreno no pudo evitar quedársele mirando por unos largos segundos sin darse cuenta. Pronto, corrió su cara hacia otro lugar, formando una mueca que al menor le resultó divertida.

-¿Me perdonás así como así? –habló el moreno, aun sin mirarlo.

-Los amigos se perdonan ttebayo.

-¿Y cuándo dije que éramos amigos?

Al decir aquello, esa iluminada carita se apagó con rapidez. El ojiazul bajó la vista, al parecer no todo estaba arreglado entre ellos como él creía. El Uchiha volvió a sentirse mal por eso, volvió a hacerle daño. ¡Mierda! Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía arrepentirse de sus palabras tan seguido.

-Está bien, Está bien –se acuclilló delante de Naruto, quien volvió a enfocar su atención en él- ¿Amigos, Naruto?

-¡Amigos, Sasuke ttebayo!

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, el menor había entrelazado su dedo meñique con el del moreno. Volvió a sonreír, posando su brillante mirada azulina en las pupilas azabache. Estaba tan feliz, era la primera vez que Sasuke le llamaba por su nombre y también el primer amigo que había obtenido luego de su mudanza. El ojinegro dejó que sus labios se curvaran levemente, no podía negar que el hecho también le alegraba.

-Igual, yo todavía no te perdono que te hayas caído sobre mí con la patineta. ¡Casi me rompés los dientes, dobe!

-¡A mí también me dolió, baka! –al decir eso, sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color, ya que había recordado lo ocurrido- Creo que hasta me mordiste la lengua ttebayo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contestarle al extrañamente apenado Naruto, se oyó el ruido de la puerta. Ambos se quedaron quietos, observando, aunque el pequeño no pudiera ocultar su sonrojo y no supiese donde esconderse. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y, de allí, una mujer de cabellos azabache hizo su aparición. Por su cara, podía notarse lo enfadada que estaba.

-¡Estúpido supermercado lleno de odiosos e idiotas clientes! –grito, al tiempo que cargaba varias bolsas en las manos con dificultad, y con la otra trataba de cerrar con llave- ¡Y vos no te quedes ahí mirando, Sasuke! ¡Vení a ayudarme ya!

Sin titubear, el menor de los hijos fue a ayudar a su furiosa madre a cargar las bolsas con los víveres. El rubio solo se les quedó mirando, al parecer Mikoto ni se había percatado de su presencia. Recién al pasar por la sala fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su pequeño vecino estaba ahí. Trató de disimular su mal carácter, no quería tener una mala imagen en el barrio por culpa de algo así.

-Hola, Naruto-chan. Que alegría verte por acá –rió, nerviosa.

-¡Hola, Mikoto-san!

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, a lo que los otros lo miraron. Estaba cargado de bolsas hasta la cabeza, tanto que ya solo se le veía su cabello por encima y sus piernas temblando, debido al peso, por debajo. Enseguida, en menor fue a ayudar a su nuevo amigo, cargando alguno de los paquetes hasta la cocina. A penas llegaron, la _mami _del Uchiha les pidió _amablemente_ a ambos que se retiraran con un "¡ahora, largo!". Los dos rápidamente regresaron a la sala, sentándose en el sillón, uno al lado del otro.

-Ya se hizo de noche –suspiró el pequeño- Es raro que mi papá no regrese ttebayo.

-Quizá te abandonó de una vez porque ya no te aguantaba –bromeó el otro.

-¡Callate, Sasuke baka! Si a vos no te abandonaron todavía.

-Serás…

:::

La noche había llegado también para automotores Rasengan, por lo que se vieron obligados a bajar las persianas y cerrar sus puertas al público. Ese día habían estado atestados de gente peor que lo normal, todos los vendedores estaban agotados. Minato recogía las carpetas de un brillante escritorio, alivianando el trabajo de la secretaria. Se las entregó, a lo que ella sonrió y lo saludó. Al terminar con todo lo que tenía por hacer, se colocó su elegante saco y, con eso, ya estaba preparado para salir. Antes de emprender camino, volvió a mirar hacia la oficina del _simpático_ gerente, en donde éste seguía firmando papeles. Recordó todo su enojo, la pelea que casi desencadena, lo que le sucedió a su hijo…

_"Espero que ese baka esté bien, tal vez no fue buena idea dejarlo en aquella casa"._ De nuevo, su preocupación de padre (por demás) sobreprotector lo invadió. Ignorando a aquel hombre, se despidió rápidamente de todos los presentes. Salió del local, llegando hasta su flamante camioneta roja y subió en ella. Arrancó veloz y se encaminó de regreso a casa. Estaba muy cansado y tenso, ya que además de su arduo trabajo no dejaba de pensar en el bienestar de su Naruto. En el momento no se había dado cuenta pero… ¿y si volvió a pelearse con el Uchiha? ¿Si rompió algo o se mandó una de sus usuales tonterías? Lo conocía demasiado como para decir que lo más probable es que alguna de esas cosas hayan ocurrido.

Llegando a la cuadra en donde ellos vivían, se detuvo frente a la mansión de sus vecinos. Exhaló con fuerza y abrió la puerta del vehículo, bajándose de él de un salto. Tocó el timbre, mientras rezaba porque todo estuviese en orden. Para su sorpresa, quien le abrió no fue otro que el causante de las heridas de su pequeño, el chico quien parecía el eterno malhumorado. _"Igual que su padre"._ Frunció el entrecejo, sin apartar la mirada del otro que ni siquiera se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra. En verdad no entendía porque lo ignoraba de esa manera y actuaba de esa forma tan grosera. Todo desapareció de su mente cuando escuchó la voz del chico rubio gritar su nombre. Allí venía Naruto, corriendo como un niño pequeño.

-¡Papá! Te tardaste un montón dattebayo –reprochó el ojiazul.

-¿Tan mal la pasaste conmigo, usuratonkachi?

-No es eso, teme. ¡Me estabas preocupando!

-Ay, que trágico, Naru –dirigiéndose al moreno- Te agradezco por haber cuidado de este monstruo.

-Papá ttebayo… –molesto.

-Hm. No fue nada.

Esa fue la primera vez que Minato había podido escuchar la voz de ese extraño chico. El rubio se despidió de Sasuke con una sonrisa y chocando su puño contra el de él, en señal de amistado. Esto tranquilizó al rubio mayor.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke!

-Chau, Naruto, Minato.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke-kun.

Ambos rubios se volvieron hasta su hogar, dejando solo al ojinegro, quien cerró la puerta y regresó a su casa. Al entrar, el mayor se arrojó en el sofá aparatosamente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo. Al verlo, Naruto se sentó a su lado, contándole todo lo interesante de su día. El mayor lo escuchaba, contento, él también se alegraba por la suerte de que su hijo haya hecho un amigo en la nueva ciudad. Aunque estaba demasiado cansado como para responder. Al oír las palabras del adolescente, automáticamente se arrepintió de haberse peleado de esa forma con Fugaku. Él también era muy impulsivo, el pequeño tenía a quién salir… _"no debo dejarme llevar __siempre__ por mis emociones"._

-… y me venció en el juego de los ninjas. El muy baka parece ser bueno en todo lo que hace ttebayo.

-No creo que a ningún miembro de esa loca familia le guste perder…

-¡Seguro! Pero lo bueno es que la pasé genial con Itachi-san y Sasuke-teme.

-¡Eso me alegra, Naru! –pasando su mano por los rubios cabellos- Bueno, bueno. Lo prometido es deuda. Voy a preparar el condenado ramen.

Minato se estiró un poco y se levantó del sillón, tomando la poca energía que aun le quedaba para dar unos pasos. Su hijo se le quedó mirando, él mismo se había olvidado de la promesa, pero su padre no. Sin contar que sabía lo agotado que estaba el mayor ese día.

-¡No! No es necesario, pá, estás muy cansado.

-¿Cansado Minato Namikaze? Quedate ahí, boludito, vos no sabés nada de la vida –luego de sonreírle al menor, se perdió en la cocina. Naruto rió.

-¡Yo te ayudo, Otou-san! –al tiempo que se echó a correr tras él.

:::

Las frías manos se colaron dentro de su camisa, acariciando con dedicación su piel clara. Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió algo húmedo en su oreja, una tibia lengua delineaba el lóbulo lascivamente. Cálido y delicioso. El otro cuerpo profundizó el contacto pegándose al suyo, dejando que el calor encendiera sus deseos cada vez más. Un jadeo sonoro se escapó de sus labios, se maldijo por dentro por eso. Los finos dedos presionaron uno de sus rosados pezones, la otra mano se dejó conducir más hacia abajo. Apretó sus puños, al punto de que le dolían. Al sentir un suave pero electrizante roce en su entrepierna decidió acabar con ese denigrante momento. El moreno se volteó, encontrándose con unos ojos amatista frente a él.

-Hidan –pronunció secamente, afilando su mirada.

-¿Me extrañaste, Itachi-kun? –preguntó con sorna el otro tipo, acariciando sus cabellos grises de forma sensual.

El pelilargo no contestó. La causa de todos sus males, el mafioso más grande de todos los tiempos y el dueño de una sonrisa atrapante estaba en frente suyo. Como siempre, vestido entero de negro, ese color que resaltaba su imponente figura y sus masculinas facciones. Esos ojos profundos parecían devorarlo y sus deliciosos labios se arqueaban en forma sugerente. Sin embargo, Itachi jamás se doblegaría tan fácilmente, no bajaría la mirada, no demostraría ni un mínimo de vacilación. El peligris rió, altivo. Posó su mano en el rostro del Uchiha, delineando con el pulgar los finos labios de éste. Enseguida, el moreno corrió su cara de su alcance, sacando otra sonrisa del misterioso sujeto.

-¿Sabías que así me excitás más, Uchiha-kun?

-Dejá de decir idioteces. ¿A qué viniste?

-Qué malo… encima de que vengo a visitarte –caminó hasta llegar a su lado y se recargó, también, en la barra- Necesito de vos.

-¿Por qué no te cansás de mí como lo hacés con los demás?

-Sos mi adicción… ¿cuándo lo vas a entender?

_"Como si vos no hubieses creado la misma dependencia en mí"._ El moreno suspiró. Fue así desde el primer momento, desde que se vieron por primera vez, él era consciente de donde se metía estando con Hidan. Tal vez fue su inexperiencia o esa belleza superficial que el de ojos amatista desplegaba. Quizá las dos cosas. Pero lo supo desde que sus miradas se encontraron. Deseo. Lo único que los unía y que los une.

Fue un día cualquiera del primer mes en que empezó a trabajar en Sharingan. Estaba haciendo correctamente su trabajo de administración, llevaba bien los números y, como con cada cosa que él hacía, su padre estaba orgulloso. Estaba llegando la hora de abrir las puertas de la disco, faltaba poco para la madrugada de una bella noche. Al salir a la puerta a tomar un poco de aire, un sospechoso automóvil que salió de la nada se detuvo frente a él. De allí, descendieron varios hombres, se estremeció al pensar que se trataba de delincuentes. Para su suerte no lo eran, ¿o sí? Por lo menos no parecían. El primero en acercársele fue él, hablándole directamente, como si ya se conocieran. Enseguida entendió lo que querían, esos tipos venían a ofrecerle _mercancía_, garantizándole un total éxito al lugar.

Esa seguridad avasallante que desplegaba Hidan, si, eso fue lo que lo convenció de aceptar los servicios de un narcotraficante. Fue atracción mutua. Aunque sus verdaderas intenciones eran sumar a los Uchiha a su lista de socios, aumentando en números y ganancias. No supo como fue que terminó en la cama con el hombre de sonrisa tan encantadora como falsa, aceptando su oferta y sumergiéndose en el mundo de la mafia de la droga sin que nadie lo supiera. _"Un estúpido amor adolescente"._ Pero en realidad jamás hubo amor.

Itachi siempre lo supo. Tal vez él si alguna vez sintió amor por él, pero definitivamente ese tipo rodeado de hombres y mujeres a su merced nunca podría tener ese tipo de sentimiento por nadie. _"Y lo peor es que él no se le niega a nadie"._ Jamás lo tomó en serio y estaba seguro que jamás lo haría. _"¿Y entonces por qué carajo no puedo dejarlo?"._ Siempre, cada noche que pasaba junto a él se lo preguntaba, mas nunca encontraba una respuesta. _"Tal vez yo si lo ame"._

No sabía de qué manera, pero siempre terminaban igual. En un sillón, los dos. Sus pieles bañadas en sudor, chocando, rozándose entre sí. Jadeos, suspiros, gemidos incontrolables. Besos desesperados y apasionados por parte de ambos. Lo único que los unía, deseo, necesidad. El moreno podía sentir el dolor de tenerlo completamente dentro y el placer que a la vez esto le provocaba. No era para nada digno de un Uchiha ser sometido de esa forma y, mucho menos, disfrutar de ello. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso? Hidan no cesaba de devorar la blanquecina piel a su paso, marcándolo y haciéndolo suyo a cada instante.

Pronto un calor sofocante llenó a ambos, descendiendo desde lo profundo de su ser. El ritmo aumentó frenéticamente, mientras ellos se movían a la par. Las uñas del ojinegro se clavaron en el sillón, seguido de un gemido sonoro. Terminó corriéndose entre ambos. Luego de un jadeo ronco, el peligris derramó su esencia en el interior de su amante, dejándose caer sobre él.

-Sos mío, Itachi-kun –susurró a su oído, en medio de sus agitadas respiraciones- Y siempre vas a serlo.

-Te odio, Hidan.

Diciendo esto, lo empujó con sus manos hasta sentarse en el sofá. Sin siquiera mirarlo, el moreno se levantó con furia y dio unos pasos hasta encontrar su ropa tirada en el suelo. El peligris abrochó su pantalón y se colocó la camisa, al tiempo que dirigía su vista hacia el cuerpo semidesnudo del azabache. Sonrió. Percatándose de su mirada, Itachi tomó la palabra.

-¿Por qué dejaste estas marcas a la vista, enfermo? –bufó, señalando las marcas rojizas que adornaban su piel pálida.

-Así cada vez que te mires al espejo recordás el momento en que estuve dentro tuyo.

Se escuchó un gruñido por parte de Itachi. Cuando se colocó su camisa volvió al lugar en el que estaba revisando sus papeles. El peligris solo se acomodó en el mullido sillón, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Trajiste la maldita mercancía?

-Así es, sino no estaría acá.

De nuevo recordándole que solo era una diversión en su vida. Hidan sacó su celular del bolsillo y rápidamente, marcó un número. Seguramente estaba llamando a uno de sus subordinados, ya que parecía como si estuviese hablando en código. El moreno se dedicó a mirarlo. Después de colgar, no pasaron más de unos minutos hasta que se escucharon sonidos en la parte de afuera del local. La puerta se abrió y allí ingresaron varios hombres de vestimenta oscura. El primero, un pelirrojo inexpresivo, de piel pálida y ojos color arena. Seguido, dos tipos extraños que cargaban unas cajas en un container, uno de piel del color del océano y facciones similares a las de un tiburón; el otro, de cabello castaño largo por los hombros, alto y lleno de cicatrices. _"Hidan siempre rodeado de tipos raros"._

Detrás de ellos, alguien más apareció. El moreno no pudo evitar quedarse observando al último en entrar, ya que fue el que más le llamó la atención. No porque fuese extraño, sino por todo lo contrario. Era un despreocupado chico rubio de largos cabellos y sonrisa de lado. Ojos color cielo, que resaltaban en su piel dorada como el sol. Éste, a penas puso un pie en ese sitio, tampoco pudo evitar perderse en las pupilas oscuras que parecían haberse hipnotizado con su presencia. Una sensación extraña en ellos, algo que al Uchiha jamás le había ocurrido. Sentir que no había nadie más a su alrededor, solo ellos dos.

:::

Bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana, Naruto sonreía andando en su gastada patineta. Con la brisa que daba de lleno en su piel iba a toda velocidad por la calle, ya que no quería volver a atropellar a nadie otra vez. _"No quiero otro tremendo lío como ese devuelta"._ Sin proponérselo, el recuerdo de su nuevo amigo volvía a su mente. Y no era algo que le disgustase, sino lo inverso. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado y una pequeña sonrisita se asomó por sus labios. Cargaba su mochila en un hombro, mientras escuchaba música en su Ipod. Suspiró. Solo quería llegar a su sitio favorito sobre todos los que conocía: la playa.

Ese día se había despertado bien temprano solo para disfrutar del mar antes del trabajo, valía la pena para él sacrificarse por eso. _"Y con lo que me gusta dormir"._ Al divisar la línea en la que terminaba el asfalto y donde comenzaba la arena se detuvo. Colocó su patineta debajo del brazo y avanzó a pie. Tenía un lugar seguro para guardar su tabla y no tener que molestar a su padre para que lo lleve y lo traiga en la camioneta. Después de mucho insistir, logró convencer a Tsunade-baachan para que lo dejara guardarla detrás del bar, en un pequeño cuarto lleno de _extrañas_ revistas pertenecientes al Ero-sennin. Allí dejó su mochila y se despojó de su remera y zapatillas. Dejando su esbelto cuerpo para la vista y encanto de las chicas, se echó a correr con su flamante tabla de surf al hombro y una radiante sonrisa.

_"La arena caliente en los pies es genial". _El día estaba perfecto para surfear y valla que el rubio no lo iba a desaprovechar. Se acomodó su bermuda naranja, mirando en todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que no hubiese ningún _peligro_ acechándolo –entiéndase Ino & company- Se relajó al percatarse de que estaba prácticamente solo. Tocó el agua con sus pies, estaba un poco fría ya que era bastante temprano. Eso no era obstáculo para el despistado Naruto Uzumaki, tan distraído estaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que alguien se acercaba a su lado.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Una voz varonil y suave llamó su atención, haciendo que el rubio volteara a ver de quién se trataba. Allí, un chico que parecía de su misma edad lo veía seriamente. Tenía los cabellos rojizos y estaba enfundado en un ajustado traje negro de surf profesional. Los fríos ojos aguamarina parecían expectantes a su respuesta. Naruto, a pesar de no conocerlo, simplemente le sonrió con amabilidad. No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que podría sumar a ese chico a la lista de sus nuevos amigos.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Personajes nuevos! :D Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que, lo que sea que quieran decirme, será aceptado y respondido! :D

Nos vemos en la próxima! Vamos a ver qué tan interesante puede ser la vida de estos rubios y morenos xD

¿Me dejan reviews? Espero que si!!! *de rodillas* xD

Cuídense! Sayo~!


	6. Playa y noche

Holaa! Primero que nada, les agradezco muchísimo a los que dejaron reviews y agregaron a favoritos! Me pone muy feliz que les agrade mi fic!^^ Segundo, les pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Estoy enferma y estoy haciendo lo posible por publicar las contis^^ Si hay algunos errores, es culpa de la fiebre que me hace alucinar xD Bueno, en recompensa por esperar (?) les dejo un capítulo bastante largo, el más extenso de este fic -son más o menos 9 hojas de word-

Ya no les quito su tiempo! Que lo disfruten~!

* * *

Capítulo 6 ~ Playa y noche

-No, claro que no. ¡Me hacía falta compañía ttebayo! –contestó el rubio, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el nerviosismo que le causaba conocer gente nueva.

El otro chico sonrió levemente y avanzó unos pasos. Tomó su magnífica tabla de surf y se echó a correr rápidamente, sin esperar a Naruto quien no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Ey, pará! ¡No vallas tan rápido!

Sin más decidió perseguirlo con su tabla en mano. Cuando logró alcanzarlo, ambos se adentraron en el mar y comenzaron a nadar en contra de las olas. Aunque el ojiazul estuviese muy ocupado y distraído como para notarlo, alguien lo observaba. Con sus binoculares en la máxima potencia parecía no querer perderlo de vista ni por un segundo. Unos cuantos mechones negros sobresalían por encima y, por la mueca que hacía con su boca no estaba de lo más contento que digamos. _"¿Quién es ese que está con Naruto?"_ se preguntaba Sasuke desde su torre, sin perder de vista al joven pelirrojo que estaba junto a Uzumaki. _"No es que me importe pero… ¿Y si quiere aprovecharse del dobe? ¡Naruto es tan idiota que no se daría cuenta!"._ Intentaba, en vano, excusarse por su actitud. Un creciente dilema había surgido en su cabeza. _"No es que esté celoso pero… un momento, ¿quién está celoso? ¡Yo no estoy celoso y menos del usuratonkachi!"._

Ya se le estaban volando los nervios con semejante situación. Mientras, permanecía estático observando la sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba a ese 'extraño' y la competencia amistosa que éstos estaban teniendo. Por lo visto, el ojiverde tenía mucha destreza y experiencia en ese deporte, ya que se manejaba con gran seguridad sobre las olas. Cabe destacar que Naruto tampoco era un novato cualquiera, a él también se lo veía bien plantado, aunque era bastante más nervioso y apresurado que su compañero. Al pasar una terrible ola, primero, el chico de negro la traspasó casi sin problemas. Luego el rubio, haciendo su mejor intento pero por poco no lo logró. Cayó de costado en el agua, mientras su tabla era arrastrada inevitablemente por la corriente.

-¡Kuso! –se quejó el ojiazul, tomando aire y tratando de subirse nuevamente a la tabla.

Al verlo, el otro se acercó a él con rapidez. Cuando estuvo a su lado, le tendió una mano. Naruto la tomó y por fin pudo subirse otra vez.

-Lo hiciste muy bien.

-¡Gracias ttebayo! Pero yo no pude, a vos te salió genial, sos todo un profesional.

-Por nada –respondió el pelirrojo, aun serio- No te pregunté tu nombre.

-Es verdad. Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Y vos?

-Soy Gaara Sabaku. Gusto en conocerte, Naruto.

-¡El gusto es mío, Gaara dattebayo!

Ambos nadaron desde donde estaban hasta la orilla. Llegaron y salieron del mar, a la vez que Uzumaki escurría sus cabellos dorados e intentaba quedarse en algún lugar donde le dieran los rayos del sol para que la brisa no le diese tanto frío. Gaara solo se peinó su cabello con sus dedos, ya que tenía un traje impermeable. Al verlo así, posó su mirada en el rubio, quien temblaba quedamente y decidió acercarse a donde estaba.

-¿Tenés frío?

-S-si, un poco. Solo que…

Fue interrumpido por un brazo que se posó por encima de su hombro. El chico nuevo lo estaba abrazando. Naruto se incomodó un poco pero le daba un poco de pena quitárselo de encima de mala manera. El pelirrojo, por su parte, mantenía su semblante serio, dirigiendo la vista al frente y sin soltar al más pequeño. En ese momento ninguno pensaba en que la tranquilidad del lugar estaba en peligro debido al enojo de _cierto_ chico… Sasuke había roto en sus manos los binoculares, ya que había ejercido demasiada fuerza sobre ellos. Exhaló fastidiado, levantándose de golpe de su silla. Justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar, oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿tenés un minuto?

-¿Qué querés, Kabuto? –preguntó, con el tono más enfadado del mundo.

-Orochimaru-sama quiere que lo ayudes con los papeles.

Arrojó los binoculares al suelo, intentando descargar su ira de alguna manera. Descendió por las escaleras hasta abajo y miró al peligris. Este sonrió despreocupado, ignorando la mirada asesina del menor y le pidió que lo siguiera. El moreno no entendía qué era lo que quería su jefe ¿Ese no era el trabajo de su secretario? Por las dudas estaba preparado para golpear a ambos y salir corriendo como condenado de allí. Al relajarse un poco, alejándose de su puesto, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que venía haciendo hacía un rato. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera porque un tipo se acercara a Naruto? Además de los terribles nervios que la extraña situación le generaba. Decidió no pensar en ello, él no era nadie para controlar la vida del rubio. Pero… ¿qué pasaría si los dejaba solos?

:::

Uzumaki se había cansado de nadar tanto y surfear las grandes olas que le habían tocado ese día. Dio unos pasos y se dejó caer en la tibia arena, a la sombra par evitar que el fuerte sol de esa hora le hiciese daño. El pelirrojo solo lo siguió, aunque no estaba muy cansado que digamos pero no tenía ganas de surfear solo. Se sentó a un lado del ojiazul, quien estaba tirado de brazos y piernas extendidas.

-Gaara, ¿a qué colegio vas? –la duda rondaba en la cabeza de Naruto hacía rato, tenía la esperanza de que, cuando las vacaciones terminaran podría ir a una escuela en donde tuviera algún conocido.

-¿Colegio? No, ya lo terminé hace bastante.

-¡¿Enserio ttebayo?! –gritó, sentándose de golpe- ¿Cuántos años tenés?

-Veintidós.

-¡No puede ser! Parecés de mi edad o incluso menos.

-Creeme que nadie me cree cuando se lo digo –dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es la verdad… aunque sos demasiado serio como para tener diecisiete años.

-Hm. –se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba- ¿Conocés al guardavidas que estaba allá hace un rato?

-¿Guardavidas? Ah, si. Sasuke-teme. ¿Por qué dattebayo?

-Porque no ha dejado de mirarte con unos binoculares desde que yo me acerque a vos.

-¿Eh? –las bronceadas mejillas tomaron un color rosado- E-ese baka no deja de sorprenderme.

Gaara rió al escucharlo hablar de esa manera sobre el otro chico. _"Seguro debe tener mucha confianza"._ El rubio se calló por un momento, pensando la razón por la que el Uchiha podía estar mirándolo. Estaba confundido, no podía encontrar una respuesta a aquello, sumado a que él ni siquiera lo había notado. _"¿Será que quería saludarme? ¡Kuso! Va a creer que lo estoy evitando"._ El ojiazul estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que lo estaban llamando hacía rato. Recién se dio cuenta cuando Gaara le indicó de donde provenía.

-¡Naruto! ¿Vas a venir o no a trabajar? –Jiraiya lo estaba llamando, seguramente enviado por Tsunade-baachan quien probablemente estaría enfadada con él.

-¡Si, ya voy, ero-sennin!

El peliblanco hizo una mueca de enojo al oír al chico llamarlo de esa manera delante de la gente y en voz alta. Uzumaki ni siquiera lo notó, solo se levantó de su lugar como resorte y se estiró sin mucha delicadeza. Miró al ojiverde por un momento y pensó en una manera de hacer más divertido su día de trabajo.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Es que estando solo con este par de viejos me voy a aburrir ttebayo.

-De acuerdo, Naruto.

:::

En medio del camino el combustible se le había acabado. No había forma, intentaba en vano, encender el motor pero nunca lograba arrancarlo. Fastidiado, bajó de la camioneta y azotó la puerta al cerrarla. Con una gran vena en la frente, se paró delante del vehículo, esperando a que alguien se dignara a brindarle ayuda. Para su desgracia, justamente se había estancado en una de las calles más despobladas de la ciudad. _"¿Todo me sale mal hoy?"._ Se recargó contra el capot, a la vez que echaba sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás. _"Eso me pasa por tomar el camino por el que va el tonto de Fugaku. ¿Quién me manda a seguirlo?"._ Ese pensamiento hizo que una lamparita se encendiera justo encima de su cabeza.

Pasaron diez minutos. En ese tiempo ni un condenado coche se atrevió a pasar por allí. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y ganando miedo por lo que podría llegar a pasarle si llegaba tarde. _"Con el escándalo que armé ayer…"._ Se sintió apenado. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron al instante al escuchar el leve sonido de un motor acercándose. Al aproximarse más, pudo ver que se trataba de un automóvil negro, brillante por donde se lo mire. Intentando ver quién era el conductor, una gran sonrisa iluminó sus facciones. Sin dudarlo, el rubio se paró en medio de la calle y comenzó a saltar y a hacer exageradas señas con los brazos para que el otro se detuviera.

Cuando se percató de que el conductor no tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerse, le entró pánico ya que se encontraba demasiado cerca. Su cara se deformó en una expresión del más puro terror y se puso pálido de pies a cabeza. Por suerte, atinó a arrojarse a un lado de un salto que podría haber superado a los atletas de los juegos olímpicos. El oscuro vehículo frenó de golpe justo delante de él, quien aún permanecía estupefacto en el suelo.

-¡¿Vos estás loco o qué te pasa?! –gritó a todo pulmón, agitando su puño en forma amenazante- ¡Un segundo más y me hacías mierda con el auto!

El otro abrió la puerta con la mayor tranquilidad y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pobre con un ataque de nervios por lo ocurrido. Lo miró con seriedad y, luego de unos segundos, le tendió una mano para que pudiera levantarse.

-Lo siento, Minato. No te vi –soltó, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué no me viste? –dijo, tomando su mano de mala gana- No tenés vergüenza, Uchiha.

-En verdad lo siento.

Al levantarse, los ojos claros de Namikaze se encontraron con los de Fugaku. Podría jurar que algo en su expresión le decía que de verdad intentaba pedirle perdón. Sin notarlo, se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, sumado a que el moreno tampoco le despegaba la vista de sus pupilas. Y no solo eso, seguían tomados de la mano, uno frente al otro, muy cerca. Al percatarse de la vergonzosa situación, ambos se soltaron bruscamente, corriendo su mirada a otra dirección. Los colores se les habían subido a las mejillas a los dos.

-Lola se averió –comenzó Minato, aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a la camioneta? –preguntó el moreno, con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-¡Claro, ella es mi adoración! Después de mi Naruto está Lola. Bueno, eso no importa. ¿Me vas a llevar o no?

-Solo si no te convertís en una molestia durante el camino.

Fugaku dio media vuelta y regresó a su vehículo sin decir nada más. El rubio se encogió de hombros y decidió seguirlo, caminando con molestia cual niño haciendo un berrinche. Los dos subieron al auto y el Uchiha arrancó. Emprendieron el habitual camino al trabajo sin pronunciar una palabra.

:::

Itachi permanecía acostado en su cama, observando la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. No había podido dormir en toda la mañana, y digo la mañana porque había pasado la noche entera en _Sharingan _como es su costumbre los fines de semana. Precisamente, eran sus recuerdos de la noche anterior en ese lugar la causa de su desvelo. Cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, queriendo así conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas. Pronto, los recientes recuerdos volvían a su mente uno tras otro. Dio un fuerte suspiro y soltó una pequeña risita. _"Es su culpa… maldito rubio"._

*Flashback*

Todos esos tipos se acercaron hasta donde ellos estaban, trayendo consigo la afamada mercadería obtenida de maneras no muy decentes. Hidan rió altivo, acercándose a los mafiosos ante la mirada curiosa del moreno.

-Bien, Itachi-kun. Te presento a mis hombres. A éstos seguramente los conocés –dijo, mientras señalaba a los que cargaban las cajas- Él es Kakuzu –apoyando su mano en el hombro del castaño- y el _pequeño tiburón_ es Kisame –éste último le dedicó una tremenda mirada al Uchiha- Aquel pelirrojo hermoso –guiñándole un ojo, obteniendo un gruñido de molestia como respuesta- se llama Sasori. Y el rubiecito sonriente es mi sobrino, Deidara.

Todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante el Uchiha, a lo que él respondió con una leve sonrisa de lado. Aun no podía apartar la vista del último que su amante nombró. _"¿Es su sobrino?"._ El chico de vez en cuando respondía a la inquietante mirada pero no podía mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Pronto, Itachi se dio cuenta de que estaba poniéndolo nervioso, por lo que decidió ya no seguir con eso.

-Uchiha-kun es uno de mis mejores clientes por el momento, así que sean amables.

-¿Y cuándo hemos sido descorteces? –contestó el rubio, ante la mirada de todos- No hables como viejo, tío, hm.

-¿Qué dijiste, mocoso idiota? –un aura de fuego lo había cubierto- Ya sé, mientras nosotros nos quedamos charlando tranquilamente vos vas a ayudar a Uchiha-kun a acomodar todo.

-¿¿Qué?? –gritó, mientras sus ojos se abrían hasta parecer blancos- ¡Eso es injusto!

-¡Ja! Así aprenderás a respetar al jefe.

Mientras los otros cuatro tomaban asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraba bastante alejada de la pista, el ojiceleste seguía refunfuñando y soltando maldiciones por lo bajo. Se lo veía muy irritado, se notaba que no le gustaba para nada recibir órdenes. Sin dirigirle la palabra al moreno, caminó hasta donde se encontraban las cajas. Abrió una y comenzó a vaciar su contenido. El pelinegro volvió a verlo.

-No es necesario que me ayudes, no es tu obligación.

-Yo no pienso dejarte acomodar esto vos solo, hm. No es tu culpa que mi tío sea un mandón arrogante.

El Uchiha rió para sí. El chico parecía tener un carácter tanto explosivo como cambiante. _"Qué interesante…"._ Así caminó hasta él y tomó la caja que estaba junto a la suya. Comenzaron a acomodar rápidamente los licores importados y demás alcoholes, el menor siguiendo las instrucciones de Itachi. Dejaron las que contenían las sustancias prohibidas para lo último, ya que debían colocarlas en lugares específicos y ocultos. Cuando por fin pudieron terminar con todo, ambos tomaron asiento en las sillas altas de la barra.

-¡Hm! ¿Cómo hacés para vender todo esto en una noche?

-Me costó mucho llegar hasta acá. Y tal vez sin la ayuda de Hidan esto no existiría ahora.

-Ya veo. Debes ganar muchísimo dinero con todo esto, hm.

-Si… pero a costa de enfermar más aun a la juventud –suspiró.

El silencio se hizo presente. Deidara observó de reojo el rostro de Itachi, sorprendiéndose con lo que veía. _"Se ve tan triste… claro, con esta vida que tenemos es imposible ser feliz"._ En un acto reflejo, colocó una mano en su hombro, ganándose la atención del Uchiha. Al sentir la negrura de su mirada nuevamente, sus mejillas se colorearon al instante. Aun así, no pensaba arrepentirse de lo que iba a decir.

-No es tu culpa, Itachi. No se por qué, pero se me hace que sos una buena persona.

-Gracias, Deidara –contestó, tratando de sonreír, aunque con tristeza.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose levemente. Era algo nuevo para el Uchiha, una sensación extraña lo invadía al ver esos ojos celestes. Ninguno se había percatado de la furibunda mirada del peligris, quien ya no oía la conversación de los otros tres. No lo soportó más y se levantó de golpe de la mesa, sorprendiendo a los presentes y haciendo que el rubio soltara de inmediato el hombro del ojinegro. Fue directamente donde se encontraba el moreno, tomándolo del brazo y fulminando con la vista a su sobrino. Empezó a caminar con el otro a cuestas, sosteniéndolo fuertemente para evitar su escape.

-¡Hidan! ¿Qué te pasa? –forcejeando en vano.

El de ojos amatista no respondía. Lo llevó al rincón más cercano y allí lo arrojó contra la pared, golpeando su espalda con fuerza. Itachi no salía de su sorpresa, era la primera vez que Hidan actuaba de esa manera con él. El peligris colocó ambos brazos a los costados del fino cuerpo y se acercó a él. Mordió con fuerza el cuello del moreno, arrancando un sonoro jadeo de su parte.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que sos mío? –susurró.

-H-Hidan… basta, ya lo hicimos hace un rato… ah…

-¡Silencio! ¡Sos mío y yo hago lo que quiero con vos!

Presionó con fuerza la entrepierna del menor con su rodilla, al tiempo que seguía mordiendo su cuello, dejando notorías marcas rojizas. El Uchiha no podía callarse, fuertes gemidos escapaban de sus labios. No por placer, sino por el dolor que las violentas acciones le provocaban. Hidan no se detuvo, jaló de su camisa bordó, abriéndola con brutalidad, arrancando sus botones. Todo para seguir devorando el pálido torso, presionando su entrepierna con más velocidad.

-M-me duele… detente, maldita sea… ¡ah!

-Y no sabés lo que te dolerá, Itachi-kun.

Al sentir una fuerte puntada en uno de sus pezones, cerró sus ojos. Apretó fuerte sus dientes para no gritar y sintió la tibia sangre salir y resbalar por su piel. De pronto, sin que él lo esperara, las salvajes caricias cesaron. Al no sentir nada más, el moreno decidió abrir sus ojos lentamente. Se sintió morir cuando vio esa mirada azulina frente a él. Allí estaba Deidara, atónito y sin saber qué hacer frente a esa escena. Para Itachi podía haber sido cualquiera quien los hubiese descubierto. Cualquiera menos él. Sintió vergüenza, impotencia, asco de sí mismo por dejarse someter de esa manera y, tristemente, disfrutar de ello. No pudo más que bajar la mirada hacia el piso, intentando esconder su rostro bajo el flequillo.

-Disculpen… en serio, yo no quería…

-Andate –escuchó la voz cortante de quién seguía apresándolo contra la fría pared.

Escuchando pasos alejarse rápidamente de allí, volvió a subir la mirada. Esa vez, topándose con las pupilas amatista. Éstas desprendían un sentimiento difícil de descifrar, algo extraño en él. Aunque permanecía serio, no se veía como si estuviese enojado. La escasa luz que llegaba hasta ese rincón iluminaba el rostro frente a él. Itachi solo le sostuvo la mirada, estando muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Decime que soy el único en tu vida –más que una orden, parecía una súplica.

-Si no me violás ahora.

-¿Violarte? No digas esa palabra.

-Si Deidara no hubiese venido lo habrías hecho, Hidan.

-Bueno, basta carajo, no me cambies de tema. Necesito que me digas que me digas que no hay nadie más… por favor.

-Nadie me lo hace como vos, Hidan –suspiró- ¿Contento?

El peligris sonrió. Lo besó en los labios y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra él con extraña ternura. El moreno no sabía como reaccionar, jamás lo había visto de esa manera. _"Se ve como desesperado, inseguro… ¿éste es Hidan?"._ Sin más, lo correspondió colocando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, aferrándose al cuello del mayor.

-Nunca voy a dejarte –habló a su oído el de ojos amatista, con una voz extrañamente suave- Prefiero morir antes que tener que vivir sin vos, Itachi-kun.

*Fin del Flashback*

Esas palabras lo habían desconcertado. ¿Acaso Hidan sentía algo más que deseo hacia él? Volvió a rodar en la cama, quedando boca abajo. ¿Qué era lo que él sentía en realidad por ese tipo? Siempre pensó que estaba enamorado, tal vez fue así antes, pero ahora solo era puro deseo, necesidad. Abrazó su almohada. No sabía por qué, pero en su cabeza surgió otra pregunta. ¿Qué habrá pensado Deidara? Algo en ese chico llamaba su atención, tal vez sus ojos, su sonrisa. Además de su notoria belleza, se trataba de otra cosa, el rubio parecía tener algo oculto, una tristeza difícil de descifrar. Itachi lo sabía por experiencia propia, podía reconocer los pesares en los ojos de la gente. Sentía como si hubiese encontrado a alguien que compartiera su situación. Poco a poco, el cansancio fue venciéndolo hasta que quedó dormido profundamente.

:::

-¡Narutooo! ¡Kyaa! ¡Holaaa!

Otra vez. Desde que conoció a esa chica, su trabajo se hizo imposible. Allí estaba Ino, con su habitual grupito de amigas. No porque le molestaran los halagos de las chicas o su presencia, sino porque no lo dejaban trabajar en paz y no paraban de gritar, molestando a los clientes. Todas se agolpaban cerca de él, tanto que casi había perdido de vista a Gaara, quien desapareció entre el tumulto.

-Ino-chan, ¿vas a pedir algo ttebayo? –dijo con voz cansada, con una gran gota resbalando por su frente.

-Si, enseguida. Primero quería hablar con vos… etto… –mientras pensaba en una excusa para quedarse- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Recién comienza para mí. Además, si no van a pedir tengo que atender a los otros clientes. ¿Podrían hacerse a un lado por favor?

-¿Me estás echando? –exclamó, con exageradas lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Buaa! ¡Naruto no nos quiere! –todas la siguieron, llorando a los gritos.

-No, no es eso. No lloren dattebayo…

El pequeño rubio ya no sabía qué hacer con todas esas, ya que no solo estaban obstruyendo el paso sino que también hacían tanto escándalo que se podía oír hasta en medio del mar. _"Tragame tierra…"._ Entre el ruido y el tumulto, pudo oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Se volteó para ver quién había llegado, aliviado. Era Jiraiya, quien parecía un zombie por lo dormido que estaba.

Al ver a todas esas chicas en bikini juntas y riendo, enseguida dos corazoncitos rosa se formaron en sus ojos. Olvidó el sueño y se acercó a ellas a toda velocidad, atropellando a Naruto en el trayecto.

-¡Hola, señoritas! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –gritó, efusivo, al tiempo de que sus ojos se desviaban hacia los escotes de las muchachas.

Las chicas lo miraron de mala manera y se alejaron al instante, cubriéndose con sus brazos o con lo primero que encontraban.

-De vos no queremos nada, viejo verde.

Todas se retiraron por donde aparecieron, dejando al ero-sennin tirado en el suelo, rodeado de un aura negra y con una nubecita precipitando sobre su cabeza. Naruto, quien al fin pudo levantarse, aunque con dificultad, miró a su alrededor. Al cerciorarse de que no hubiese _moros en la costa_, dio un salto de alegría.

-¡Por fin soy libre dattebayo! –alzando los brazos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Esperen, ¿y Gaara?

-Acá estoy –contestó, saliendo de debajo de una de las banquetas.

-Callate, Naruto. Me dijeron viejo… y verde… –gritó, llorando desconsoladamente- ¿Por qué no puedo ser un joven y tonto rubio como vos? ¡Más idiota no podés ser!

-¿Idiota por no aprovecharme de ellas? Yo no soy así, ero-sennin. Las mujeres merecen respeto… aunque sean unas locas como esas ttebayo.

-¡Muy bien dicho, Naruto!

De la nada apareció una sonriente y efusiva Tsunade, golpeando al peliblanco con su puño justo en medio de la cabeza. Esto hizo que su cara rebotara contra el duro material y que perdiera la conciencia.

-¡Tsunade baachan!

-Veo que viniste con un amigo –dijo y les sonrió a ambos. Luego de pensar por un momento, volvió a hablar- Bueno, parece que estuviste trabajando. Descansá un rato, al que voy a poner a trabajar es a otro –llevándose a Jiraiya inconsciente arrastrándolo de la camisa.

El ojiazul se puso muy contento ya que al parecer ese era su día de suerte. Siguió hablando tranquilamente con el pelirrojo sobre temas triviales, haciéndolo sonreír de vez en cuando. Pasaron unos minutos, el sol intenso de la tarde se hizo presente, las olas danzaban suaves. Arrastrado por la brisa marina, ambos pudieron oír un griterío proveniente del hotel _White Snake_. Guardaron silencio, esperando descubrir lo que ocurría. De pronto, apareció alguien a lo que Gaara y Naruto miraron como se acercaba rápidamente. El moreno traspasó el local y, arrojando a un lado su mochila se sentó frente al rubio, ignorando al pelirrojo a su lado. Los dos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y expectantes.

-¡Naruto! –gritó con toda la furia a pesar de que lo tenía en frente.

-S-si, Sasuke-teme –contestó, tembloroso.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Servime un trago, dobe!

-Bueno, bueno. Ya voy dattebayo.

El ojiverde permanecía estupefacto ante la reacción del recién llegado. No pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo. Ante esto, el Uchiha volteó a verlo con la mirada más asesina que alguna vez mostró. El otro tragó en seco.

-¿Y vos qué mirás?

Gaara no se atrevió a contestar, solo se limitó a dirigir su vista hacia el rubio esta vez. Éste venía con un vaso largo en su mano, desde hacía rato viendo a Sasuke con mala cara por su actitud. Apoyó el vaso frente a él, volviendo a sentarse en donde estaba.

-No trates mal a Gaara-sempai, teme. Nadie tiene la culpa de tu pésimo humor… por cierto, ¿qué fue ese griterío que se escuchó recién ttebayo?

-Eso es lo que me tiene así, idiota –dio un largo suspiro- El estúpido de mi jefe quería hacerme trabajar horas extra para así poder _jugar_ con su secretario de cuarta.

-Pero… ¿no están un poco grandes para jugar ttebayo?

El ojinegro y el pelirrojo miraron a Naruto con una gran gota en su cabeza, ya que se lo veía como si estuviese hablando muy enserio.

-¿Lo decís enserio?... ah… viniendo de vos se puede esperar cualquier cosa, usuratonkachi.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo… ¡Y no me llames así, baka!

-Naruto –los interrumpió el de ojos aguamarina, levantándose de su asiento- Debo irme. Fue un gusto conocerte, Sasuke. Nos vemos.

-¡Chau, Gaara! ¡Vení mañana ttebayo!

-Hm –fue la seca respuesta del Uchiha.

El ojiazul lo vio hasta que se alejó, sin notar la extraña mirada de Sasuke sobre él. Al volverse hacia éste, el azabache miró hacia otro lugar rápidamente, tanto que el menor ni lo notó. Con resignación, dio un sorbo a su bebida. El rubio suspiró. Su jornada laboral transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones. Solo por alguna que otra que intentaba entablar alguna conversación con el Uchiha u otra de las amigas de Ino molestando a Naruto. Como siempre, si la chica no se cansaba y se iba, Sasuke la mandaba lejos no muy amablemente. La otra, aunque no más suertuda, solo se iba al escuchar la voz furiosa de Tsunade.

Cuando la mujer rubia llegó a decirle que ya se podía retirar, Uzumaki volvió a sonreír otra vez. El moreno, por su parte, había terminado su trago hacía rato, aun así no le hablaba ni tampoco parecía tener intenciones de irse. Se veía ausente, como si algo le molestara y lo pusiera de más mal humor del que tenía. _"¿Y ahora qué le pasa?". _

-Nee, Sasuke. ¿Volvemos juntos a casa ttebayo?

-Si.

Al colocarse su bolso al hombro y saludar al Ero-sennin y a Tsunade baachan, se dispuso a regresar junto con Sasuke. Nuevamente el silencio llenó el ambiente entre ellos, lo que lograba impacientar al adolescente. Aunque casi siempre se comportaba de esa forma, no sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez era diferente. Exhaló cansado, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cruzándolos. Solo los pasos de ambos se oían resonar como un eco en la calle semivacía. Ya estaban cerca de sus hogares, pero el rubio ya no soportaba la intriga y los nervios de la situación. _"Me pone nervioso verle esa cara de antipático… ¿qué fue lo que hice ahora? Justo que nos habíamos hecho amigos…"._ De repente, se detuvo en seco unos metros antes de sus casas, lo que hizo que tras dar unos pasos más el otro también se detuviese. El moreno se volvió a verlo, indiferente.

-¡¿Qué hice ahora, Sasuke-baka?! –apretando sus puños, sintiendo como un calor molesto se le subía a las mejillas-¡¿Por qué te comportás así dattebayo?!

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_

Ai, o no que Naru-chan es un amor? xD Bueno, tenía que decirlo! Aishiteru, Naruto~!

Vi que a algunas no les gustó lo de Hidan... bueno, no lo sé, a mi me encanta! xD

Me haría muy feliz que dejaran reviews diciéndome qué les pareció, es que me gusta saber qué opinan y todo^^ Me hace feliz! Aunque sean amenazas, tomatazos o cualquier cosa xD Miren que si me pongo feliz me curo más rápido (?) xD

Bueno, las espero en el próximo capítulo! Nos leemos!

Sayo~!


	7. Mensajes de texto

Holaaaa! :D Antes que nada, pido disculpas por tardar tanto en subir la conti y muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Sobre todo a los que no puedo contestarles, sepan que los aprecio mucho^^ Échenle la culpa al colegio por mi tardanza xD Tengo pruebas una tras otra y no me da tiempo ni de prender la PC. Algún día lo solucionaré... incendiando el establecimiento, muahahaha! (?) xD Bueno, dejo de molestarlos con mis locuras y les dejo el capítulo! Espero que les guste~!

* * *

Capítulo 7 ~ Mensajes de texto

El Uchiha abrió grande sus ojos al oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca del rubio. Éste lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada esperando una respuesta, estaba muy avergonzado por haber gritado y reaccionado de esa manera. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rojo intenso y sus puños le temblaban quedamente. _"¿Por qué me pasa esto?"._ Ni él entendía por qué había hecho eso. Recién pudo salir de su ensimismamiento al sentir una mano que se había posado sobre su cabeza. Subió la mirada lentamente y se encontró con la famosa media sonrisa de Sasuke en frente. Sin previo aviso empezó a despeinarlo tiernamente, a lo que Naruto cerró sus ojos, aun sin articular movimiento.

-¿Por qué preguntás estupideces, Naruto? Vos no hiciste nada, usuratonkachi.

Después de unos instantes sintió la mano del moreno separarse de sus cabellos y, recién en ese momento, pudo volver a abrir los ojos otra vez. Vio como su amigo se dispuso a avanzar nuevamente hacia su casa, sacudió cabeza a los lados y volvió a seguirlo. Se acercó a Sasuke rápidamente hasta quedar junto a él. Luego de hacer varios metros y llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, en donde los dos se detuvieron.

-Nos vemos mañana, usuratonkachi.

-Si, hasta mañana, teme.

El ojinegro observó como un nervioso Naruto corría hasta su casa y esperaba a que le abrieran. Cuando así lo hicieron, decidió que él también entraría a su hogar. Introdujo la llave y giró la perilla, abriendo la puerta de la sala. Se quitó las zapatillas y subió las escaleras directamente sin saludar a nadie. En el pasillo se cruzó con su padre, éste le sonrió. Aun así, el Uchiha menor parecía como si ni siquiera lo hubiese visto. Llegó hasta la entrada de su habitación, la que abrió con brutalidad, y se adentró en ella. El moreno se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando sus ojos y respirando con cansancio.

_"Me siento un idiota"_ pensaba, apoyando su cara sobre la frazada. Su mal humor no fue causado totalmente por los abusos –mejor dicho intento de abuso- de su jefe. En realidad fue la situación de que Naruto estuviera con ese tipo pelirrojo lo que lo sacó de sus casillas. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué actuó como un imbécil haciendo sentir mal al rubio? _"Si solo somos amigos". _El escuchar esas palabras por parte de su vecino lo hizo sentir peor. _"¿Tanto se nota cuando algo me molesta a sobremanera?"._ La situación lo sobrepasaba. Si, el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba confundido…

:::

A la mañana siguiente…

-Anda Fugaku~

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? NO.

-Dale, ¿qué? ¿no confiás en mí?

Hacía rato que Minato Namikaze perseguía al gerente por toda su oficina, saltando a su alrededor y riendo tontamente, cosa que estaba molestando en demasía al Uchiha…

-Callate, no querrás que hable, Minato. Y volá de acá que tenés que trabajar.

-Pero si ayer se escuchaban hasta la otra cuadra los gritos de tu mujer cuando te llamó mientras estábamos en el auto. ¿Por qué no querés que te ayude?

-Ah, si. ¿Quién me va a ayudar con mi matrimonio? ¿Vos? No me hagas reír.

-Soy un experto en estas cosas –dijo, con pose de superhéroe y estrellitas en los ojos.

-Si fueras tan experto tu esposa no te habría abandonado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, toda la efusividad y el buen humor que tenía se vinieron abajo en un segundo. Las finas facciones del de ojos claros se apagaron completamente. Esto hizo que Fugaku se sintiera demasiado culpable por lo que acababa de decirle. El rubio se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía a su lado, con la mirada clavada en el piso y sin pronunciar palabra. El moreno decidió acercarse un poco más, debía arreglar de alguna manera lo ocurrido.

-Minato, yo…

-Tal vez tengas razón –habló, con un hilo de voz- si la hubiese cuidado mejor quizá ahora seguiría con vida.

El moreno abrió sus ojos grande. No se imaginaba que eso era lo que había pasado, pensaba que simplemente se habían divorciado.

-Perdoname. En verdad no lo sabía, no quise decir eso.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa –contestó el rubio, volviéndose hacia Fugaku e intentando en vano sonreír.

Un escalofrío recorrió al más alto al ver esa triste sonrisa, no pudo evitar quedársele mirando. Casi involuntariamente su cuerpo se movió hasta quedar a su lado. Se sentó en el sillón junto a él.

-Se nota que la amabas mucho.

-Y la voy a amar siempre.

El ojinegro ya no quiso seguir preguntando, veía que el tema afectaba demasiado a su compañero. Él más que nadie sabía que el silencio era conveniente en algunas ocasiones. _"Está en la naturaleza Uchiha, somos hombres de pocas palabras"._ Sin embargo, sentía que debía hacer algo por ese molesto hombre que hasta llegaba a ser irritante a veces, pero no por eso una mala persona. Verlo en ese estado era tan extraño que hasta llegaba a entristecerlo a él también. Suspiró, iba a hacer algo que un Uchiha jamás haría en su vida: ceder.

-Está bien, vas a ayudarme a reconstruir mi matrimonio.

-¿Enserio? –levantándose de su asiento- ¡Yo sabía que estaban atravesando una gran crisis!

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Etto… no, nada.

Una radiante sonrisa se formó de repente en el rostro de Namikaze. _"Qué tipo"._ No podía creer que el humor del rubio fuese tan cambiante. De estar totalmente deprimido pasó a estar nuevamente a su optimismo habitual. El Uchiha mayor no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo actuar de esa forma tan rara y a la vez tan esperable de su parte.

-Bueno, vas a empezar contándome todo sobre tu relación y… ¿estabas sonriendo?

-No, eso no es cierto –dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volviendo de inmediato a su estado de seriedad.

-¡Si, es cierto! ¡Yo te vi! –gritó, parándose sobre el sillón y señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-¡Que no! –(ò///ó)

:::

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros estaba en la cocina de su casa lavando los platos. Aunque la tarea le resultara por demás tediosa, no quería tener que depender de una mucama para mantener la lujosa mansión. Mientras enjuagaba algunos cubiertos, no pudo evitar oír fuertes sonidos provenientes de la escalera de la sala. En unos pocos segundos escuchó los gritos de sus hijos tan cerca que tuvo que voltear a ver. Por la puerta giratoria el mayor entró corriendo y se escondió tras ella, tan rápido que apenas pudo verlo. No pasó ni un segundo hasta que el otro hizo su aparición, parándose frente a ella con una expresión asesina dirigida hacia su aniki.

-¡Itachi, imbécil! ¡¿Por qué me despertás de esa forma, dobe?!

-Yo no hice nada malo, lo que pasa es que vos tenés un humor de mierda –contestó, cubriéndose la cabeza con el delantal celeste de su madre.

-¿Nada malo? ¡Dijiste que Naruto había tenido un accidente!

-Solo era para ver como reaccionabas, ototo-baka –sonrisa.

-¡Sos un…!

La mujer, quien ya estaba por demás harta de las infantiles peleas de sus hijos siendo que ya eran bastante mayores, estalló en furia.

-¡¿Quieren decirme qué carajo les pasa?! –gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que ambos retrocediesen rápidamente.

-Kaa-s… sama –empezó el mayor, tembloroso- Lo que pasa es que… ¡Sasuke no se aguanta ni una broma!

-¿Te parece una broma decir algo tan grave? ¡Me preocupaste mucho, idiota!

-Es que, aunque no lo quieras admitir, Naruto-kun te gust…

Fue interrumpido por un furibundo Sasuke, quien se le arrojó encima tapándole la boca justo a tiempo. Con el brazo que tenía libre empezó a ahorcarlo, ambos haciendo un gran escándalo y ganándose la ira de su impaciente madre.

-¡Ya basta, par de inútiles! ¡Si trabajaran más no tendrían tiempo para estas estupideces, vagos del demonio! –gritó, ida, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a cada uno con su palote de cocina.

Después de sobarse el chichón que les había quedado, salieron corriendo despavoridos y llorando como niños al ver que Mikoto no pensaba detenerse hasta hacerlos pedazos. Se fueron tan rápido que a la azabache ni siquiera le dieron ganas de perseguirlos para seguir dándoles su merecido. Justo cuando pensaba volver a sus quehaceres domésticos, vio que su celular se encendió y comenzó a sonar. Lo levantó y, al verlo más de cerca, se percató de que era un mensaje de su esposo. Se dispuso a leerlo.

"Más bella que los lirios en primavera, tan hermosa como el emblema de nuestra afamada familia. Esa eres tú, sin duda, mi amada Mikoto, la mujer de mis sueños".

Ella suspiró resignada, frunciendo el seño. Presionó el botón 'responder'.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso, Fugaku? No es muy poético pero viniendo de tu persona hasta que me llegue un '¿cómo estás?' sorprende. Dejate de payasadas, ¿querés?".

Y apretó 'enviar'.

:::

El rubio comenzó a saltar de repente y a señalar el celular que sonaba sobre el escritorio, alarmando al moreno. Éste se acercó a toda velocidad a él y tomó desesperadamente el aparato entre sus manos para leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Los dos lo leyeron a la vez a lo que, al terminar, una gran depresión invadió al Uchiha contagiando el aura oscura al propio Minato. Fugaku estaba demasiado afligido y decepcionado consigo mismo, Namikaze a su lado no podía hacer más que consolarlo.

-Ya, ya –dando palmadas en su espalda- Lo admito, no fue buena idea lo del mensaje romántico… ¡y yo te dije que no la compararas con ese símbolo Uchiha! Igual tranquilo, ya se me va a ocurrir algo mejor…

:::

Ya cansados de correr, los dos hermanos azabache yacían en el suelo el uno junto al otro. Los dos respiraban agitadamente y, por la cara de alivio de Itachi y la de odio de Sasuke, parecía que el primero había sido el ganador de la 'pelea matutina' del día. De lo más sonriente, habiendo ya descansado y recuperado energía, el mayor volvió a mirar a su ototo, quien estaba volviendo a la compostura sentándose y apoyando su espalda contra la pared más cercana. El otro hizo lo mismo, quedando a su lado y decidió hablarle.

-Te gusta Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?

Sasuke volteó a verlo en forma robótica, la ceja le temblaba levemente y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Trató de actuar con la mayor tranquilidad y naturalidad del mundo ante la repentina pregunta.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar algo así?

-Se te nota, baka.

-¡¿Enserio?!... no, maldición… ¡¿Por qué me hacés decir estas cosas?! ¡Ya te dije que a mí no me gustan los hombres!

-Juju… te traicionó el subconsciente, Sasuke –dejó de reír al ver que al menor le empezaba a salir fuego por los ojos- Está bien, está bien. Lo digo por varias razones: uno, no tenés amigos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Naruto-kun se acercó a vos y, siendo él del tipo de personas que no soportás, se hizo muy cercano en muy poco tiempo.

-Si, pero eso es lo que somos; amigos.

-Dos: nunca duraste tanto tiempo estando y hablando con alguien porque no te aguantás ni vos mismo.

-¿Vas a seguir criticándome?

-Si. Tres: desde que conocés a Naru-kun estás raro, como en otro mundo. Más idiota e histérico que de costumbre.

Por primera vez en su vida Sasuke Uchiha se había quedado sin una respuesta. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, sin duda, pero que guardara silencio no significaba que no supiese qué decir. Él mismo lo sabía, se sentía extraño desde ese día en el que el dobe lo había chocado con la patineta y se había caído sobre él, uniendo sus bocas accidentalmente. A medida que fueron pasando los días se había dado cuenta de que el pequeño revoltoso no le caía tan mal como pensaba. Y para esos momentos, él de verdad sentía que Naruto le agradaba. Aun no se había puesto a pensar en todas las sonrisas que le había arrancado con sus idioteces, en la manera en que lograba convencerlo fácilmente, en la extraña sensación que tuvo el día anterior al verlo con otro tipo.

Ese mismo sentimiento que lo había confundido la noche anterior y que le impidió dormir adecuadamente. Celos. ¿Tan notoria era la confusión que tenía en su cabeza que hasta el dobe de Itachi lo notaba? Sin darse cuenta y debido a todas las cosas que llenaron su mente en un segundo, no había podido ocultar la sorpresa que las últimas palabras de su hermano le habían causado. Pudo salir de sus pensamientos recién al oír una traviesa risita por parte del mayor. Éste se acercó a él y sin previo aviso golpeó la frente de su hermano con el dedo índice y el anular, tal y como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños, lo que hizo que Sasuke soltara un gruñido.

-No hagas eso, ya no soy un niño, aniki-dobe.

-Actuás como uno. Ah… no te culpo, Sasuke… Naruto-kun es un chico tan lindo… justo como su sexy y babeable padre, Minato-san –*corazoncitos en los ojos*

-¡No hables así, idiota! ¿Qué harás si kaa-san te escucha?

-Ya, no jodas. Te deseo suerte, tonto. Y no lo arruines como siempre lo hacés con todo.

El moreno se quedó observando al otro Uchiha como sin entender, desconcertado por lo que acababa de decirle. El pelilargo giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de allí, no sin antes saludar agitando la mano al menor. Sasuke solo resopló con cansancio, tratando ya de no pensar en todas las dudas que lo apresaban. De pronto, escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la sala, pensando que tal vez atender podría distraerlo un poco. Avisó que él abriría y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Giró la perilla y, al descubrir de quién se trataba, quiso jamás haber abierto esa maldita puerta.

-¡Hola, Sasukee~! –gritó un pequeño rubio con toda la emoción del mundo, arrojándose encima del susodicho.

-Basta, usuratonkachi –contestó el mayor, frenándolo con una sola mano sobre su cabeza a lo que Naruto lo único que podía hacer en esa posición era patalear- ¿Qué querés a esta hora?

-¿Eh? Yo vengo con la mejor onda y vos me recibís así ttebayo –dijo, para pararse cruzando los brazos y haciendo puchero.

-Qué trágico que sos, dobe… bueno, gomen, la pregunta es ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-¡Así me gusta! –sonriendo ampliamente- ¿Vamos juntos al trabajo ttebayo? ¿O ya te corrieron?

-No, no pienso irme sin antes haber matado a mi jefe y a su asqueroso perro faldero –suspiró- Está bien, vamos.

-¡Si~! –alzando los brazos en forma de chibi.

-¿Qué te pasa que estás tan tarado? Bueno, siempre lo estás pero hoy es el extremo.

-¡Temeeee! –(¬¬#)

Ambos se encaminaron hasta la playa, el pequeño muy sonriente y despreocupado mientras que el moreno no quería ni siquiera mirarlo o hablarle. De todos los que podían tocar la puerta tenía que ser justamente ese chico quien, además, lo invitaba a caminar juntos hasta la playa. En realidad, ya casi nadie iba a visitarlos y la posibilidad de que fuera alguien más que no fuese Naruto o su padre quienes los necesitaban eran casi nulas. _"Al final Itachi tiene razón… ¡pero él tampoco tiene amigos!"._ Los Uchiha se estaban volviendo más antisociales cada vez.

Por su parte, el rubio no había parado de hablar desde que dieron el primer paso fuera de la casa de su vecino, aunque para el mayor ya se oían más como balbuceos que como palabras. Más que en lo que decía, estaba más concentrado en otro aspecto del adolescente. _"¿En verdad es tan lindo como dicen?"._ Primero se concentró en su cabello, algo desprolijo pero se lo veía bastante suave y el tono era bonito. Siguió por su piel, un tono bronceado muy claro y parejo, lo que lo hacía resaltar entre las demás personas. Bajó hasta sus ojos, sintiéndolos fijos en él. Si había algo que Naruto tenía eran los ojos más bellos que había visto jamás, el color zafiro intenso combinado con las moldeadas pestañas lo hacían ver muy bien…

No se detuvo y llegó hasta los labios de Uzumaki. Finos y brillantes, los cuales se arqueaban soltando más y más tonterías cada vez. Éstos llegaban a ser hipnotizantes, tanto que no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Cuando vio que su boca cesó el movimiento, parpadeó varias veces. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, percatándose del color rosado en las mejillas de Naruto. El moreno se reprendió mentalmente por quedarse mirando como un estúpido el rostro de un confundido rubio, apartando la vista de él.

-¿Me estás escuchando dattebayo?

-La verdad que no, soltás demasiada información junta.

-Callate. ¡No seas teme y no me mires de esa manera! Hacés que me de miedo –dijo, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Quién quiere mirar a un rubio con cara de tonto como vos?

Después de un rato de discutir por cualquier cosa, pudieron llegar hasta donde la ciudad se terminaba y comenzaba la arena. Al llegar a la torre de vigilancia, la cual estaba unos metros antes del bar de los ancianos, Naruto se despidió del moreno y siguió con su camino. Llegó hasta el local, en donde Tsunade y Jiraiya lo esperaban contentos. Saludó a ambos con una sonrisa y enseguida, al colocarse su delantal, sus tareas diarias empezaron. Mientras el hombre se lo pasaba de mirón observando a todas y cada una de las chicas que pasaban, la rubia lo regañaba y lo insultaba a más no poder, el rubio se apoyó en la barra a esperar a los clientes. Suspiró cansado, ignorando el desorden a su lado, dirigiendo su vista a la torre de vez en cuando.

:::

El celular del menor de los Uchiha había sonado… una, dos, tres veces. Éste parecía querer ignorarlo o fingir no escucharlo, aunque sus manos inquietas delataran que el ruido le molestaba. Exhaló con fuerza, ya estaba cansado de escuchar ese sonidito taladrarle los oídos por tanto tiempo. Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su mochila y se dispuso a verlo. Claramente en la pantalla figuraba '10 llamadas perdidas de Itachi'. _"¿Qué es lo que quiere ese idiota molesto de mi hermano?"._ En el costado superior de la pantalla vio el símbolo de _mensajes de texto sin leer_ titilar. Lo abrió, éste también era de su hermano.

"¿Qué hacías que no me atendías, ototo-baka? Bueno, no importa. Te quería avisar que éste sábado hay una mega fiesta en Sharingan. Avisale a Naruto y vengan los dos :)".

Sorprendido, decidió responder.

"Dobe, Naruto es menor, no puede ir. Además no le conviene ir a ese antro siendo todavía un adolescente".

Al rato, volvió a sonar.

"¿Desde cuándo cuidás tanto a Naruto-kun? ¡Jaja! Ya lo se, pero como él es nuestro amigo y yo soy el dueño lo dejaré pasar sin problemas. Dale, esta podría ser tu gran oportunidad ;)".

A penas terminó de leer arrojó a un lado el aparato con hastío. Si no lo hacía así, sería capaz de romperlo con su puño. ¿Cómo su aniki se atrevía a decirle algo así? Sin embargo, bien sabía que él era la única persona que podía leerlo como un libro abierto. _"Yo no cuido al usuratonkachi… solo me sentiría culpable si algo malo le ocurriera por idiota"._ Se removió en su asiento, mirando hacia el horizonte. _"¿Qué me habrá querido decir con 'esta podría ser tu gran oportunidad'?"._

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Muy corto, no? Ando en un período de poca inspiración que parece nunca acabar T.T

Espero que les haya gustado! Algún reviewsito por ahí? Pliz! Ayúdenme a recuperar mi inspiración y pónganme de buen humor! xD Si no comentan me pongo más triste de lo que estoy :(

Ya sé que está muuuuy light este fic xD Gomenen por eso, pero les aseguro que en el próximo empieza el yaoi :D

Sean pacientes, las recompensaré! :D

Espero leerlas pronto! Sayo~!


	8. ¿Confusión? ¿Indecisión?

Holaaaaaa! :D Cómo están? Primero que nada les pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar y agradecerles muchísimo los reviews, favoritos y todo eso! El colegio me quita la inspiración, no sé qué me pasa pero estoy muy lenta para escribir xD Prometo que no dejaré este fic! Lo voy a terminar como todos los que hice hasta ahora -que no son tantos tampoco xD- Y en esta semana o la otra -o la otra xD- si quieren pasarse por mi profile encontrarán un one-shot SasuNaru^^ -Si! No podía esperar!- Bueno, ya no los aburro, les dejo la conti! Que la disfruten~!

* * *

Capítulo 8 ~ Confusiones

Mientras el rubio mayor no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas en un mismo sendero recorriendo sin fin aparente la oficina, el Uchiha solo permanecía quieto. Estaba sentado en su silla giratoria frente al escritorio, cruzando los brazos y piernas y frunciendo el seño, se veía muy concentrado. El otro parecía estar tan ensimismado que hasta se había quedado en silencio por más de dos minutos, un verdadero record tratándose del alegre Minato. Después de unas cuantas vueltas más, el de menor estatura se detuvo en seco, llamando la atención del moreno. Este sonrió, lo miró y de un salto se sentó sobre el otro, pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro en forma cómplice. A esas alturas, a Fugaku se le habían subido los colores al rostro debido a la tan inesperada actitud de su compañero de trabajo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacés, Minato?

-¡Ya se me ocurrió algo! –apretando el cuello del otro con su brazo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Tanto hizo Fugaku que por fin logró quitárselo de encima, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Au! -(ToT)

-Hablá de una vez.

-Bueno… ¿y si te escapás más temprano del trabajo? Comprás flores y bombones y le das una gran sorpresa a Mikoto-chan.

-No puedo hacer eso. ¿Quién quedará a cargo si yo me voy?

-Yo te cubro, no problema –destellos en la sonrisa del rubio, quien aun permanecía sentado en el piso .

-Si, claro.

-¿Por qué desconfiás tanto de mí? ¡Deberías preocuparte más por tu bella esposa!

El Uchiha suspiró. Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo un momento y colocó sus manos cruzadas sobre su cabeza. _"Tiene razón, además toda la culpa es mía"._ Su relación se fue deteriorando a través del tiempo gracias al tedioso trabajo que él tenía, eso era un hecho. _"Sumado a que no tenía idea que reconquistar a Mikoto fuese tan difícil…". _Volvió a mirar a su vecino, quien le sonreía como queriendo darle confianza.

-No sé como lo hacés. Tenés razón. Pero… ¿vas a cubrirme con todo lo que eso implica?

-¡Si! Claro, no soy tan tonto, jeje.

-Más te vale.

-Verás que la suerte estará de tu lado esta vez.

Por fin se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa. Caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina y, antes de salir, le dedicó una última mirada al ojinegro. Éste lo vio hasta que se marchó a lo que, sin saber por qué, se arquearon sus labios en una leve sonrisa. _"Maldito… siempre tiene que lograr lo que quiere. Todo por esa sonrisa tan contagiosa"._

:::

Las gotas de agua salada resbalaban por su bien formado torso, el cual estaba a merced de los intensos rayos del sol. Mientras movía sus brazos hacia delante, abriéndose camino entre las incesantes olas, se sostenía sobre su tabla de surf y se impulsaba con sus piernas. Su pálido rostro resplandecía en medio de la luz y ésta, a su vez, le dificultaba un poco la visión a sus ojos aguamarina. Luego de nadar, llegó a una parte poco profunda del mar, a lo que se puso de pie y, tomando la tabla debajo del brazo, se echó a correr por la arena. Sus pies chapoteaban con el agua y la brisa y la brisa que le llegaba por inercia movía sus húmedos cabellos rojizos. Al subir la mirada, lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue la sonrisa de alguien que lo esperaba cerca de la orilla.

-¡Sugoi, Gaara! –gritó un rubio adolescente, contento- ¡Otra vez surfeaste una gran ola!

El chico se había acercado para verlo, dejando solo por unos momentos y con el consentimiento de su jefa, su trabajo. Sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo para darle una palmada en la espalda amistosamente. Éste lo correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa, posando su mirada aguamarina en él.

-Eso no fue nada comparado con la que te tocó hace dos días, Naruto. Espero que pronto tengas tiempo y puedas acompañarme y entrenar también.

-Jeje, eso espero. Extraño demasiado esto pero debo hacer algún sacrificio para ayudar a mi padre. ¡Ahora me conformo con ver a un profesional como vos dattebayo!

Ambos se sonrieron y regresaron al bar en donde lo esperaban a Uzumaki. Esta vez, Gaara tenía la tranquilidad de saber que Sasuke, aquel que siempre estaba al tanto de cada movimiento que hacían, no parecía tan preocupado por ellos ese momento. El moreno se veía más perdido en su propia cabeza que en cualquier otro sitio. No hacía más que mirar la pantalla encendida de su celular, haciéndolo girar en su mano cual si fuese un juguete. _"¿Debería decírselo al dobe? Pero… ¿en qué me beneficiaría ir con él? ¡Maldito Itachi! Siempre quiere tener la razón…"._ Debatiéndose en su mente si ir a la fiesta con Naruto o quedarse en su casa para aburrirse solo pero tranquilo, ni siquiera notó que alguien lo llamaba a los gritos.

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿No me escuchás, teme? –vociferaba el susodicho rubio, llamando la atención del Uchiha ya que parecía sumamente preocupado- ¡Una chica se está ahogando! ¡Salvala, rápido!

Escuchar esas desesperadas palabras hizo que el mayor reaccionara de una vez. Lanzó el celular a un lado y se levantó con toda la rapidez de su silla. Bajó las escaleras de un salto y se echó a correr a toda velocidad en la dirección en donde se veía a la afectada. Ésta parecía atascada en algo bastante lejos de la orilla y no podía hacer más que gritar y tratar de nadar para salir, en vano. Como el buen nadador que era, Sasuke se arrojó al agua de un salto, arrancando suspiros de casi todas las féminas allí presentes. Demostró toda su destreza llegando hasta la adolescente en muy pocos minutos.

Ella parecía haber perdido la conciencia, por lo que se apresuró por levantarla. Logró desenganchar el alga que apresaba sus pies y pasó el brazo de la chica por encima de sus hombros. Al mirarla, al moreno se le hizo conocida, aunque no le dio importancia a ello ya que no era muy relevante en ese momento. Nadó nuevamente hacia a orilla, donde Naruto y un círculo de personas lo esperaban expectantes por saber sobre ella. Sasuke llegó a la arena y la acostó con cuidado. El rubio se acercó.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo está Ino-chan? –mirando, preocupado, a la rubia.

-Está inconsciente y respira muy quedamente.

-¡Y bueno, hacé algo ttebayo!

El moreno prosiguió, realizándole masajes cardíacos a la ojiceleste ante la mirada de todas las personas allí. Pasó un minuto, aun no había respuestas favorables y las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de sus amigas. Otro rato más, Naruto no dejaba de caminar de aquí para allá, muy nervioso y ansioso. Sasuke estaba por demás concentrado y serio, su frente sudaba, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo tan grave. Cuando todos pensaban que no había solución, las amigas de Ino lloraban y el rubio no podía más, algo sucedió. Los rostros del moreno y de los demás se iluminaron al escuchar toser a la chica. El Uchiha la sostuvo por la espalda mientras ella escupía toda el agua salada, el ojiazul se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. Las chicas se acercaron también, mirando con profundo alivio a su amiga.

-¡Ino-chan! ¡Ino-chan ttebayo!

-¿Estás bien, Ino?

Ella abrió los ojos con dificultad. Parpadeó un par de vecer y miró detenidamente a ambos chicos, como sin poder creer lo que veía. Enseguida, dos corazoncitos rosa reemplazaron a sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-¡KYAAAAA! –y la sangre de su nariz salió disparada por los aires.

Sus amigas corrieron en su ayuda, abrazándola y sosteniéndola para que no se volviera a desmayar… esta vez por otras razones. Sasuke solo sonrió de lado, escuchando los murmullos y adulaciones hacia su persona luego de su acto heroico. Luego volvió a ver al rubio quien se había acercado hasta quedar frente a él, sonriendo extrañamente. Sin previo aviso, el ojiazul se lanzó a sus brazos con tanta euforia que por poco y lo arroja al suelo. Se aferró al cuello del pelinegro con fuerza, mientras éste no sabía como reaccionar. Temerosamente pasó sus manos hacia la espalda del otro, recargándolas contra él.

-Eso fue sorprendente, Sasuke. Sos genial, creía que ella no iba a salvarse dattebayo.

-Si no me hubieras avisado no podría haber hecho nada, Naruto.

De la misma forma efusiva en que lo abrazó, el rubio se soltó rápidamente del Uchiha. Volvió a sonreírle y se fue corriendo a ver a la adolescente quien seguía sentada en la arena. Después de unos segundos, el mayor pudo reaccionar, ladeando su cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, con un leve color en las mejillas. _"Este usuratonkachi… siempre tan animado_…".

:::

Luego de comprar algunos víveres, accediendo a hacerlo solo para que su _santa_ madre no lo golpee hasta dejarlo idiota, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha volvía a su casa. Cargaba varias bolsas en sus dos manos e iba a paso lento, con una gran seriedad en la cara. _"Es lo que me faltaba… hacer de ama de casa…"._ Tomó las llaves de sus bolsillos y abrió las puertas. Entró a su casa, pasando rápidamente por la sala sin darle mucha importancia a lo que ocurría allí. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de quienes estaban ahí, su curiosidad pudo más. Eso hizo que se quedara tras la pared más cercana, tratando de oír la conversación.

-¿Qué? ¿Vos tenés fiebre, estás enfermo, te pasa algo?

-Mikoto, ya no te burles, ¿tan difícil de entender es esto?

-¡Ja! Claro que es difícil. Que después de veinte años de ignorarme completamente de repente me mandes mensajes raros y que me regales flores es extraño.

-No digas esas cosas. Sabés que todo lo que hago es pensando en vos y en nuestros hijos.

-¡Si pensaras en nosotros tendrías más tiempo para dedicarle a tu familia, Fugaku!

-Todo el tiempo que lo paso fuera de casa lo gasto trabajando… y tampoco pasaron veinte años, ¿o si?

-Lo que digas, no tengo ganas de discutir.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a agradecer por las flores y los bombones?

-Los bombones me los llevo. Y las flores dejalas en un florero con agua.

Escuchó los pasos de su madre alejarse rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Se asomó lo más disimuladamente que pudo y vio a su padre con una cara peor que si estuviese en un velorio y el ramo de flores marchitas en su mano. Ladeó su cabeza y salió de detrás de la pared, caminando hasta el mayor para averiguar qué fue lo que había ocurrido.

-Con que estás en plan de conquista, ¿nee, oto-san?

-Ni lo digas, todo esto es por culpa de ese rubio tonto que vive enfrente…

-¿Naruto-kun?

-No, idiota. Minato, él dijo que me iba a ayudar a reconquistar a tu madre pero hasta ahora no veo ni un resultado.

-¡Minato-san! –corazoncitos en los ojos- ¿Él dijo eso? Pero, ¿no está separado?

-No, es viudo. Pero según él eran muy felices y parecían recién casados aun después de años.

-Bueno, yo te aconsejaría que lo escuches. Tal vez así esta casa dejaría de ser una eterna batalla campal.

-¿Ahora todo el mundo me va a dar consejos? Mejor callate, que Sasuke y vos contribuyen mucho si hablamos de batallas…

El menor rió, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su padre. Éste no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, mirando como su hijo se alejaba por las escaleras. Por su parte, al llegar a su habitación, Itachi se dejó caer en la cama acostándose boca arriba y cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Miró a su lado, sobre la mesita de luz estaba su celular. Como no lo había visto en todo el día, lo tomó y vio en la pantalla que un mensaje le había llegado. Sonrió al ver que era de Deidara, de quien no sabía nada hacía unos días. Se dispuso a leerlo.

:::

Había llegado el viernes. Y con él, el rostro contracturado debido a su indecisión se había intensificado aun más toda la semana. El menor de los Uchiha no creyó que sería tan difícil invitar a salir al rubio, tanto que ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras para decírselo. Es que, precisamente, la sola idea de hacerlo lo ponía nervioso. Si, él haciéndole caso a su hermano mayor. Él invitando a salir a un hombre. Él inseguro. _"Maldición… ¿por qué no puedo decidirme?". _Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que, además de llevarse bien con el dobe pudiera estar siquiera pensando en una relación más allá de la amistad.

Exhalando con pesadez, llevó las manos a su cabeza para despeinar los mechones azabache, queriendo que con eso su mente se aclarara. Bien sabía que eso no pasaría, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Pateó con fuerza una piedrita que se cruzó en su camino, cayendo en cuenta de que se había pasado más de una cuadra de la casa de su _tierno amigo_. _"¿Puede ser que esté metido en todo lo que hago, hasta en mi trabajo?"._ Decidido a no regresar continuó caminando, no tenía ganas de hacerlo y además se le hacía tarde para su trabajo. Tenía la firme idea de que si tal vez lograba evitarlo todo se resolvería solo. _"Estúpida idea…"._

Llegando a su puesto en la torre blanca, aun sintiéndose culpable por haber dejado solo esperando a Naruto, se encontró con una de las habituales notitas de Orochimaru. La tomó y la leyó, aunque sin ganas. En ella, su jefe le decía que a las cinco de la tarde tenía una reunión con una importante empresaria, remarcando que su presencia era absolutamente necesaria para cerrar cualquier trato. _"Mientras no me pidan que me prostituya está todo bien"._ Así, su día transcurrió sin mayores percances. El mar calmo, la playa permanecía tranquila… demasiado para su gusto.

A pesar de que las horas se le habían pasado con extrema lentitud, el reloj llegó a marcarle las cinco. Se levantó de su asiento, estiró brazos y piernas y tomó sus cosas. No sin antes perfumarse y arreglarse un poco el cabello, descendió por las escaleras y se dirigió al hotel. Procuró que el rubio no llegase a verlo y, mirando en todas direcciones como un perseguido, caminó lo más rápido que podía para salir de la playa. Un tramo antes de llegar a White Snake, se detuvo a tomar aire y recuperó la compostura. Al llegar a la entrada traspasó las puertas de vidrio y se introdujo en el impecable hall. Allí, el jefe de lo más sonriente y la mujer mayor aunque bien conservada que parecían comérselo con los ojos lo esperaban.

Después de soportar una aburrida reunión, más las indirectas de la insistente mujer por fin terminó todo aquello. Aunque Sasuke lo único que hacía era permanecer serio y callado, ella no se daba por vencida en su conquista, recibiendo miradas cargadas de odio como respuesta. Cuanto todos ya habían llegado al hall nuevamente, el moreno se despidió lo más amablemente que pudo y, por poco, no sale corriendo de allí. Ni siquiera le importó saber si el negocio se concretó o no –sumado a que ni se había molestado en preguntar de qué se trataba-. _"Ya no soportaba a esa vieja". _Estaba a punto de largarse hacia su casa hasta que escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

Imposible no reconocer esa voz. Volteó a verlo, mejor dicho confirmar que estaba en lo correcto. Él venía corriendo, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y con esa efusividad característica. Se detuvo justo frente al Uchiha, quien no le apartaba la vista de encima. Él lo miró a los ojos, las pupilas le temblaban, cosa que extrañó al mayor.

-Konnichi wa, Naruto.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué no pasaste a buscarme hoy? Me quedé esperándote y, por llegar tarde, casi me despiden ttebayo.

-Disculpame, no sé que me pasó, me re olvidé.

-¡Sos el peor de los temes, Sasuke! Y yo que pensé que te habías quedado dormido, le pregunté a Mikoto-neechan y me dijo que ya te habías ido.

-¿Tanto trabajo te tomaste? No me esperes, usuratonkachi, si se te hace tarde andate. Yo no te esperaría.

-¡No es así ttebayo! No me importa lo que diga Sasuke-teme, yo te esperaría todo lo que hiciera falta porque sos mi amigo.

El pelinegro volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Una de las pocas personas en esta vida que podía sostenerle la mirada era Naruto. Y, como nunca, unas ganas incontenibles de abrazarlo surgieron en el Uchiha. El rostro triste del rubio llegaba a enternecerlo, en verdad se veía muy adorable. Sin embargo, su orgullo –o quizá inseguridad- pudo más, permitiéndole solamente esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y colocar su manos sobre los rubios cabellos. Lo despeinó como siempre lo hacía, a pesar de que el menor se quejara.

-¡No hagas eso! Me hacés sentir estúpido ttebayo –dijo, sus mejillas habían tomado un leve color rojizo.

-¿Por qué?

-Me recuerda a que yo soy el más bajo –llora.

-Jaja, no seas tonto… Te pido perdón, Naruto, no volveré a olvidarme de pasar por tu casa.

-No te creo…

-Lo prometo, ya, no te hagas el difícil.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero dejá mi cabello en paz.

Entre palabras y sonrisas, ambos se dirigieron a la arena, cerca del mar. A pesar de que al principio creía que no quería verlo, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era inevitable divertirse con ese revoltoso adolescente. Hablaban y reían, el Uchiha lo hacía también, lo que ponía más contento al Uzumaki. Él no era una persona rencorosa, a los cinco minutos ya se había olvidado de todo lo malo. Al llegar a la orilla, ambos se sentaron sobre la arena a observar las olas. Para ese momento no había tanta gente en la playa ya que recién estaba anocheciendo. Era muy tarde para las familias y muy temprano para las diversiones nocturnas de los jóvenes, por eso podían estar más tranquilos.

-¿Ese tal Gaara no vino hoy? –preguntó el mayor, acomodándose sobre la arena.

-No, me dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer –dedicándole una mirada inquisidora a su amigo- ¿Por qué preguntás, teme?

-No, por nada. Solo quería saber.

-¡Jaja! Parece como si estuvieras celoso dattebayo…

-Eso no es cierto, ¿por qué tendría que estar celoso de vos? –apartando el rostro hacia otro lado, el pequeño había logrado que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

-¡Si, si es cierto! ¡Te sonrojaste! –dijo, entre risas.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Ahora veremos quién es el que se sonroja más!

Sin pensarlo, el moreno se lanzó sobre Naruto, mientras éste seguía riendo. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todos lados, a lo que el rubio solo se carcajeaba y contorsionaba debajo de él. Su risa era tan contagiosa que Sasuke no podía evitar hacerlo también. Y, efectivamente, el rubio estaba rojo como un tomate. Inconscientemente, el Uchiha se quedó observando sus facciones, dejando de reír y solo curveando los labios. Sin darse cuenta las cosquillas se volvieron más suaves cada vez, convirtiéndose en pausadas caricias. Naruto por fin cesó de reír para ver a los ojos a quien estaba encima de él.

Sasuke lo acariciaba por encima de su remera, recorriéndolo desde su pecho hasta su cintura. Uzumaki no hablaba, no se quejaba ni decía nada. Lo sentía tan suave y cálido que no podía oponerse, no sabía por qué pero las manos del pelinegro se sentían bien sobre él. Al percatarse de la extraña situación y de la locura que estaba cometiendo, Sasuke se frenó de golpe. Se quitó de encima del rubio y volvió a la posición que tenía antes, mirando hacia el frente. Allí quedó estático. Luego, Naruto hizo lo mismo, un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Miró al moreno a su lado.

-Sasuke, vos…

-No preguntes.

-Pero…

-No preguntes porque no pienso contestar.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato largo. El ojiazul parecía incómodo, todo fue muy confuso y repentino. Tenía la necesidad de preguntarle a Sasuke pero por el tono en que le habló, no parecía querer explicar nada. El otro, por su parte, trataba de buscarle una explicación a lo que acababa de hacer. Automáticamente –y en contra de su voluntad-, las palabras de su hermano regresaron a su mente otra vez. "Esta podría ser tu gran oportunidad". Sabía que tenía razón, pero era tan difícil decir esas cosas para él. Ese era el momento perfecto, no habría otra oportunidad para invitar a Naruto. _"Ya fue, no tengo nada qué perder"._

-Naru… -Sasu…

Sorpresivamente, los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-No, hablá vos. -Te escucho.

Otra vez…

-De verdad, Sasuke, decí lo que tenías que decirme ttebayo.

-¿Primero yo? –viendo al rubio asentir- E-está bien… yo quería…

Tragó saliva. Uzumaki parecía espectante por saber… y eso lo ponía más nervioso aun. Tomó un poco de aire, como decía su padre: un Uchiha jamás se retracta de lo que dice o piensa decir.

-¡Invitarte a salir! –gritó, tanto que hizo sobresaltar al menor- No, eh… es que mañana hay una fiesta en Sharingan. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Se lo imaginaban de inseguro a Sasu-kun? xD

Bueno, yo sé que les dije que este cap sería el de la fiesta, lo que pasa es que tardaría un millón de años más y se haría muy extenso

El próximo va dedicado entero a eso! Y... habrá más yaoi! xD

Por favor! Algún review que le quieran dejar a la ya conocida autora baka? xD Vamos! Que si me pongo contenta me va a salir mejor y más rápido! ^^U Y si puede recomendar mi fic por ahí estaría profundamente agradecida! :D

Nos leemos pronto! Cuidense!

Sayo~!


	9. Sharingan night

Konnichi waa! Antes que nada, mil disculpas, chicos! -si es que hay alguno xD- No se cuánto tiempo pasó de la última actualización pero fue mucho, eso es seguro. Como recompensa por sus reviews tan alentadores y por esperar tanto les dejo el capítulo más largo -por mucho- que escribí hasta ahora. La historia va avanzando de a poco pero verán que avanza. ¡Por fin llegó la fiesta! Espero que lo disfruten, me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, estuve hasta la madrugada TToTT A mí me recordó mucho a la primera vez que fui a bailar -solo que detesto el alcohol _- Bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo leer, que eso es lo que quieren, ¿verdad? Qué lo disfruten~!

* * *

Capítulo 9 ~ Sharingan night 

Naruto permaneció en silencio unos segundos observándolo, lo que a él le pareció casi una eternidad. En seguida esbozo una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, tranquilizando un poco al moreno quien aun seguía esperando una respuesta. El menor dejó escapar una risita al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo, dignándose a contestar por fin.

-Si, por supuesto. Itachi-san ya me lo había dicho –soltó con simpleza- Claro que quiero, vallamos juntos ttebayo.

Procesando la información recibida, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando, preocupado, quemándose la cabeza para planear una invitación adecuada, todos los nervios que pasó… ¿para qué sirvieron? _"¡Para una mierda, maldita sea!"._ Naruto, en esos momentos estaba muy entretenido mirando las olas ir y venir, tanto que no había notado el tic que su temperamental amigo tenía en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Así que Itachi-_niisan _te lo contó primero? –mascullando ese 'niisan'.

-¡Si! Él me explicó que me dejarían pasar de igual manera siendo menor de edad, el lugar y a la hora que había que llegar. Ah, y también que tal vez vos me ibas a invitar, por eso me reía, jeje –sonrisita.

-Eso también, ¿eh? –definitivamente, Itachi había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-¡Si, si! –asintiendo enérgicamente- ¿Te pasa algo, teme? Te noto algo tenso.

-No, no me pasa nada –suspiró, suavizando un poco su expresión.

-No te creo. ¡A que te vendrían bien unos masajes!

-No es nece…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el menor ya se había levantado de su lado. Se colocó detrás de él, a lo que Sasuke no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Sintió unas cálidas manos posarse sobre sus hombros, los finos dedos rozar su camisa y presionar sus músculos. Se relajó un poco, sabía que no tenía nada de malo ser mimado, aunque sea por un chico, de vez en cuando. Naruto comenzó con los masajes, suaves movimientos ascendentes al principio, los que se tornaron más intensos más tarde. _"Wow, los músculos de sus hombros son muy firmes"._ Presionó con más fuerza, abarcando más espacio con sus palmas. _"Y su piel es cálida a pesar de ser tan blanca como la nieve"._ El rubio en verdad no sabía por qué estaba teniendo pensamientos tan extraños, si solo era un simple masaje entre amigos. *Si, ¿Cómo no? ¬¬*

El de mayor estatura había cerrado sus ojos, se sentía tan bien que se estaba relajando demasiado en verdad. Las pupilas azulinas bajaron por los pálidos brazos, el pequeño parecía mirar detalladamente la anatomía del pelinegro. _"Sus brazos parecen fuertes… debe ser lindo ser abrazado por ellos… pará, ¡¿qué carajo estoy pensando?"._ De la nada, las bronceadas mejillas se tiñeron de rosado. Las manos le flaquearon, por lo que tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Al instante, el mayor abrió sus ojos, girando su cabeza a un lado para averiguar por qué el otro se detuvo.

-Gomen, Sasuke. Yo también estoy cansado –mintió Uzumaki, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo bajo su flequillo.

-Hm. Yo te dije que no hacía falta. Sentate acá.

Naruto obedeció y volvió a colocarse al lado del moreno sobre la arena, como al principio. Las olas ya parecían más calmas, el cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro. No era del todo mentira lo del cansancio, es más, parecía como si de un segundo a otro se hubiese vuelto el doble. Mirar fijamente el paisaje al frente y escuchar el relajante sonido del agua podía más en él. La brisa salina se había enfriado un poco, por lo que la piel del ojiazul se había erizado. La imagen de la playa parecía borronearse delante de sus ojos. La cabeza le pesaba y sus párpados caían, el sueño le había llegado de repente.

Aunque intentara no dormirse parpadeando más fuerte y ladeando la cabeza de vez en cuando, los ojos cada vez se le hacían más pequeñitos hasta que, sin previo aviso, su visión se tornó totalmente oscura. El Uchiha, quien había permanecido muy tranquilo, con la mente en blanco y sin decir nada, no había notado lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Recién pudo darse cuenta al sentir un peso extra recargándose contra su hombro. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con la rubia cabellera bajo sus narices. Naruto se había quedado dormido y había caído irremediablemente sobre su brazo.

El moreno suspiró. _"Parece un niño"._ No solo por lo que había pasado, desde que lo conoció fue esa la impresión que le quedó sobre él. Muchas de las actitudes de Uzumaki parecían las de un pequeño. Era caprichoso, enojón, buscapleitos, inocente… sobre todo esto último. _"Por eso nunca me voy a dar cuenta si le van o no los hombres, no hasta que no intente algo con él. Estoy seguro de que no me entendería de otra manera"._ Aun así, no le disgustaba para nada esa personalidad del rubio, lo prefería de esa forma sobre todos sus defectos o virtudes. Lo veía demasiado… tierno. Si, definitivamente no había otra palabra con la que definir lo que pensaba respecto a Naruto. _"Por Dios, ¿desde cuando tengo estos pensamientos tan gays?"._

Sonrió para sí mismo. La brisa se enfriaba cada vez más, tanto que el ojinegro ya estaba sintiendo la frescura. Decidió que ya era tiempo de que se fueran, se estaban adentrando más en la noche y ya había perdido a su compañero de charla. Movió un poco a Naruto para que se despertase; no hubo respuesta. Lo intentó una, dos, tres veces. El chico tenía un sueño tan profundo que parecía imposible despertarlo. Ya no quiso seguir intentándolo, debía estar verdaderamente muy cansado para haberse dormido de esa manera. Se puso de pie sobre la arena, cuidando que el chico no se cayera, cargando su mochila y colocándole la suya al rubio. Lo levantó y se lo colocó sobre la espalda como pudo. Trastabilló un poco, si bien Naruto era delgado, un peso muerto como el que tenía ahora era difícil de cargar.

_"No entiendo como todo este movimiento no lo despierta"._ Suspirando, lo sujetó firmemente de las piernas y comenzó la caminata. Podía sentir el rítmico latir del pecho del menor, su respiración pausada. Lo cálido de su torso mientras el peso de su cabeza se recargaba contra su hombro y la respiración del adolescente daba en su oído. A pesar de que le costaba bastante, no le disgustaba del todo tener que llevarlo así. Ya habían pasado algunas cuadras, la calle estaba bastante poblada y no faltaban los curiosos que los observaban al pasar. Sasuke odiaba a ese tipo de entrometidos prejuiciosos y a sus caras de idiotas al verlos pasar, aun así debía soportarlo y no reaccionar de mala manera, no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento al de cabellos dorados.

De pronto sintió un movimiento en sus hombros. El rubio había pasado sus brazos por encima del Uchiha, aferrándose a su cuello. Unió más sus cuerpos, acurrucándose sobre él, acomodando su cabeza de forma infantil en el hombro del mayor. Esto hizo que Sasuke se tensara. El calor de su espalda parecía transmitirse por todo su cuerpo, cosa que no le estaba gustando para nada. Por suerte, se encontraban bastante cerca de sus hogares, esto lo tranquilizaba.

-S-Sasuke –escuchó la voz gutural del rubio, lo que lo sobresaltó un poco. Había despertado- ¿Dónde estamos…?

-Te estoy llevando a casa. Ya casi llegamos.

-Ah… –se restregó los ojos, mientras veía a su alrededor. Aunque no había despertado totalmente hasta que… -¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué me estás llevando a caballito?

-¡No me grites en el oído, usuratonkachi! ¿Te creés que a mi me gusta llevarte así? ¡Me estás matando! Solo te estoy llevando así porque no podía despertarte.

-Lo último que recuerdo es el mar y… ¡ah, me quedé dormido! Pero bueno, ya bajame ttebayo. La gente nos mira como raro…

-Me importa una soberana mierda lo que haga la gente.

-¿No me vas a bajar? –gritó, empezando a patalear- ¡Yo puedo caminar solo ttebayo~!

-Callate de una vez. Te digo que ya casi llegamos.

Las quejas de Uzumaki fueron totalmente ignoradas. Por más que hiciera berrinche e intentase soltarse, le era imposible librarse de los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, además él otro no tenía intensiones de dejarlo ir. Igualmente, antes de que se diera cuenta ya habían llegado a su casa. El moreno quiso cobrarse todas las pequeñas pataditas y los gritos que había tenido que soportar. Y así lo hizo, soltó a Naruto sin ningún cuidado, a lo que éste cayó al suelo sentado. El mayor solo se volteó a mirarlo, sabía lo que le esperaba después de eso.

-¡SASUKE-TEME! ¡Eso dolió, baka!

-Ya no llores, Magdalena. Levantate, ya llegamos a tu casa.

El menor se levantó, aun molesto, haciendo un puchero y mirando de reojo con furia al moreno. El otro sonrió de lado, triunfante como siempre. De pronto, algo que no esperaba, Sasuke lo tomó del rostro con una mano y se fue acercando lentamente. El rubio abrió desorbitadamente sus ojos, un color azulado se apareció en su frente, ¿qué rayos era lo que el teme estaba haciendo? Uchiha posó sus labios sobre la mejilla ahora sonrojada de Naruto, dándole un efímero beso. Se separó lentamente de él, para volver a mirarlo con sus pupilas penetrantes. Sonrió al ver la cara de enojado y confundido que el adolescente tenía, se veía, según él, como un perfecto idiota adorable. Por su parte, Naruto no sabía ni qué decir, en verdad no entendía nada.

-Chau, usuratonkachi. Nos vemos mañana.

-S-sayonara, Sasuke-teme.

Uzumaki permaneció quieto observándolo hasta que entró a su casa. No sabía por qué aun seguía tan nervioso, su corazón seguía latiendo muy fuerte. _"¿Qué fue lo que pasó, por qué Sasuke me… besó?"._ Quiso no pensar demasiado en eso, seguramente sería una broma de aquel tonto de su amigo para hacerlo quedar mal. Tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta. La cerró y se encaminó a la sal. Allí vio a su padre en un sillón, aunque lo sorprendió ver que no se encontraba muy contento que digamos…

-Naruto Uzumaki –sabía que cuando usaba ese tono nada bueno le esperaba- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías a esta hora en la calle?

-Hola, papá. E-es que estaba con Sasuke-teme ttebayo –respondió, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste que ibas a llegar tan tarde? ¡Me tenías preocupado! –gritó, perdiendo toda la calma que tenía al principio.

-Lo siento, es que-

-¡Te podía haber pasado cualquier cosa estando solo en la calle a cualquier hora! –poniéndose de pie, acercándose a su hijo.

-Si, pero-

-¡Mirá si te secuestraban, te robaban o te mataban!

-Pero, papá-

-¡No me des estos sustos! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que sos lo único que me queda?

El rubio menor volvió a mirar a los ojos a su progenitor. Lo notaba muy preocupado y nervioso, sabía que tenía razón en lo que decía. Antes de que pudiera regañarlo otra vez, Naruto se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su padre y recargó su cabeza en su pecho. El otro estaba sobrecogido por la repentina acción, aunque esto ayudó a que se tranquilizara por lo menos un poco. _"No se puede estar enojado con este enano"._ Sonrió con ternura y correspondió el abrazo, estrujándolo contra sí.

-Papá, te quiero y te pido perdón pero… me estás ahogando ttebayo…

-¡Aguantate, bobo! Tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a mi pequeño –en forma de chibi, lo aprieta y lo mueve de un lado a otro… de un lado a otro…

Naruto suspiró con cansancio, aferrándose también a su alocado padre. _"Él también es lo único que yo tengo"._ Sonrió abiertamente.

:::

El pelinegro había entrado a su casa. Subió por las escaleras sin muchos ánimos, sentía como si todo su cuerpo le doliera a la vez. _"La verdad que me hubiesen venido bien unos masajes de Naruto"._ Exhaló con fuerza, sabía que lo único que necesitaba era relajarse y descansar. Llegó hasta el extenso pasillo arrastrando sus pies y caminó hasta alcanzar su habitación. Allí se introdujo, dejando su mochila y sus cosas a un lado. Mientras acomodaba sus cosas no pudo evitar oír, aunque no intencionalmente, que en el cuarto contiguo alguien estaba hablando. Sabía bien quien se encontraba ahí, por eso lo único que se le ocurrió fue seguir escuchando.

-Si… eso espero, relajate que estar nervioso no te ayuda en nada… ok… suerte en el trabajo, ya sabés como es Hidan… te veo luego, Deidara, cuidate… si, besos.

_"¿Hidan, Deidara?"._ Su cara se llenó de sorpresa, alejándose de la pared donde apoyaba su oreja. No tenía idea de quienes eran esos tipos. ¿Por qué su hermano no le había contado nada? Bueno, Itachi nunca le decía nada más de lo necesario. Él no podía quejarse ya que tampoco lo hacía ni le preguntaba nada. No sabía por qué pero en ese momento se sintió tan alejado, no solo de él, sino de su familia en general, todo gracias a la habitual falta de comunicación entre los Uchiha. Decidió no centrarse tanto en ese tema, bien sabía que todos estaban muy grandes como para cambiar a estas alturas.

-¡Itachi, Sasuke! ¡La cena está lista! –escuchó la estridente voz de su madre, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Luego de unos momentos de descanso y vagancia, tomó impulso y se puso de pie. Dio unos pasos hasta la puerta y salió de su cuarto, justo al mismo tiempo de que su hermano mayor pasaba por allí.

-Juju… me parece que 'tanto Naruto-kun' es perjudicial para la salud –se burló el mayor, señalando exageradamente al pelicorto, quien se veía muy serio.

-¿Y que hay de el tal Deidara? ¿Él no es 'perjudicial'? –reprochó, alzando una ceja.

-Eh… eh… –sus mejillas se colorearon- ¿De dónde sacaste eso, ototo-baka?

-Di en el clavo. Ahora quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles quien es ese.

-N-no tengo nada qué contar… ¡No te hagas el vivo! Mejor vamos con ka-sama y to-san.

-Si, si. Cuando te conviene, dobe…

Ambos hermanos bajaron por las escaleras, con algún que otro golpe de por medio, y traspasaron la sala hasta llegar al comedor. Allí los esperaban su padre, sentado en la mesa, y su madre con una fuente humeante en sus manos. Los dos se dispusieron a comer junto a su familia, como casi nunca lo hacían ya que no coincidían sus tiempos. Al principio todos comían en absoluto silencio, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara algo incómodo. Parecía como que ninguno sabía bien qué decir, se sentían algo extraños. De pronto, sin que nadie lo esperara ya que jamás había iniciado ninguna conversación, uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-¿No les parece que estamos muy callados para ser que casi nunca nos vemos? –cuestionó el menor, haciendo que las miradas de los otros se posaran en él.

-Uh, va a llover. ¡Sasuke quiere hablar! –exclamó el pelilargo, ganándose una mirada asesina y vengativa.

-¡Callate, Itachi! Tu hermano tiene razón –gritó la única mujer presente- Bueno… mi día no tiene mucho de interesante pero ya que quieren que hablemos les contaré… ¡así que más les vale escuchar!

Después de que Mikoto contara todo lo divertido que podía ser ir de compras al supermercado y limpiar las manchas que se forman en los azulejos detrás de la heladera, tuvo el turno su padre. Que el papelerío, los empleados ineficientes, los problemáticos e indecisos clientes… De esta forma los cuatro terminaron charlando y opinando sobre sus vidas largo rato y hasta a veces riendo. La noche plena llegó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera lo notaron. Era tan tarde y se habían divertido tanto, aunque todos concordaron con que lo mejor sería ir descansar. Los hijos se despidieron de sus mayores y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Éstos últimos se fueron juntos a la cama.

-Que descanses, amor –dijo la pelinegra, entre risas- Hacía mucho que no te decía así.

-Qué bueno que lo hiciste –contestó él, pasando su mano suavemente por la mejilla de su esposa- Dormí bien, mi reina.

Y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Al separarse, ambos se sonrieron. Se acostaron en la cama uno al lado de otro y poco a poco lograron conciliar el sueño, esta vez no en ese ambiente habitual de peleas, sino felices, unidos.

:::

Los jadeos resonaban como ecos en las blancas paredes. Un calor deliciosamente sofocante invadía sus sentidos. Sus cuerpos chocando con fuerza. No podía ver nada, sus ojos parecían nublados por el placer, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por la embriagante sensación. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que le estaba haciendo el amor a alguien, con tantas ganas como hacía mucho que no le ocurría. El problema era de quién se trataba, quién era ese 'alguien'. Solo pudo posar sus manos en la suave piel debajo suyo, recorriéndola con dedicación mientras se adueñaba de ese ser. La estrechez de esa persona lo estaba llevando a su límite, un extasiado y ansiado límite al que deseaba llegar una y otra vez. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba algo como eso. Su único pesar era saber claramente que no era con su esposa con la que estaba viviéndolo.

Escuchaba los gemidos derretirse en sus oídos, eran tan eróticos que lograban darle escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Sus aromas se mezclaban, sus cuerpos se movían como si fuesen uno solo. Lo sintió temblar contra sí. Para esos momentos su vista parecía volverse más nítida cada vez, lo que le permitió distinguir algo que llamó su atención: rubios cabellos. Además, notó que no se trataba de una mujer. Los brazos de aquel hombre rubio se aferraron desesperadamente a su cuello, profundizando el contacto. Sentía el placer de alcanzarlo cada vez más profundo, a lo que el otro clavaba sus uñas en su espalda.

Las embestidas se hicieron frenéticas, ya no podían contener los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, así como tampoco esa ansiedad desesperada. En ningún momento le importó saber que estaba con otro hombre, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así de vivo… Acarició las hebras doradas, delineó con sus dedos la fina espalda de aquel que lo estaba volviendo loco. Una corriente lo recorrió, sabía que pronto todo acabaría.

-Fu… Fugaku…

-Minato…

Todo desapareció frente a sus ojos. Algo tan hermoso no podía ser cierto. Volvió a la realidad, aunque no era eso lo que más quería en el mundo. Mantuvo sus pupilas abiertas y perdidas en la nada largo tiempo. Su respiración estaba acelerada, se había empapado de sudor, ese calor que sintió antes había causado estragos en su cuerpo. No podía creer la locura que acababa de soñar. _"¿Yo teniendo sexo con… Minato?"._ Hasta extraño sonaba, no podía ser verdad. _"Pero ¿Por qué? Él es un buen compañero, ¡no pude haber soñado eso!"._ Aun podía sentirlo, escuchar su voz. _"Parecía tan real"._ Estaba en shock. _"No lo entiendo… yo amo a Mikoto"._ Quería, necesitaba pensar eso, aunque en el fondo no estuviese totalmente seguro de ello.

Sin embargo, había otro problema más urgente en ese momento. Levantó las sábanas con cuidado y pudo confirmarlo con sus propios ojos. Un bulto entre sus piernas había crecido como hacía mucho que no pasaba. _"Dios, en verdad que soy detestable y no me había dado cuenta"._ Debía encontrar una solución pronto ya que comenzaba a dolerle. Giró su cabeza y vio el rostro de la pelinegra, tan tranquila durmiendo. _"Esto es parte del amor, ¿verdad? Así que no estará mal si lo hacemos…"._ Aunque ella no fuese la causa de su excitación. Se inclinó en su dirección y susurró en su oído su nombre para que ella despertara.

-¿Para qué me despertás? –reprochó la mujer, con voz somnolienta- Mañana tengo que hacer mu…

Fue interrumpida por los labios de su esposo, los cuales apresaron su boca y profundizaron un apasionado beso. Poco a poco fue acostándose sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla…

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, abrazados sobre las sábanas revueltas. Mikoto descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del Uchiha, con una sonrisa tierna y plena en sus labios. Por otra parte, Fugaku acariciaba los largos cabellos, pero su cara no mostraba sonrisa alguna. A pesar de que había disfrutado ese íntimo y romántico momento, se sentía vacío. Como si algo le hubiese faltado. En toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en ese sueño, imaginar que a quien tenía en sus brazos era a ese tonto rubio, aunque su mente aun no le permitiera reconocerlo. Seguía sin poder entenderse a sí mismo, averiguar lo que le ocurría, sus sentimientos, sus deseos. Suspiró quedo, quería volver a dormir, despejar su mente, tal vez con suerte ese sería un pequeño alivio para sus problemas.

:::

-¡Achoo! –estornudó Namikaze, levantándose de la cama hasta sentarse y apoyar los pies en el suelo.

_"¿Será que alguien está pensando en mí? ¡Ja! Seguro es envidia…"._ Era la mañana de un bello día, se escuchaba a los pájaros cantar y los rayos de un radiante sol se colaban por la tela de la cortina. El rubio más grande se puso de pie, bostezando en forma tosca. Salió de su cuarto con todas las energías, fue hasta la cocina a preparar algunas tostadas para el desayuno. Cuando tuvo todo listo, volvió para el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su hijo. Como siempre, aun seguía durmiendo de lo más tranquilo abrazado a su peluche y roncando sonoramente. Minato se acercó a él, tomando un altavoz que tenía oculto tras su espalda y poniéndolo muy cerca del oído del unigénito.

-¡NARUTO! –sonó tan fuerte que las paredes parecieron temblar.

-¡HYAAAA!

Naruto se sobresaltó tanto que brincó de la cama, dando una vuelta en el aire y chocándose la cabeza contra el techo para volver a caer al suelo, rebotando como una piedra en el agua. Se incorporó con dificultad, sobándose el gran chichón y mirando a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Funcionó! –festejaba de lo más contento el mayor, sin preocuparse por el estado deplorable en el que había quedado su hijo.

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué me despertás así ttebayo~? –lloriqueó el menor, haciendo un gran berrinche.

-Despertándote normalmente tendría que estar aproximadamente media hora. En cambio esto es mucho más rápido y efectivo para vagos como vos.

-¡No es justo! Casi me matás del susto, no me lo merezco…

-Bueno, bueno –levantándolo del suelo y abrazándolo posesivamente- No quiero que llegues tarde a tus obligaciones. Dejá de quejarte que ya hice el desayuno.

-¡Desayunooooooooo!

Y Uzumaki lo tomó del brazo, llevando a rastras a su padre hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa, comenzando a comer luego de un '¡Itadakimasu!'.

-Naru, te vas a atragantar si comés así…

-Es que tenía hambre, jejeje. Además creo que Sasuke-teme debe estar por venir en poco tiempo y todavía me tengo que vestir.

Terminó de comer a un tiempo record y enseguida salió corriendo hasta su habitación de nueva cuenta, a lo que casi tira al suelo a su padre al pasar por su lado. Se lavó los dientes y acomodó un poco sus alborotados cabellos claros. Cuando se estaba poniendo los pantalones, oyó el sonido del timbre. Sin querer, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de cereza. Salió a toda velocidad otra vez, colocándose las zapatillas que se encontraban en la puerta. Se despidió de su padre amablemente y salió fuera. Como lo esperaba, allí estaba su buen amigo, con su típico semblante de 'me importa una mierda lo que te pase y si pudiera desaparecerte lo haría' y una habitual pose _cool._

-¡Konbawaa, Sasuke~!

-Hola, dobe.

-Hoy no te olvidaste de mí, ¿eh?

-Hm.

_"Tan simpático como siempre" _pensaba el más bajo, mirándolo de reojo mientras comenzaban a caminar. Emprendieron su rutinaria caminata, siempre por el mismo sendero y con el mismo destino. Naruto hablaba prácticamente solo porque lo único que el otro hacía era asentir o, como mucho, soltar un altivo 'hm'. Para algunos –la mayoría- parecería antipática o altanera una actitud así, se sentirían ignorados e incluso molestos por tener que soportar a un tipo con semejante personalidad. Para el rubio era todo lo contrario. Adoraba ser escuchado por el Uchiha, lo comprendía y se sentía entendido por él. Ni siquiera él sabía porque se sentía tan a gusto estando con Sasuke. Parecía como si se hubiesen conocido en otra vida o algo así. _"¿Desde cuando yo tan reflexivo?"._

-¡Tenías que ver la cara de Ino-chan cuando se enteró de que iría al mismo colegio que ella!

-… -el moreno parecía ido, perdido en su cabeza.

-Si no te interesa lo que hablo puedo contarle todo a Gaara-sempai ttebayo…

-¿Qué decís? –enseguida volvió a la realidad, provocando una pequeña risita de triunfo por parte del otro.

-Él también irá hoy a Sharingan.

-¿Y a ese quien lo invitó?

-¿Cómo quién? ¡Yo lo hice, Sasuke-teme!

-No, ya es suficiente con un menor.

-Él no es menor, baka. Hasta es mayor que vos; tiene veintidós.

-¿Veintidós? Dejá de mentir, usuratonkachi.

-¡No estoy mintiendo ttebayo! Tiene esa edad, de veras.

-Ese cabeza de fósforo mayor que yo, ¿quién lo diría?

-Mejor callate… ¡Jaja! ¡Hoy es una buena noche para conseguir una linda novia! ¿No, Sasu?

Esas repentinas palabras sorprendieron a sobremanera al mayor, tanto que hasta se detuvo por un momento. Naruto, quien había hecho unos pasos más, volteó a verlo, extrañado.

-¿Qué te pasó, teme? ¡Vos debes tener un levante! Si todas las chicas mueren por vos.

-No digas tonterías.

-Daa, no seas así. ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustaría estar con alguien? ¿O tenes novia? ¿Onunca tuviste?

-¿Qué me querés enseñar vos, mocoso? Andá a tomar la leche y callate *xD*

-Uh, con esa actitud no vas a ganar nada. Bueno, yo si quiero conseguirme alguna chica linda –se hizo un breve silencio- ¡Ya llegamos! Nos vemos más tarde, Sasuke.

-Lo que digas, usuratonkachi.

Vio como el menor se alejaba, con una sonrisa radiante y agitando su mano enérgicamente para despedirse de él. El moreno se quedó parado unos instantes, observando al rubio hasta perderlo de vista. Ni él entendía por qué se había sorprendido tanto, era lo más normal del mundo tratándose de una noche de fiesta, sobre todo para un adolescente como lo era Naruto. Simplemente no se lo esperaba, era solo eso… o al menos eso quería creer. _"¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?"._ Muchas dudas surgieron juntas en su cabeza. ¿Uzumaki alguna vez había tenido una novia? Automáticamente esto lo llevó a recordar a la única por la que creyó sentir algo parecido a amor. Ladeó su cabeza enseguida, pasando sus manos con fastidio por sus negros cabellos. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente de repente, entristecer ese día era lo último que quería. _"Quizá el dobe tenga razón tenga razón, debería estar buscando a alguna mujer en vez de tener estos pensamientos raros" _pensó, dirigiéndose a la torre blanca a vigilar la playa como de costumbre.

:::

Las luces de la ciudad se encendieron al llegar la noche. El cielo oscuro y despejado decoraba el ambiente junto a la suave y cálida brisa marina. La vida nocturna en la playa recién estaba comenzando. Sin embargo, el chico de los rubios cabellos acababa de llegar a su casa. Estaba tan contento y emocionado que ni siquiera sentía cansancio, a pesar de que había trabajado todo el día. Era la primera vez que iba a salir tan tarde a la noche y más aun, a una disco que se suponía era para mayores de dieciocho años *Chocolate: todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que fui a bailar –llora-*. _"Eso no importa, Sasuke e Itachi-san me invitaron así que está bien"._ Había llegado a su cuarto, abriendo el placard para seleccionar, muy tranquilamente, la ropa que iba a usar.

Sobre su cama dejaba las prendas que sacaba del armario, varias remeras y camisas de diferentes colores, algunos jeans, zapatillas, zapatos. Él no era lo que se dice 'un chico complicado' tratándose de moda, eso si, le gustaba lucir bien para ocasiones importantes. Pensó que sería mejor tomar una ducha primero, luego tendría tiempo para elegir. Se encaminó hasta el cuarto de baño, desnudándose y adentrándose bajo la regadera. El agua tibia relajaba sus músculos, lo hacía sentir más descansado y liviano y le otorgaba más energía. Al terminar cerró la canilla, tomó una toalla para envolverse y salió de allí. Regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su nuevo bóxer gris, comprado especialmente para ese día, el cual al verse en el espejo lo hizo sonrojar, ya que remarcaba demasiado sus _atributos_. No le dio mucha importancia a eso, igualmente nadie lo iba a ver… ¿verdad? Comenzó a seleccionar las prendas que se iba a poner.

Una remera negra con algunas letras desordenadas en color rojo y un jean azul oscuro. Se perfumó con una esencia importada, peinó con más dedicación sus mechones desordenados por naturaleza, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba listo para salir *qué fácil que es para los hombres ¬¬*. Corrió hasta donde estaba su padre viendo la televisión, preparándose para escuchar los miles de consejos y advertencias de él, aunque sin muchas ganas. Luego de eso, se despidió de Minato. Al llegar a la puerta se colocó las zapatillas, abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose hasta Sharingan. La noche iluminada por las grandes lámparas de la calle marcaban su camino, haciendo que Naruto fuese tranquilamente y sin apuros. Estando a unos pocos metros ya se podía oír el bramar de la música a todo volumen, esto lo hizo sonreír. Había llegado a la entrada del lujoso lugar, las enormes letras rojas que titilaban con el nombre del sitio y todas las paredes en negro decorado con espirales colorados. Ver una enorme fila para ingresar lo desanimó un poco hasta que escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Volteó a ver.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Por acá!

Sonrió al ver que se trataba de Ino junto a sus amigas, quienes lo saludaban con la mano y reían. Mirándolas más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que estaban todas muy bonitas, sobre todo la rubia quien llevaba un vestido negro con lentejuelas, bastante informal y unos zapatos negros de taco, el cabello suelto y un suave maquillaje.

-¡Hola, Ino-chan! Wow, te ves lindísima ttebayo. Ustedes también, Tenten-chan y Temari-san.

-Oh, gracias, Naru-kun –dijo, tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No digas más, no queremos que se desmaye otra vez, jaja –contestó la castaña, con una sonrisita.

-Es experta en arruinar fiestas –siguió la mayor, divertida.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos! Vení con nosotras, si vas hasta el fondo de la fila no vas a entrar más.

-Ok. ¡Gracias, chicas!

Después de charlar un rato con las jóvenes fuera del lugar, los guardias que estaban en la entrada les permitieron pasar. Como sus nombres estaban en las listas de invitados no tuvieron problemas para ingresar. Estando dentro, el chico miró todo a su alrededor bastante asombrado, en verdad era impresionante ese sitio. Luces psicodélicas, lasers de colores, telas colgadas en el techo, grandes esferas espejadas. La música en su máximo volumen sonaba muy bien y era muy buena, había demasiada gente pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Tan ido estaba que no había notado que su amiga lo estaba llevando de la mano. No le dio mucha importancia ya que sabía que lo había para que no se perdieran en el tumulto, decidió seguirla. Se detuvieron casi en el centro de la pista principal. Allí todas empezaron a bailar y lo alentaban para que él lo hiciese también. Aunque no era un gran bailarín que digamos, debía hacer el esfuerzo, estaba allí para divertirse. _"Sasuke debería estar por aquí, ¿dónde se habrá metido?"._

:::

Desde su sector vip, un piso más arriba que en donde los chicos bailaban, rodeado de paredes hechas con vidrios oscuros estaba él. Observando como la pista de baile de su discoteca se iba llenando de personas cada vez más. Suspiró. Aun esperaba que llegara su maldita, necesaria y adictiva compañía. Se estaba tardando demasiado y eso era muy inusual puesto que sabía muy bien lo impaciente que podía ser ese hombre si se trataba de su persona. Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, para luego abrirlos lentamente, dirigiéndolo hacia un punto en el cuarto, dando unos pasos hacia una mesa bajita rodeada de mullidos sillones. Tomó un vaso que reposaba allí y bebió un poco de su alcohólico contenido. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos, tratando de no pensar en nada.

-¿Itachi?

Una voz varonil lo sacó de su mar de pensamientos. Miró hacia el lugar desde donde provenía, no lograba identificar quien podía ser. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a quien lo llamaba, lo que sorprendió al moreno. Ese joven de largo cabello rubio con el que había hablado solo dos veces, una por celular y la otra no en la mejor de las situaciones, había llegado. Lo que le parecía raro es que no le hubiese avisado que iba a hacerlo. No solo eso, sino que había ingresado a su lugar privado sin pedir permiso y sin ninguna inhibición. El más alto clavó una de sus gélidas miradas oscuras en el recién llegado, a lo que este cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Por qué esa cara?

-Se ve que tu tío no te enseñó modales, Deidara.

-¿Modales ese bravucón mal hablado? Si lo único que sabe decir es Jashin esto, Jashin lo otro… como si esa pseudo religión lo fuera a salvar… ¡Y vos no te creas el rey de España!

-Te llega a ver conmigo y te acuchilla.

-Nah, el idiota no pudo venir porque tenía que ajustar cuentas no se con quien. Me mandó a mí para que te lo dijera.

-En los años que lo conozco jamás había fallado un solo sábado en venir a verme.

-Sorry, Ita-chan. No sos el único en la vida del jefe, hm –dijo, con un tono burlón- ¿Me puedo quedar o tenés algún plan para esta noche?

-No tengo ningún plan.

El ojiceleste sonrió abiertamente y avanzó unos pasos más hacia el Uchiha. Se sentó a su lado en el mismo sillón, adoptando una posición bastante informal. Se comportaba como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida, aunque en realidad eso era parte de la personalidad del de cabello claro.

-¿Tenés algo de vodka?

-Me parece que te estás tomando mucha confianza –reprochó, dando un sorbo a su vaso.

-Era una broma, jeje. Parece que te gusta beber solo –se hizo un silencio algo incómodo- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, decime.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenés con Hidan?

Itachi volteó a ver a los ojos al chico. No se esperaba esa clase de pregunta y mucho menos con la seguridad con la que le hablaba Deidara. Tal vez a simple vista pareciese frágil pero con esas actitudes el rubio mostraba totalmente lo contrario. Aquellas pupilas celestes parecían inquietas, clamaban por una respuesta. Él no pensaba mentir, sabía que fingiendo esa seriedad que caracterizaba a su familia exceptuando a él no iba a ganar nada. Sin saber por qué algo en el joven lo tranquilizaba y le inspiraba un poco de confianza.

-Somos amantes, desde hace bastante tiempo. Aunque no nos vemos muy seguido por culpa de nuestro trabajo.

-Amantes… ¿o novios?

-Que yo sepa jamás existió amor de su parte, ni la preocupación que un 'novio' debería tener por su pareja. ¿Por qué me preguntás estas cosas?

-Bueno… eh… –las mejillas del chico se encendieron- Es solo que… por lo que vi el otro día… –tomó aire- Yo sabía que él te estaba lastimando, oí sus voces desde allá y decidí venir al pasillo. Además, vos no sos como los tipos con los que él anduvo, y lo digo como algo del pasado porque puedo asegurarte que hace mucho que él no está con nadie más.

-¿De verdad él no está con nadie más? ¿Cómo sabés eso? –preguntó con ansiedad, ignorando las anteriores palabras.

-Yo siempre estoy con él, por eso todavía no puedo creer cómo no nos hemos conocido antes. Ni yo ni los otros, él ni siquiera nos había contado de vos. Recién cuando te conocí me di cuenta de por qué te ocultaba tanto, hm.

El chico rubio sonrió sinceramente, con algo de color en su rostro. Como nunca lo hacía frente a alguien que no fuese de su familia, el mayor bajó la mirada, un semblante triste se apoderó de su ser. Al notarlo, Deidara volvió a mirarlo, una extraña opresión en su pecho parecía entristecerlo también.

-Itachi…

Al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre volvió a hundir su mirada en los ojos cielo. Sorpresivamente para el de menor estatura, el otro se fue acercando lenta y suavemente hacia él. El Uchiha depositó sus labios sobre los del chico, a lo que éste no pudo ni siquiera mover un músculo. Se separaron a penas por unos momentos, aun muy cerca, para volver a mirarse. Sin decir nada, Itachi colocó una mano sobre la mejilla a penas sonrojada del ojiceleste, acariciándola con dedicación. Por alguna razón necesitaba del calor de ese joven, sentir algo parecido al amor y a la ternura por lo menos una vez. Volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez con la iniciativa del rubio, profundizando un beso lento y sentido. Mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban despacio y jugueteaban, el Uchiha rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Deidara, atrayéndolo más contra él. Aferrándose a su cuello, el menor se dejó llevar por la dulzura de los actos de aquel hombre. Continuaron besándose con pasión, mientras una canción de fondo sonaba…

_One love - this is the way we found_ (Un amor, así nos encontraremos)

_One love - even though they'll let you down_ (Un amor, aunque te defrauden)

_One love -nobody`s perfect now_ (Un amor, ahora nadie es perfecto)

_One love -don`t let that hold u down_ (Un amor, no permitas que te dominen)

_One love - lets stick together now_ (Un amor, seguiremos juntos)

_One love -we got to stand our ground_ (Un amor, tenemos que defender nuestra postura)

_One love - its easy to believe_ _in (_Un amor, es fácil creer)

_One love - believe in u and me_ (Un amor, creer en ti y en mí)

_One love…_ (Un amor…)

Naruto ya estaba bailando más suelto y desinhibido que al principio. Todo por que su querida amiga, Ino, le había insistido que tomara una cerveza junto con ellas, siendo que todas excepto Temari eran menores de edad y no estaban para nada acostumbrados a beber. Las chicas y el joven rubio, manteniendo firmemente el vaso en la mano, no paraban de moverse aparatosamente, gritando y riendo como locos hasta que…

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Sasuke-san! –gritó la rubia menor, a lo que Naruto volteó a ver.

-Usuratonkachi, ¿qué…?

Y sin previo aviso, Uzumaki se lanzó a sus brazos, con tanta mala suerte que el moreno logró escaparse de él a tiempo. Irremediablemente, dio de lleno en el suelo, haciendo reír a las chicas y logrando que al mayor le saliera una pequeña pero latente venita en la frente.

-¡No era necesario que me dejaras caer de esta forma ttebayo…! –se quejó, parándose con dificultad.

-Yo no voy a quedar en ridículo frente a toda esta gente por tu culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Olvidate. Yo iba a…

-¿Eh? ¡No te escucho!

-¡Callate de una vez y seguime!

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me sigas, carajo!

Sasuke lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo entre la gente y alejándolo de las chicas –para él, arpías-, quienes lo miraban como sin entender lo que ocurría. Cuando lograron salir del tumulto y llegaron a un lugar cercano a la barra, el moreno se detuvo. Naruto dio un paso más y si no fuera porque Sasuke lo sostenía del brazo hubiese caído al suelo nuevamente. El problema era que se sentía algo… 'alegre'. El rubio lo miró curioso; el Uchiha solo lo observaba seriamente.

-¿Por qué estás así, dobe?

-No molestes, Sasuke-teme –dijo, para desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar.

-¡Sos un idiota! ¡Estás borracho, Naruto! Seguro que esa tal Ino tiene algo que ver…

-Basta, ¡No seas aburrido, vamos a bailar!

En ese momento, quien arrastró al moreno pero hacia la pista otra vez fue Uzumaki. Al llegar a un lugar en el que medianamente se podían mover, ya que Sharingan se había atestado de adolescentes, empezó a bailar. Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el rubio comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

_La noche esta pa' un remix_

_Un par de minis_

_Una buena combi pero que mate los penes_

_Escuchando un poco de Arka_

_Tambien de la Gizzy_

_Un par de mujeres pa' matar la bella crisis_

Enseguida empezó a contornear su cuerpo con una sensualidad inesperada. Sasuke tragó saliva. No sabía qué hacer, permanecía quieto mirando al más pequeño bailar con todas sus ganas.

-¡Vamos, Sasuke, bailá~! –reclamó, sonriente.

Sin muchas ganas, el pelinegro obedeció, tratando de seguir la canción con sus pies y brazos aunque sin mucho éxito. El baile no era lo suyo y mucho menos esa clase de ritmos, sobre todo estando frente a toda esa multitud. El adolescente, al mirarlo por unos momentos comenzó a reír, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina rodeada por un aura negra. Así pasaron varias canciones, muchas de ritmos latinos, el moreno estaba harto. *¬¬* En cambio, el rubio no sabía bien si por su personalidad alegre o por el nivel de alcohol en su sangre, pero seguía muy entretenido. Al percatarse de la expresión tan deprimente que el otro llevaba en su rostro, se le ocurrió una _gran_ idea para hacerlo cambiar.

_En la mano, un vaso_

_En el pelo, un lazo_

_Maquilla, con su cartera, nunca pierde el paso_

_Jamas ha perdido un caso_

_Dame un abrazo_

_Aruñame el antebrazo…_

-¡Teme! ¿Tomamos algo?

-¿Tomar? ¿No te parece suficiente ser un mocoso y estar en ese estado de idiotez?

-No, yo… bueno, tal vez un poco ttebayo. ¡Pero vos no tomaste nada todavía!

-No, usuratonkachi. Yo no bebo y mucho menos acá.

El menor hizo un puchero. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke quien, parecía enojado con la vida. _"Yo me arriesgo, no me gusta verlo tan amargado… aunque la verdad siempre está así"._ Tomó al Uchiha del brazo, aun sabiendo de antemano que recibiría alguna respuesta agresiva, y comenzó a caminar entre la gente… otra vez. Mientras se abría paso, hacía lo mejor que podía para contrarrestar la resistencia de su amigo, quien se imaginaba todos los insultos que debía estar soltándole los cuales no oía por la música. ¡Valla que era terco! Finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo llegaron a la barra, donde al fin lo soltó.

-¡Qué dobe! ¿No te dije que no quería, idiota?

-Dale, Sasuke. Sino me vas a dejar solo ttebayo…

-¡Qué solo! Si fuera por mí ni siquiera hubieses probado una gota de alcohol, enano –el Uchiha sonaba bastante irritado.

-Sasuke… –insistía, posando una de sus más tiernas miradas azulinas en los ojos del otro.

El moreno quedó perplejo. _"¿Cómo este imbécil puede ser tan condenadamente persuasivo?"._ Naruto sabía que si ponía cara de buen chico lograría convencerlo. Estuvieron unos segundos sin decir nada, mientras las canciones seguían a todo volumen y los chicos bailaban a su alrededor. El mayor rodó los ojos, suspiró y por fin volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Está bien, está bien. ¡Pero solo por esta vez!

-¡Josh! –exclamó, sonriendo muy contento y acercándose a donde estaba el Barman- Master, dos _Bloody Mary_. *no sabía qué poner, le mandé cualquiera xD*

_La disco estalla si tu swin no falla_

_(oh eh oh eh oh)_

_si no das la talla, tira la toalla_

_(oh eh oh eh oh)_

Así comenzaron. Al segundo trago, Sasuke parecía haber cambiado completamente su actitud. Es más, hasta su forma de ser parecía haber cambiado, ya no era el mismo. Aunque sus pasos no se asemejaban demasiado a lo que se dice 'bailar', lo hacía mucho mejor que al principio. Uzumaki, quien jamás en su vida hasta ese día había probado otra cosa que no fuese jugo de naranja, ya no recordaba siquiera donde vivía. Lo peor de todo era que ese estado deplorable que ambos poseían solo tenía un culpable: Naruto. Ya ni les importaba que todos los miraran raro por ser dos hombres y estar bailando juntos y solos por horas, los chicos solo querían divertirse.

_Pegate... ¡que la noche esta empezando!_

_Pegate... ¡deje el flow ese conmigo!_

_Pegate... ¡que la noche esta empezando!_

_Pegate..._

La noche estaba en su último esplendor. El rubio y el moreno habían perdido la cuenta de todos los vasos que habían pasado por sus manos. En esos momentos se abrazaban para no caerse y reían como verdaderos estúpidos. A decir verdad, muchos en aquel _antro_ estaban en las mismas condiciones o peor aun, esa era la razón por la que Sasuke no quería ir. Ino se encontraba en los brazos de un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y atado medio desmayada, a lo que él solo la sostenía y se quejaba. Sus amigas aun seguían en pie, pero quién sabe por cuanto tiempo. La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin.

-Itachi-san… hip… te cortaste el pelo… hip…

-No, idiota… hip… soy Sasuke Uchiha… ¡Sasuke! Hip… ¿entendiste, Narutonto?

-¿C-cómo me llamaste ttebayo?

-Tonto, T-O-N-T-O –deletreó aunque con dificultad e, innecesariamente, a los gritos.

-Ah, ahora si entendí…

La discoteca había comenzado a vaciarse un poco ya que le madrugada estaba terminando para darle paso a una nueva mañana… aunque no muy buena para muchos. Los chicos se debatían entre caer al suelo o seguir tambaleándose, el mayor con el brazo por encima del hombro del ojiceleste y éste apoyándolo en su espalda. Por las escaleras que llevaban al sector vip de la planta alta, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se apareció. Detrás de él, el rubio de pelo largo. Al encontrarse con la lamentable escena de su ototo junto con su pequeño amiguito _pasados de copas_ sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Empezó a caminar en su dirección, no iba a dejar pasar una cosa como esa.

-¡Ototo-bakaaaaaa! ¿Se puede saber cómo permitiste esto? ¡Te dije que cuidaras de Naruto-kun, bobo! –gritó, mientras Deidara se acercaba a ver.

-Itachi… ¡Cuánto tiempo, aniki-dobe! –el pobre ni siquiera podía coordinar sus ideas de a una.

-¡Vos también estás borracho!

-¿No te habías dado cuenta, hm?

-¡Qué rubia linda! ¡Y encima es re alta! –agregó Naruto, de lo más sonriente.

-¡¿A quién carajo le decís rubia linda, pendejo de mierda? –gritó el rubio más grande, tomando de la camisa al pequeño y amenazándolo con su puño.

-Dei –habló el moreno pelilargo, separándolos- lo único que le falta es un golpe tuyo. Sasuke, traé a Naruto-kun… si podés. Nos tomamos un taxi.

Luego de que el pelinegro mayor hablara con uno de sus empleados para que se quedara a cargo de Sharingan por lo que restaba de la fiesta, los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hasta la salida. Estando allí, Deidara saludó a los más pequeños lo más amablemente que pudo aunque un poco distante. Antes de irse le dedicó una profunda mirada a Itachi, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa, y emprendió su camino de regreso. La oscura mirada no se desprendió de él hasta que se alejó lo suficiente como para perderse de vista. Luego de unos minutos, un coche estacionó frente a ellos. El mayor, con desgano, ayudó a subir a los otros chicos e hizo lo mismo después.

Durante todo el camino no pudo quitar de su mente al joven quien lo acompañó durante toda esa noche. _"¿Cómo olvidé preguntarle a donde iba? ¿Por qué no le dije que viniera conmigo? Realmente soy un estúpido"._ No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la mansión Uchiha. Esta vez, Itachi no tuvo la necesidad de asistirlos, a Sasuke se le había bajado un poco la borrachera, no tanto así al chico rubio, quien no paraba de decir incoherencias y reírse a carcajadas. Algo molesto por el ruido, el ojinegro abrió la puerta del auto y jaló a su amigo fuera sin mucha amabilidad. Para su desgracia, comprobó que aun el pequeño no podía siquiera mantenerse en pie. Lo maldijo por eso.

-¡Dobe, todo esto es por tu culpa! Argh, sos un mocoso que lo único que sabe es hacerse el rebelde –se quejó el Uchiha menor, tratando de sostener al chico por los brazos.

-¡Qué buena fiestaaaaaa! ¡Wiii! ¡Todo estuvo taaaaan divertido dattebayo~!

-¡Callate un poco, la puta madre! ¡ITACHI, ayudame!

-No, no, no. Tus cagadas las arreglás vos solito –respondió, sin más, abriendo el portón y arrojándole las llaves a su hermano antes de entrar.

Sasuke se debatía entre llevar al dobe a su casa o ir a buscar a su _querido_ hermanito para destriparlo con un sacapuntas. Optó por dejar que el revoltoso ojiazul se quedase en su casa por esa noche, bien sabía que si su padre se enteraba de su actual estado los asesinaría a todos juntos. _"Juro que me vengaré, Itachi"._ Como no encontró forma de hacer que el otro bajase de las nubes y volviera al mundo real, luego de mirar hacia todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los viese, levantó a Naruto, cargándolo entre sus brazos.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacés, teme? No soy Cenicienta ttebayo~

-Mejor no digas nada. Para empezar, no pesas lo mismo que una princesa, ¿sabías?

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo? ¡Buaaa! –(llanto excesivo y exagerado)

-¡Hubiera sido mejor dejarte ahí tirado en la vereda! –(¬¬#)

A pesar de los pataleos del de ojos azules, el Uchiha lo sostuvo con más fuerza y entró con él a su casa. Cerró con llave como pudo, pensando en la mejor muerte que le podía dar a su aniki. Pasó por la sala, rápidamente ya que le dolía la cabeza y músculos por haber bebido tanto. Mientras, Uzumaki no paraba de cantar –mejor dicho, desafinar- y hablar, hablar y hablar, cosa que el mayor ya no soportaba más. Aun así, subió con él a cuestas por las escaleras, debía hacer un último esfuerzo para que sus padres tampoco se enteraran de lo ocurrido. Se tambalearon hasta casi caerse, aunque mágicamente lograron llegar a la planta alta, sanos y salvos. El pelinegro dio unos pasos más, Naruto se había callado. Recién en ese momento, teniendo la cabeza despejada de tensiones, pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Tenía al rubio en sus brazos, pegado contra él. Tan relajado, frágil y confiado que simplemente no podía creerlo. Sin saber por qué, su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte. Trató de apurar el paso para llegar a su habitación cuanto antes, por las dudas. Allí, abrió la puerta con un pie, haciendo equilibrio y entró con el chico. Lo arrojó en la cama no muy amablemente y se cruzó de brazos, afilando la mirada.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué me soltás así? –reprochó, sentándose sobre el colchón.

-Voy a traerte un vaso con agua. No te muevas de acá –contestó seriamente.

Naruto lo vio salir bastante apurado. A los dos segundos, el moreno estaba allí nuevamente. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del menor. _"¿Tan poca confianza me tiene?"._

-Qué rápido ttebayo…

-Si, no confío demasiado en un dobe como vos. ¿Se te pasó un poco la borrachera?

-Creo que si, aunque aun siento como si estuviese flotando.

_"Éste cada día está peor"_ pensó el mayor, ladeando la cabeza. Se acercó un poco más al otro para alcanzarle el vaso. En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que las zapatillas del ojiceleste estaban en el camino. Tropezó con ellos, no solo tirándose el agua encima, también haciendo añicos el vaso. Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo. Justamente había caído sobre la cama, apoyando sus dos manos para sostenerse a los costados del adolescente, que había quedado debajo de él casi completamente. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, ambos permanecieron inmóviles. Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio.

No sabía si por su estado de ebriedad, esos extraños pensamientos, debilidad del momento pero Sasuke decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos, como nunca. El rubio no decía nada, tampoco hacía, parecía una estatua. El ojinegro miró directamente aquellos ojos azules, tan cerca. Las mejillas del pequeño tomaron un intenso color rojizo de un momento a otro. El mayor unió sus labios suavemente, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. El cuerpo del otro tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante el contacto, aunque sin intenciones de alejarse de él. Sintió la lengua del moreno acariciar sus labios en busca de un contacto más profundo. Tratando de no pensar en nada ni en nadie, abrió su boca un poco, cerrando los ojos también, dejándose llevar.

El contacto se profundizó, sus lenguas se encontraron. Éstas se acariciaban y parecían enredarse, sus sabores se mezclaban. Casi involuntariamente, la mano del Uchiha descendió hasta la cintura de Naruto, señal para que estirara sus piernas y se acostara, quedando debajo de él por completo. Entre el delicioso y pasional beso el rubio tomó algo de aire, pasando sus brazos, en un movimiento desesperado, por detrás de la espalda del mayor. Profundizando el contacto, aferrándose a su ropa. El beso se volvía más ardiente, exasperado, necesitado. Eso era; necesidad. Ambos sentían como si eso hubiera sido lo que buscaban desde hacía mucho tiempo…

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Cómo amamos a ese Sasu aprovechado y pervert! xD -por lo menos yo si-

Sorry a las que no les guste el reggeton, no me maten porque a mí tampoco me gusta pero la realidad es que es lo que más pasan en los boliches -por lo menos de Argentina^^-

Si les interesa, las canciones que utilicé -en orden- son: One love - David Guetta, Hasta abajo (remix) - Daddy Yankee, Sexy movimiento - Wisin y Yandel, La disco estalla - Daddy Yankee, Na de Na - Khriz & Angel.

Qué pasará en el próximo, ¿no? Si todos los que leen me dejan reviews van a tener la conti antes sino... muahaha! Si, soy muy mala pero en verdad me hacen feliz solo con unos instantes de su tiempo^^ Por eso, alegrenme el día, please! xD

Cuidense! Sayo~! ^W^


	10. Elegir es difícil

Girls... and boys! xD Lo prometido es deuda (?)

Primero que nada, disculpen pero siempre me olvido ^^U A los reviews que no puedo contestar, o sea de las personas que no poseen cuenta aquí en FF, les agradezco muchísimo esos minutos que se toman para hacerme saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Sepan que los valoro mucho y me hacen muy feliz!

Había terminado de copiar el capi hacía tres días pero, lamentablemente, me había quedado sin internet porque, debido a una tormenta un cable se cortó en mi barrio y todos nos quedamos sin teléfono por casi una semana. ¡Una verdadera tortura! Bueno, seguro esto ni les importa, verdad? xD Respecto a la conti, imaginaban que iba a pasar lo que todos queríamos... bueno, no digo más! Solo lean! xD Que lo disfruten~!

* * *

Capítulo 10 ~ Elegir es difícil

Todo le daba vueltas. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, parpadeando varias veces, sintiendo como una puntada en sus sienes se apoderaba de él. Intentó mover su cuerpo, ya que hacía muchas horas que seguía en la misma posición, cosa que no pudo debido a que un gran peso extra no se lo permitía. Miró hacia un lado, ese lugar no se parecía para nada a su casa, era demasiado lujoso. Miró hacia el otro, encontrándose con unos mechones negros que le pinchaban la mejilla. No pudo evitar oler esos cabellos, sintiendo el aroma atrayente que éstos desprendían. Incorporó su cabeza un poco para ver mejor a su alrededor. Un brazo se aferraba a su cintura, siguiéndolo con la vista pudo comprobar que el dueño de éste era el mismo que el de ese peso extra que descansaba sobre su pecho y de los cabellos oscuros que le rozaban la mejilla.

Volvió a recostar su cabeza y permaneció unos momentos si ejecutar movimiento alguno. Su mente parecía trabajar mucho más lento de lo normal, atando cabos y analizando la situación. _"¿Qué pasó anoche? No recuerdo nada… lo último que hice fue…"._ De pronto, la realidad se le vino encima hasta aplastarlo, recuperó su carácter y se dio cuenta de su circunstancia actual. Quien tenía encima durmiendo, abrazado a él no era otro que nuestro querido Sasuke. Tuvo ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes pero, pensándolo mejor, le iría muchísimo peor si lo despertaba de esa forma. _"Dios mío, ¿qué hice anoche?"._

Mientras trataba de liberarse de aquel firme abrazo, intentaba recordar por lo menos algo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, saber cómo había terminado así. _"Estaba bailando con las chicas hasta que llegó el teme… luego fuimos por unos tragos y ¡¿Qué rayos pasó después?"._ El moreno se removió un poco en su lugar, aflojando el abrazo, por lo que por fin pudo zafarse del agarre. _"Pensá, Naruto, pensá"._ Temía lo peor, su cerebro no le permitía imaginar por qué habían terminado de esa manera. Se deslizó por la cama con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su amigo. Colocó un pie fuera, luego el otro y se tomó de las sábanas para sacar su torso debajo del mayor. _"La ropa la tengo puesta, eso es buena señal… ¿verdad?"._

Comprobando que el azabache aun siguiera durmiendo llegó al borde del colchón, en donde se levantó lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido. Al ponerse de pie, se pasó la mano por los rubios cabellos y suspiró, agotado. Volvió a mirar al otro chico, quien permanecía boca abajo y con la misma ropa _cool_ con la que recordaba haberlo visto. Recorrió con la mirada aquel cuerpo, su piel nívea, su espalda, sus brazos, sus manos. Su blanco cuello y, por último su rostro. Imperturbable como siempre, igualmente bello. Los párpados cerrados le recordaban aquellas gélidas pupilas negras. Algunos flashes de lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación parecían regresar a su memoria. No pudo evitar toparse con esos labios fríos a la vista pero ardientes al tacto, sintió una extraña sensación al mirarlos. _"Pará, ¿Cómo sé que son… ardientes?"._

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. El calor de esas manos, el contacto entre sus pieles, un húmedo beso. Todas las sensaciones volvieron al mismo tiempo, tanto que sintió un leve escalofrío. Los roces, el sabor alcohólico de sus bocas mezclándose deliciosamente. Un calor algo molesto se agolpó en sus mejillas. _"Nosotros… nos besamos… mucho"._ Lo que no recordaba era lo siguiente, ¿cómo terminaron durmiendo juntos? Por lo que sabía no habían llegado a nada más. _"¡No, definitivamente!"._ Nunca imaginó besar de esa forma a un hombre, mucho menos a Sasuke. Aunque lo que le preocupaba más que cualquier otra cosa era que lo había… disfrutado. _"Tengo que salir de acá"._

Se colocó las zapatillas que encontró tiradas allí en el suelo, con tanta rapidez y nerviosismo que casi cae de cabeza. Le echó una última mirada al moreno, lamentándose aun por lo ocurrido y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Miró hacia todos lados en el pasillo, rogando que ningún integrante de la familia lo viese. Salió a hurtadillas del cuarto, en dirección hacia la escalera. Ni un ruido, nada, parecía una casa abandonada. Bajó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, corriendo hasta la sala y pudo ver la puerta de salida. Giró la perilla con cuidado, sintió un gran alivio al saber que estaba abierta. Salió de allí, cerrando la puerta con extrema suavidad. Atravesó el portón que, mágicamente, también estaba sin llave y suspiró con todas sus ganas. Cruzó la calle hasta su casa, el resplandor del día hacía que las puntadas en sus sienes se intensificaran, aun así no iba a detenerse.

_"Juro que nunca más voy a emborracharme"_ pensaba mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves. Las encontró, abrió y se introdujo en su casa. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, el dolor parecía hacerse más fuerte y parecía repercutirle en todo el cuerpo. Se alegró de que su padre no estuviese despierto, no tenía ánimos para aguantar uno de sus monólogos como cada vez que hacía algo malo, ya que su estado era bastante visible, y ya le eran suficientes todos los problemas que lo aturdían. _"Aun no puedo creer que haya besado al teme… ¿no habrá sido solo mi imaginación?"._ El recuerdo de esos labios no era para nada irreal. _"No entiendo por qué cada vez que pienso en eso me… estremezco"._ Naruto ya ni se entendía a sí mismo.

Sin más, se dirigió hasta su habitación, a decir verdad extrañaba la cama. Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados. Llegó hasta allí, en donde al entrar se arrojó en la cama. No se molestó ni siquiera en ponerse el pijama, solo quería descansar. Estando boca arriba, estiró brazos y piernas, cubriéndose con las sábanas. _"¿Qué pensará Sasuke sobre esto? Él fue quien tomó la iniciativa después de todo"._ Sus ojos azules, enrojecidos por la resaca, se fueron cerrando lentamente. _"Esto de verdad quiere decir que… ¿me gusta?"._

:::

Se sentía la peor basura del mundo. No podía creer haber utilizado a la persona a la que más amaba –o por lo menos así lo había creído- para saciar esos vulgares deseos. Sabía muy bien que Mikoto no se merecía para nada eso, ella era la mujer con la que había compartido gran parte de su vida, con la que tuvo hijos, la que lo soportó todo este tiempo. Tampoco podía dejarse llevar por un simple sueño, él ya no era un adolescente como para estar vacilando así. Pensó en ir a pasear por la orilla solo, el mar podía ser útil para repensar todo. Descendió por las grandes escaleras, sin poder evitar oír una suave voz. Estando más cerca pudo escuchar claramente que se trataba de la pelinegra, quien cantaba una alegra canción. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, casi siempre estaba de mal humor y se pasaba más tiempo gritando que hablando adecuadamente.

Pasó rápidamente por el living, no le daba la cara ni para saludarla, no quería hablar con ella aun. Finalmente, salió de su casa, ya tendría tiempo de hablar. Lo que no recordaba era que uno de sus vecinos lavaba su flamante camioneta roja todos los domingos… Allí estaba aquel efusivo rubio, con un –a su parecer- ridículo pañuelo en su cabeza, una esponja en una mano y un balde en la otra. Silbando de lo más contento, cuidaba a su vehículo como un hijo más. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la canilla que daba a la calle para llenar el balde con agua, levantó la vista. A todo esto, el moreno mayor había quedado paralizado.

-¡Fugaku! ¡Qué bueno verte por acá! –gritó, con una sonrisa radiante, agitando la mano en la que tenía la esponja.

-Ho-hola, Minato –contestó, sin saber muy bien como actuar.

Tampoco podía mirar a la cara a aquel hombre. El rubio era una buena persona, un gran amigo y compañero. Pero nada más que eso. Tal vez su subconsciente lo había traicionado porque su fría personalidad estaba reprimiendo todo sentimiento que surgía en él. Minato era muy atractivo en verdad. Además nunca había tenido muchos amigos, menos tan opuestos a él. El rubio lograba convencerlo de cosas que jamás haría. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos ¿había encontrado en él lo que nunca había hallado en nadie? _"Eso es absurdo"._ Mirarlo significaba recordar ese estúpido sueño húmedo. No le quedaba otra. Salió fuera de su casa y cruzó la calle hasta la vereda del ojiceleste. Él seguía muy entretenido con su tarea, silbando y riendo. La mirada del más alto estaba perdida en algún lugar, no sabía qué decir. Minato lo observó de reojo, dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Él era una persona demasiado perceptiva.

-Qué carita… ¿algo anda mal en la conquista, Romeo?

-Tal vez… –fue su corta respuesta.

-¿Eh? No puede ser que los métodos de mister Namikaze no den resultado. A ver, contame lo que pasó.

Fugaku por fin volvió su mirada hacia a él. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para luego volver a abrirlos. _"No sirvo para mentir"._

-¿Es extraño sentir que durante toda tu vida hubieras estado engañándote a vos mismo?

Namikaze abrió los ojos. No se esperaba para nada una pregunta como esa.

-Mm… bueno, no sé qué decirte… ¿a qué viene eso?

-No, nada. Olvidate.

-No, no. No me olvido. Yo te dije que podías confiar en mí para lo que sea, ¿no?

-Si, pero…

-Por eso podes contarme tus problemas. Yo te ayudaré, Fugaku.

Sus pupilas chocaron, el Uchiha se estremeció. Los ojos azules se veían tan sinceros, cristalinos, hermosos. Minato había dejado todo para escucharlo. Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos, el de cabellos oscuros movió sus ojos hacia otra dirección. Volvió a hablar.

-Si querés ayudarme, no me hables nunca más, ¿escuchaste?

-¿Qué? ¡Pará, Fugaku!

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en sentido contrario a su casa, sin mirar atrás. El rubio lo llamaba, hasta intentó perseguirlo pero lo que había dicho sonó muy enserio. _"Pero, ¿por qué?". _No entendía qué había hecho mal, él no quería eso. Jamás hizo nada para molestarlo, al contrario, siempre quiso ser un buen amigo para Fugaku. Al mirar como se alejaba de su lado hasta perderse de vista, unas terribles ganas de llorar lo invadieron de repente. Era extraño, él era un adulto y un hombre bien formado. Las únicas cosas que lo habían hecho llorar en su vida fueron el nacimiento de Naruto y la muerte de su esposa, no se permitía así mismo hacerlo en ninguna otra ocasión. _"¿Qué me ocurre?"._

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, reprimiéndose por dentro. Trató de pensar que ya habría otra oportunidad para hablar con el Uchiha. _"Si yo no hice nada malo no hay por qué enojarse conmigo, ¿no?"._ Aun no entendía por qué esa tristeza casi lo vence de repente, por qué sintió esa opresión tan grande en el pecho tan grande y los ojos se le aguaron. Exhaló y volvió a tomar la esponja, pasándola por la superficie de la camioneta. _"Esta extraña sensación… no, no puede ser… nah, solo es mi imaginación"._ No quería aceptarlo, pero eso que le ocurría era muy similar a lo que sentía cada vez que Kushina tenía una misión de rescate. Luego de su muerte ni siquiera pensó en estar con alguien más, ella lo fue todo.

Juró nunca volver a enamorarse otra vez por respeto al recuerdo de su amada. _"¿Cómo puede ser que siquiera esté pensando en algo así siendo que ambos somos hombres?"._ Ese era –a su parecer- uno de los mayores problemas, ambos hombres, ambos padres, uno casado y el otro viudo. _"No, no, no. Primero, a mí me gustan las mujeres, segundo, no tengo por qué estar exagerando así un estado de ánimo y, tercero, bajo ningún punto de vista puedo hacerle algo así a Mikoto-chan"._ Jamás había dudado de esa manera sobre sí mismo. _"Si Fugaku se enterara de que pienso estas cosas, no me hablaría nunca más"._ Rió aunque con tristeza, se sentía como si fuese un muchachito idiota. Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, viendo una solitaria nube pasar. _"Kushina, mi amor, ayudame… por favor"._

:::

Una fuerte puntada en su cabeza logró despertarlo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y con dificultad, éstos se veían sumamente enrojecidos. Todos los huesos le dolían, el estómago le ardía. La luz que se colaba por la ventana solo hacía más intensa su molestia. Hacía tanto que no se emborrachaba que hasta se había olvidado de la horrible sensación, sumado a que jamás había bebido semejante cantidad. El día después era, sin duda, lo peor de todo. Se volteó hasta quedar boca arriba sobre su cama y se enderezó como pudo. Miró el reloj a su lado y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era; faltaba ya poco para la cena y él acababa de despertar. No pudo evitar acordarse de su tonto amigo, quien lo había llevado a cometer semejante estupidez.

Sasuke iba a apoyar los pies en el suelo pero, justo a tiempo, pudo ver algo que brillaba sobre la madera. Eran los miles de pedacitos de vidrio que se habían esparcido por todos lados, tuvo suerte de no pisarlos. _"¿Vidrios? ¿Y esto?"._ Trató de recordar por qué estaban esos cristales allí mientras los miraba fijamente. Algo recordaba, había traído a Naruto a su casa, subió con él a cuestas hasta su habitación. Como lo vio muy borracho fue a buscar un vaso de agua y… su cabeza hizo un _click_, recordó todo. _"Yo… caí sobre el dobe y… lo besé… ¡si, lo besé realmente!"._ Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, lo invadió una extraña felicidad de repente. Valla que había disfrutado ese beso. Una de las pocas veces en su vida que se había dejado llevar por lo que sentía. Aun sentía el rostro del adolescente a escasos centímetros, el sabor de su boca, el color de sus mejillas, lo cálido de su bronceada piel. _"En verdad me gusta el muy idiota"._

Ya no podía engañarse a sí mismo por más tiempo. Siendo –a sus ojos- un chico imbécil, despistado y caprichoso se sentía demasiado atraído por él. Sin embargo no quería alegrarse aun, puesto que aun no sabía lo que el rubio realmente sentía por él. En el momento del beso no había hecho nada, no lo había pateado pero tampoco correspondido. _"Quizás solo se dejó llevar por el momento… además también estaba borracho"._ Era muy improbable que el chico sintiese lo mismo. _"Esto no es un fucking cuento de hadas, tengo que dejar de engañarme"._ Exhaló profundamente, la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas todavía como para levantarse. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón otra vez, colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca. _"Igualmente voy a hablar con él, no va a ser como si nada de esto hubiese pasado"._

:::

El padre de los Uchiha llevaba horas fuera de la casa. Se la había pasado paseando por las desoladas calles de la ciudad solo hasta llegar a la playa. Dejándose conducir por el viento, pensaba que lo único que le hacía falta era despejar su mente de las tensiones diarias. Nunca se había dado un tiempo realmente para él, era hora de tomar un leve descanso. Caminó por allí, oyendo la arena crujir bajo sus pies. La brisa, cada vez más intensa, arremolinaba sus oscuros cabellos a medida que se acercaba más al mar. Estando muy cerca de la orilla, se sentó allí, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

_"¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que hice no puedo olvidarme de lo que soñé con Minato?"._ Se sentía culpable por haberlo tratado injustamente de esa manera y haberlo dejado hablando solo. En verdad no sabía como actuar ante esa situación. _"Quisiera saber qué debo hacer"._ En medio del silencio de la playa escuchó unas risas. Miró en la dirección desde donde provenían, cayendo en cuenta de que se trataba de una pareja de jóvenes. El chico perseguía a la novia, quien se dejaba atrapar por un tierno abrazo, correspondiendo amorosos besos. _"Yo jamás fui así con Mikoto"._ Él no era de esa clase de personas y sabía muy bien que su esposa tampoco lo era. Viendo el panorama a su alrededor, pudo divisar otra pareja pero de adultos como él.

Ambos caminaban de la mano, charlando amenamente, sonriendo y mirándose como enamorados. _"Hace muchos años que no nos miramos de esa manera"._ Por un momento envidió la felicidad de esos dos, parecían tan despreocupados. En cambio él, dudando de sus sentimientos y por lo tanto, maltratando a su esposa, a su familia. _"¿Qué hay que hacer para ser feliz?"._ Nunca iba a saberlo, él no era de esas personas que se arriesgan fácilmente para lograr lo que quieren ni nada parecido. Así como tampoco iba a saber por qué cada vez que veía a ese rubio un nudo en la garganta parecía no dejarlo respirar. Cerró sus oscuros ojos un momento, la noche estaba llegando y había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, no quería causar más problemas ni hacerlos preocupar. Se levantó del suelo, echó una última mirada al entorno y emprendió el camino de regreso. _"Odio estar así"._

:::

Deidara estaba en su departamento, muy atareado acomodando unos papeles. No vivía en un lugar de lo que se dice 'realmente bueno' pero era lo suficientemente cómodo como para estar solo. Su trabajo era algo así como ser el asesor del Hidan. Ayudaba a su tío a controlar sus negocios, lo que debía cobrar y pagar, los ingresos turbios de su _empresa_. Si no fuese porque trabajaba para la mafia, por su inteligencia, sería un prestigioso economista. Aunque intentara concentrarse en lo que hacía, su cabeza parecía en un lugar muy lejos de allí. Esta situación lograba ponerlo de muy mal humor, al punto de querer arrojar todos esos papeles al infierno, nunca le había pasado algo así.

De tanto nerviosismo, una de las boletas se le cayó al piso, no muy aseado que digamos. Al agacharse a recogerla, oyó que su celular empezó a sonar. Quiso levantarse rápidamente, tanto que no notó que una mesa le impedía terminar su recorrido. Dio de lleno la cabeza contra ella, tirando todos los papeles al suelo y cayendo finalmente. Luego de sobarse el chichón y lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones al aire, se levantó y tomó el maldito aparatito que no había parado de sonar en ningún momento.

_-Aun puedo escuchar esos gemidos._

Al oír esa tremenda voz del otro lado de la línea, enseguida su cara se puso totalmente roja. Sabía muy bien de quién era esa voz tan estúpida e irremediablemente sexy.

-¿Qué querés, Itachi? Estoy ocupado ahora.

_-¿Tanto que no tenés tiempo ni para mí?_

-Callate, deja de hacerte el seductor, hm.

_-Te necesito _–dio un suave suspiro-_ Mi cuerpo necesita de tu calor…_

-¡Dije que te calles, imbécil! –esas palabras lo ponían más incómodo aun- ¿Tan caliente estás?

-_Es tu culpa, Dei._

-No me hagas poner nervioso, hm.

-_Sos malo. ¿Acaso no significó nada para vos lo que pasó entre nosotros?_

_ "Idiota, ¿cómo no va a significar nada? Nunca había sentido algo así con nadie"._ Esa noche lo había pasado tan bien con el moreno, su piel se estremecía de solo recordar como fue sentirlo de esa forma. Cerró sus ojos, un leve calor se agolpó en una parte de su cuerpo al instante.

_-¿Estás ahí?_

-S-sí.

_-No me contestaste._

-Fue realmente… bueno.

_-¿Querés hacerlo otra vez?_

-¿Eh?

_-Acariciate para mí._

-¡Vos, pervertido! Voy a matarte…

_-Solo un poco. Yo lo haré también. Hagámoslo juntos._

Esas palabras sonaron electrizantes en sus oídos. Un pequeño espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, ese leve calor se había vuelto más intenso. No sabía como solamente con su voz había logrado excitarlo tanto. Y como si fuera poco, oír un primer gemido proveniente de aquel hombre hizo que, automáticamente, cierta parte de su cuerpo se levantara. _"Odio a este bastardo"._ Casi involuntariamente se condujo hacia un sillón que estaba en la sala, dejándose caer allí.

-_Ah… no puedo oirte… vamos, Dei_ –lo oyó nuevamente.

Sin responder nada, la mano que tenía libre comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa clara. Cerró sus ojos, imaginando que quien lo tocaba era aquel al que oía del otro lado. Suspiró en forma sonora, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Esa misma mano la paseó por todo su torso, descendiendo lentamente hasta un ajustado pantalón. El calor era sofocante, su cuerpo yacía bañado en sudor, su respiración se aceleraba. Los sonidos sumamente eróticos que emitía el moreno le eran suficientes para correrse con solo escucharlos, no entendía como podía ser tan descarado. _"Ya sé qué fue lo que le vio el idiota de mi tío"._ Desabotonó su pantalón e introdujo sus dedos por debajo de la tela, comenzando a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo lentamente.

_-Eso es, Dei… hacelo más rápido, quiero que nos corramos juntos…_

-I-Itachi…

El rubio obedeció las suaves palabras e hizo lo que el otro le pidió. Tomó su miembro firmemente y comenzó a mover su mano sobre él con rapidez. Sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes y continuados, podía escuchar a su amante en el mismo estado que él. Presionó el teléfono que aun sostenía, sintiendo un temblor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza. La exquisita sensación del orgasmo se acumuló en su hombría y no tardó en sentir como todo de él comenzaba a salir. Se vino, salpicando la alfombra y su propia ropa, aunque eso no le importaba demasiado en ese momento. Entre tanto, pudo oír como Itachi también lo hacía, lo que hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, recuperando el aliento y acomodándose la ropa otra vez.

_-Sería maravilloso si estuvieras acá conmigo._

-Me encantaría estarlo… pero no se por cuanto tiempo podamos sostener esto.

-_¿Por qué decís eso?_

-¿Cómo que por qué? Parece que no tenés idea de lo que Hidan es capaz de hacer por vos.

_-¿Tanto?_

-Nos llega a descubrir y, primero, a mí me mata a puñaladas y, segundo, a vos te encierra en una cajita de cristal y no te deja salir nunca más.

-_Jejeje…_

-¿De qué te reís, imbécil? ¡Lo digo enserio!

_-Yo no permitiría que te hiciera daño. Tampoco soy un gatito dócil para dejarme encerrar así de fácil._

-Hm, se ve que no lo conocés bien. Además, si gemís de esa forma cuando él te la mete es lógico que piense que sos un gatito.

_-Ey, ¿cómo sabés que yo soy el uke? Como si vos no gritaras pidiéndome más…_

-¡Eh! –se había quedado sin palabras… otra vez- Te odio…

-_¡Jajaja! Solo vos podés escucharme de esa forma. Me alegro de haberte conocido._

-¿Solo yo? Si no tengo nada de especial.

_-¿Qué? Si sos hermoso, Deidara. Es tan poco tiempo me devolviste mucho de la felicidad que había dejado de sentir._

-Itachi… yo… te quiero y mucho.

_-Yo también, Dei. Espero verte otra vez. Oh, tengo que colgar, mi ototo-baka se acerca._

-Hm, entiendo. Hablamos más tarde.

_-Cuidate, chau_.

-Vos también. Adios.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salir de su pecho. El de ojos celestes sonrió, como hacía mucho tiempo que no, de felicidad. Se sentía vivo, contento, querido. Aunque sabía que no dudaría para siempre, tenía bien en claro que su tío no se los permitiría jamás. Suspiró, dejando el teléfono en una mesita a su lado, el trabajo podía esperar en ese momento. _"No quiero que esto acabe… quiero estar con Itachi"._

:::

En la mañana de cualquier lunes todos debemos reunir fuerzas del fin de semana y volver a las tareas habituales. Aunque no fuese fácil y menos si tuviste una terrible resaca el día anterior, así debía ser. Ese era el caso de nuestro pequeño rubio, quien acababa de llegar a su trabajo con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo y un aura negra que lo rodeaba. No solo por todo lo que había bebido el sábado, sino también por el gran pesar sobre lo que había pasado en la madrugada con su _mejor amigo_. Caminaba arrastrando los pies lentamente hasta el bar, en donde podía ver a Jiraiya observando todo el panorama con sus dichosos binoculares.

Al verlo venir casi se esconde debajo de la barra pensando que se trataba de un zombie pero luego de mirarlo bien cayó en cuenta de que solo era Naruto. Éste entró por la puerta trasera, colocándose el delantal en forma robótica y parándose al lado del peliblanco, quien había quedado mirándolo.

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasó? ¡Sos muy joven para haber bebido tanto!

-¿Cómo sabe que estoy así por beber, ero-sennin ttebayo? –contestó, sin muchos ánimos.

-¡Já! Como si no supieras que soy un experto en lo que a noche y fiestas concierne. ¡Y no me llames así, mocoso!

-Es que… no sé que me pasó el sábado…

-Ya, no intentes excusarte conmigo. Yo también lo he hecho a tu edad –le da una palmada en la espalda, a lo que el pequeño casi se golpea contra la madera. El mayor rió- No sé si me parece a mí pero… yo creo que te pasa algo más.

El rubio volteó a verlo, sorprendido. No sabía que Jiraiya era de esas personas mayores experimentadas que todo lo saben. Le inspiraba confianza. Bajó la mirada, un poco apenado por lo que estaba por decir.

-S-si… el problema es que ni yo se lo que me pasa…

-Contame, yo no le voy a decir a nadie –un destello resplandeció en sus sonrisa.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Luego de tomar aire, el menor volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Alguna vez te sentiste tan confundido por algo a tal punto que tu mente no podía concentrarse en ninguna otra cosa más?

-Em… pues, verás –era una pregunta que no se la esperaba, pero al mirar esos ojos azules sabía que debía darle una respuesta- Cuando la mente no logra resolver las cosas, también es bueno dejar que el corazón actúe de vez en cuando. Sé que suena cursi pero no pienses en los demás, solo escoge lo que te haga más feliz y ya está.

-Gracias, jiichan –respondió, sonriendo por fin.

Tal vez el peliblanco tuviese la razón y eso era lo que debía hacer. Eran sabias palabras después de todo pero ¿cómo no pensar en los demás sabiendo que su decisión podría hacerles daño? ¿Qué haría su padre si se enterara de que besó a un chico? También estaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke no recordara y así el podría olvidarse también del asunto. No obstante… ¿cómo olvidar aquello? Ese beso y sus caricias. Esa sensación extraña que le provocaba solo pensarlo. Todo era muy complicado y confuso, por lo que no quería volver a ver al moreno por el momento. Ese día había salido antes de lo habitual de su casa para no encontrárselo, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que verse y hablar nuevamente.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el adolescente no notó que alguien había ingresado al lugar. Recién cuando vio a esa persona de pie frente a él, reaccionó otra vez, saltando de su asiento. Comenzó a reír con nerviosismo.

-¡Hola, Gaara! ¿Cómo va todo ttebayo?

-Naruto, ¿qué te pasó que tenés esa cara? –se esperaba una pregunta como esa.

-Na-na-nada, ¿por qué?

-El sábado te estuve buscando toda la noche y no te encontraba hasta que, por arte de magia, apareciste bailando como un loco con Uchiha y un vaso en la mano.

-Jajaja… si, qué loco, ¿no?

-Naruto –el pelirrojo lo miró seriamente, a lo que el otro dejó de reír- Nunca más tomes de esa forma, ¿me oíste?

-¡Todos me regañan hoy ttebayo!

Gaara ladeó la cabeza y decidió sentarse, pidió un café. Mientras el rubio lo preparaba, charlaban acerca de lo que habían hecho cada uno en la fiesta en Sharingan, de lo buena que estuvo la música, lo lindo que era el lugar, etcétera. Al terminar de preparar la infusión, Naruto se la llevó a la barra y dejó la taza frente al ojiverde. Se sentó frente a él, guardando silencio por unos instantes.

-Te noto pensativo, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-Bueno… la verdad es que si pero… no se como decirlo –contestó el rubio, sonrojándose levemente. _"Nadie entiende que me cuesta hablar de esto"._

-Somos amigos, ¿no? Entonces debo ayudarte con tus problemas pero si no me los contás no puedo.

El confiaba en Gaara, era el segundo amigo que obtenía en la nueva ciudad y con el único que podía contar en ese momento. Debía decírselo.

-Creo que… m-me gusta u-un… chico… ¡Por favor no me mires raro, es que no puedo evitarlo ttebayo!

Naruto cerró sus ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder. Por fin se atrevió a hablar sinceramente con alguien sobre eso. Temía perder su amistad gracias a esa confesión, por lo que no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos otra vez. Tenía miedo. –N/A: Eso es horrible T.T-

-¿Por qué te voy a mirar raro, Naruto? Si ese es tu miedo tenés que saber que a mí no me molesta para nada. Seguimos siendo amigos –respondió el mayor, aliviando al pobre chico. Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿D-de verdad no te importa?

-Claro que no. No vas a dejar de ser la persona que sos por eso… lo único que te pido es que no te enamores de mí –dicho esto, se echó a reír. El rubio jamás lo había escuchado así.

-¡No seas idiota, Gaara! –se quejó Naruto, fingiendo enojo.

-Perdón, perdón. ¿Entonces querés un consejo sobre qué hacer?

-Si. Tengo miedo de hacerles daño a las personas que quiero con mi decisión.

-Si vos estás contento no hay manera de que puedas hacerles daño. Si no arriesgas nunca vas a ganar nada.

-Quizá tengas razón… gracias, Gaara.

-No hay por qué. Que tengas suerte.

Así, el adolescente se pasó el día perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba más seguro después de haber hablado con ero-sennin y con su sempai y que ambos le hayan dado recomendaciones similares. Aun así, no quería ponerse tan contento por ello porque no conocía los sentimientos de Sasuke. También cabía la posibilidad de que lo que pasó no hubiese significado nada para él. Eso lo entristecía. Quizá él era el único que tenía ese dilema en la cabeza. _"Algún día lo sabré". _

Ya había llegado la noche y, al verlo de esa forma, Tsunade le había permitido irse más temprano. Desganado, se quitó el delantal oscuro y lo colgó en el perchero. Se despidió de sus 'abuelos' y se dirigió hasta la salida. Al abrir la puerta vio que todo estaba muy oscuro, lo que llegaba a asustarlo un poco. Cerró tras de sí. Enseguida vio que una sombra se acercaba rápidamente, se le congeló la sangre. Quiso correr pero las piernas no le respondieron. Casi se desmaya del miedo. Sin embargo, viéndolo más de cerca notó que era una persona normal. Ésta dio unos pasos más hacia él y los rayos de luna lograron iluminar tenuemente su rostro. Suspiró aliviado, era Sasuke… un momento, ¡era SASUKE!

-¡Teme! Casi me matás del susto ttebayo –gritó, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Usuratonkachi, tenemos que hablar.

-Y qué momento elegís –respondió, tratando de dar un paso al costado.

El moreno le impidió seguir moviéndose, colocando firmemente sus dos brazos a los costados del menor. Éste se tensó, no estaba preparado aun para hablar con él, ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada.

-Naruto… mirame, por favor –escuchó decir al Uchiha, suplicante.

_Continuará…_


	11. Cuando las dudas se disipan

**H**ola otra vez! Me extrañaron? No, verdad xD Pues yo si!

Pero, como prometí, actualicé en menos tiempo! Es que aquí estamos de vacaciones de invierno -que se terminan este fin de semana, lamentablemente ¬¬- Así que cuando empiece el cole otra vez no podré actualizar tan seguido. Y dentro de dos semanas me voy de viaje de egresados! YEAAAH! xD -toma una banderita con la reseña 'Nos vamos a Bariló!' y se pone un gorrito y una bufanda. Comienza a saltar entre la nieve- xDD Y ando con todos los preparativos así que no sé cuando podré colgar la conti. Bueno, ya no los aburro con mis boludeces xD

Pregunta, pregunta! Recuerdan **Shinzo** (Mushrambo)? Es un anime bastante viejo, marcó mi infancia -llora- A ver si se acuerdan... Mushra, Saago, Kutal, la estúp... digo Yakumo^^ y Binka. Todas nos derretíamos por Mushrambo xD Jajaja! Si quieren recordar, les dejo un link: **http : / www. verdibujosanimados .com/ Shinzo/ 1. html** (quítenle los espacios, sino no sale :P)

Quería saber si les agradaría un fic de la pareja de **Saâgo x Mushra**? -obviamente yaoi- Últimamente estoy obsesionada con ellos, sobre todo con Mush! -qué uke tan violable y adorable xD- Por eso aprovecho este espacio para preguntar, ya que hay bastante gente que lee este fic y, probablemente esté interesada, y también tengo bastantes que me pusieron como _Author Alert._ No hay prácticamente nada de ellos y a mí me resultan muy interesantes -les prometo que será bien pervert xD- Me encantaría saber su opinión!

Bueno, ya no les quito su tiempo. Agradezco mucho sus lindos reviews, como siempre! Que disfruten de este lemoooon~! -aplausos- xD

* * *

Capítulo 11 ~ Cuando las dudas se disipan

Por S. Chocolate

Al escuchar las palabras suplicantes, casi con desesperación escapar de los labios de Sasuke supo que debía hacerle caso. Subió la mirada hasta posar sus zafiras pupilas en las del otro chico, aun estando muy cerca de él. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, parecía nervioso, preocupado. El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir con violencia, tanto que parecía dolerle. El silencio a su alrededor los acompañaba, la ansiedad por saber lo que tenía para decirle crecía.

-Sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta –comenzó el moreno, su voz se oía ronca- yo…

-Sasuke –lo llamó Naruto-, si viniste a decirme que eso fue un error, decilo de una vez ttebayo…

-¿Un error? ¿Eso es lo que pensás?

-No, yo no pienso eso, para nada. Lo que pasa es que ambos estábamos borrachos, bailando como locos y riéndonos como un par de idiotas. Luego fuimos a tu casa y, como me tuviste que llevar arriba porque yo seguía inconsciente y encargarte de mí, yo pensé q…

De los nervios que le habían surgido, el rubio comenzó a hablar tanto y tan rápido que su monólogo parecía no tener final. El Uchiha no lo soportó más, primero porque todas esas palabras eran totalmente innecesarias y estaban llegando a irritarlo y, segundo, porque no podía estar ni un minuto más tan lejos de él teniéndolo tan cerca. Aprovechando la distracción de Naruto, unió sus labios suavemente. Enseguida, éste se tensó y sintió como la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas, las que seguramente estarían teñidas de carmesí. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, volviendo a mirarse a los ojos. Ambos apenados sin saber muy bien como actuar.

-¿Eso te parece suficiente, usuratonkachi? –preguntó, con su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

Y sin responder nada más, el rubio sonrió abiertamente y pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello del más alto, volviendo a juntar sus bocas. El moreno lo tomó por la cintura, acortando aun más la distancia entre ellos, profundizando el contacto. Naruto separó sus labios un poco, dejando espacio para que sus lenguas se encontraran por segunda vez y así probar el sabor de su _amigo_ sin alcohol de por medio. Ellas se acariciaban, enroscaban, jugaban a una partida que no tenía perdedor. El beso iba tornándose más pasional a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya Sasuke había aprisionado con su cuerpo a Uzumaki contra la pared de aquel bar. Pronto la falta de aire se hizo presente, obligándolos a separarse para poder respirar. Aun seguían abrazados, muy cerca el uno del otro, pegados.

Mientras dejaba reunir aire al adolescente, el moreno regaba una lluvia de besos sobre el rostro aun sonrojado de éste, en cada rincón de su piel suave. Luego volvió a besarlo en los labios, con más confianza esta vez. La mano ajena que reposaba sobre la cintura del menor la llevó delante de él, introduciéndola por debajo de su remera. Acarició el delicado pero entrenado torso, subiendo por la cálida piel, haciéndolo gemir quedamente. Se detuvo en uno de los botones rosados, endurecido al tacto, el cual presionó. Naruto exhaló entre el apasionado beso como pudo, sin querer su rostro se había enrojecido otra vez. Cuando la otra mano de Sasuke descendió hasta la parte trasera de sus pantalones, presionando por encima de la tela con fuerza contra él, se vio obligado a terminar con aquel beso. No entendía por qué se había puesto tan nervioso.

-Detente… pueden vernos ttebayo –susurró el pequeño, ocultándose bajo su dorado flequillo.

-¿Tenés miedo de que nos vean? Si por acá no pasa nadie, dobe –le acarició el cabello con ternura- ¿Confiás en mí?

-Si, claro que confío pero…

-Entonces, ¿no te excita la idea de hacerlo en la playa? –ronroneó el moreno, con la voz más sexy que pudo hacer. El otro chico se estremeció.

-¡Callate, pervertido! –gritó- No quiero que mi primera vez sea de esta manera.

-¿Eh? –preguntó el más alto, atónito.

-Que no quiero que mi primera vez sea así ttebayo. ¿Te volviste sordo, teme?

-Eso quiere decir que vos nunca…

-Y, no. ¿A vos qué te parece? –dijo, sarcástico y algo molesto por la insistencia del Uchiha.

-¡NARUTO!

Y, gritando su nombre, Sasuke se lanzó encima del ojiazul haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo. En verdad se sentía muy feliz de saber que Naruto era virgen, tan inocente en todos los sentidos, y de saberse una persona que sería muy importante en su vida. También sabía que debía ser muy cuidadoso con él, tenía que lograr que él disfrute todo aquello y que se sintiera bien. Luego de sonreír con sinceridad, llevó su boca al bronceado cuello de Uzumaki, saboreando esa delicada piel con su lengua y con todos sus sentidos. Escuchar los suspiros que dejaba caer el de ojos claros lo incitaba a continuar. Subió la remera del chico, pasándola por sus hombros, llegando hasta sus brazos hasta quitarla por completo. Se colocó entre sus piernas. Siguió con su recorrido, volviéndose hasta el pecho del menor, el que besó y marcó un sin fin de veces.

Naruto dejaba escapar leves quejidos, mientras se removía en el suelo debajo del cuerpo de quien estaba a punto de convertirse en su amante. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de detenerlo, su cuerpo ya no le respondía y su cabeza no podía hacer más que pensar en Sasuke y en lo que estaba viviendo. Ya todas sus dudas se habían aclarado, se sentía tan seguro en los brazos de ese hombre, tan feliz de que él lo correspondiera. La piel le ardía y sabía que a él también lo carcomía ese mismo fuego en su interior. Gimió al sentir una puntada en uno de sus pezones, eran los dientes del moreno. Su boca cálida humedeció todo su torso.

Éste llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones del más bajo, al tiempo que sentía que todos esos sonidos que él emitía estaban causando estragos en su propio cuerpo. Desabrochó uno a uno los botones, rozando con sus dedos aquel miembro semi-despierto atrapado por la tela. El rubio se retorcía debido al contacto, sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer. Su rostro se retorcía de placer. Al terminar, introdujo su mano debajo del bóxer del pequeño, quien jadeó como respuesta, volviendo a aferrarse al cuello del mayor en un movimiento desesperado. Sonriendo con malicia, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Naruto, el pelinegro tomó la hombría de éste, liberándola de la opresión. Él arqueó su espalda y gimió profundamente al sentir como sus dedos jugueteaban con la punta, lo que provocaba una electricidad que le recorría la espina dorsal.

-¿Te gusta, Naruto?

Él no respondió. Solo ocultó su cara en el pecho del mayor, aferrándose más a su cuello. Se sentía sumamente avergonzado. Sasuke soltó una pequeña risita, comenzando a mover su mano sobre la extensión a un ritmo endemoniadamente lento. Sentía la tibia respiración abrumada en su cuello, el cuerpo del otro temblar debajo del suyo. Supo que debía ir aumentando la velocidad, los suspiros penetraban en sus oídos haciendo que la excitación creciera aun más. Pronto sus dedos se movían ágilmente sobre el miembro del menor, los jadeos de éste se hacían más fuertes, continuados, candentes. Sintió como un espasmo recorrió el pequeño cuerpo por unos instantes, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y un orgásmico gemido no lo dejó oír nada más. El tibio líquido resbaló por su mano, colándose entre sus dedos, escurriéndose por ellos. El rubio se dejó caer en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con un brazo y respirando agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento una vez más. No podía mirar a los ojos al más grande después de eso.

-¿Por qué te escondés, usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke, algo extrañado por la actitud del pequeño.

-Me da… vergüenza que me veas así, teme.

-No seas idiota. Dejame verte.

Forcejearon un momento, el moreno intentando quitarle el brazo de la cara a un Naruto más que apenado. Como al tener mayor altura y contextura física tenía más fuerza, logró movérselo, llevando la muñeca del menor por encima de su cabeza hasta inmovilizarlo. Contempló de aquel hermoso rostro el tierno sonrojo y el puchero infantil que estaba haciendo el adolescente. Sonrió triunfal, llevándose la mano con la que lo había masturbado a la boca y lamiendo el líquido blanquecino que se le filtraba por los dedos, mirándolo directo a los ojos. La sola imagen hacía poner más que incómodo al rubio y, a su vez, llegaba a calentarlo como nadie lo había hecho jamás. _"Esto me lo hace a propósito, maldito teme"._

-Ya no hagas eso, Sasuke.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto? –inclinándose hacia él, rozándole el oído con los labios- Vos a mí me enloquecés.

Sin dejar lugar a ninguna respuesta, Sasuke unió sus labios, con más salvajismo que la vez anterior. Naruto no podía respirar entre tan apasionado beso, solo podía dejar que su lengua se encontrara con la del ojinegro, acariciándose, probando su propio sabor. No querían separarse, querían permanecer siempre unidos, que esos momentos maravillosos nunca terminaran. Solo la ausencia total de oxígeno logró que finalizaran ese beso, quedando aun muy cerca, jadeantes. Los ojos zafiros, que brillaban como joyas en medio de la noche cálida chocaron contra los oscuros, penetrantes, sensuales, inconmovibles. Así permanecieron unos momentos, sin querer quebrar esa aura fabulosa que se había creado entre ambos.

Sasuke se quitó su playera, arrojándola aun lado y dejando que la brisa salina calmara un poco el fuego que le quemaba por dentro. Acarició el bello rostro frente al suyo, terminando de quitar los pantalones cortos del rubio junto a su ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo justo frente a sus ojos, solo para él. Naruto no se opuso, ya no existía nada más a su alrededor que él, no importaba lo demás. El ojinegro siguió acariciando la sonrosada mejilla, bajando lentamente hasta esos labios de cereza, los cuales había tenido el lujo de degustar. Cuando Uzumaki los entreabrió un poco, manteniendo cerrados los ojos, introdujo sus dedos en esa cavidad. El menor comprendió el mensaje e hizo lo que el moreno le pedía silenciosamente. Los ensalivó cuidadosamente, enroscándolos con su lengua para el deleite del mayor.

Al pensar que era suficiente, los retiró de su boca y prosiguió por llevarlos hasta la rosada entrada del adolescente. Éste emitió un quejido de sorpresa al sentir como un dígito se introducía en su interior con el propósito de prepararlo. Le dolía un poco pero podía soportarlo. Al sentir dos de ellos moviéndose dentro, sus suspiros parecieron volverse súplicas, se mordía los labios para no gemir más alto. Dolía y mucho. Al sumarse uno más, una lágrima escapó, humedeciéndole la cara y resbalando por su cuello. Sasuke trataba de hacerlo lo más suave que podía, no quería que el sufriera pero sabía que era inevitable el malestar inicial. No soportaba más la tortuosa espera, la idea de hacer suyo a ese chico estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro. Bien sabía que debía aguantar si quería hacerlo bien.

En el momento en el que supo que estaba listo, retiró sus dedos de allí con cuidado. Liberó la terrible erección que lo invadía de sus ropas. Rozó la punta contra la cavidad del pequeño, Naruto dio un salto. Se adentró muy despacio en él, oyendo los gemidos ahogados del de ojos azules, tratando de calmarlos con besos cortos por todo su rostro y cuello. La ansiedad le ganaba, los deseos se volvían incontenibles. La opresión de ese virginal cuerpo era tan placentera como dolorosa, una fabulosa combinación. Al sentir que todo él había penetrado completamente, volvió a depositar sus labios sobre los de Naruto, quien ante esto y con un movimiento desesperado se aferró a su espalda.

Empezó a moverse con lentitud, escuchando los intensos gemidos de Uzumaki en su oído, sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en su piel hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Él también quería marcarlo como suyo. El pequeño sentía un gran dolor al principio, aunque intentase callar no podía hacerlo. Aun así, el placer no tardó en llegar, haciendo que disminuyera a una simple molestia y sus deseos aumentaran. Sus jadeos se oían diferentes, más ardientes que hacía rato, él se sentía diferente. Sasuke aumentó el ritmo un poco, su cuerpo pedía más. Posó sus manos sobre las caderas del menor, dejando escapar pesados suspiros sobre él. Naruto no tardó en disfrutar plenamente de todo eso, necesitaba más del moreno, todo el dolor había desaparecido.

Viendo que él podía moverse por sí mismo, el de ojos profundos supo que ambos clamaban por más. Haciendo las embestidas más rápidas y profundas, oyendo sus cuerpos chocar, inundando sus sentidos en el aroma que desprendía su amante. Lo deseaba, lo quería solamente para él. Oír su voz tan excitada gimiendo de esa forma lo volvía loco. El menor le acariciaba la espalda con manos trémulas, dejaba salir sus gritos sin control alguno. Confiaba tanto en Sasuke que desde el principio había decidido entregarse por completo a él, a _su_ Sasuke. Ambos conocían sus sentimientos ahora, sus pieles lo demostraban a cada segundo. Las palabras sobraban.

Las estocadas se volvieron más veloces aun, casi frenéticas. Parecían uno solo. Los dos sabían que el momento final se acercaba, sin embargo si por ellos fuese no habrían querido que se terminara nunca. La pasión que estaban viviendo juntos era tal que sabían que ese momento iba a quedar grabado en sus memorias. Sasuke guardaba cada uno de los sonidos que emitía el ojiazul en sus oídos, cada lágrima derramada, cada expresión en la que su rostro se tornaba. Quería que los dos acabaran juntos y para ello, tomó el latente y necesitado miembro del adolescente con una mano, al tiempo que recorría su cuello con la lengua. Masturbándolo a la vez, llegó tan profundo que sintió una electrizante sensación recorrerlo entero. Naruto también lo sintió, una descarga en su interior le hizo gemir nuevamente. Había alcanzado un punto específico de su cuerpo.

Luego de tocar varias veces ese mismo rincón antes desconocido, extasiado, un calor sofocante y delicioso los llenó a ambos a la vez. Luego de un jadeo sonoro por parte del menor y un suspiro ahogado que escapó de la boca del más grande, sintieron como su semilla descendía por su cuerpo. Sasuke no tardó en correrse en el interior de Uzumaki, vertiendo gran cantidad de su esencia en él y Naruto lo hizo entre sus vientres, haciendo que ambos torsos se mancharan con la explosión de su ser. Estaban exhaustos, agitados y felices, sobre todo sumamente felices. El moreno se desplomó sobre su pequeño, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y descansando la cabeza en su pecho. El rubio sonrió, soltando una de sus tantas risitas zorrunas al aire cálido que respiraban. Abarcó con sus manos la gran espalda del mayor, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Sabés una cosa, Naruto? Sos un idiota…

-¿Qué decís, teme?

-Que sos un imbécil y por eso no se como hiciste para cambiarme la vida.

Uzumaki quedó desconcertado ante esas palabras tan extrañas para él. ¿Eso es lo que se dice una pareja al terminar de hacer el amor? No sabía ni qué contestar. Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que él jamás entendería algo así, rodó los ojos.

-Estoy diciendo que te quiero, usuratonkachi.

-¡Eso es porque no hablás claro y…! ¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetírtelo –respondió, con un leve rubor que el menor no alcanzó a ver puesto que lo cubría su cabello.

-Yo también te quiero, Sasuke. ¡Y mucho, demasiado ttebayo!

El de ojos negros se incorporó un poco, observando a Uzumaki y sonriendo, como nunca, de forma sincera. Naruto estaba tan feliz de ver de esa forma al Uchiha que tampoco podía dejar de sonreír. Unieron sus labios una vez más, en un beso tierno, amoroso y lleno de alegría. Los dos sentían que no les hacía falta nada más… repentinamente oyeron el ruido de la puerta que estaba a un lado de ellos. Al menor se le congeló la sangre.

-¡Sasuke! –susurró, desesperado- ¡Deben ser Tsunade-baachan y el ero-sennin!

-¿Y esos quiénes son? –en el mismo tono que él.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Nos van a ver! ¡Movete!

Se levantaron tan rápido como pudieron, tomando su ropa y arrastrándose hasta detrás de la otra pared oscura del lugar. Lograron hacerlo justo a tiempo, ya que efectivamente, Tsunade y Jiraiya salieron por esa misma puerta. No había signos de que los hubiesen escuchado o visto, ellos hablaban pero de otros temas que ninguno comprendía. Un ojito negro se asomó por el borde de la pared, seguido por otro de color azul, viendo que los ancianos se estaban yendo. Al saberse libres, observando como se alejaban, ambos suspiraron con gran alivio, recargando sus espaldas contra la fría pared.

-Uff, de lo que nos salvamos, dobe.

-La verdad que s… ¡ah! –gritó el pequeño, arqueando la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Y todavía lo preguntás! Me duele el trasero, idiota… –dijo, algo ruborizado.

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó, colocando una mano en su cabello para despeinarlo- y no sabés lo que te va a doler mañana… ese es el precio que hay que pagar para estar con un Uchiha.

-¿Qué dijiste ttebayo? –preguntó, con la voz de ultratumba, agitando el puño en dirección al mayor.

-Nada, nada…

Luego de discutir un rato como siempre lo hacían y lo seguirían haciendo, decidieron que lo mejor era vestirse e irse de allí. El moreno ayudó al más pequeño a pararse y a juntar su ropa. Se vistió, mirando de reojo como lo hacía aquel que había sido suyo hacía unos momentos. Justo cuando el ojiazul se estaba colocando la remera, le dio un pequeño apretón en sus nalgas, haciendo que éste saltara y recibiendo un buen golpe en la cabeza como respuesta. Así fue como terminó Sasuke, sobándose el chichón pero feliz de la vida. Emprendieron el camino de regreso, ese que se había vuelto tan rutinario para ellos. Pensándolo bien, eso tenía sus ventajas. Sabían bien que nunca pasaba demasiada gente por allí ya entrada la noche y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Sasuke acercó su mano a la de Naruto. La tomó firmemente pero con delicadeza, el menor lo miró sorprendido. Aun así rieron y decidieron continuar con su camino como si nada.

Hablando de cosas triviales, se les pasó tan rápido el rato estando juntos que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento habían llegado a sus casas. Seguían tomados de la mano, ninguno quería dejar ir al otro pero sabían que era inevitable. Además, sería muy cursi pensar eso ya que sabían que dentro de unas horas iban a volver a verse. _"¿Desde cuando soy tan imbécil? ¿Me contagié de Naruto?"._

-Sasuke… antes de que te vallas… quería preguntarte algo –habló, sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno. La cara le ardía y sus manos temblaban.

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?

-¿Q-querés ser m-mi… mi novio?

El moreno se soprendió tanto por la repentina pregunta que su rostro no tardó en tornarse a uno de sorpresa mientras miraba al adolescente. Éste miró para abajo, apenado. Sasuke guardó silencio unos instantes. Luego volvió a sonreír como todo buen Uchiha y lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Eso no tenés ni que preguntarlo. Claro que quiero ser tu novio, Naruto –respondió, depositando un suave beso en los labios del chico.

Se despidieron allí, aunque con grandes deseos de que un nuevo día comenzara. Se soltaron las manos con suavidad, volviéndose en direcciones opuestas. Abriendo la puerta de su casa, el ojiazul tenía tantas ganas de gritar, de saltar y de que todo el mundo se enterara de su alegría que ya ni pensaba en que su padre lo pudiese oír. Sasuke, ingresando a su hogar, no podía parar de sonreír como un bobo, sin importarle quien estuviese a su alrededor. Todas las dudas se habían disipado.

:::

Otro día de trabajo, igual que todos los demás. Aunque su mente no estaba al cien por cien debido a los pesares que lo agobiaban, tenía que concentrarse. Tantos papeles por firmar, hojas, letras, números por todos lados. Aun con los lentes puestos sus ojos negros le ardían, ya no podía enfocar correctamente la vista. Había estado todo el día encerrado en su oficina con el fin de no toparse con su ya conocido vecino el rubio. Hasta el momento lo había logrado, no sabía cómo pero aquel que siempre había sido tan simpático con él no le había dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera sabía si había asistido ese día.

La hora de la retirada estaba llegando y podía ver a través del vidrio que lo separaba del exterior a todos los empleados yendo y viniendo, apresurados, guardando sus cosas. Suspiró pesadamente, él siempre era el último que se marchaba, por algo era el gerente. La sola ideo lo tensionaba a sobremanera. Se quitó los lentes, dejándolos descansar sobre su escritorio y se cruzó de piernas. No tardó en ver a alguien asomarse por la puerta semitransparente, se veía inseguro y algo nervioso. El Uchiha alzó una ceja. La visión de una rubia cabellera no lo emocionó demasiado. Escuchó unos pequeños golpecitos y no pudo hacer más que invitarlo a pasar. La puerta se abrió con lentitud.

-Fugaku… em, hola –dijo tímidamente, una sonrisa nerviosa se asomó en sus labios.

-Hola, Minato –fue la cortante respuesta. El moreno fijó la vista en unos papeles.

-C-como se estaban yendo todos pensé en saludarte. Es que no te había visto en todo el día y –no soportó más la actitud distante de su amigo, ni siquiera era capaz de verlo a los ojos. Estalló como siempre lo hacía- ¡No puedo más, mirame Fugaku!

Sus gritos hicieron sobresaltar al más alto, aunque en el fondo se esperaba algo como eso. Él también estaba nervioso a pesar de no demostrarlo. No quería hablar con el rubio, sabía que si seguía así terminaría haciéndole daño. No solo a él, sino a muchos otros. Por eso había decidido cortar su relación en seco. Lamentablemente, se dio cuenta de que era imposible hacerlo, no de esa manera. Sin más, posó su mirada penetrante en la azulina, animándolo a que continuara.

-¿Qué hice mal? No quiero estar así.

-No –hizo un breve silencio- no hiciste nada malo, Minato.

Este último se acercó hasta él, desesperado. El de cabello dorado apoyó sus manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio del gerente, haciendo un gran estruendo, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Fugaku podía ver toda la preocupación que su amigo tenía en su rostro, ya no podía verlo así.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que decidieras no verme más?

-No fue nada –contestó, su cabeza no podía formular una buena excusa en ese momento.

-¿Cómo que no fue nada? ¡No por nada uno decide despedirse para siempre de sus amigos!

-Minato. Lo admito, estaba equivocado. Por favor, perdoname.

Al verlo otra vez notó como algo de brillo regresaba a esas pupilas color cielo. Parecía más aliviado, lo que a él le transmitió una gran tranquilidad.

-No, no tenés que pedirme perdón. Me alegra que hayas cambiado de parecer.

-Hm.

-Sigo sin entender el por qué pero eso ya no importa –sonrió- ¿O será que mis consejos no funcionaron otra vez?

-Em… bueno…

-¡No te preocupes! Ahora que todos se fueron puedo mostrarte la nueva estrategia que se me ocurrió.

El Uchiha rodó los ojos, sabía que sería otra de sus locuras, aun así sus labios se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente. Tenía razón, ya todos se habían marchado a sus casas, solo ellos seguían en el local de automotores. Siguió al ojiazul fuera de su oficina, había ido a buscar quien sabe qué cosa para mostrarle. Lo vio regresar, con una cajita de plástico plana en la mano y una fresca sonrisa impregnada en la cara. Sacó un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo ante la curiosa mirada del más alto y abrió la puerta de uno de los automóviles.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Pará, pará. Ya vas a ver…

Abrió la cajita, la cual en su tapa tenía una imagen de una mujer con muy poca ropa y unas palmeras de fondo. Sacó un CD de ella y lo insertó en el estéreo del auto. Subió el volumen a penas y, enseguida, una suave música de playa comenzó a sonar. Fugaku miró entre sorprendido e intrigado a Minato, quien se acercó a él.

_Aruba, jamaica ooo i wanna take you__  
__Bermuda, bahama come on pretty mama__  
__Key largo, montego baby why don't we go__  
__Jamaica off the florida keys_

-Nada mejor que un hombre que sepa bailar, eso seduce mucho a las damas –(N/A: por lo menos a mí si *sueña*).

-Pero… yo siempre fui un desastre para eso.

-¿Y para qué te creés que estoy yo?

Con un movimiento grácil, tomó de una mano al moreno, quien se sobresaltó ante el contacto. Lo llevó hacia un sitio despejado en el que pudiesen bailar sin problemas. El de ojos oscuros se sentía sumamente extraño en esa situación.

-Bueno, ahora supongamos que yo soy vos y vos sos Mikoto-chan.

Hizo que el Uchiha mayor colocara la mano que tenía libre sobre su hombro, luego él posó la suya en la cintura éste. La frente de Fugaku comenzaba a sudar frío. El rubio mayor se movía con gracia natural, muy relajado, lo que hacía que el otro lograra llevarle un poco el ritmo. Bailaba muy bien y parecía tener facilidad para llevar a su pareja. La suave música combinaba a la perfección con el delicioso aroma del perfume que desprendía Minato con cada movimiento. El moreno estaba poniéndose más nervioso cada vez. Ninguno hablaba. En un momento determinado de la música, el de ojos celestes soltó la cintura de Fugaku e hizo un ademán con su otra mano para indicarle que girara. Eso se vio complicado, debido a que el pelinegro lo superaba en altura por lo que tuvo que agacharse un poco para dar la vuelta. Volvieron a la posición inicial.

_There's a place called kokomo__  
__That's where you wanna go to get away from it all_

_Bodies in the sand__  
__Tropical drink melting in your hand__  
__We'll be falling in love__  
__To the rhythm of a steel drum band__  
__Down in kokomo_

-Minato, ¿no sería mejor que yo fuese yo y vos Mikoto?

-¿Estás insinuando que soy bajito? –se quejó, haciendo un puchero similar al de su hijo.

-No, solo digo que yo soy más alto.

-Me ofendés, Fugaku. Bueno, vamos a ver como te desempeñás en tu verdadero papel.

Ambos cambiaron la posición de sus brazos a la vez. Ahora quien lo sostenía por la cintura era Fugaku, quien se había tensado aun más. El menor solo intentaba dejarse llevar, aunque le era bastante difícil sabiendo lo desastroso que era su compañero en cuanto al baile. El aroma de Minato lo estaba mareando, estar tan cerca, respirar casi el mismo aire. Todo esto lo único que hacía era desconcentrarlo. El rubio pareció notar su nerviosismo. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar estar en una situación así con él.

No supo exactamente como paso pero sus pies se enredaron irremediablemente y, cuando intentó darle la vuelta a Namikaze perdió el equilibrio. Presionó la mano de Minato en un intento en vano por no caerse, pero no lo logró. Cayó hacia atrás, llevándose consigo al rubio, quien gritó de sorpresa. Al chocar de lleno contra el piso emitió un quejido, esos mosaicos de mármol si que eran duros. Todo el dolor se esfumó de su mente al darse cuenta de qué era el peso ajeno que aun sentía sobre él. Dirigió su vista al frente y se encontró con esos ojos celestes bien abiertos y unas mejillas sumamente sonrojadas. Minato no entendía por qué le latía tan rápido el corazón. Estaban pegados, sus rostros a escasos centímetros y aun tomados de las manos. El más bajo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, incorporándose un poco.

-Yo te dije que hubiera sido mejor que yo hiciera de vos y vos de tu mujer pero…

_Everybody knows__  
__A little place like kokomo__  
__Now if you wanna go__  
__And get away from it all__  
__Go down to kokomo_

No lo dejó continuar e hizo algo de lo que sabía que se iba a arrepentir más tarde. Lo jaló del brazo, sin pensarlo dos veces, e hizo que sus labios se juntaran. Minato estaba más rojo de lo que jamás había estado, no se hubiese esperado algo como eso de aquel hombre. Y si no se lo esperaba, ¿por qué no era capaz de separarse de él? El Uchiha tomó por la nuca al rubio, profundizando más el beso. A fuerza de lo que su mente le decía que era lo correcto, Namikaze fue cerrando sus ojos y dejando algo de espacio entre sus labios. Eso Fugaku lo aprovechó, introduciendo su lengua, haciendo que ambas se encontraran, creando otra danza más lenta y placentera.

La canción seguía sonando de fondo mientras compartían ese momento tan fantástico e impensado. Nunca se habían imaginado que algo así pasaría. Pronto la realidad y la cordura volvieron a la mente de Minato, quien forcejeó un poco y acabó con ese beso. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. El moreno se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo, realmente había hecho algo sin pensar, ese no era su estilo. En verdad ese rubio había logrado cosas inimaginables en él.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Minato, algo consternado.

-Yo… lo siento, no quise…

-¿Te pusiste a pensar en lo que acabamos de hacer? ¡No quiero hacerle esto a Mikoto-chan, ni a tus hijos ni al mío! –gritó, desesperado, mirándolo a los ojos.

Histérico, se soltó del agarre del más alto y se puso de pie. Luego, Fugaku hizo lo mismo. Minato se veía tan irritado, no debió haber hecho eso. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

-No podía aguantar más, fue… un impulso –sus palabras parecían quebrarse al salir de su boca.

-¡Estás jugando conmigo! ¡Vos estás casado, Fugaku!

-¡Decime algo que no sepa! –esta vez fue el moreno quien comenzó a gritar- ¿Cómo podés decir que estoy jugando con vos si ni siquiera sabés lo que siento?

Esas palabras lo desconcertaron, ¿qué sentía Fugaku en realidad? Tomó aire. -Lo único que se es que si continuábamos le haríamos daño a las personas que queremos –respondió, ya más calmado.

-Lo se –Minato volvió a mirarlo- Me siento la peor basura de este mundo… ¿por qué tuviste que aparecer en mi vida?

Al ver resbalar una lágrima por ese rostro serio e impávido, sintió que su interior se estremecía. Nunca pensó ver al gran Fugaku Uchiha tan quebrado y abatido, era tan increíble como triste. Se acercó un poco más a él, colocando una mano en su hombro. El moreno movió la cabeza hacia un costado, aun cubriéndose bajo el flequillo.

-No sos una basura, nunca más vuelvas a decir algo como eso. Sos una gran persona, un gran padre y marido –se hizo un silencio- Y, en realidad, la pregunta sería… ¿por qué vos tuviste que cambiar mi vida?

Más recuperado, volvió su mirada otra vez hacia ese hombre. Éste le sonrió, tan cálido como siempre lo hacía.

-Sé lo que sentís aunque no me lo digas… porque yo siento lo mismo. Cuando estoy con vos es como si volviera a ser un estúpido adolescente. Pero luego me acuerdo de mi hijo, de Kushina y de tu familia y…

-No digas más. Yo también pienso mucho en ellos pero ya no puedo soportar estar cerca de vos de esta manera… por eso había decidido no volver a verte, pensé que sería lo mejor para los dos.

-Pero, ¿por qué no podemos seguir como antes? –presionó su hombro, las manos le temblaban- Fuiste mi primer amigo en esta ciudad y… no quiero perderte.

El mayor volvió a bajar la mirada, se sentía derrotado. Le palpitaba tan fuerte el pecho estando al lado de ese rubio tonto, lo hacía sonreír por dentro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así. ¿Por qué no podía volver a sentirse de esa forma estando con su esposa? Minato era realmente hermoso, ella también lo era debido a su gracia femenina. No solo la belleza exterior era lo que veía en ese ser de ojos brillantes. Tan ensimismado estaba que no pudo darse cuenta en qué momento el otro había depositado un suave beso en sus labios. Tierno y cálido. Las mejillas del más bajo habían tomado algo de color. Sus manos se habían posado sobre la camisa blanca que cubría el amplio pecho del Uchiha.

Se separaron con suavidad, una sonrisa triste adornaba el rostro de Minato. el de ojos negros no sabía bien lo que significaba esa expresión pero presentía que no era nada bueno.

-Adiós, Fugaku.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, un interminable y doloroso eco. Miró la espalda del menor alejarse, observó como abría la puerta y se retiraba, ésta se cerraba sola tras él. Todo parecía como en cámara lenta delante de sus ojos. Se quedó solo y en silencio en aquel lujoso sitio. La opresión que sentía lo estaba ahogando, como si le costase respirar. No sabía la razón pero algo en su interior le decía que esa había sido una despedida definitiva. Una lágrima rebelde no tardó en escapar de sus cansados ojos oscuros.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Noooo! Qué tristeza T.T

No sé ustedes, pero yo aprendía a amar la pareja de FugakuxMinato :)

Para el próximo... torneo de Surf! xD -muchos dirán 'ya llegó esta forra con el relleno' xD No, no lo es, todo es para relajar las tensiones de un cap tan entristecedor^^-

Se acerca el comienzo de las clases para nuestro kitsune! Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan dejándome esos lindos reviews que tan contenta me ponen!

Nos leemos mi gente bella! xD **Sayo~! **


	12. Torneo de Surf

KONNICHI WAAAAA! *aparece debajo de una montaña de papeles, con los anteojos desacomodados y los cabellos hechos una maraña xD* Me extrañaron? *sonido de grillitos: on* Yo siiiii que los extrañé! No sé como pedirles disculpas por mi laaarga ausencia, creo que ya no deben tener ganas de seguir leyendo mi tonto y friki fic! *llora* Estuve tan atareada con el colegio, por fin lo terminé! Este año, universidad! :D

Acabo de terminar de escribir esta conti, me ocupó 17 hojas, pero ustedes se lo merecen por haber esperado tanto! Bueno, ya no los aburro con esto, miren que se acerca el comienzo de clases para Naruto! Muchos nuevos amigos y aventuras llenas de yaoi les esperan a nuestros queridos moreno y rubio^^. Bueno, hablando de este año... FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO! *toma una botella de champagne y bebe de ella, pierde la compostura otra vez* Este es un pequeño regalito para empezar el año con muuuucho yaoi! Que lo disfruten~ ^^

* * *

Capítulo 12 ~ Torneo de Surf

Pasó una semana y algunos días después de la _consumación_ del amor entre Naruto y Sasuke. ¡Tan tierno que había sido ese momento! Luego de eso, la semana entera significó total abstinencia para ambos, una verdadera tortura para el moreno quien no parecía estar muy contento con aquella restricción. Por más que le insistiera, Uzumaki se negaba rotundamente y si intentaba algo sin su consentimiento lo que recibía como respuesta era un fuerte golpe. La razón: el torneo local de Surf. Como en la playa que adornaba la ciudad y la hacía más bella había olas ideales para practicar ese deporte, todos los años se hacía una competencia entre los que quisieran participar. Y como Naruto adoraba surfear más que a su vida, no dudó en anotarse junto con Gaara para participar. Además, nunca se presentó en ningún concurso y, por ende, nunca ganó nada en relación con el Surf. Desde ese entonces no había dejado de entrenar ni un solo día, para desgracia del pelinegro, con ayuda de su sempai con el cual debía pasar mucho tiempo –más del necesario a los ojos de Uchiha-. Sin embargo, como Sasuke jamás perdía ante nada ni nadie, se las había arreglado para estar presente y espiarlos con sus ya conocidos binoculares de guardavidas.

Y así estaban; Sasuke en la torre blanca sin cambiar de posición ni por un segundo, siquiera pestañear, con los binoculares delante de los ojos mientras que Naruto, demasiado concentrado como para notarlo, ni se había percatado de las locuras del Uchiha, escuchando atentamente cada palabra que le decía el pelirrojo frente a él. Éste le daba consejos y le corregía algunas cosas, en realidad no tenía obligación de hacerlo ya que se suponía eran rivales pero su amistad con aquel chico le impedía dejarlo solo en un momento así. Terminada la lección, ambos se disponían a regresar al mar con la tabla debajo del brazo. _"Tsk. Ese maldito cabeza de fósforo se está ganando mi odio"._ El rubio volvió a montar la gran ola que se había cruzado en su camino, detrás de él Gaara hacía lo mismo. Luego de grandes maniobras, pérdida de equilibrio por parte del pequeño y algunos otros inconvenientes los dos salieron ilesos, llegando a la orilla nuevamente subidos a sus tablas. Allí, como todas las mañanas, el grupito ya conocido de chicas los esperaba.

-¡Eso fue genial, Naruto-kun! –lo felicitó Ino, con una sonrisa, para después acercársele un poco más. Al oído, en un tono más bajo, volvió a hablarle- Decime YA quien es ese pelirrojo que está ahí.

-Jeje… g-gracias. Él se llama Gaara y es mi sempai ttebayo.

La chica de ojos celestes sonrió abiertamente y enseguida corrió hasta donde estaban las demás. Naruto vio que murmuraban todas a la vez, de forma indescifrable para él luego gritaban a más no poder y se acercaban velozmente como unas leonas hacia su presa. Sin que nada les importara, lo sacaron del medio de un empujón y llegaron hasta el mayor, quien les dedicó una fría mirada.

-¡Gaara-san! ¡Qué gran surfer sos! –empezó la rubia, poniendo la voz y la pose más sexy que podía- Me llamo Ino. Me encantó esa… pirueta que hiciste… ¡por favor pasame tu número de celular, mail, dirección, facebook…!

-Lamento interrumpir.

Era la mayor del grupo, Temari, quien se acercó hasta ellos rápidamente. Se interpuso entre Ino y Gaara, mirando severamente a su amiga, quien no paraba de sonreír tontamente sin saber qué hacer.

-Por si no lo sabías, mi querida Ino, él es mi hermano. Está bien que coquetees con todo el mundo pero con él NO. ¿Ok?

-Ay, Temari, qué aburrida –comenzó Ten Ten, apareciendo al lado de la rubia menor- solo queríamos conocerlo, ¿verdad, Ino?

-Si… ¡claro que si! ¡Dale, no seas mala!

Mientras las chicas discutían y el de ojos aguamarina permanecía serio y absolutamente callado, Uzumaki hacía todo su esfuerzo por ponerse de pie de nuevo luego de tremendo golpe que le habían dado las chicas. No quería lesionarse justo antes de la competencia… y menos de una forma tan tonta. Se incorporó con dificultad y quiso acercarse para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y ver si podía ayudar de alguna manera. Para su sorpresa, algo le impidió dar el primer paso. Unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, sintió la presión de otro cuerpo detrás del suyo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un beso extremadamente sutil en el cuello le dio un escalofrío. Sintió una tibia respiración en su oído, sabía quien era el único que le podía provocar esas sensaciones. Rápidamente lo giraron y se vio apresado por unos labios suaves. Un beso inesperado y sumamente apasionado lo desconcertó aun más. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué mierda se creía que hacía? Se separó de él como pudo, rompiendo el contacto con brusquedad. No podía haber hecho eso, se sentía realmente enojado.

-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡¿Qué te creés que estás haciendo? –gritó, con las mejillas teñidas de color carmesí intenso. Viendo esa sonrisa altiva, cautivante frente a sus ojos. El rostro perfecto de la persona más imperfecta que conoció. El maldito sabía bien como hacerlo sonrojar.

-¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz de verme, usuratonkachi?

-¡Sabés que no es eso! –bajó un poco la voz, iban a llamar la atención de todos si seguían así- Está lleno de gente acá y lo sabés, ¿qué tal si nos ven?

-¿Te doy vergüenza?

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, entre sorprendido y sin saber que hacer. Las pupilas le temblaban, nunca pensó que diría algo así. El moreno se veía dolido al hacer esa pregunta. Eso jamás, el rubio nunca había pensado siquiera algo parecido. Había empezado a darse cuenta de que lo amaba, ¿cómo podría avergonzarse de él? Justo cuando iba a contestarle, llegaron Ino y sus amigas a su lado –¿cuando no?-. No le dieron tiempo a decir nada, ya lo habían sujetado del brazo y pensaban llevarlo con ellas.

-¡Hola, Sasuke-san! Nos llevamos a Naru-kun, espero que no te moleste. Él debe seguir entrenando.

-Pe-pero… Ino-chan… -intentó, en vano, oponerse.

-Nada de peros. Gaara-san me dijo que te llamara. ¡Andando!

Todas lo arrastraron contra su voluntad, alejándolo de Sasuke, quien simplemente permaneció estático. Recibió una última mirada de esos ojos azules, una que parecía decir 'lo siento' y lo único que pudo hacer fue observar su espalda y presenciar como alejaban a Naruto de su lado. Suspiró con pesadez, girando sobre sus talones y encaminándose a su puesto nuevamente. Un poco lo entendía, quizás no quería admitir que quien estaba equivocado era él. Sabía que no podría tenerlo única y exclusivamente a su merced, Naruto podía hacer lo que quisiera. _"Eso no significa que no tome revancha de esto luego de ese estúpido torneo…"._

:::

Salir de vez en cuando por la ciudad a tomar aire no podía ser tan malo. Aunque ese sitio no fuese tan divertido como él quisiera… en realidad no era esa la razón. El lugar no era lo suficientemente bueno para él. _"¿Será que salir todos los viernes y sábado, obligatoria y religiosamente, me está afectando?"._ Sin embargo, no le quedaba otra, sino despejaba aunque sea un poco su mente los problemas llegarían a agobiarlo y no sabría como continuar. Meneó la cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones oscuros se acomodaran ya que el viento no ayudaba en nada a mantener su peinado ordenado. Sus pasos eran lentos y acompasados, el sonido de la suela de sus zapatos era uno de los pocos que se oían. Por allí no pasaba nadie a esas horas de la mañana, algunos trabajaban, otros por simple vagancia. Eso lo hacía más aburrido aun.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. Algo en su bolsillo vibró de repente. Carajo, se había olvidado de apagar su celular. Pronto comenzó a sonar con una canción de speed metal ya demasiado conocida para el moreno. Tan seguido lo llamaban que hasta olvidaba quiénes eran y qué querían, por lo que a veces se le pasaban algunas cosas. Hurgó en su bolsillo y, al encontrarlo, miró la pantalla por un segundo. Presionó un botón y se llevó el aparato al oído.

-Itachi… kun –una áspera y alcohólica voz se oía del otro lado de la línea.

-Hidan, ¿qué querés?

-Ne-necesito verte… sos mi droga, estar más tiempo sin vos sería una tortura.

-Pero hoy no puedo. Deberías haberme visto el sábado pasado, como siempre. Tenés que entender que no puedo estar para cuando a vos se te de la gana.

-Si no venís, iré hasta tu casa, te cortaré lo que tenés ahí abajo y lo masticaré frente a tu _hermanito_.

-Jejejeje –rió, nervioso- quise decir… que voy para allá.

-Así me gusta. Anotá la dirección…

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con fastidio. Al parecer ya se había olvidado de su _pequeño _problema. Escuchó con atención la dichosa dirección y colgó, para luego escribirla en un borrador en el mismo celular. Debía prepararse para lo que le esperaba, sabía muy bien que cuando aquel hombre bebía más de la cuenta el que sufriría las consecuencias de su borrachera no sería otro que él mismo. _"Hidan es aun más agresivo con alcohol en la sangre"._ Tan pero tan distinto a su rubio de ojos color cielo –al que siempre tenía presente en algún momento del día desde aquel entonces-, sonriente, a pesar de que no de una forma del todo alegre y tierno, aunque él dijera lo contrario. Quizá no podía negar que ese hombre de cabellos grises era muy sexy y, hasta algunas veces, llegaba a ser simpático debido a su manera de hablar y a las palabras bonitas que raras veces le dedicaba. Por algo alguna vez creyó estar enamorado de él. Pero desde que Deidara se cruzó en su camino, fue como abrir los ojos después de tanto tiempo de haber sido privado de la luz. Su relación se volvió enfermiza, Hidan comenzó a demostrar su verdadera personalidad, el sexo con él se volvió violento, obsesivo… adictivo.

Como una droga te hace sentir en las nubes al probarla y caer hacia el abismo al carecer de ella, así eran. Sabía que aquello no podía terminar en nada bueno, menos con el _oficio_ que ambos tenían, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. Cuando pudo caer en cuenta de lo que se habían convertido, había sido amenazado con una muerte lenta y dolorosa por aquel quien, hacía unos meses, susurraba un suave 'te quiero' en su oído cada vez que lo veía. Aun después de un mes de no verlo ni saber nada de él, su cuerpo seguía temblando al recordar esa última noche que pasaron. Las marcas seguían ahí, tanto en su piel como en sus entrañas, en su mente. Tan humillado y pisoteado se había sentido ese día, tanto que le asqueaba su propio cuerpo. Así lo era hasta ese sábado, ese en el que el maldito no había aparecido, en cambio cierto chico llegó para traerle una nueva esperanza para poder acabar con ese círculo vicioso, maligno, mafioso y peligroso en el que estaba metido desde su adolescencia.

Echó un vistazo a la pantalla que le mostraba la dirección a la que debía llegar. No creía haber escuchado antes esa calle, tendría que pedir indicaciones para llegar a tiempo y no perderse. _"Ay, Hidan… jamás vas a traerme soluciones, solo puros problemas"._ Apresuró su paso un poco, guardando el celular en su bolsillo otra vez, curvando los labios hacia abajo con resignación. Tuvo suerte de elegir una calle bastante transitada, no le fue difícil encontrar alguien que lo ayudara. Con mucho gusto todas las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino y se le quedaban mirando, embriagadas en su misteriosa belleza querrían serle útiles. Sabiéndose esto claramente sonrió, como todo un Uchiha…

La ciudad desierta. Un fuerte olor a opio parecía desprenderse de las gastadas paredes de la infinidad de las casas contiguas. Éstas estaban muy deterioradas, grises, sin vida. Nunca había visitado tan de cerca un sitio tan precario y con apariencia sumamente peligrosa como ese. Su vestimenta de marca no combinaba para nada con lo que había a su alrededor y las frías y pegajosas miradas que se posaban en él parecían gritárselo en la cara. Los seños fruncidos de un grupo de muchachos que no se veían muy amigables era una de las cosas que hacían crecer más y más sus ganas de irse corriendo como condenado de allí. _"¿Qué es este lugar? Ese maldito mafioso… claro, no me puede invitar a un lugar legal, es decir normal, ¿no?"._ Miró una vez más la pantalla y se detuvo frente a un edificio de tres pisos, igual de oscuro y tétrico que todo el barrio. _"Aquí es"._ Agradeció a dios el que le haya dejado llegar con vida al escondite del gran jefe. Sin más preámbulos, se introdujo en ese sitio aunque no del todo seguro. Miró todo a su alrededor, sillones de antaño, paredes mal pintadas y un viejo escritorio en el fondo del salón. Estaba vació salvo por una mujer que se encontraba detrás del antiguo escritorio. Ella lo miraba seriamente, a través de sus notorias pestañas postizas y todo ese excesivo maquillaje que le cubría el rostro. Por su apariencia, aunque Itachi no quisiera ser grosero, era una puta barata modelo '60. Pero como él era un caballero, no quiso seguir analizándola.

-Buenas tardes –dijo, acercándose a la mujer.

-¿Qué querés? –contestó secamente. Su voz era áspera, tal vez por muchos años de tabaco, y poco amable.

-Vine a ver a Hidan-sama. ¿Él se encuentra?

-¡Ah! Así que sos vos el putito del jefe –luego de oír eso, parecía haber cambiado su actitud por una un poco más simpática- Si, por acá.

_"¿Putito del jefe?"._ Esas groseras palabras hicieron que varias venitas aparecieran sobre la frente del moreno. Las ganas de asesinarlo con sus propias manos estaban llegando a convencerlo mientras seguía aquella mujer por un largo pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Ella se detuvo de repente, a lo que Itachi la imitó. Frente a ambos, una puerta de cedro claro con números dorados, que contrastaba notablemente con todas las demás, se alzaba.

-Es acá –dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia Uchiha, quien la observó como sin entender.

-Le agradezco –respondió él, esbozando una mínima sonrisa de cordialidad.

Viendo que la señora aun seguía ahí, con el brazo todavía extendido y los ojos fijos en los suyos, por fin entendió el mensaje. No muy contento, hurgó en sus bolsillos en busca de algo de dinero. Sin ver el valor del billete que había sacado, se lo entregó a la mujer, quien al mirarlo en seguida abrió sus ojos y sonrió como no lo había hecho desde que lo vio entrar. Le agradeció, con lágrimas –de cocodrilo- en los ojos y se fue rápidamente. El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha rodó los ojos, tratando de calmar los nervios que le provocaba ser burlado de esa forma, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el picaporte. _"Este mundo está lleno de aprovechados"._ Lo giró despacio, esperando que tal vez la puerta estuviese cerrada. Se sorprendió al ver que no era así, la puerta se abrió con un pequeño chillido, casi de película de terror.

-Te estaba esperando, Itachi-kun.

Sus pupilas se achicaron como nunca al ver _lo_ que había allí adentro. Luces bajas, un suave aroma a flores dulces, cortinas de terciopelo rojo, alfombras finísimas. Una mesa llena de licores y bebidas de todos los colores y una cama. Una gran cama con forma de corazón y sábanas negras. _"Esto no puede ser cierto"._ Pero su atención no se fijó precisamente en la cama sino en _quien_ estaba sobre _esa_ cama. Allí reposaba el famoso jefe albino, cubierto por una bata negra semitransparente con unas raras nubes rojas. La oscura y profunda mirada del menor fue bajando por aquella prenda casi erótica hasta llegar a un lugar… especial. ¿Dónde? En la tanga que decía 'esta es para vos' con una flechita señalando hacia abajo. A todo eso Itachi había quedado paralizado con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y cara de idiota, lo que hizo reír sonoramente a Hidan. _"Nunca va a dejar de sorprenderme el grado de ridiculez que puede llegar a tener… nunca"._

Con movimientos felinos, el de cabellos grises se puso de pie. Caminó hasta donde Itachi lentamente, quien aun no podía articular ningún movimiento y lo tomó de la muñeca firmemente.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día parado ahí?

Lo jaló con fuerza hacia adentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Estando así de cerca, pudo contemplar aquella sádica sonrisa que conocía de memoria. Al instante, sin saber por qué, las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron en forma leve pero notoria. Hidan lo había aprisionado contra la puerta acercándose hasta rozar sus cuerpos, pudiendo sentir su piel tan caliente y escuchar su respiración acelerada. El mayor apoyó sus manos a los costados del moreno, aprisionándolo aun más contra la fría madera. Sabía lo que le esperaba al sentir ese aliento alcohólico rozar sus labios, comenzaba a sacudirse sin querer. El de ojos color amatista acercó su boca hasta el oído de Itachi, despacio, todos sus movimientos eran extrañamente suaves. Conocía muy bien al pelinegro como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en él. Verlo temblar así lo excitaba, acrecentaba su ego, llenaba de falso poder a quien creía ser el dueño del universo.

-Te extrañé tanto, Itachi-kun –susurró de la manera más sensual que pudo. El otro no respondió.

Colocó una mano en la barbilla del menor, subiendo su rostro para que lo mirara. Unió sus labios, sin violencia, con dulzura. Siempre comenzaba así, podría adivinar como iba a continuar. Itachi no hacía nada, ni corresponderlo ni tampoco quitárselo de encima, su cuerpo no respondía como antes a esos estímulos. El verlo tan quieto, aunque un poco tenso, llegaba a irritar al mayor. Esto hizo que abandonase esa falsa suavidad inicial para seguir con lo que en verdad tenía planeado. Con una mano presionó con fuerza la entrepierna del moreno, haciéndolo gemir de sorpresa. Aprovechando esa pequeña distracción, le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, profundizando el contacto. Mientras lo besaba sin dejarlo casi respirar, sus dedos se movían con insistencia sobre el pantalón oscuro, excitándolo contra su voluntad. El moreno a penas podía tomar un poco de aire, siendo que recién estaban empezando. No quería eso, ya no, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? No era con ese tipo con quien él quería estar. Las ganas de salir de allí e ir corriendo a los brazos de quien quería bloquearon su mente. _"Por favor, Dei… perdoname"._ Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, resignado a que ese hombre se adueñara de él… una vez más. _"Quizá esta por fin sea la última vez"._

:::

Ya todo estaba listo. Los acomodadores iban y venían armando las gradas y la mesa del jurado. Iban bastante rápido aunque aún quedara bastante tiempo para que empezara la competición. Poco a poco iban llegando los participantes, chicas y chicos de todas las edades, había muchos surfistas de ese lugar y de ciudades aledañas. Ellos empezaban a calentar y a prepararse, observando el mar y las grandes olas que se formaban, perfectas para el torneo. El día estaba precioso, ni una nube a la vista. Gaara acababa de llegar, junto con su tabla y una mochila en el hombro. Siempre enfundado en su traje negro de surfista profesional y su fría mirada color océano. Sus pasos eran lentos, por su expresión parecía estar muy concentrado para la competencia. Echó un vistazo a todo a su alrededor, buscando la cabellera rubia de aquel que lo había acompañado en su entrenamiento todos los días de la semana. No se sorprendió de no encontrarlo todavía, tenía bien en claro que la puntualidad no era su virtud. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¡Papá, papá! ¡Dale, que llegamos tarde ttebayo!

Naruto se encontraba en la calle, aferrado al brazo de su padre mientras lo arrastraba por la vereda. Éste parecía un zombie, casi no movía los pies y sus ojos celestes se habían achicado tanto que parecían completamente cerrados. Hacía días que no podía dormir bien y bien sabía cual era la razón, esto le trajo graves consecuencias. Aunque intentara quitárselo de la mente, sus pesares volvían cada mañana y se iban a dormir con él por las noches. Y solo había un culpable: su jefe.

-¡Esto es muy importante para mí! ¿Acaso no te interesa?

Al oír nuevamente la voz de su hijo, ese tono herido con el que habló, pudo despertarse y reaccionar. Se restregó los ojos un poco y miró al pequeño retrato de si mismo. Se veía decepcionado y triste, lo que provocó un nudo en la garganta de Minato. Él mismo había dicho que quería asistir al torneo y en ese momento lo único que estaba haciendo era poner una traba en su camino. El rubio mayor exhaló, tomando fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban y sonrió abiertamente, tal como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Tenés razón, Naru! Vamos a ese torneo, ¡quiero ver como les pateás el culo a todos!

Ese brillo característico volvió a las pupilas del adolescente, las palabras alentadoras de su padre habían surtido efecto. Volvió a tomarlo del brazo y se echó a correr como loco, peor que la vez anterior, blandiendo al mayor en el aire como a un trozo de tela. _"¿De dónde saca tanta energía este mocoso? Bah, adolescentes…"._ Rápidamente divisaron la arena de la playa, donde no tardó mucho en hallar a su pelirrojo sempai. Se despidió de su padre, quien en seguida encontró uno de los mejores lugares para ver, ya que la mayoría de la gente aun no llegaba. Corrió hacia Gaara y él, al verlo, sonrió como casi nunca lo hacía.

-¡Ohaio, Gaara ttebayo!

-Por fin llegás, Naruto. Pensé que te habrías quedado en tu casa llorando, ya que sabés que no podrás ganarme…

-¿Eh? –soltó una sonora carcajada- El que va a quedar llorando no va a ser otro que vos. ¡Nadie vencerá a Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo! –a esto le siguió una súper pose de 'nice guy'.

-Si, si. Eso no lo sabremos si no probamos. Vení, vamos a practicar un poco más.

-¡Dale! ¡Te voy a demostrar quién es el mejor!

Volteó a ver como el mayor tomaba su tabla y empezaba a correr hacia el mar. Justo cuando estaba por hacer lo mismo, instintivamente volteó a ver a la torre blanca. Para su sorpresa, el asiento del guardavidas estaba vacío. Pensándolo bien, desde el incidente de aquel día no supo nada más de Sasuke. Luego de esa estúpida pregunta no volvieron a hablar. Había estado pensando en él desde entonces, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, en verdad parecía que el moreno estaba evitándolo. Esa sensación de vacío que le envolvía el pecho, ¿qué era? _"Ah… quizás lo extraño"._

-Ey, Naruto. Naruto… ¡Naruto! ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí?

De tanto pensar había olvidado lo que estaba por hacer. Al regresar a la realidad, volvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, más para no preocupar a su amigo que sinceramente. _"¡Oh, no! Mi tabla está en el bar de Tsunade-baachan!"._

-¡Esperame, Gaara! Voy por mi tabla.

Casi olvidaba lo más importante. Fue rápidamente al bar de los ancianos. Tsunade, luego de algunas indicaciones y medidas de prevención en caso de accidentes se la entregó, mientras Jiraiya, demasiado ocupado con sus binoculares, ni se había percatado de la presencia del chico. Él se despidió de ambos y regresó a la playa. Ya muchos surfistas habían llegado, se podía ver a todos entrenando y calentando sus músculos para la dura competencia que se avecinaba. Entonces Naruto supo que ya era tiempo, además había dejado solo a su amigo, empezó a elongar en la arena bajo los rayos intensos del sol de la mañana. Era tan importante y emocionante para Uzumaki ese momento, a pesar de todo un pensamiento no lo dejaba estar totalmente bien para lo que se venía. _"Si tan solo Sasuke estuviera aquí"._

Cuando fue suficiente tiempo de preparación, el rubio se puso de pie como resorte, dirigiendo su mirada a la gran masa de agua cristalina. Sabía que debía concentrarse si quería tener un buen rendimiento y hacer valer todo ese tiempo de entrenamiento. Sin darse cuenta, soltó su tabla y ésta cayó al suelo, salpicando un poco de arena. Ladeó la cabeza y, disponiéndose a tomarla, sintió un fuerte e inesperado golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo. Alguien que vino de la nada había chocado contra él. Parpadeó varias veces para acomodar nuevamente sus ideas y, al mirar hacia arriba, se topó con el rostro de un chico a escasos centímetros del suyo. A simple vista parecía de su edad, su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos. Poseía una extraña sonrisa, sus dientes parecían afilados y puntiagudos como… ¿colmillos? Se miraron durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Rápidamente se puso de pie, sin siquiera preocuparse por el estado de Naruto.

-¡¿Estás ciego que no ves por donde caminás y en dónde te parás? –gritó el castaño, sus mejillas habían tomado un leve color.

-¡Lo mismo digo yo! Vos fuiste el que vino corriendo a toda velocidad y me atropelló –replicó el rubio, sin tratar de ocultar su ira.

-¡Es que es difícil ver a un enano como vos!

-¡Ja! Habló el alto ttebayo…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

Justo cuando el chico nuevo había levantado el puño dispuesto a acertarle un golpe directo en la cara a Naruto, otro, que también vino de la nada, lo detuvo. Un chico con lentes de sol, alto y delgado tomó del brazo al otro, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. A pesar de esto, el otro intentaba zafarse sin éxito, ya que el de lentes parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo para detenerlo ni tampoco pensaba soltarlo. Lo miró con reproché, resignándose y volviendo a un estado sereno. El castaño volvió a mirar al de ojos celestes, quien parecía no entender del todo bien la situación.

-Mirá, boludo, lo único que te voy a decir es que te acuerdes de este nombre: Inuzuka Kiba. El ganador de este torneo. ¡Vámonos, Shino!

De la misma manera en que llegó, Uzumaki lo vio irse. No se sentía enojado, es más, no comprendía del todo la extraña actitud por parte de aquel chico al que acababa de conocer. _"Ni que fuera Chuck Norris ese tal Kiba". _Decidió no darle más importancia de la que merecía el asunto y continuar con lo suyo. Le iba a costar concentrarse otra vez… Con el famoso Uchiha merodeando en sus pensamientos a cada rato, eso no iba a ser tarea fácil.

Entre tanta preparación y nervios, por fin la hora llegó. Después de unas semanas de arduo entrenamiento y toda una vida de deporte, el torneo local de surf estaba por comenzar. Gaara y Naruto se encontraban en silencio, uno al lado del otro con sus respectivas tablas clavadas en la arena frente a ellos. El menor no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor, los últimos competidores que llegaban y también los canales de TV locales que traían a sus periodistas y cámaras. Deteniéndose a mirar bien a todos los surfistas, el adolescente se percató de que era el único que tenía unas bermudas sencillas, aquellas blancas con apliques naranjas que usaba todos los días. De pronto se sintió algo incómodo por ello, todos los demás llevaban trajes de profesionales al igual que su sempai. Él ni siquiera había pensado en la apariencia que debía tener, además no tenía ninguno de esos trajes.

-¿Te pasa algo? –la voz áspera del pelirrojo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No, no es nada ttebayo… solo que me siento ridículo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… soy el único que no tiene esas mayas negras de surfista… Ah, no me escuches. No debería estar pensando en esto sino-

-Si querés te presto la mía.

-Pero, ¿y vos? No quiero molestarte.

-No te preocupes por mí, lo que no quiero es verte así.

Gaara se acercó un poco más al rubio hasta ponerse frente a él, éste lo miraba entre sorprendido e intrigado. _"No debí decirle esto"._ Sus ojos color aguamarina, resaltado por ese delineador negro que siempre usaba, no dejaban de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Esto ponía un poco nervioso a Naruto. Cuando vio que el pelirrojo empezaba a bajar el cierre de su traje, el menor dio un salto, sonrojándose violentamente. Miró a su alrededor, viendo los ojos expectantes de las chicas presentes quienes empezaban a sacar cámaras de fotos de sus carteras, decidió detenerlo. Colocó sus manos sobre la de él, haciendo que el mayor volviese a mirarlo.

-Enserio, no es necesario, Gaara. Gracias ttebayo –tomó aquel cierre con sus trémulos dedos y volvió a subirlo hasta cerrarlo por completo.

Luego de eso, permanecieron en un silencio algo incómodo para ambos. Uzumaki mantuvo su mirada baja, mientras Gaara mantenía una expresión seria. Se decía a sí mismo que debía estar enfocado solamente en el torneo, pero parecía que el destino se encargaba de hacer que se distrajera a cada rato. Sin embargo, su padre y la vida le habían enseñado que debía ganarle, al destino y a todos los que se opusieran en su camino. Sin que se lo esperara, sintió unos brazos rodearle, apretándolo con fuerza. Abrió sus ojos ante la repentina acción, viendo como una cabellera rojiza descansaba en su hombro. Sin duda era su sempai. Entre todo el tumulto que se armó, pudieron escuchar un profundo 'ah…' de ternura por parte de la platea femenina.

-Tranquilo, sos bueno en esto –susurró Gaara en su oído, Naruto seguía perplejo- Cambiá esa cara y relajate.

-Gra-gracias, Gaara –dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo por fin.

El sonido de una campana hizo que terminaran con ese momento ¿tierno? Esa era la señal de que la competencia estaba por comenzar. Llamaron a todos los participantes por altoparlante para que dejaran sus datos en la mesa de inscripciones. Allí le darían un número a cada uno de ellos para identificarlos. Luego de hacer la extensa fila, el rubio recibió el número 1752, mientras que Gaara obtuvo el 2024. También pidieron que se formaran según los números que les tocaban para comenzar la competencia ordenadamente. Al llegar a su puesto, Naruto no se había percatado de que Kiba venía detrás de él, luego éste pasó por su lado y le sonrió con sorna. Esa estúpida e infantil actitud estaba llegando a irritar al de ojos azules, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y no armar una pelea allí mismo. _"Voy a demostrarle quién manda arriba de las olas, ya lo verá"._

Todo estaba listo, la primera ronda iba a comenzar. Eran muchos participantes, por lo que dividieron la primera etapa en tres rondas. Empezaron por anunciar los que entraban en la primera, entre ellos Gaara. Naruto debía esperar hasta la tercera. Entre tanto, le dio ánimos a su amigo, quien solo respondió con una tenue sonrisa. En el tiempo que le quedaba hasta que terminaran, el adolescente echó un vistazo hacia las gradas. En poco tiempo se habían llenado completamente. No es que lo pusieran nervioso ni nada, es solo que le sorprendía un poco –mentira-. No le fue difícil dar con su padre, gracias a su brillante cabellera rubia y a su aspecto jovial, a pesar de ser bastante mayor. Él lo saludó con la mano, para luego hacer una seña obscena que hizo que el menor se avergonzara, riendo tontamente después. Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza, nunca cambiaría. Luego siguió buscando entre el público a alguien más, aunque sin éxito. En su búsqueda de _cierta_ persona, se topó con Ino, Tenten y Temari, quienes los saludaron enérgicamente, tirándole besos y cantando su nombre.

Por más que recorriera una y otra vez con la mirada ese lugar, no podía hallarlo. _"Parece que no ha querido venir"._ Esa idea hacía que el agujero que sentía en el pecho se profundizara dolorosamente. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, deseaba que Sasuke estuviese ahí para verlo y apoyarlo, lo extrañaba demasiado. _"Él tiene la culpa de todos mis problemas en este momento"._ Tanto pensaba y se distraía mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no pudo ni darse cuenta de cuándo había terminado su sempai ni de cómo le había ido. No quiso preguntar, primero porque se sentiría mal de saber que no le había prestado atención y, segundo, porque sabía que ese no había sido un gran reto para el pelirrojo. Pudo confirmarlo al oír que él y cinco participantes más habían pasado a la siguiente fase. Si quería pasar de nivel y seguir en ese importantísimo torneo debía concentrarse, recordar los consejos de Gaara y relajarse un poco.

El tiempo no pasaba, parecía una eternidad esperar a todos los participantes de la segunda ronda, viéndolos uno por uno. Le comenzaban temblar las manos, sumado a que cada cinco minutos el rubio volteaba a ver a la tribuna aun con las esperanzas de que el moreno apareciera. _"Si sigo así voy a perder a la primera y no quiero eso. Trabajé muy duro como para perder tan estúpidamente"._ Aun pensando eso, no lo perdonaría si no aparecía y mucho menos si sus planes se arruinaban por su culpa. Al ver salir del mar a todos esos chicos y chicas, supo que era su turno. Tragó saliva y tomó firmemente su tabla, adelantándose hasta la orilla. Ya no solo sus manos temblaban, sino sus piernas, brazos y todo lo demás. Sus nervios se habían acrecentado notablemente.

Junto a él llegó ese chico que lo había molestado antes. Se lo veía altivo y arrogante, bastante imbécil a los ojos del rubio quien no se preocupaba ni en siquiera mirarlo. Del otro lado había una chica, ella tenía el cabello de un color que llamó la atención de Naruto. Era… rosa. Mirándola de reojo, se veía muy sería observando la gran masa de agua frente a ellos con sus ojos jade. Aun quedaban un poquito de esperanzas en él, nunca iba a saber como darse por vencido ni siquiera en algo que no podía controlar. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás como última vez, sus pupilas azulinas recorrieron las gradas lentamente. Nuevamente solo vio a su padre, siempre alegre. Justo cuando estaba por perder la poca fe que le quedaba, le pareció ver algo. Cabellos negros perfectamente peinados con gel. Unos ojos tan profundos que podría ahogarse en ellos. Una fina piel, esa expresión de absolutamente… nada. No podía ser otro. Como por arte de magia, el brillo volvió a su cara, la confianza se apoderó de los sentidos de Uzumaki tan rápido que hasta olvidó lo mal que se había sentido.

Tomó aire profundamente, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía calmarse ahora que podía. Los nervios no lo llevarían a nada bueno. Además, sabiendo que por lo único que debía preocuparse era por la competencia y sintiendo esa mirada filosa en él, no le quedaba otra opción más que demostrarle a todos su talento. Cerró los ojos y contó tres, dos, uno… sonó una fuerte bocina, indicándole que su turno había comenzado. Sujetó su tabla con firmeza y empezó a correr en dirección a la primera ola que se cruzaba por su camino. Estaba cubierto de agua salada hasta las rodillas, no tardó en llegarle hasta la cintura. Se acostó boca abajo sobre la madera revestida y comenzó a impulsarse hacia delante con la fuerza de sus brazos. Rápidamente llegó hasta el inicio de la bifurcación, poniéndose de pie en la tabla con cuidado.

Su vista se centraba únicamente en su objetivo, sus pies estaban firmes junto con todo su cuerpo. Llegó a la pared de la ola, a lo que llevó su mano hacia la tabla para sostenerse. Pasó por ella bastante rápido y casi sin dificultades hasta llegar al final. Aquella masa de agua se había vuelto espuma. Sin darse cuenta, lo había logrado. Pasó a la siguiente etapa. Volvió a nadar por el mar hasta donde sus pies alcanzaban a tocar la arena. Su cabello dorado estaba totalmente revuelto y su cuerpo empapado y pesado. En su rostro, una gran sonrisa radiante, de esas que sabía regalar a las personas que quiere, denotaba lo feliz que se sentía. Tanto así que ni siquiera notó la mirada asesina que le dedicó Kiba, los festejos a su alrededor de los que también habían pasado ni de cómo la chica de antes rompía a patadas su tabla por haber perdido en la primera instancia. Nada podía llamar más su atención que los ojos de Sasuke, fijos en él, atravesando los suyos como cuchillos. Dedicándole esa expresión que solamente él podía reconocer. Esa era su mejor recompensa.

Poco menos de la mitad de los participantes había quedado fuera de concurso. Muchos por simple mala suerte, algunos otros no deberían siquiera haberse presentado. Entre los que seguían adelante se encontraban Naruto, Gaara y el chico castaño. Ellos se preparaban para lo siguiente, muy ansiosos y llenos de expectativa, uno de ellos también con un poco de rencor sumado a esas emociones. _"En verdad no entiendo a este chico ttebayo"._ Unos chicos con rastas en los cabellos, otros no tan _chicos_ y algunos que aparentaban ser igual de 'normales' que ellos también continuaban en el concurso. Comenzaba la tercera ronda, el rubio podía oír a las chicas darle aliento, así como también –a pesar de las constantes amenazas de su hermana- gritaban por Gaara, quien fingía no escucharlas. A esas alturas había ganado bastante confianza en sí mismo, ya Naruto había logrado la concentración que necesitaba.

Con algunas dificultades, resbalones y hasta casi caídas, Uzumaki no podía creer su actual situación. Tanto esfuerzo parecía haber dado sus frutos. Él, al igual que el pelirrojo, una mujer de largos y negros cabellos y un chico rockero –punk, o lo que fuera- habían llegado a la semifinal. Luego de que Kiba hubiese sido eliminado en la etapa anterior, tratara de golpearlo –haciendo enfurecer a su sempai, quien enseguida llegó para defenderlo- y que terminara yéndose lleno de ira, todo empezaba a marchar bien. Los nervios aumentaban otra vez a medida que avanzaba pero la felicidad que sentía era mucho mayor. Respiró profundo por enésima vez, acomodando un poco sus cabellos del color del sol aún húmedos. Su vista llegó hasta su pelirrojo sempai, era su turno esta vez.

Comenzó. Naruto siempre había admirado la gran técnica del mayor, él ni siquiera titubeaba un poco, se mantenía bien firme y aparentemente despreocupado. No había pensado en lo difícil que iba a ser derrotarlo. Los otros chicos también eran muy buenos pero, sin duda, Gaara sobresalía por entre todos. La habilidad de Naruto estaba basada simplemente en el esfuerzo y la dedicación, además amaba el surf. Se esforzaba muchísimo siempre pero él sabía –mejor dicho, creía- que no era el mejor. Sin embargo, a todos quería convencer de lo contrario y sus ansias de ganar hacían crecer su orgullo. Nuevamente, su amigo salía victorioso del agua, había pasado a la final seguramente.

Su turno llegó. El mar en sus pies, luego en su cuerpo entero se sentía su frescura. La sensación de estar parado sobre las nubes y las interminables gotas de una gran ola mojando su espalda, su cabello. Finalmente, la arena caliente debajo de sus pies. Wow, eso si fue rápido. Tanto que recién allí afuera cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado. Uzumaki también tenía todas las posibilidades de estar en la final. Al escuchar, luego de cruzar los dedos hasta que se volviesen blancos, su nombre entre los dos finalistas, la alegría fue tan grande que no sabía como expresarla. No pudo evitar ir a donde Gaara, el otro finalista ¡si, señor!, y saltarle encima, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y sonreír como un bobo. Hasta había olvidado los celos enfermizos que esto causaría en su… ¿novio?, ¿amante? Bueno, simplemente en Sasuke. Hasta podía oír las palabras de aliento de su padre, quien por su voz parecía sumamente emocionado.

-¡Eso! ¡Les estás rompiendo el culo a todos! ¡Vamos, Narutoooooo!

Los dos chicos que quedaron afuera también los felicitaron y se retiraron de la competencia con un ferviente aplauso del público por su brillante actuación, junto con una medalla simbólica. Esperen, todo eso significaba que… ¿tendría que enfrentar a _Gaara _en la _ final_? ¿Qué él, siendo un simple novato, había llegado hasta esas instancias junto a quien consideraba el mejor? No podía ser cierto. Que el pelirrojo estuviera a un paso de convertirse en campeón era lógico pero ¿él? Una mezcla de verdadera emoción y tremendos nervios no le permitían casi respirar. Estaba tan cerca de ganar… aunque para él haber llegado hasta allí en su primera competencia era una verdadera victoria. Ambos dejaron de festejar para ponerse serios nuevamente. Naruto, como se había vuelto su costumbre, tomaba aire, contaba cinco minutos y luego exhalaba pausadamente. Después de ello volteó a ver hacia la tribuna buscando la aprobación, por así decirlo, de unos intensos ojos negros. No tardó en hallar esa fría e intensa mirada, junto con una media sonrisa que le indicaba que en verdad estaba con él. Sonrió para sí, sintiendo el calor apoderarse lentamente de sus mejillas.

Faltaban instantes para la largada, los animadores lo estaban atrasando un poco para causar mayor expectativa… pero que estaba logrando que todos se cansaran de esperar. Los chicos estaban listos y parecía que por fin había llegado el momento de la etapa final. El pecho del rubio galopaba al límite entre emoción y hasta casi pánico. De la nada, sintió como algo tibio se posaba en su hombro, distendiéndolo al instante. Era la mano de su amigo, otra vez.

-Te deseo suerte, Naruto. Da lo mejor de vos mismo porque no voy a tener piedad.

-Lo mismo digo, Gaara. ¡Vos tampoco te confíes tanto ttebayo!

Una tierna sonrisa por parte de ambos amigos no se hizo esperar. No pudieron mantenerse de esa manera, ya que la parte más importante no iba a tardar en empezar. Enseguida se pusieron en posición. El jurado había anunciado que el primero en salir iba a ser el pelirrojo. Se veía tan seguro y serio, Naruto admiraba eso de él. Parecía tener nervios de acero, todo lo contrario al carácter reaccionario e impulsivo del rubio. Aunque prefería alongar un poco más, Uzumaki quería ver como surfeaba Gaara su última ola de la competencia. Sonó la campana sin previo aviso, el competidor se echó a correr bajo las expectantes miradas de todos los presentes. La batiente se veía algo peligrosa, su pared era más alta que las anteriores, todo porque la mañana había terminado dándole paso al comienzo de la tarde. Sin embargo, la actitud de Gaara no había cambiado, tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Mostraba un buen equilibrio al ponerse de pie. Tomando la tabla con una mano, fue atravesando el tubo de la ola con avidez. Posteriormente, el agua se había calmado a penas y el turno del de ojos color aguamarina había acabado. Todos aplaudieron por la brillante actuación al verlo salir del agua.

A esas alturas, Naruto ni siquiera podía articular palabra. Trataba de calmarse pero la tensión era demasiada y recién en ese momento había comenzado a sentirla. Anunciaron que se preparara. Uzumaki dejó escapar un quedo suspiro, él sería el último de todos. Sintió un gran silencio a su alrededor y… sonó la campana nuevamente. Comenzó a trotar hacia el mar al instante, ignorando el bullicio de la tribuna y fijándose solo en lo que tenía frente a él. Aquella ola también era grande, igualmente eso no le asustaba ya y mucho menos iba a detenerlo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para llegar hasta ella. Se puso de pie lentamente sobre su tabla, aunque sus pies tambaleaban en verdad pudo hacerlo. Otra vez esa sensación de las diminutas y constantes gotas salpicándolo, esa agradable sensación que le hacía amar aun más lo que hacía. Se sintió seguro. Su vista solo se concentraba en la luz que veía fuera del tubo de agua. Mientras traspasaba la masa de mar tuvo una pérdida de equilibrio, lo que hizo que su sangre se helara. _"Ni se me ocurra caer ahora". _Se reacomodó, demasiado difícil, buscando una posición que le permitiera mantenerse hasta el final. Era complicado pero tenía la seguridad de que podía hacerlo. Casi sin darse cuenta, se encontraba rodeado de una fría espuma, los restos de la ola rota.

Se sentía extraño. No sabía si festejar como un desquiciado porque no se había caído ni una sola vez o lamentarse porque estuvo a punto de perderlo todo. Aunque sabía que el trastabillé iba a restarle puntos, decidió no decir nada por el momento y mantener su actitud. Volvió a recostarse sobre su tabla, nadando hasta la orilla. Oír los aplausos del público y los gritos de aliento de las personas que lo querían le hacían saber que no estaba solo. Una sonrisa suave iluminó su rostro trigueño, sus ojos, sin querer, se clavaron directamente en el cielo. Sin pensarlo siquiera, una sola frase atravesó su mente: _"Todo lo que hago, lo hago por vos… mamá"._ En los momentos importantes, en las cosas pequeñas, en una foto, una frase. Siempre la recordaba, aunque no recordara claramente su rostro más que por medio de un papel fotográfico, debido a que falleció cuando él era muy pequeño, su memoria guardaba el recuerdo del mutuo amor que se tenían.

Luego, su mirada se posó en su padre. Él siempre tendría una sonrisa para regalarle, una palabra para alentarlo, un consejo en momentos difíciles y su apoyo para todo lo que quisiera hacer. Era la única familia real que le quedaba y sabía que era incondicional. Le sonrió, siendo correspondido de inmediato por él. Sin proponérselo, sus ojos chocaron con los de alguien más: Uchiha Sasuke. Si, ese engreído, malhumorado y antisocial, que siempre podía hacerlo sentir peor y en cualquier momento podía hacerlo enojar hasta el punto de derramar lágrimas de rabia. Por más que buscara no encontraba una virtud en él más que belleza física –pero Naruto no era gay, claro que no…-. Nunca iba a entender que era lo que le gustaba, le atraía de él siendo un hombre… tanto que estaba casi seguro de que se había enamorado de ese idiota. _"¡¿Pero que estoy pensando? ¡Kuso~!"_. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos no se habían despegado de los de Uchiha ni por un segundo, por lo que éste no dejaba de esbozar esa sonrisa arrogante, que Naruto tanto odiaba y a la vez amaba en él. _"¡Ni yo me entiendo!"._

Decidió no darle más importancia de la que merecía recibir y volver a enfocarse en lo que estaba pasando. Se colocó a un lado de Gaara, quien miraba hacia la mesa del jurado esperando la devolución –N de A: Surfeando por un sueño LOL!-. Uzumaki hizo lo mismo, volvió a ponerse serio y guardo silencio. Uno de los jueces tomó el micrófono y se dispuso hablar. Otra vez el silencio de la tribuna.

-Buenas tardes. Agradezco a todos los presentes por haber asistido, como todos los años, al torneo de Surf local. Estos dos participantes fueron elegidos entre más de cincuenta por sus habilidades, su técnica y la pasión que pusieron en este maravilloso deporte. Quería decirles, aunque parezca una frase trillada, que ambos son ganadores por haber llegado hasta esta instancia –se hizo un breve silencio por el aplauso de la gente- Por esta razón, se les entregará una medalla a cada uno. Pero todo concurso debe tener un solo ganador así que voy a comunicarles cuál es.

Los nervios volvieron a ambos, un nudo en la garganta parecía no dejarlos respirar. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia el adolescente cuando tuvo la oportunidad, vio que le temblaban las manos y su cuerpo estaba por demás tenso. Su expresión era tan seria que llegaba a causarle gracia al mayor. Se veía tan adorable que le daban ganas de abrazarlo. Ladeó la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente. Pasar mucho tiempo con ese tonto en verdad le estaba afectando.

-Todos cometemos errores, aquí no se evalúa la perfección sino el empeño puesto a cada paso –siguió el juez- Fue muy difícil para nosotros tomar una decisión, aunque finalmente nos decidimos por muy poca diferencia. Me complace anunciarles que el ganador es… –el suspenso pareció eterno, la torturadora espera estaba llegando a su fin- El ganador es… ¡el 1752, Uzumaki Naruto!

Quedó absolutamente paralizado. _"Escuché mal, seguro"._ No supo qué hacer cuando se sintió aprisionado entre los brazos de Gaara. _"E-entonces, ¿es verdad?"._ Lo era, él había ganado la competencia. Por primera vez en su vida había sido recompensado por hacer lo que más amaba en el mundo. Como por arte de magia, la euforia le vino toda junta en un instante. Correspondió el abrazo del pelinegro hasta asfixiarlo mientras gritaba a todo pulmón en su oído, sin embargo el mayor no se quejaba. Mientras continuaban con el festejo, unos asistentes se acercaron a ellos con las medallas y el trofeo de bronce pulido y brillante, tanto que podría verse reflejado en él. Esto hizo que Naruto soltara bruscamente a un Gaara ya de color azul pálido, permitiéndole por fin respirar. Les colocaron sus medallas y uno de ellos le entregó el soñado trofeo al pequeño, quien lo alzó triunfal, lleno de brillitos alrededor de su cabeza y unas rosas rojas destellantes detrás.

-Te lo merecías, chico de las bermudas –dijo el mayor, con una leve pero sincera sonrisa- Solo yo se lo mucho que te esforzaste.

-¡Eso no es cierto ttebayo! Eras vos el que se lo merecía, sos el mejor, Gaara. Gracias.

El rubio le sonrió abiertamente. Se escuchaban aplausos y gritos desde la tribuna, más fuertes que antes al verlos más cerca, por lo que voltearon a ver. Allí, la gente se había puesto de pie, felicitándolos por la excelente actuación de los participantes. Pronto Naruto recordó a algunas personitas que estuvieron presentes en todos y cada uno de los entrenamientos, sin faltar un solo día. Enseguida las encontró –¿cómo no hacerlo?-, se acercó a ellas.

-¡Naruto-kuuuuuuun! ¡Gaara-saaaaaaaan!

Ino, Tenten, Temari y sus otras amigas los esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Primero, la rubia menor se colgó de Uzumaki hasta hacerlo caer en la arena, a lo que las demás también hicieron lo mismo con el pobre. Pronto olvidaron al campeón al ver que el pelirrojo, por primera vez, se había acercado también. Para su desgracia, no pudieron felicitarlo como ellas lo deseaban, ya que su hermana se opuso totalmente… lo que fue un alivio para Gaara. A pesar de sus protestas y berrinches, podían estar contentas ya que por lo menos pudieron estrujar a gusto a Naruto… quien yacía en el suelo inconsciente pero sin soltar el gran trofeo. Con dificultad, el rubio se sacudió la cabeza y logró ponerse de pie, acomodando un poco sus bermudas. Fue a buscar a su padre, cuidándose de que ninguna fuera a asfixiarlo/abrazarlo sin que se diera cuenta. Éste no tardó en aparecer entre el público.

-¡Hijo, felicitaciones!

Luego de decir eso, había llegado su turno de apapachar a su pequeño aunque fuera solo un poquito. Minato sonrió con toda ternura y abrazó a su hijo. Con algo de brutalidad masculina pero cargado de todo el amor de padre que podía demostrar. Naruto no se quejó, gran parte de su logro se lo debía a su progenitor. Terminaron el abrazo suavemente. La gente comenzaba a irse ya, todo había terminado. _"¿Tan rápido pasó?"._ Solo le quedaba una persona por ver, no menos importante para él. Para su sorpresa, al mirar aquel lugar en donde había estado durante toda la competencia, éste se encontraba vacío. _"Maldito teme, ¿dónde se metió?"._ Lo entristecía la idea de que se había marchado sin decirle nada y sin dejarle verlo una vez más. Tal vez solo estuvo allí por lástima, eso era lo que empezaba a pensar el adolescente. De repente, un sonidito proveniente de su mochila lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Naru, te suena el celular –dijo Minato a su lado, alcanzándole la mochila que le había dejado para que cuidara durante el torneo.

Rápidamente hurgó en sus bolsillos y, entre todas las tonterías que tenía allí, encontró el aparato que vibraba y sonaba con una canción de _Nico touches the Walls_. Era un mensaje… de Sasuke. Sus ojos temblaron casi imperceptiblemente, se dispuso a leerlo.

"A las 9 en mi casa. Más vale que vengas."

_"Siempre su 'amabilidad' presente"._ Aunque se quejara de él, de su actitud, su despreocupación, no podía negar que siempre lo sorprendía. De lo que no se había percatado Naruto era que Namikaze no le sacaba los ojos de encima, parecía intrigado por el repentino cambio de actitud del chico. Sin proponérselo, su cara cambió totalmente. Una sonrisita boba adornó sus facciones, parecía más relajado.

-Ey, ¿te pasa algo? –la voz de su padre lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Eh?

-Parece que estuvieras en otra sintonía. Bajá a la tierra, Narutonto.

-No te entiendo, pa dattebayo.

-Ay, Naru, Naru. ¿Estás de novio y no se lo contás a tu querido padre?

-Bue-bue-bueno yo… –Naruto se puso como un tomate, no se esperaba algo así en un momento como ese.

-Andá a guardar la tabla que la vas a perder. Pero cuando lleguemos a casa me contás todo, ¿eh?

Salvado por una tabla… aunque no por mucho. El adolescente la buscó y luego se dirigió al bar de los ancianos. Se la dejó a Jiraiya, a quien sorprendió in fraganti –como siempre- en su supuesta _investigación_ de bikinis mientras Tsunade no estaba. Se despidió de él, le parecía tan tonto lo que hacía, y volvió hasta donde el rubio mayor lo esperaba. Tomó su mochila, se la colocó en los hombros y juntos comenzaron el camino de regreso. En el camino charlaron sobre temas triviales, nada realmente importante. Por suerte para el menor, aun no le volvía a hacer _aquella_ pregunta. _"¿Cómo podría decirle que no es una novia sino un… novio?"._ Tampoco quería mentirle. _"Ya se me va a ocurrir algo"._

Llegaron a la casa, ya estaba anocheciendo. A penas al pasar la puerta, el chico se derrumbó en el sillón de la sala, el alma pareció salirse por su boca en un suspiro. Había pasado demasiadas tensiones en un día, además del terrible esfuerzo físico que esto implicaba en ese día y durante toda la semana. Sumado a que hacía muchas horas que no comía, no podía siquiera mantenerse parado. Al verlo así, el mayor le aconsejó que se vistiera, ya que iba a resfriarse si permanecía con la ropa mojada y llega de arena. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Naruto asintió y caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Recordó que tendría que ver a Uchiha más tarde, por lo que no podía simplemente colocarse el pijama. Optó por unos jeans y una remera color rojo, nada especial.

Cuando regresó con el mayor, al comedor donde le dijo que estaría, se encontró con un gran tazón de humeante ramen sobre la mesa. Era lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien, su comida preferida, después de un día agotador. Como si el alma hubiese vuelto a su cuerpo, se apresuró a sentarse a la mesa. Luego de un desesperado '¡itadakimasu!' empezó a devorar –por así decirlo- la comida. Minato, quien no hacía ni cinco minutos que había dejado el tazón allí, no se sorprendió para nada de la reacción de su pequeño. Lo conocía como nadie, por eso sabía lo mucho que influía algo tan simple como el ramen en sus estados de ánimo. Solo sonrió con ternura, sentándose junto a él con otra porción de aquella sencilla comida.

Luego de casi cuatro tazones más, él pequeño rubio estaba satisfecho, tanto que no podía siquiera levantarse. Tuvo que desabrochar un botón de su pantalón para poder respirar sin dificultad. A pesar de eso, se sentía muy contento y relajado. Se había llevado el gran trofeo a su casa, el que permanecería sobre un estante en el living, al lado de todas esas fotos y recuerdos que aun conservaban. En una de las blancas paredes de la cocina había un reloj analógico redondo, el cual hacía un sonido bastante fuerte como para ignorarlo. Naruto volteó a verlo sin mucho interés, por un momento había dejado de hablar. El silencio era cómodo, ninguno podía quejarse. Las agujas marcaban que ya eran las 9:05 de la noche. _"¿Yo tenía que hacer algo?"._ Luego de pensar y hurgar en sus pensamientos un rato en silencio…

-¡Tenía que ir a ver a Sasuke-teme a las nueve!

Se levantó como resorte, ante la mirada atónita del rubio mayor. Se abrochó el pantalón con nerviosismo y fue a abrazarlo para despedirse.

-Gracias por la comida, pa. ¡Te veo luego ttebayo!

-¡E-esperá, Naruto! –al ser completamente ignorado por el pequeño- Este tonto despistado. ¡Cuidate, carajo!

No alcanzó ni a terminar de hablar, ya que su hijo había desaparecido de su vista en un segundo y no tardó en escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y luego cerrarse de un golpe. _"Sin duda es igual a vos, Kushina. ¡Jamás me escucha!"._

El rubio menor atravesó la vereda y cruzó la calle sin siquiera ver si venía algún auto. El moreno le advirtió que lo iría a buscar y lo llevaría a patadas si no llegaba, ya se había retrasado bastante, ese era su mayor miedo. No quería ninguna escena en su casa ni mucho menos que su padre sospechara lo _suyo_. Posteriormente, llegó a la entrada de la mansión Uchiha. Colocó la mano sobre el picaporte del alto portón negro y, para su sorpresa, éste estaba abierto. Dio unos pasos hasta la puerta de entrada, parándose frente a ella a unos pocos centímetros. Tomó aire y golpeó dos veces. Antes de que alcanzara a alejar la mano de la puerta se abrió en un segundo.

-¡Sasuke-teme! Lamento haber llegado tard-

Ni siquiera le permitió terminar la frase. Naruto fue jalado hacia adentro con brutalidad y aprisionado entre la madera de la puerta, la cual fue cerrada fuertemente, y aquel frío cuerpo. Todo en un instante. Esos hábiles labios se apoderaron los suyos impidiéndole continuar con su discurso. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados por la sorpresa, mas no hizo nada por impedir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Enseguida, una tibia lengua se introdujo en su boca, buscando la suya, acariciándolo. Al principio rozándola tímidamente, suave y lento. De a poco fue aumentando la profundidad y el roce, llevándose poco a poco la voluntad del menor. Naruto no se oponía pero tampoco hacía nada. Quizá era el cansancio, la necesidad de relax; tenía ganas de dejarse llevar. Por él, ese chico que hacía que al verlo sus deseos se encendieran al instante. Sin siquiera decir una palabra, ambos sabían lo que querían.

Suavemente, los brazos de Uzumaki rodearon el cuello de Sasuke, atrayéndolo aun más hacia él. Rompiendo la ínfima distancia. Cómo extrañaba esa sensación del roce de sus cuerpos, aunque solo la hubiese sentido una vez, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello durante toda la semana. _"El idiota se cree que solo él sufrió esta semana… ¡yo ni siquiera podía arreglármelas solo!"._ Los largos y finos dedos se pasearon por la piel trigueña de Naruto, escabulléndose por debajo de su remera. Acariciándolo desde su abdomen hasta su pecho sin olvidarse de ningún rincón. _"Debería decirle que njamás me avergonzaría de él, ¡las chicas no me dejaron aclarárselo!"._ El rubio ahogó un suave suspiro en la boca de su amante al sentir una agradable opresión sobre uno de sus pezones. Las yemas de los dedos de Sasuke se paseaban por allí una y otra vez.

Pronto abandonó sus labios para llevarlos hasta el oído de Naruto. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, suspirando en su oído palabras llenas de excitación mal contenida. Enseguida el color se subió a las mejillas del más bajo.

-Te odio, usuratonkachi. ¿Sabés las veces que tuve que masturbarme solo pensando en vos?

-¡Teme! –no podía creer que pudiera decirle algo así como si nada- ¿Y yo tengo la culpa de que estés tan caliente ttebayo?

-Te perdono porque ganaste ese maldito concurso. Por fin hacés algo bien…

-Chupala*, Sasuke –contestó, con molestia. Apretando el abrazo más de la cuenta.

-Si insistís…

(N de A: La expresión 'chupala' vendría a ser algo así como 'que te jodan', 'vete a la mierda'. En Argentina, como somos taaaan educados –xD- decimos así.)

La boca del moreno se dirigió directamente hasta su cuello, comenzando a besarlo con poca delicadeza, morderlo, succionarlo dejando visibles marcas rojizas. Esto hacía temblar al adolescente, quien seguía sin hacer nada por impedirlo. La ropa comenzó a estorbar, el calor se estaba volviendo sofocante, por lo que el moreno quitó la remera roja que cubría al pequeño revoltoso. Teniendo las manos libres, Uzumaki se había cansado de estar tan quieto y tranquilo, de modo que tomó la elegante camisa que el mayor tenía puesta y comenzó a arrancar uno a uno los botones.

-¡No me rompas la camisa, dobe!

-¡Y vos no me dejes marcas en el cuello, teme!

-Ah, ¿querés pelear?

Sin previo aviso, Uchiha tomó a Naruto por la cintura y lo levantó hasta colocárselo encima del hombro. Éste no se esperaba tan cosa, por lo que comenzó a patalear como un loco, queriendo soltarse. Era muy para Sasuke difícil caminar de esa manera, tal vez Naruto era pequeño de altura pero su cuerpo no pesaba como el de una colegiala. Aun así, logró llegar hasta la base de la escalera. _"Un Uchiha jamás pierde"._

-¡Dejá de moverte así, imbécil! ¡Sos pesado en todos los sentidos!

-¡No me lleves así! ¿Y si tu madre nos ve? ¡Aparte acabo de comer y me marea estar en esta posición ttebayo!

-Me llegás a vomitar encima y te devuelvo a tu casa de una trompada, ¿ok?

Aunque el más chico no parara de quejarse y de moverse, el moreno estaba decidido a llevárselo de esa manera hasta arriba. Primero por lo que le había dicho y segundo, porque no pensaba dejarlo escapar en _ese_ estado y mucho menos después de haberlo hecho sufrir tanto. _"Me las va a pagar"._ Escalón por escalón, ya faltaba poco para llegar hasta la planta alta y hacerle todas esas cosas que no pudo en siete días. Jadeante y sin fuerzas, el moreno cumplió con su objetivo. Ya a Naruto le importaba soberanamente un rábano lo que hiciera el loco de Sasuke, por lo que dejó de luchar y se resignó a que lo llevaran de esa forma tan humillante. _"Además, no tenía ganas de subir semejante escalera, ¡jijijiji!". _

-¡Pará, Sasuke! ¿Y tus papás? ¿E Itachi-san?

-Ellos no están.

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa ttebayo?

-No.

-¿Siempre vas a ser así de cortante?

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a la tonta pregunta del más pequeño. Había recuperado la compostura y la elegancia –digna de un Uchiha- luego de haber subido hasta el segundo piso. No tardó en llegar frente a una puerta de color blanco, en donde se detuvo instantáneamente. Giró la perilla hasta que se abrió y, luego de cerrar tras de sí, arrojó a Naruto sin cuidado alguno sobre la pequeña cama. Dio un largo suspiro y acomodó un poco sus mechones oscuros.

-No podías ser más bruto, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente fue ignorado. Nuevamente aprisionado bajo el níveo cuerpo del mayor. El moreno se había colocado encima de él, mirándolo fija y seriamente a los ojos. No hicieron falta más palabras. (N de A: Si cada vez que hablan, la cagan ^^U). La potente excitación del Uchiha contra su entrepierna no podía ser ignorada. El rubio tragó saliva. _"Qué duro…"._ Ambos habían esperado demasiado como para seguir alargando los preámbulos. Sentir esos ojos tan oscuros a escasos milímetros, clavándose tan profundamente en los suyos. Sasuke, por su parte, se sentía ahogado en el azul de las grandes pupilas de Naruto, tan suaves y expresivas como enérgicas, cargadas de firmeza y convicción. Ninguno podía apartar la vista del otro ni por un instante, se sentían tan cómodos así. Uchiha sabía muy bien que su pequeño jamás podría avergonzarse de él, no necesitaba que se lo dijera, simplemente lo sabía. Ya nada faltaba para que sus cuerpos se fundieran… se hicieran uno solo… una vez más.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_Jojojojo! Dejo a su criterio lo que pasará después! -sé que deben tener ganas de matarme, no se preocupen, para el próximo va a haber más lemon y más acción entre las otras parejas también ^^U-

Les gustó? No les gustó? Bueno, espero que me lo hagan saber. Aunque sea una amenaza de muerte! Pero dejen un pequeño reviewsito para la pobre autora que estuvo más de un mes para escribir este capi! Sino las ganas de escribir y la inspiración me abandonarán otra vez :(

Espero leerlos pronto! Prometo actualizar más seguido esta vez! Ahora estoy de vacaciones! ^^

Cuidense~! Sayoooo! n.n


	13. El alcohol tiene efectos secundarios

Holaaaa holaaa! ^^ Prometí que iba a actualizar más rápido y... saben qué? Lo hice! Yujuuuu! *le salen brillitos alrededor como al mayor Armstrong* Agradezco miles a las que siguieron este fic a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad! xD Y a las/os que no puedo responder, sepan que los valoro muchísimo también! Espero que les guste, no tengo mucho para decir, solo que... si la vida te da dos bishies hay solo una cosa que se debe hacer... -aunque sean algo... mayorcitos xD- No digo más nada! Que lo disfruten~

* * *

Beach Boys ~ capítulo 13 ~ El alcohol tiene efectos secundarios

Abrió los ojos debido a la fuerte luz que le golpeaba cálidamente en los párpados. Recorrió con la mirada la amplia habitación en la que se encontraba, paredes perladas, tan limpia y ordenada como lo recordaba de la noche anterior. Suspiró. Sintió un peso extra en su pecho desnudo. Mirándolo bien, allí se posaban unos mechones negros que le hacían cosquillas. Los fuertes brazos apoyados sobre su cintura en un tierno abrazo, una cálida y pausada respiración daba en su piel. _"Así es imposible que pueda moverme"._ Sonrió sin proponérselo, con todas sus ganas, era la sensación más reconfortante que había tenido jamás. Dormir de esa forma, con ese alguien especial protegiéndolo, brindándole su calor.

Sus brazos se posaron sobre la espalda de ese moreno gruñón, quien de esa manera se veía tan tranquilo y… ¿tierno? Eso era lo que a Uzumaki le transmitía la situación. Enredó los dedos sobre los suaves –debido a que el gel que usaba ya había perdido su efecto- cabellos negros, acariciándolos con suavidad y dedicación. Una y otra vez. El mayor se removió sobre él, haciendo que las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieran furiosamente de repente. Aun estaban desnudos y sus sexos demasiado cercanos. Aun así, no se detuvo con ese acto de puro afecto que lo hacía sentir mejor al hacerlo. Él también podría mimar y proteger a Sasuke de vez en cuando.

-Usuratonkachi –escuchó, de repente. Su voz se oía más grave y áspera de lo normal, aun seguía bastante dormido- Dejá de tocarme el pelo, me ponés nervioso.

Naruto dejó escapar una suave risita zorruna. ¿Podía ser que en verdad no le gustara nada? Como a esas horas de la mañana –o lo que, para él, era la mañana- no tenía ganas de discutir, cesó de acariciar sus cabellos para llevar esa misma mano a la gran espalda de Sasuke, posándola encima de la otra, presionándolo un poco contra sí. _"Este teme jamás va a tener ni una ráfaga de ternura hacia mí, ¿verdad?"._ Inmediatamente luego de tener ese pensamiento, vio que Uchiha dejó de abrazarlo para incorporarse poco a poco. Subió el rostro muy, muy lentamente hasta encontrarse con el de su pequeño amante, quien dio un salto al verlo rodeado de un aura oscura y tenebrosa, pareciendo echar fuego por los ojos. Miles de gotitas aparecieron en la frente del más pequeño.

-Me despertaste, ¿verdad, Naruto? –el susodicho tragó saliva- Sabías muy bien que ODIO que me despierten, ¿verdad, NA RU TO?

-Pe-pe-pero no fue queriendo, Sasuke-te… ttebayo –una risita nerviosa se apoderó de él. Las gotitas se multiplicaron.

Enseguida, para sorpresa del menor, Sasuke rodó los ojos, el aura maléfica se desvaneció y él se tranquilizó. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, esta vez tenían un brillo especial que no pudo descifrar hasta que habló de nuevo.

-Tengo ganas de hacértelo una y otra vez –ante esta confesión, las mejillas del menor volvieron a encenderse y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¡No digas esas cosas como si nada! ¡Acordate de que yo también soy hombre!

-Hablo enserio. ¿Qué opinás?

-Que… no voy a poder caminar mañana ttebayo…

-No me molesta tener que llevarte en mis brazos todo el día así que está bien.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo dije yo que si? ¡Esperá, Sasuke! ¡Ah…!

:::

Ahogado en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, no supo en qué momento pasó. Sabía que su esposa estaba hablándole desde hacía rato sobre algo, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse en lo que ella decía. Y ella no era estúpida. Podía fingir que todo seguía igual que siempre y que estaba bien con eso. Pero para todo hay un límite. El ruido de un plato romperse hizo que volviera a la realidad que le había tocado vivir. A ambos.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa, Fugaku? ¿Te pensás que no me doy cuenta que ya perdiste el interés en mí?

Los ojos oscuros de esa mujer estaban cargados de furia, impotencia mal disimulada. El moreno solo la observaba, con un dejo de tristeza. ¿Qué podía contestarle? Si, creo que me enamoré de otro. Y no de otra, de _otro_. Esos mismos ojos, los de Mikoto, se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el agua de la canilla fluía libremente. Se agachó hasta recoger un trozo de ese plato que había roto mientras lo lavaba. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo apretó tan fuerte que varios hilos de sangre empezaron a salir de sus manos, cayendo en el piso en forma de gotas. Enseguida, su esposo se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a detenerla.

-Ya no hagas eso, Mikoto –dijo, con suavidad. Colocando una mano sobre las de ella- No quiero que te lastimes.

-¡No me toques! ¿Creés que vas a arreglarlo todo de esta forma siempre? ¡Ya estoy harta!

-Lo siento, no te estaba escuchando. El trabajo me agobia, eso no quiere decir que no me importes.

-¡Si yo te importara no estarías de esa manera! Parece que ya no estás en este mundo. ¿Tu amante te dejó? ¡¿Acaso es esa tu preocupación, bastardo?

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron a más no poder de repente. Así que eso era lo que ella pensaba…

-Jamás te he engañado, no podés decirme algo así.

-Y si no es así, ¿por qué nunca me abrazás, nunca me demostrás afecto? ¡No somos un matrimonio de ancianos, por si no te diste cuenta!

-Perdoname, siempre fui de la misma manera. Eso lo supiste desde siempre.

El pelinegro estiró su mano para apoyarla sobre la mejilla de su esposa, mas ella no se lo permitió. Lo apartó de un golpe a medio camino, alzando la mano en la que tenía el trozo de porcelana. Sus miradas se encontraron. Fugaku no se molestó en detenerla, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso sabiendo que él era el único culpable de sus problemas? Deseaba que ella descargara toda su frustración y su tristeza en él, para sentirse un poco mejor. Cerró los ojos. Fue un golpe en su cara, enseguida sintió el ardor de la sangre en su mejilla. Ella había atinado a cortarle el rostro, aunque no con todas sus fuerzas, ya que la herida no fue profunda. _"Debería haberla hecho en la medida del odio que le hago sentir hacia mí"._

-Fuera de mi vista –susurró la morena, dejando caer la porcelana cubierta de sangre al suelo. Su mirada, baja.

-Mikoto…

-¡Andate ya de esta casa, no te quiero ver!

Sin poner objeciones, sin decir ni una palabra más. Vio como las mejillas de Mikoto se humedecían lentamente en lágrimas. Un nudo en la garganta parecía no dejarlo respirar al verla de esa forma. Odiaba verla llorar. Aun así, decidió hacer lo que ella le pedía. Giró sobre sus talones, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y allí se detuvo. Escuchó los sollozos de su mujer tras su espalda, a pesar de eso sabía que no podría quedarse. Abrió la puerta. Después del sonido que hizo al cerrarla, la casa quedó en completo silencio. Ella se desplomó en la cocina.

No tenía un lugar a donde ir, tampoco llevaba dinero encima, las llaves del auto habían quedado en la mesa de la cocina. Solo se le ocurría una cosa por hacer. Suspiró, apoyando su espalda sobre las rejas del portón, dirigiendo su vista al cielo. _"Va a llover"._ Parpadeó varias veces y luego volvió a mirar al frente. Definitivamente era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. La noche había hecho su aparición, cubriendo con un manto de oscuridad a aquella ciudad. Sabía que él no iba a rechazarlo en una situación como esa. Era tonto, pero de buen corazón, eso pensaba él. Arrastrando los pies, avanzó sobre las baldosas de la vereda. Cruzó la desolada calle de la misma manera, sin ningún apuro. _"Mi único amigo"._ Al llegar frente a la casa de su ya conocido vecino, cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Hacía rato lo había visto, en el trabajo, pero no pasaron más que de un saludo de llegada y otro de despedida. Y ahora, él estaba a punto de pedir acilo en un día común como ese. _"En verdad estoy desesperado"._

Golpeó la puerta tres veces, sin muchos ánimos, sin esperar nada y a la vez un poco nervioso. _"Nunca antes había estado en su casa"._ No tardó en escuchar el sonido de las llaves del otro lado, su cuerpo se tensó al instante. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la menuda silueta de aquel rubio. Vestido sencillamente con unos bermudas y una remera de un color claro, descalzo y con los cabellos revueltos como siempre. Su rostro impregnado en una expresión de puro asombro al verlo ahí.

-Fu-Fugaku…

-Lo lamento, mi esposa me acaba de echar de mi casa. ¿Puedo pasar? –una amarga sonrisa arqueó sus labios.

-Jeje… bueno, si es así… ¡no te quedes ahí, boludo! Pasá, pasá.

Namikaze le dedicó esa misma sonrisa brillante que permanecía con él la mayor parte del tiempo, se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su jefe. Éste asintió e hizo lo que debía. A penas poner un pie en aquel lugar, sintió una extraña calidez, una que nunca pudo sentir en su mansión. Aunque solo fuesen dos personas las que allí vivían, la humilde casa se sentía sumamente acogedora. Sin ninguna clase de lujos, solo muy limpia y decorada en forma bonita a pesar de que eran dos hombres solos. Pensándolo bien, se parecía mucho al rubio frente a él, tan alegre, jovial y divertido. Inmaduro a sus ojos. Pero igualmente feliz.

-¿Querés tomar algo? Parece que se va a largar a llover… –esa suave voz lo devolvió a la Tierra.

-Si, por favor.

-Dah, no seas tan formal. Acá no somos compañeros de trabajo, solo somos Fugaku y el inigualable Minato –rió, divertido.

-¿Batman y Robin?

-¡Jajajaja! –exclamó, dándole un palmada en la espalda que le hizo perder el equilibrio- No te imaginaba haciendo chistes.

-Ni yo…

El menor volvió a reír. Tanto que llegó a contagiar a Uchiha. Si, Fugaku reía. Como muy pocas veces lo hacía. ¿Por qué entre esas veces solo recordaba que fuese una ocurrencia de Minato la causa? Pronto la risa se detuvo, por lo que ambos volvieron a mirarse. No era un silencio incómodo, solo que los ojos de Fugaku eran demasiado fuertes como para verlos tan fíjamente. Aun así, las pupilas color cielo no se apartaban de ellos. Momentos más tarde, el menor de los dos regresaba a la sala con una botella de dudoso contenido, junto con dos vasos y un poco de hielo. Para ese momento, ya el moreno había tomado asiento en el antiguo sofá que se encontraba frente a un mesita de madera con apliques de vidrio.

-¿Qué traés ahí, Minato? ¿Whiskey? Yo no bebo.

-Ja, ja. Un antiguo barman como vos. No mientas, Fugaku –dijo, dejando la botella y los vasos frente a él- ¿Te creías que no sabía?

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Tu hijo, el mayor. Así que él heredó la disco…

-Genial, ahora no puedo confiar ni en mis hijos.

-Ey, ¿qué?, ¿yo no soy de confianza? –_buen chico mode: on_.

-Sos demasiado hablador. Además sabés muy bien que soy muy reservado.

-Bueno, por eso, esto va a ayudar a que te relajes un poco y dejes de lado esa actitud.

Destapó la botella y comenzó a servir a ambos. Podían escuchar la lluvia caer afuera, la tormenta era evidente. Volcó su contenido en los anchos vasos hasta un poco menos de la mitad. Luego, dejó caer dos hielos en cada uno. Tomó uno de ellos y se lo llevó a la boca, sin más, bebiendo un poco de alcohol. Disimuladamente, giró los ojos hacia el moreno, a quien encontró mirando fijamente el vaso que había dejado para él. _"No debería… si me emborracho, no se lo que podría ocurrir"._ La idea en verdad lo tentaba, no tenía ánimos para nada estando sobrio, lo único que sentía eran tristeza y culpabilidad. Sin esperárselo, sintió unos dedos rozar su mejilla suavemente. Dio un pequeño salto. Eran tan cálidos, casi no le ardía el roce.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó el menor, con un tono de preocupación en la voz.

-Hm… no quisiera hablar de eso –desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, por alguna razón sintió un extraño calor agolparse en su rostro.

-Dale, tomá tu whiskey…

-Ya te dije que no.

Namikaze rodó los ojos, ya no soportaba más esa actitud. _"Ya verá"._ Dio un sorbo a su vaso de nueva cuenta, manteniéndolo en su boca. Tomó de la barbilla al moreno junto a él, haciendo que lo mirara no muy amablemente. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para objetar algo, los labios rojizos de Minato se habían unido a los suyos. De la sorpresa que le había causado, no pudo hacer más nada que quedarse estático. Como su boca había quedado entreabierta, esto fue claramente aprovechado por el astuto rubio. Pasó el líquido que había mantenido en su boca hacia la del otro. Se separó en forma suave de él, viendo como Fugaku lo bebía y una pequeña gota resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Eso si que fue totalmente inesperado.

-Je. ¡Gané!

-¡¿Qué carajo ganaste vos? ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso! –el fuego escapaba de sus ojos a llamaradas, a medida que él se hacía más grande, la figura del rubio se encogía cada vez más.

-No te enojes tanto… de ahora en más, si no bebés voy a volver a hacer lo mismo.

-Ok, ok. ¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!

Así empezaron. El moreno no quería que algo así pasara de nuevo y, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, optó por tomar el dichoso vaso. Bebió un pequeño sorbo de la fuerte bebida, la sensación fue como si algo le quemase la garganta. Horrible. Igualmente, ya se había acostumbrado. Desde que Sasuke nació jamás había vuelto a emborracharse y, cuando Itachi tuvo la edad suficiente, dejó de trabajar como el dueño de esa famosa disco de renombre. Conocida por ser un ambiente tranquilo y controlado. (N de A: Si supiera lo que su hijito hizo con el negocio ^^U) Aun así, no pensaba echarse para atrás. ¿Qué podría pasarle? Él era un hombre, Minato también lo era. Volvió a dar otro sorbo, más profundo que el anterior. Ya no quemaba tanto. No es que Minato fuese experto en bebidas alcohólicas ni nada parecido. Es más, las botellas que tenía en su casa servían más de adorno que de otra cosa. A penas si había probado el whiskey alguna vez. Solo estaba fingiendo. Sabía que Fugaku no se sentía bien de ánimos y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para hacerlo sentir, aunque sea, un poco mejor. En verdad le importaba. ¿Cómo no te va a importar la persona a la que _amás_? _"Quizá de esta forma pueda desahogarse sin tapujos"._

Al segundo vaso, la conversación se tornaba un poco más extraña. El mayor hablaba y se reía mucho más que de costumbre. Las mejillas del rubio se habían vuelto a un rojo carmín, él tampoco paraba de hablar y hacer chistes tontos. Borrachos. Aun quedaba un poco de cordura en ambos, sobre todo en el pelinegro, estaban a tiempo de detenerse. Pero no fue eso lo que tenían en mente. Minato vertió el pardo líquido por tercera vez para los dos, sin hielo porque ya no había más. No importaba.

-¡Brindemosh! –gritó el menor de los dos, alzando el vaso y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que brindar? ¡Hip!

-Por las mujeres. Las que nacieron para hacernos sufrir.

-¿O nosotros nacimos para hacerlas sufrir a ellas?

Se hizo un silencio. Breve en realidad, pero para ellos fue una eternidad. Namikaze chasqueó la lengua, tal vez él tenía razón pero si quería olvidar por lo menos por un rato, haciéndolo de esa forma no iba a funcionar. Estiró la mano en la que tenía el whiskey, haciéndolo chocar contra el vaso de su jefe. Habían brindado de igual manera. Luego se lo llevó a los labios y bebió de un solo sorbo la tercera copa. Desde ese momento, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, haciendo que una danza de colores invadiera sus pupilas. No supo cuantos más se tomaron, la poca cordura que le quedaba se había ido bien al carajo. Palabras incoherentes brotaban de la boca de Fugaku, pero como él era un tipo serio algunas verdades también. Minato simplemente reía a carcajadas, también aportando cosas sin sentido. Hablando solo porque aun la lengua no se le había trabado.

-¡I was made for loving you, baby! ¡You was made for loving meeeee! –el rubio se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa, usando la botella medio vacía como un falso micrófono y cantando/desafinando una canción de _KISS_.

-Estás loco en verdad… hip –decía el más alto, tirado de piernas abiertas en el sillón y poyando los brazos sobre el respaldo, aun con el vaso en la mano y sin la capacidad de levantarse- Tu esposa debió ser una mujer muy afortunada.

-¡Jaja! Ella era maravillosa, Fugaku… hip… ¡si que lo era! –aunque se tambaleara un poco, no tenía intenciones de bajar de ahí.

-Ojalá yo hubiese sido de esa manera para Mikoto.

-¿Qué decís? ¡Sos un gran hombre, imbécil! La amás a ella y a tus hijos… además, si yo fuera mujer te re daría~

-¿Eh? ¿Qué querés decir?

-Ups, no tendría que haber dicho eso –hizo una pausa para reacomodar un poco sus ideas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo de nuevo, el otro lo interrumpió.

-¡Ese es el problema, maldito rubio! Por más que quiera negarlo, creo que… dejé de amarla –el menor se puso serio de repente, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse- ¿O has olvidado lo que pasó _aquel_ día?

¿Cómo podría Minato olvidarlo? Si eso era lo que no le había permitido dormir en todos los días siguientes. No podría en verdad haberse enamorado de él. Pero… si no era eso… ¿qué era lo que sentía Namikaze? Esa extraña sensación que solamente al lado de Kushina había experimentado… ¿por qué justamente volvía a sentirla con ese hombre frente a él? ¿Sería el destino que le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad? Toda una vida de por medio, muchas personas podrían salir heridas. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente olvidarlo?

-Después de casi treinta años de casado –empezó el moreno- ¿Vengo a dudar de mi sexualidad justo ahora?

-Y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué, después de haber amado con la vida a una sola mujer vengo a enamorarme de un hombre tan… masculino como vos?

Le hicieron gracia las palabras de Minato. Pero enseguida esa pequeña sonrisa se borró de su cara al mirar hacia arriba. Se encontró con esos azules ojos, cristalinos y brillantes por el alcohol. La tenue luz de la sala se veía por encima de su cabeza, lo hacía ver aún más increíble, resaltando el rubor de sus mejillas trigueñas. La enorme y radiante sonrisa del rubio lo había cautivado por completo. Sus miradas se habían encontrado otra vez, Minato tampoco podía dejar de observar ese severo rostro, tan serio que hasta llegaba a resultarle adorable. Su cara también estaba un poco roja, eso lo hacía ver muy gracioso. El menor quiso dar un paso. Para su desgracia, un hielo que se había derretido sobre la mesita se cruzó en su camino, lo que hizo que resbalara irremediablemente. Debido a su mareo, no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio y caer.

La botella se le escapó de las manos, aunque no quedase mucho de su contenido, se partió en mil pedazos al golpear el suelo. Él ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta en donde cayó, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, solo sintió que _algo_ amortiguó su caída. Su cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo cálido… algo que subía y bajaba. Era el pecho del moreno, pudo verlo al abrir los ojos nuevamente. Enseguida levantó la cabeza. Había caído entre las piernas del más alto, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca y envuelto entre sus fuertes brazos. Al parecer, las caídas y los golpes los unían. Ya no podía levantarse otra vez, el mareo era cada vez más fuerte y sentía los músculos cansados. Además, estar así con él en verdad se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Fugaku ya no pudo soportarlo. Tenía la mente totalmente en blanco y sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado. Ya no existía ningún impedimento físico, la distancia era nula. Quizá fuese esa falsa confianza que da el alcohol, probablemente así fuera. Sin embargo, no podía, no iba a detenerse. Tomó entre sus manos ese rostro tan perfecto frente a él y lo besó. Lo besó con profundidad, con una dulzura casi salvaje. El sabor amargo del whiskey se mezclaba en ambas bocas una y otra vez. El sonido de sus labios al chocar era lo único que ambos alcanzaban a oír. Minato ni siquiera trató de resistirse, sabía que era inútil negar lo obvio. Llevó sus manos hasta la nuca del Uchiha, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos oscuros y profundizando aquel beso. Metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta.

Los dedos del más grande bajaron por la remera del rubio, suave y tranquilo. Llegó hasta el principio de sus pantalones cortos, presionando sus nalgas, haciendo que el otro gimiera en su boca. Su cuerpo tembló. Esto hacía que sus miembros se rozaran sobre la ropa, frotándose y provocando que un calor sumamente placentero se agolpara en ese sitio. Esto enloquecía al de ojos azules. Minato no se imaginaba que ese hombre pudiera ser tan… ardiente. No sabía por qué pero no podía contener ni uno de los sonidos que salían de su boca y eran atrapados por los labios del otro. Tal vez era el alcohol. La presión que ejercían sus manos sobre sus caderas le había provocado una gran erección, Fugaku no estaba en mejores condiciones. _"Wow, nunca me habían besado de esta manera"_ pensaba el rubio. El aire ya no les alcanzaba, por lo que tuvieron que terminar con eso por un momento. Sin embargo, costaba volver a la normalidad su respiración.

-Etto… ¿estás bién? –preguntó el Uchiha, entrecortadamente. Quitando sus manos de los pantalones de Minato. Las colocó en su cintura.

-No soy una mujer, ¿sabías?

Sonrió con malicia luego de decir aquello. Acarició los mechones oscuros, su mano fue bajando por su cuello. Recorrió el bien formado pecho, siguiendo por su abdomen, estando tan cerca que hasta podía escuchar la acelerada respiración y sus latidos. Se detuvo en el creciente bulto que se formaba entre sus piernas, delineándolo con sus dedos. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del mayor. Mientras Minato besaba cada rincón de su rostro, Uchiha sentía hervir su cuerpo entero.

-Nunca había tocado uno que no fuese el mío –ronroneó en el oído del moreno- Es extraño… pero me gusta.

La voz del más bajo destilaba excitación mal contenida. Además, no hacía más que acariciarlo sobre la ropa seductoramente, esto hacía que llegara a dolerle por no recibir el trato que requería. Volvieron a unir sus labios, mientras sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla que solo les provocaba placer. Un hilillo de saliva resbaló por la comisura de sus labios. Al separarse otra vez, les bastó solo una mirada para entenderse. Namikaze se levantó rápidamente de encima de su jefe y le tendió una mano. Fugaku sonrió de medio lado y la aceptó sin pensárselo más. De esta forma, el rubio se lo llevó, haciendo que atravesaran el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, la cual era la más próxima. Habiendo entrado allí, el mayor no le dio tiempo a articular palabra, simplemente se aferró a su cuerpo y volvió a besarlo con fiereza.

Mordisqueando sus labios, succionándolos hasta hacerlos enrojecer. Probando ese sabor único de su ser mezclado con el fuerte alcohol que habían bebido. La borrachera pareció disminuir un poco, mas no así el deseo. El moreno no pudo más que acorralar contra una de las blancas paredes a ese rubio, golpeándolo contra ella sin mucho cuidado. Le quitó la remera con desesperación, mientras el otro solo se dejaba hacer, complacido. Fue a parar al suelo irremediablemente. Minato se estremeció al sentir el frío del cemento contrastar totalmente con el calor y la humedad de la lengua de Uchiha paseándose por toda su piel. Como si supiera. Deteniéndose en puntos específicos de su cuerpo, los cuales generaban una especie de descarga eléctrica. Dándole mayor atención a los rosados botones de su pecho plano. El calor se le subió a la cabeza de golpe, junto con el whiskey, concentrándose en sus mejillas.

-N-no me toques ahí… uhn –se mordió los labios, intentando contener un gemido.

-No niegues que esto te gusta.

-Estúpido gerente…

Mientras le daba atención a esa sensible parte de su cuerpo, los dedos del moreno llegaron hasta los pantalones del más joven, desabrochando los botones uno a uno. Introduciendo su mano bajo la ropa interior, encontrándose con su sexo, ya duro y húmedo. Fue extraño, pero no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Minato tembló casi imperceptiblemente y se aferró a la espalda del otro, arrugando la camisa entre sus dedos. Empezó con movimientos lentos sobre él, pero no duró mucho, ya que pronto la necesidad de roce más profundo lo hizo cambiar. Tocó la punta con el dedo pulgar, haciendo que Namikaze reprimiera, o por lo menos lo intentara, un jadeo y meciera sus caderas de forma involuntaria. Ya subía y bajaba por él velozmente, haciendo estremecer cada vez más a Minato.

Aun continuaba besando su pecho, en cada rincón, lamiéndolo y succionando. Un espasmo se apoderó del rubio, haciendo que apretara sus puños aun más sobre la camisa del mayor. El blanco y pegajoso líquido resbaló por los dedos de Fugaku, también los había salpicado a ambos. Namikaze aun no podía normalizar su respiración, trataba de calmarse pero era muy difícil. Fugaku lo hacía perder el control. Había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, por lo que no se dio cuenta en qué momento unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon. Abrazándolo fuerte y eliminando cualquier distancia entre ambos. Tan suave, tan protector.

-Em… te vas a ensuciar con mi…

-¿Y eso qué importa? –susurró, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del más pequeño- Si proviene de vos, no me interesa.

Se distanciaron a penas, únicamente para encontrar una posición en la que pudieran volver a encontrarse. Las pupilas, claras y oscuras, no mostraban otra cosa que deseo. Aun no era suficiente para ninguno. El pelinegro pegó su frente a la del otro, de manera que podía sentir el cálido aliento rozar su piel. Fue entonces que el rubio reaccionó, llevando sus aún temblorosas manos hacia la camisa blanca, desabrochando los botones con algo de dificultad. Al llegar al último, tomó de ambos extremos la prenda y la deslizó por sus brazos hasta quitársela por completo. Habiendo pasado los cuarenta hacía largo rato, ese hombre en verdad tenía un cuerpo envidiable. Los labios del más bajo recorrieron con suavidad el cuello de Fugaku, su clavícula, el comienzo de sus pectorales. Esto lo enloquecía a sobremanera. Sus dedos acompañaban el recorrido, delineando cada contorno de su figura. Dios, podría peder la razón si seguía así. Ya era suficiente, todo eso había llegado a su límite.

Sin que Minato se lo esperara, el moreno lo separó brutalmente de él y lo tomó del brazo. Lo arrastró con todas sus fuerzas y terminó por arrojarlo arriba de la cama, todo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Tan serio y a la vez tan pasional, único en él. El menor no salía de su asombro, a la vez que un color rojizo se había apoderado de sus mejillas por enésima vez. Como un adolescente, ansioso por experimentar cosas nuevas. Quizá también podía parecer una estúpida colegiala actuando de esa manera. Malditos nervios y maldito Fugaku. Un beso más, esta vez con más fuerza que las anteriores. Lo dejó sin aliento. Sus pantalones fueron prácticamente arrancados de su ser, haciendo que gimiera de sorpresa.

-M-Minato… –dijo, mientras escondía sus ojos bajo unos mechones oscuros- ¿nunca habías tenido sexo de esta forma?

-¿De esta forma? ¿Querés decir… por detrás? No.

-Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?

Fugaku había permanecido entre las piernas del rubio, apoyando los brazos a los costados de su cabeza. Aun no se atrevía a hacer algo más, puesto que en verdad no sabía como continuar. A Minato le resulto sumamente adorable esa actitud, el no querer lastimarlo, solo hacerlo sentir bien. Permanecieron en silencio solo unos segundos, hasta que el ojiazul supo qué hacer. Tomó los bóxers que tenía puestos y se los quitó con lentitud, llamando la atención de quien permanecía sobre él. Volvió a mirarlo. Terminó por quitarse esa última prenda y arrojarla por ahí. El mayor había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza que emanaba ese cuerpo fuerte, su piel trigueña. Minato estiró sus manos hasta tomar del brazo a Fugaku. Lo atrajo hacia sí. Abrió su boca y, al instante, el color volvió a apoderarse de su cara. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos insistentemente. Era una imagen tan erótica que el pelinegro sentía que iba a venirse si seguía viéndolo así.

-Ya está –volvió a hablar, aun sosteniendo su mano- Ahora, metelos ahí. Tenés que prepararme… ya que nunca lo he usado.

-B-bien.

Namikaze guió su mano hasta su entrepierna. Allí lo soltó. El mayor tragó en seco, luego de tomar algo de aire, hizo que el rubio subiera sus piernas un poco más. Con la mayor suavidad que le era posible, introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de la cavidad. Minato se aferró a las sábanas, mordiéndose los labios y apretando los párpados. Luego de moverlo un poco para dilatarlo, un segundo dígito ocupó aquel lugar. Esta vez, el rubio mayor no pudo contener su voz, dejando que un pequeño quejido saliera de su garganta. Hubo un tercero, y el movimiento era mayor, en círculos y también de entrada y salida. El cuerpo del más bajo temblaba notoriamente y los suspiros se hacían más fuertes y más difíciles de contener. _"Mierda, no puedo gemir como una quinceañera. ¡Carajo!"._ Si que dolía. Pero eso no importaba, él podía soportarlo. Se aferraba a las sábanas, su cuerpo parecía moverse solo. El dolor y la molestia habían disminuido un poco.

Al ver que el rostro de Namikaze ya no se mostraba contracturado ni comprimido por el dolor y que sus miembros se habían relajado un poco, supo que era el momento de detener aquello. Retiró lentamente sus dedos, haciendo que el menor se relajara al instante. Se acercó un poco más a él, de rodillas, envuelto entre las largas piernas de Minato. El pelinegro desabrochó sus pantalones con dedos temblorosos, a pesar de no demostrarlo del todo, él también estaba nervioso. Los deslizó por sus piernas, hasta las rodillas. Su latente excitación no podía ser ocultada más. Había esperado demasiado para eso. Volvió a mirar al hombre frente a él, era como una especie de comunicación que habían logrado entablar en esa noche lluviosa. La que terminó por convertirse en una muy especial. Éste le sonrió, con ternura, un leve sonrojo y la mirada cristalina. Estiró los brazos hacia el pelinegro, rodeando su cuello y depositándole un beso fugaz antes de esconder la cabeza en su hombro. Esto le hizo saber que ya no tenía por qué esperar.

Tomó su miembro y comenzó a adentrarse en él, conteniéndose para no lastimarlo, aunque le fuese muy difícil. La estrechez de su cuerpo lo hacía estremecer. No tanto como lo que sentía el rubio en ese momento, no hacía más que aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, cerrar sus ojos y clavar las uñas en la espalda de Fugaku. Ahogó un gemido. Al moreno también le dolía todo eso, aunque lo soportaba muy bien, le impedía pensar con claridad. Estaba llegando a su límite. Los suspiros y jadeos daban directamente en su oído, se le hacían sumamente candentes a la vez que el cuerpo del menor no paraba de temblar. Al estar completamente dentro, se detuvo un segundo.

-Dejame ver tu rostro, Minato.

-No quiero… ah…

-Hacelo si no querés que te lastime.

-I-intentalo…

Si bien los Uchiha son hombres de pocas palabras, jamás dicen una cosa por otra. Colocó ambas manos en la cadera del de ojos celestes y, sin ningún cuidado, lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas. El menor arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo, soltando un grito que resonó en las cuatro paredes. Al final, además de haber cumplido con su amenaza, logró que el rubio develara su rostro ante él. Varias lágrimas habían resbalado por sus mejillas, impregnadas en un leve color rosado. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca, por la que salían miles de suspiros incontenibles, era un sueño hecho realidad para Fugaku.

Mientras brindaba un poco de atención al necesitado miembro del más joven, empezó de nuevo, moviéndose con más cuidado esta vez. La opresión de las piernas de Minato sobre él parecía aflojar un poco. El dolor disminuía. Estaba comenzando a disfrutar más de todo aquello. A pesar de haberse mostrado un poco débil antes, el rubio no era un santo. No olvidaría lo que el mayor le había hecho al principio. Llevó las manos que descansaban sobre los hombros de Fugaku hasta su cabello, extrañamente revuelto. Allí, lo enredó entre sus dedos y comenzó a tironear hacia atrás. A pesar de su no muy favorable situación, en medio de la oscuridad una sonrisa maliciosa brilló. El mayor solo le dedicó una profunda mirada, solo él podía entender de qué se trataba. Él, su amante.

Las embestidas se hicieron más veloces y más profundas, ya no había impedimentos, tampoco razones para contener lo que sentía. Ni Minato, quien ya se había cansado de hacerse el fuerte y soportar todo el dolor y el placer sin decir una palabra, ni Fugaku, quien quería hacer hasta lo imposible para no hacer sufrir al más pequeño. Los gemidos que pronunciaba el rubio mayor se habían vuelto sonoros, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, llenos de esa rara sensualidad única en él. El moreno tenía libre movimiento dentro de él, sin embargo aunque quisiera no podría detenerse. La temperatura no dejaba de subir en aquella habitación, el olor a whiskey que ambos emanaban no se desvanecía de ambiente. El movimiento de las sábanas revueltas al igual que el de sus cabellos, dorados y negros. Todo parecía pasar muy rápido en la semioscuridad de ese cuarto, solo iluminado por los rayos plateados de la luna de un cielo que había optado por despejarse. Estaba alcanzándolo más hondo aun, lo que hizo que Minato no pudiese evitar aferrarse al cuello del más alto de nueva cuenta. Una sensación de corriente pareció recorrerle el cuerpo entero, esto lo hizo jadear sonoramente, más que en las veces anteriores. Una y otra vez más. Sentía que iba a morir en ese instante, su cuerpo no dejaba de vibrar.

Involuntariamente, el interior del menor de los dos se contrajo, haciendo que Uchiha sintiera un sofocante calor bajar por su espalda y su vientre. No creía poder mantener aquello mucho más. Aumentó el ritmo aun más, unos cuantos suspiros se escaparon de él sin su consentimiento. También movía más rápido su mano sobre el pene del menor. Ambos terminarían juntos. Un último beso antes de llegar al final. Minato gimió ronco al sentir la esencia de su amante escurrirse en sus entrañas, por primera vez. El pelinegro cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente después, el menor arqueó su columna y derramó su esperma entre ambos cuerpos. El movimiento cesó, mas no así su agitación. Todo había acabado.

Salió de él con lentitud, seguía sin desear lastimarlo. El moreno se dejó caer a un lado de la cama. Sus respiración parecían normalizarse, pero ninguno hablaba todavía. La borrachera realmente tenía efectos secundarios. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Minato volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que lo había hecho suyo. Esto hizo que el otro también volteara a verlo. Se sonrieron con ternura, no importaba más nada en esos momentos. No había más nadie, ni terceros, ni principios; ni bien, ni mal. Solo ellos.

-Vení –susurró el menor de los dos. Tomó las sábanas y los cubrió a los dos con ellas.

Fugaku se acercó más a él hasta estar pegados el uno al otro. Se dejó abrazar por el rubio, quien lo acercó hasta dejarlo recostado sobre su pecho. Se sintió tan protegido así, nunca antes había experimentado ese sentimiento, su orgullo Uchiha nunca se lo hubiese permitido. Ni siquiera eso importaba. Pasó su brazo sobre el hombro del menor, correspondiendo el tierno y protector abrazo. Podrían morir al día siguiente que no les molestaría. Morirían felices. Estando juntos… sintiéndose amados por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando casi involuntariamente, el cansancio era demasiado. Qué terrible sería la resaca al día siguiente. Fugaku y Minato cayeron en un sueño profundo… tan profundo como los sentimientos que ya no hacía falta esconder.

:::

-¡Papá! ¡Estoy en casa ttebayo!

Su trabajo por fin había terminado. No veía la hora de llegar a su casa, ya que Tsunade-baachan le había pedido por favor que la ayudase con algunas cosas fuera del horario de jornada. Él no podía negarse a ese pedido, gracias a ella y al ero-sennin había podido conseguir un buen empleo sin haber tenido ninguna clase experiencia anterior. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que nadie le respondía. _"¿Papá se habrá dormido? Pero… el siempre me espera hasta que vuelva de trabajar"._ Quizá no había aguantado hasta tan tarde, ya que él también trabajaba. Ninguna clase de sonido se oía en ese lugar. Arrojó su mochila en el sofá, en donde encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Una ráfaga de un fuerte olor a alcohol golpeó sus narices, mientras veía los pequeños pedazos de vidrios rotos brillar en el suelo._ "¿Qué pasó acá? Nunca vi a papá beber"._ Todo era demasiado extraño.

Avanzó hasta llegar al pasillo, el cual lo llevaba a las habitaciones y al baño. Allí encendió las luces. Dio unos pasos más, quería asegurarse de que su padre estuviese ahí antes de pasar a su cuarto. Volvió a llamar. Tampoco le contestaron. La puerta de la habitación del jefe de la casa estaba entreabierta, por lo que, con cuidado, la abrió un poco más. Al encontrarse en completa oscuridad, viendo que la luz del pasillo no era suficiente para distinguir nada, encendió las luces de allí.

-Papá, ¿estás ac-

Lo que vio a continuación lo dejó totalmente sin habla. El rubio mayor se encontraba sentado en la cama, apoyado en el respaldo, con el torso desnudo y cubierto hasta la cintura con las sábanas. Se tallaba los ojos tranquilamente, por lo visto estaba muy dormido aun. Pero no fue eso lo que en realidad sorprendió tanto a Naruto. A su lado, un conocido hombre de negros cabellos y mirada severa yacía durmiendo plácidamente. Abrazado a la cintura de su santo padre. Al notar su presencia por fin, Minato se volvió a un color pálido como la nieve, sumado a la expresión de horror que se apoderó de su cara.

-¡Na-Na-Na- NARUTO! ¡E-e-esto no es lo que parece, claro que no! –no podía casi articular palabra debido a la terrible desesperación que le había entrado al ver que su hijo los había descubierto. Y de qué forma…

Debido a tanto alboroto, el moreno también había abierto sus ojos, incorporándose poco a poco. Parpadeó un par de veces, enfocando la vista en quien aun permanecía en la puerta mirándolos. Su reacción fue exactamente la misma que la de Minato, así como también su expresión se tornó igual. Sin embargo, luego de unos cuantos incómodos segundos de no saber ni qué decir ni qué hacer, la sorpresa que el pequeño tenía en su rostro cambió. Naruto se relajó totalmente y una radiante sonrisa de pura felicidad se dibujó en sus facciones.

-¡No te preocupes, papá! ¡Fugaku-san! A mí también me gusta un hombre ttebayo. (N de A: ¿A qué les suena eso? LOL)

Y con aquella tierna expresión de inocencia, el menor de la casa se fue por donde vino, muy alegremente. Ambos mayores no se movieron de su posición, quedaron totalmente helados ante semejante respuesta. Cuando por fin les volviole alma al cuerpo y pudieron reaccionar y procesar la información recibida, el jefe de la casa activó su estado de 'padre sobreprotector'. Se puso de pie en la cama, terriblemente furioso, con llamaradas de fondo y varias venitas a punto de estallar en la cabeza. Se colocó los pantalones de forma brutal y saltó hacia el suelo, muy al estilo Ninja, para dar un grito.

-¡NARUTO! ¡VOLVÉ EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

Sin embargo, al dar el primer paso, una fuerte puntada en la espalda baja lo privó de cualquier movimiento. Quedó tieso y cayó en seco al piso. Tenía exageradas lágrimas en los ojos y no paraba de frotarse la zona afectada. Una gran gota resbaló por la frente de Fugaku, el pobre espectador de semejante escena.

:::

Salió corriendo de allí. Como podía, ya que debido a los golpes y a las heridas de su cuerpo no debería siquiera estar en pie. Pero ya no podía más en ese lugar, no era su sitio y daría cualquier cosa por escapar de ahí. La noche estaba cálida, húmeda, quizá llovería. O tal vez había llovido, no lo sabía, no importaba. Solo sus pasos se oían por las silenciosas calles a la madrugada. Con suerte podría llegar sano y salvo a la esquina, en donde terminaba esa maldita calle sin salida, solo con suerte. Ese no era su sitio definitivamente, los ojos de las presencias nocturnas de los alrededores parecían decírselo a gritos. Estaba tan agotado, sus piernas ya no respondían. Aun así no iba a detenerse, era cuestión de vida o muerte. No después de lo que había ocurrido.

_"¿De qué me lamento? Yo mismo me busqué esto"._ Su cabello azabache, ahora suelto, ondeando libremente en el viento. Sus ojos hinchados de tanto derramar lágrimas y suplicar porque se acabara su sufrimiento. Las ropas mal acomodadas, con apuro, camisa abierta y su saco mal puesto. Dejando ver algunos de los tantos moretones y rasguños que había adquirido hace unos momentos. Semejante humillación… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso el maldito sabía que él había estado con otro? ¿En verdad lo odiaba tanto? Ni siquiera supo por qué lo había dejado libre esa noche. Su vista se dificultaba cada vez más. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para merecer esa tortura? Si en verdad supiera de lo suyo con su _sobrino_, ya estaría muerto. Así es la mafia. ¿Para qué violarlo de tan salvaje manera? La terrible impotencia de saber que nada podría hacer se agolpaba en su pecho y quería salir de alguna manera. Un grito, un golpe. A cualquiera. Mas él no iba a permitirlo, seguía siendo un Uchiha después de todo. Nadie lo obligó a seguir por ese mal camino.

Por fin había salido de aquel basurero, aunque los últimos metros le hubiesen parecido una eternidad. El ritmo de su caminata disminuyó un poco. Su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada, el cansancio en su cuerpo era demasiado grande. Demasiado desorientado como para saber a donde ir, muy lejos de su hogar para regresar caminando y en semejantes condiciones. _"Se darían cuenta de dónde estoy metido"._ Definitivamente no quería preocupar a su familia, jamás les trajo problemas y no pensaba a hacerlo a su edad.

Solo había un lugar a donde se le ocurría ir. Agradecía al cielo tener tanta memoria para las direcciones. No muy lejos de allí, solo una vez lo había visitado. Sus pies parecían moverse solos hacia donde se encontraba la única persona que podía hacerlo sentir por lo menos un poco mejor. Sin esperar nada a cambio, sin pedirle explicaciones. Mientras el aire cargado de humedad le revolvía los cabellos, hasta podía jurar que el aroma de los mechones dorados permanecía impregnado en su mente, animándolo a seguir. Tan distinto a lo que era ese salvaje albino. No le faltaba mucho para terminar su trayecto, sintiendo como las piernas le pesaban demasiado como para continuar por mucho más tiempo. Era un edificio, no muy alto y algo precario. Atravesó el hall y como pudo llegó hasta los ascensores. También recordaba qué piso era, hasta cual era su puerta y el número de departamento. Ni siquiera él sabía que podía recordar tanto.

Ya no podía más. En cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo antes de tiempo. Ya se había rebajado demasiado esa noche como para hacerlo otra vez. Finalmente la encontró. Estaba muy seguro de que así era. Golpeó la puerta con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin pensar en que tal vez no habría nadie allí o que se podría tardar demasiado. Solo quería volver a ver a su rubio. Como si de un milagro se tratara, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Quien se asomó por ella, se sorprendió demasiado con su presencia. A esas horas y en semejantes condiciones.

-I-Itachi, ¿qué te pasó?, ¿qué hacés acá?

No hubo respuesta. Solo una extraña sonrisa que el rubio frente a él no pudo descifrar. Una sonrisa de alivio. Ninguna palabra salió de la boca del moreno. Ya no podía. Sus ojos, los que habían perdido todo brillo, parecían mirar a la nada. Quiso dar un paso, sin embargo sus piernas dejaron de responderle. Se desvaneció, perdiendo el equilibrio hacia delante, disipando la noción del tiempo. De pronto, el joven reaccionó, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y así impidiendo su inminente caída. Tan tibio era el agarre. Ya no podía escuchar lo que el otro decía, aunque por su tono de voz parecía muy preocupado. Poco a poco fue cayendo inconsciente, solo con un pensamiento ocupando por completo su mente. _"Dei… ya estoy en mi hogar"._

:::

Un bostezo. Luego otro. ¡Era demasiado temprano, maldición! Le iba a costar mucho acostumbrarse al nuevo horario este año. _"Bah, siempre pasa lo mismo"._ Habían pasado unos meses de su triunfo en el torneo local de surf, lo suficiente para dar comienzo a las clases. Se sentó en la cama de forma robótica, tratando de abrir aunque sea un poco sus ojos. El sol estaba bastante fuerte para su gusto, esto le dificultaba la visión. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, al igual que sus vértebras, haciendo que sus huesos sonaran demasiado fuerte. Se sentía más aliviado. Parpadeó un par de veces y dio su mayor esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

Despeinó –si es que se podía- aun más sus cabellos del color del sol y dio unos pocos pasos hasta la puerta de su habitación. La abrió y salió, despreocupado. Arrastraba pesadamente sus pies, como un zombie, llevándose alguna que otra cosa por delante. A duras penas llegó a la cocina, dio un lento y profundo suspiro. Caminó hasta la heladera, de donde sacó la leche y el jugo de naranja para su desayuno. Luego regresó para colocarlos en la mesa. Volvió hacia la alacena, abriendo una puerta y sacando un tazón del estante, después en otra encontró la caja de cereal. Se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa, sentándose frente a ella. Confiaba en que comer un poco le quitaría el sueño y en parte así fue. Al terminar de desayunar, volvió la vista hacia el reloj del comedor. _"¡Mierda! ¡Se me va a hacer tarde!"._

Dio pasos rápidos hasta su cuarto, tomó la mochila y se la colocó en los hombros. No tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse de su padre, aunque no estaba preocupado por ello, ya que sabía que él estaría en _buenas manos_. Salió y cerró la puerta, apurando un poco su caminata. Por fin había logrado despertarse. Por suerte, la escuela no quedaba demasiado lejos de su casa, lo que hacía que no estuviese tan apurado. Lo que si sentía eran nervios, era su primer día de clases en la nueva ciudad y no sabía que tipo de personas serían sus nuevos compañeros, profesores y demás autoridades. A lo lejos, divisó un enorme edificio, un tanto antiguo, rodeado de algunos grupos de jóvenes. Supo que le faltaba poco para llegar, sus músculos se tensaron al instante.

Llegando ya a la entrada, pudo ver que pocos chicos quedaban fuera, lo que lo alarmó un poco. Sabía lo que significaba, la mayoría ya estaba adentro. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras de entrada y atravesó una gran puerta de madera. Miró todo a su alrededor, era una escuela antigua pero bien cuidada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color bordó y todas las puertas eran de cedro puro. No tuvo tiempo de seguir entrando en detalles, viendo placas y esas cosas. Preguntó al señor de la seguridad del establecimiento en dónde se encontraba 3º B*. escuchó atentamente y corrió en la dirección que le habían indicado, a pesar de que eso no estaba permitido. Subió unas extensas escaleras, perdiendo el poco aire que le quedaba, y por fin se topó con el que sería su salón. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, en donde tomó aire por unos segundos antes de golpear.

Ésta se abrió dejando ver a quien, supuso, sería su profesor. Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos grises y una bufanda que le cubría hasta la mitad de la cara. Esto sorprendió un poco al rubio, todavía no hacía tanto frío como para usar tanto abrigo. Poseía una extraña cicatriz en sus párpados.

-¡Ah! Vos debés ser Uzumaki Naruto. Yo soy tu nuevo profe, Hatake Kakashi –el hombre arqueó los ojos, como si estuviera sonriendo aunque no podía verlo a través de la tela- Pasá así te presento ante tus compañeros.

Aunque algo inseguro, Naruto hizo lo que le dijeron. El hombre le indicó que se parara delante del pizarrón, frente a todos sus nuevos compañeros. _"Es tan vergonzoso. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"._ Todos estaban demasiado serios mirando al recién llegado, lo intimidaban. Se sintió tan aliviado al ver que unas conocidas chicas lo saludaban disimuladamente con la mano. Se trataba nada menos que de Ino y Tenten. Él sonrió a penas, los demás eran totalmente desconocidos. _"Salvo por…"._

-Bueno, chicos –la voz de su nuevo profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos- les presento a su nuevo compañero, Naruto. Sean amables con él, ¿si?

_Continuará…_

(*) N de A: 3º sería, en mi país y en la época que yo terminé la escuela, –o sea, el año pasado xD- el último año. Ahora cambió, creo que sería 5º pero no me importa, yo lo dejo así xDD. 'B' es la división, también era a la que pertenecía, ciencias naturales.

* * *

Qué les pareció, mis amores? Oneesan se merece un review? No sean malitos ^^ Si no me pongo a llorar! *brillitos en los ojos*

Se que dije que en este capi iba a empezar Naru el cole pero no quería hacerlos esperar taaaanto solo por eso. En el próximo vamos a ver qué le deparará a nuestro pequeño rubio n.n También lo que pasará en la familia Uchiha y lo que le ocurrirá al mayor de los hermanos!

Cuidense! Sayonara~ ^0^


	14. Primer día de clases

Hola, mis pequeños! :D Chocolate volvió y no se tardó mucho! Wiii~ xD

Este capi me salió algo corto comparado con los otros y creo que los siguientes también van a ser de la misma manera u.u Se me acaban las ideas! No vieron la nueva ova de Naruto Shippuden? Es tan SasuNaru! Se las recomiendo si aun no la vieron

Sin más les dejo la conti, que la disfruten~ n.n

* * *

The Beach boys ~ capítulo 14 ~ Primer día de clases

El sensei le indicó a Naruto que tomara asiento. El problema era que el único lugar disponible era al lado de una persona… conocida. _"E-ese es Kiba"._ El chico que había intentado golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones durante el torneo. No entendía la razón de su ira hacia él cada vez que se cruzaban, por eso no quería estar junto a él. Hasta llegaba a darle un poco de miedo acercársele. Finalmente, luego de titubear un poco, decidió sentarse a su lado, sin más. Ignoró la mirada asesina que seguramente le había dedicado y se propuso a atender la clase.

Mientras veía los tantos ejercicios matemáticos en el pizarrón, sentía escalofríos por el aura de maldad que crecía a su lado. _"¿Y yo que carajo hice para que no me soporte?"._ Mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, notó que no había nada sobre su escritorio. Ni una hoja, ni un lápiz. Supuso que debía ser el típico chico rebelde del curso. Él se limitó a sacar su cuaderno y algo con qué escribir, aunque en verdad no entendía demasiado todas esas letras, números y símbolos que le habían puesto enfrente. Ese Kiba estaba resultándole bastante molesto, no paraba de ponerlo incómodo.

-¿Vas a hacer los ejercicios? –preguntó, de repente, haciendo que el rubio volteara a verlo. El otro dio un respingo y se ruborizó a penas- ¿Me los pasás cuando los termines?

-Mirá, Kiba, soy bueno pero no tarado ttebayo –contestó, simulando seriedad- Además, ni siquiera tenés hojas.

-Pensaba pedirte también, pequeño –sonrió, mostrando sus extraños dientes afilados- No pensé que recordarías mi nombre.

Estaba siendo bastante amigable con él después de todo, algo que desconcertó un poco a Uzumaki. ¿Qué lo había llevado a cambiar? Aun así, eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Naruto solo sonrió, ampliamente, como siempre lo hacía.

-Si que te recuerdo. ¡El que se la daba de ganador y no llegó ni a las semifinales!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

El castaño se levantó como resorte de su asiento, rojo de furia, para colocar sus manos en el cuello del rubio y ejercer presión. Tanta que hizo que el otro se pusiera azul, mientras lo sacudía con fuerza. El profesor intervino enseguida, aunque con tanta tranquilidad que fue totalmente inútil. Los presentes se quedaron paralizados. Como todos conocían ya a Hatake y sabían muy bien que él no haría nada por detenerlos, el chico de las gafas de sol, Shino, tuvo que separarlos. Tomó de los brazos a Kiba y lo atrajo hacia él, logrando que soltara por fin a un Naruto que pareció perder el alma en un suspiro. Luego de ese _pequeño_ incidente, ninguno de los presentes se molestó en seguir haciendo los ejercicios matemáticos. ¿Para qué? Si al profe le daba exactamente lo mismo. Comprobado, la vagancia es contagiosa.

La hora de clases transcurrió sin más inconvenientes. Por suerte, porque si el comienzo había sido así, Naruto no llegaría vivo siquiera a fin de semestre. La campana acababa de sonar, por lo que los chicos pudieron distenderse al fin… aun más de lo que ya estaban. A simple vista se podía decir que a nadie de ese curso le interesaba en lo más mínimo el estudio. El pequeño rubio no era la excepción. A penas se levantó del asiento, ya tenía encima a sus dos amigas. Una gotita resbaló por la frente del chico.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Yo sabía que el destino nos quería juntos! –gritó la rubia, con estrellitas en los ojos y miles de corazoncitos bailando a su alrededor.

-No lo molestes, Ino –la codeó la castaña, devolviéndola a la realidad. Ella la fulminó con la mirada- ¿Cómo está el flamante ganador del torneo de surf? –preguntó, muy sonriente, ignorando a su amiga.

-Jeje… b-bien, Tenten-chan ttebayo… ¿cómo les fue a ust-

-¡Tenés que venir a conocer a los otros chicos! ¡Sos el único nuevo este año! –Ino lo tomó del brazo, sin dejar espacio a una réplica, y se lo llevó consigo.

Le presentó a un chico llamado Shikamaru, el cual parecía un poco molesto… o quizá cansado, o quizá adormilado. En fin, un completo vago. A su lado, otro chico no paraba de devorar una enorme bolsa de papas fritas. Su nombre era Chouji. Le señaló al chico extraño que siempre estaba con Kiba, el que le había salvado la vida, diciéndole que él nunca hablaba con nadie y le parecía muy misterioso. Se acercaron a otro, sus ojos celestes eran tan claros que hasta parecían blancos, tenía un largo cabello oscuro y parecía muy serio. Él era Neji. En un rincón, un moreno dueño de un cuerpo tan atlético como lo enorme que eran sus cejas, alardeaba de sus habilidades frente a una chica que ni siquiera lo veía. Ella estaba muy ocupada hablando con su amiga. Ino le dijo que ese chico se llamaba Lee.

-¿Y las dos chicas que estaban cerca del cejudo? –preguntó Naruto, inocentemente.

-Ah, esas… –enseguida, la alegre actitud de la chica cambió- La frentuda y su perrito faldero.

-¿Por qué sos tan mala, Ino-chan? A la de cabello rosa la vi en el torneo de surf.

-Si, la surfista es Sakura. La de cabello violeta, Hinata. No hablan con nadie de aquí porque se creen superiores. Tsk…

-¿Es que no pueden tener el cabello de un color normal ttebayo? –se preguntó.

-Se creen lo mejor. No te juntes con ellas, Naruto-kun, por favor –le pidió la rubia, con una suave sonrisa.

Uzumaki solo asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Él no las veía tan malas. Solo estaban hablando aunque, por la manera en que movía los labios, parecía que la mayoría del tiempo era Sakura la que hablaba. La otra chica, parecía haberse percatado de la mirada del rubio, por lo que enseguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Sus ojos eran igual de claros que los del chico de cabello largo. Al verla a ella, la de rosados cabellos volteó a verlo. Tan seriamente que hizo que un escalofrío atravesara el cuerpo de Naruto. Enseguida desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, en donde los otros chicos se habían juntado a charlar. Decidió unirse también, en verdad todos ellos le habían causado una buena impresión.

No tardó en caerle simpático a la mayoría de los presentes, de hablar un montón con ellos y decir tonterías cada cinco segundos. Él no tenía problema con eso. Aunque no dejó de pelearse con Kiba ni por un minuto, pudo charlar con el castaño de cabello atado, con las chicas, que ya se habían vuelto sus amigas. Hasta cruzó algunas palabras con el misterioso Shino. El tiempo se les pasó tan rápido que, cuando la campana sonó, todos se quedaron a la mitad de su discurso. La hora del receso había terminado. Con un quejido al unísono, todos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. Rápidamente un hombre moreno no muy alto entró, muy seriamente, observando detenidamente a cada uno de los alumnos.

-Kiba –susurró el rubio, el otro lo miró de reojo- ¿quién es este?

-Es Umino Iruka, el de historia. Pero no hablemos mucho porque se pone histérico.

-Ah, ok ttebayo.

Para ese momento, el hombre se había parado frente a ellos, con la misma expresión con la que había ingresado. Ambos chicos miraron para arriba, lentamente, quedándose callados y esperándose una sanción de su parte. Tragaron en seco.

-Qué poco disimulados que son –exclamó el profesor, cambiando totalmente por una alegre sonrisa- ¿Vos sos el chico nuevo? Es que nunca te había visto. Mi nombre es Iruka y soy el profesor de historia.

-Y-yo soy Uzumaki Naruto ttebayo.

-¡Jaja! 'ttebayo', qué gracioso. ¡Gusto en conocerte!

La clase comenzó, como era de esperarse en esa asignatura, demasiado aburrida. (N de A: ¿acaso soy la única a la que le gusta historia? T.T). A pesar de eso, todo transcurrió normalmente, este profesor no era como el otro. No permitía hablar más que para aportar algo útil a la clase. Hubo algunos dormidos, otros que casi, alguno que otro que tomaba apuntes y los que lo miraban con cara de 'WTF?', entre los que estaba incluido Naruto. El día de clases pasó bastante rápido después de eso, conociendo nuevos sensei, hablando/peleando con el castaño, haciendo sociales por todo el salón. Excepto por esas dos chicas. Era un ambiente tan tranquilo que rápidamente se había acabado todo por ese día. La campana sonó por última vez, por lo que todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas. Junto con Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji, Uzumaki caminó hasta la salida quedamente.

Bajaron las últimas escaleras hasta llegar a la vereda, ya fuera del establecimiento. Luego de hablar por unos minutos, acordaron que lo mejor era regresar a sus casas. El rubio a penas alcanzó a despedirse de los presentes, ni siquiera pudo darse vuelta. Dos manos se posaron sobre sus párpados, impidiéndole la visión. Pronto sintió la tibia respiración en su oído, por lo que la piel se le erizó al instante.

-¿Quién soy? –susurró el sujeto.

-¿El teme más teme de la Tierra?

-Hm. Siempre tan inteligente.

A penas fue liberado y pudo sentir los rayos de luz en sus ojos nuevamente, volteó a verlo. ¿Cómo había escapado del trabajo? Su ropa era común y ya no llevaba su usual mochila. _"Ah, ya se. Solo puede ser guardavidas en las vacaciones de verano"._ Se miraron por unos segundos, el Uchiha enfundado en esa media sonrisa tan característica. Las pupilas de Naruto parecían brillar.

-¡Hola, Sasuke-san! –gritaron las chicas presentes, quebrando el momento y la paz que los envolvía.

-Hola –fue la seca respuesta del moreno mayor.

-¿Por qué estás acá? –preguntó el rubio.

-Acabo de salir de una reunión con mi jefe. Mi trabajo terminó hoy. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo venir a buscar a mi-

Desesperado, Uzumaki no lo dejó terminar la frase. Le tapó la boca con una mano, apenas dejándolo respirar, mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. _"¿Qué pensaba decir este teme? ¡¿Qué somos novios?"._ Intentó tranquilizarse, aun sin soltar al más alto, quien pataleaba y se removía sin éxito. Varias venitas comenzaron a latirle en la frente.

-B-bueno, yo me voy a mi casa, chicos. ¡Nos vemos!

Finalmente se lo llevó arrastrando a toda velocidad, a lo que las chicas quedaron un poco tristes. De lo que ninguno de los presentes pudo percatarse fue de la mirada de aquellas de las que tanto se había hablado. Estuvieron allí todo el tiempo, hasta vieron cuando el moreno y el rubio se marcharon. Nadie sabía qué planeaban, solo se podía ver la sonrisa indescifrable de Sakura, quien no dejaba de hablarle a una insegura Hinata. Esa extraña sonrisa llamó la atención de Ino, quien se detuvo al ver esto. _"Esas minas* no pueden estar tramando nada bueno"._ No quiso seguir pensando, ya bastante mal le había hecho esa chica. A pesar de las dudas, nadie podía ni quería acercárseles, solo era cuestión de esperar.

(N de A: En Argentina, 'mina' es similar a decir 'mujer'. Se puede usar, tanto en el buen sentido como en el malo, aunque a mí me suena un poco despectivo y de esa forma lo utilicé en este caso.)

:::

-Sa…suke… e-espera… vas muy rápido… ¡ah!

Las palabras del rubio eran totalmente ignoradas. Uchiha no dejaba de masturbarlo con una mano mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pecho. Presionando sus botones rosados. Él se encontraba sentado sobre el moreno, dándole la espalda. Temblaba cada vez que sentía su lengua recorrerle el cuello, sus labios succionándole la piel. Los suspiros que escapaban de su garganta ya no tenía sentido callarlos. Eran tantas y tan placenteras las atenciones que recibía que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Sumado a que también sentía esa presión en su espalda. Terminó en la mano del mayor, luego de un espasmo que lo recorrió entero.

-Qué rápido…

-¿Y qué esperabas, Sasuke-teme? ¡Si me tocás tanto que no puedo ni respirar ttebayo! –cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, deseó como nunca que lo tragara la tierra. Un rojo intenso se apoderó de la mayor parte de su cara.

-Pero te gusta –ronroneó Uchiha en su oído, bien sabía que ese tono de voz llegaba a derretir al pequeño, quien se puso más rojo todavía si es que eso era posible.

Sin previo aviso, el mayor lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer al piso sobre sus rodillas, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos para evitar caer de bruces contra la madera. La repentina acción sorprendió y enojó a Naruto, haciendo que volteara a ver al pelinegro. Se encontró con una imagen que lo hizo ponerse de todos colores. Sasuke estaba colocando lubricante en su miembro ya erecto, tan suavemente que no pudo evitar quedársele mirando.

-No hay tiempo. Tu papá puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Pe-pero…

-Yo necesito algo de atención también.

Antes de que el adolescente pudiese objetar algo, lo penetró por completo. Esta acción arrancó un fuerte grito a Naruto, haciendo que varias lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro aun sonrojado. Había dolido demasiado y, lo peor, fue hecho apropósito. Sin embargo, sentir los suaves besos en su espalda y las tiernas caricias por todo su cuerpo hacía que se relajara un poco y que el dolor fuera menos intenso. Lentamente, Sasuke empezó a moverse, haciendo que Uzumaki temblara y apretara los puños sobre el suelo. El ritmo aumentó un poco más, para ese momento el sufrimiento había disminuido hasta casi desaparecer. Notándolo también en el cambio de los sonidos que el rubio pronunciaba. El moreno no podía evitar preguntarse en qué momento se había vuelto tan sexy. _"¿Será todo mi culpa?"._

-Teme… más… más fuerte –oyó su voz suave y temblorosa.

No iba a negarse a un pedido de su pequeño y tonto noviecito. Las embestidas se volvieron más veloces, más profundas. El cuerpo del rubio también se movía, aunque inconscientemente. Su interior se contraía deliciosamente para Sasuke. No le quedaba mucho a aquello. El rubio había llevado su mano hacia su olvidada hombría, necesitaba atención y eso no había pasado desapercibido para el ojinegro. Esto hizo que colocara su mano encima de la suya, moviéndola ágilmente. Algunos suspiros ahogados eran pronunciados por los labios del moreno, un leve rubor llegó hasta sus mejillas también. Siguieron así unos momentos más, sintiendo un sofocante calor recorrerlos enteros. Un temblor, seguido de un profundo gemido. El menor había derramado su esperma sobre el suelo, mientras que Sasuke se escurría en su interior. Luego de unos besos más en sus hombros y en su espalda, Uchiha salió de él.

Su respiración estaba demasiado agitada como para hablar aun. Sasuke se había sentado en el suelo, cruzando las piernas frente a un Naruto de pie que se acomodaba la ropa. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Era tan hermoso, nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener un pensamiento así sobre alguien y mucho menos si ese alguien era un chico al igual que él. Ya no importaba eso, no importaba su gran orgullo. Lo quería y mucho. Podía parecer algo tonto, pero Naruto se había percatado de la insistente observación hacia su persona. Estaba llegando a ponerlo nervioso pero en verdad adoraba tener esos penetrantes ojos encima suyo. De él y nadie más que él. Sonrió.

-No me mires así, Sasuke. Hacés que… me sonroje…

-Esa es la idea, usuratonkachi.

-¡Idiota!

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, simulando estar ofendido. El mayor rió por lo bajo, estirando un brazo hacia él hasta tomarlo por la camisa que acababa de ponerse. Lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas, aparentando no haber hecho ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Esto hizo que el rubio cayera encima de él, sobre sus piernas cruzadas, abriendo muy grandes los ojos y poniéndose rojo. Aun así, ambos se sonrieron. Ese era su amor, golpes, insultos y mucha ternura. Qué contradicción… Uzumaki pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello del mayor y depositó un beso suave sobre sus labios. Continuaron con aquel roce, profundizándolo cuando sus lenguas llegaron a encontrarse. Tan entretenidos estaban que en ningún momento oyeron el ruido de la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse. Pronto una voz los hizo saltar del susto, los desesperó.

-¡Naru, papá ya está en casa~! –la alegre voz de Minato casi les provoca un infarto a ambos.

¿Y ahora cómo harían para que no los viera?

:::

Había despertado en un lugar poco conocido para él. Parpadeó un par de veces. Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron aquella habitación, hasta dar con unas pupilas azulinas que parecían haber estado mirándolo fijamente desde hacía rato. Deidara. Suspiró al saberse a salvo. Se removió un poco en aquella cama en donde había descansado quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Sin embargo, al intentar incorporarse un poco más, un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo se lo impidió. Emitió un quejido. Las marcas de esa noche seguían allí, en su piel, en todo su cuerpo. En su mente.

-No te esfuerces, Uchiha –habló el joven rubio, levantándose de su asiento.

Se detuvo frente a Itachi, con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla con sumo cuidado, haciendo que el moreno diera un salto. Se sentía tan tibio, aun así el terrible moretón que tenía allí no dejaba de dolerle.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –la preocupación en su voz era muy notoria, así también en sus ojos de cielo.

-No tenés por qué preocuparte, vos me salvaste –contestó, calmadamente. Apoyando su mano sobre la del rubio.

-¡Si me preocupo, mierda! ¡Fue ese bastardo de Hidan! Lo mataría con mis propias manos… ¡hijo de puta!

Al menor le temblaba el cuerpo, la voz, todo. La rabia que sentía no podía ser explicada con palabras. Su impotencia. Verlo así, tan herido, hacía que su mundo se viniera abajo. _"Él se convirtió en mi mundo"._ Si le hacía esas cosas sin saber que ellos estaban juntos, ¿qué haría si se enterara de lo suyo? Él siempre detestó ese maldito ámbito al que había sido obligado a ingresar. Todo por su estúpida familia. Todo el que estuviese a su alrededor saldría lastimado, tenía claro que jamás iba a poder ser dueño de su vida.

-Dei… ya no duele, estoy bien –quería tranquilizarlo, pero parecía que no era posible.

-Te forzó, ¿verdad? –sus miradas se encontraron- Yo lo vi… tu entrepierna está terriblemente lastimada. Tuve que cambiarte porque tu ropa estaba cubierta de sangre.

La única respuesta fue el silencio. Itachi solo desvió la mirada. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó. Incontrolables lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Deidara, ya no podía parar. Una expresión de tristeza asaltó el rostro del mayor, no quería verlo llorar. Mucho menos por él. Quería levantarse pero su condición física se lo impedía. Maldito Hidan. Ni siquiera podía derramar una lágrima, no, ningún Uchiha lo hacía. Una gota cayó sobre su frente, era Deidara. Sus largos cabellos dorados le cubrían parte de la cara. El silencio prevaleció.

De forma robótica, el ojiazul se acercó a la cama. Su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta. Siendo observado por el pelinegro, se trepó a ella, colocándose encima de él sin tocarlo. Apoyado sobre sus rodillas. De esa forma, dejó ver sus ojos llorosos por fin, su rostro de adonis ensombrecido por la tristeza. Itachi no dijo nada, una sonrisa amarga curvó sus labios. El más joven se inclinó hasta llegar al oído del Uchiha, quien se dejó acariciar por los suaves y dorados mechones.

-Yo curaré tus heridas, Itachi.

Tomó con ambas manos el níveo rostro del mayor y besó su mejilla. Justo en la herida, seguramente de un golpe de puño. No había dolor, el suave roce lo hizo sentir mejor. Sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, solamente eso. Sin profundidad. Continuó por los rasguños de su cuello, lamiéndolos con sumo cuidado. Un leve espasmo se apoderó de Itachi. Los dos mantenían cerrados sus ojos, querían sentir plenamente, disfrutar de un tierno y silencioso momento en donde solo ellos dos existían. Tratando de borrar los vestigios de una mala noche. Solo eso. Así, cada uno de los golpes, hematomas y rasguños que la blanca piel del Uchiha llevaba fueron tratados con la misma dedicación por aquel chico rubio. Tan distinto de su tío, su primer amante. Dueño de una frágil apariencia pero un espíritu fuerte como el acero. Debía serlo, aunque no quisiera. Y él estaría ahí para protegerlo. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo con él en ese momento.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_OMG! Personajes nuevos! xD Les gustó?

Espero que si y que me lo hagan saber a través de sus lindos reviews, que tan feliz me hacen! -saben que siempre los respondo^^-

Un aviso! Este fin de semana me voy de vacaciones *festeja* y es probable que tarde un poquito más en subir otro capi! Sepan disculparme n0n

Otro más xD Si les gusta Fullmetal Alchemist, en especial el RoyEd (L), próximamente les traeré un one-shot de ellos! ^0^

Nos leemos pronto! Sayonara~


	15. Pasado, presente, futuro

Hola! Cuánto tiempo mis queridas lectoras! Las extrañabaaaa~ *sniff* Como un año sin actualizar, esto fue demasiado. Fue todo porque comencé la universidad en 2011 y, como no estaba acostumbrada a estudiar tanto, era muy difícil estudiar, ir a la uni que me queda recontra lejos, practicar danzas. Colapsé! xD Pero bueno, voy a tratar de actualizar en estas vacaciones, no tengo ni idea cuanto falta para el final -y eso que soy la autora xD- Así que no se, jajajaj! Espero que les guste el capi! Sin más rodeos, se los dejo! Que lo disfruten~

* * *

Capítulo 15 ~ Pasado, presente, futuro

_Por S. Chocolate_

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué tipo de relación tenés con Sasuke-san?

Las palabras de la chica rubia sobresaltaron a Uzumaki. Enseguida su cara se puso roja y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. No se esperaba una pregunta así, menos en el colegio, mucho menos delante de todos sus compañeros durante el receso. Él se encontraba apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ino, conversando con los demás muy tranquilamente hasta ese momento. Podía sentir claramente las miradas de todos posarse únicamente en él. Tragó saliva, tenía que contestar si no quería que lo acribillaran.

-¿Q-qué querés decir, Ino-chan? –preguntó, mirando hacia arriba, encontrándose con la sonrisa de la chica.

-Es que siempre los veo tan juntos, tan unidos –juntó sus manos, los ojos le brillaban como nunca y un aura de flores rosas la rodeaba. Esto puso aun más nervioso a Naruto- que me preguntaba eso –sonrió.

-N-nosotros somos mejores amigos, ¿qué esperaban? –contestó, tranquilizando su voz lo más que pudo.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué te ponés tan nervioso –habló Shikamaru, mientras comía unas papas que le había ofrecido, extrañamente, Chouji.

-¡Quién está nervioso ttebayo! –gritó, su cara estaba completamente roja.

-¿Y qué tan mejores amigos son? –preguntó Tenten, acercando su rostro con curiosidad por la respuesta que el rubio podría darle.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, desconcertado.

-Ella quiere decir qué tanta confianza tienen –explicó la rubia- ¿se bañan juntos?, ¿duermen juntos?

Para ese entonces Naruto se había levantado de su posición para sentarse de golpe en el piso, demasiado nervioso y sonrojado como para seguir escuchando cosas como esas. Las chicas podían ser realmente pervertidas si así lo querían. ¿Cómo evitar recordar, al oír semejantes preguntas, los momentos que pasó junto al moreno? Sus caricias, su figura, sus cabellos desordenados acariciándole el rostro, lo encantadora que se vuelve su voz cuando se excita. No, ya no podía seguir pensando en algo así, tendría que enfrentarse a un _problema_ que no podría disimular para nada. Esa era la razón de su sonrojo. Y lo que lo ponía nervioso era no saber qué contestar a las preguntas y levantar sospechas, fue todo muy repentino como para pensar una respuesta. Y él no era del tipo de chico que podía pensar rápido. No podía hacerle eso a Sasuke, nadie podía enterarse aun de lo suyo. No estaba bien visto y no quería arruinarle la reputación al hombre que más quería.

-Basta, ¿cómo pueden tener pensamientos tan extraños? –contestó, por fin, el rubio.

-¡Nos quitás la ilusión! –se quejaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, abrazándose y llorando desconsoladamente.

-No las entiendo ttebayo…

-A ellas les gusta ver hombres besándose –explicó el chico de los ojos claros, Neji.

-Si, son raras. Todo ese asunto de su obsesión me resulta tan problemático –gruñó Shikamaru.

-¿Eh? No sabía que a las chicas les gustaban esas cosas…

-¡Shikamaru! –gritó Ino, acercándose a él mientras se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas- ¡Te ensuciaste con esas malditas papas llenas de calorías y grasas!

Ella se puso frente a él, haciendo que el chico se tensara debido a la cercanía. Su expresión era de un enojo casi infantil. Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con él comenzó a limpiarle la cara al moreno de coleta. Él solo se quedó paralizado, su rostro tomó un poco de color viendo con la dedicación y la suavidad que ella lo hacía. Por supuesto, a Ino le parecía muy normal aquello, tenía esos ataques de madre sobreprotectora de vez en cuando con sus amigos. Cuando hubo terminado con su tarea, simplemente le sonrió a un sorprendido Shikamaru.

-¡Listo! –dijo ella, sonriendo abiertamente.

-G-gracias.

-¡INO! ¡Alla va Kotetsu-sensei! –gritó Tenten, levantando una pierna hacia atrás mientras corazoncitos rojos explotaban a su alrededor.

-KYAAA~ el que fue modelo de la revista _Konoha's vogue_ la semana pasada. ¡Vamos, Tenten!

Así, ambas chicas se levantaron de un tirón del suelo del patio en donde hacían una ronda para hablar con sus amigos del curso y enseguida salieron corriendo a perseguir al sexy profesor de ciencias. Naruto, Kiba y Chouji rieron por la actitud de las chicas, Neji permaneció serio y Shikamaru parecía en otro planeta. En aquella ronda solo quedaban los chicos, así que podrían hablar tranquilos de _cosas de hombres_. El primero en notar la extraña actitud del más vago del curso, quien dejó de reír para mirarlo, fue Uzumaki.

-Llamando a la tierra a Shikamaru ttebayo –se burló Naruto, a lo que el otro volvió su vista hacia él.

-Naruto, si serás tarado. ¡No ves que está muerto con Ino! –dijo Kiba, riendo abiertamente frente al enojado moreno.

-Callate, Kiba.

-¿Es verdad eso? ¡Harían una pareja re linda! –exclamó un animado rubio.

-No es extraño que te guste, Ino está re buena-

-¡No hables así de ella, hentai! –gritó Nara, no lo soportó más. Tomó al castaño por el cuello, quien seguía burlándose y comenzó a ahorcarlo- Bueno, lo admito. Pero yo a ella no, ese es el problema.

-Shikamaru –habló por primera vez Chouji, aun con un puñado de _snacks_ en la mano- vos, Ino y yo somos muy buenos amigos, ella se preocupa mucho por nosotros. No creo que le sea difícil desarrollar sentimientos por vos, siendo que ella te quiere. No sabés si no le gustás.

-No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, prefiero que todo siga como está.

En eso, Uzumaki los escuchaba atentamente. Se sentía un poco identificado con lo que estaban diciendo, él también tuvo miedo de arruinar su amistad con Sasuke por culpa de sus sentimientos. Siempre estará el riesgo de no ser correspondido. Mas la alegría que le provocaba estar junto a él era mucho mayor que el miedo que tenía antes de que todo se aclarara, eso le enseñó a que siempre es mejor enfrentar las cosas. La pérdida es grande pero, si no es así, es mayor lo que tendrá por ganar. Justo cuando estaba por darle su opinión, la campana para volver a clase sonó. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Shikamaru en otra ocasión.

-Además, las mujeres son problemáticas. Mejor volvamos a clase –se quejó el moreno, suspirando con pesadez y poniéndose de pie con lentitud.

-Si lo dice aquel que duerme más tiempo en la escuela que en su casa… -dijo Neji, sorprendiendo a los demás debido a que era la primera vez que hablaba en el día y la segunda vez que Naruto oía su voz. Todos rieron, menos el moreno quien le dedicó una mirada fulminante al serio chico de los ojos claros. _"No era tan antipático como creía ttebayo. He descubierto que nadie le quitará su puesto a Sasuke"._

El último en pararse fue el rubio, quien parecía ser el que menos ganas tenía de volver al aburrido salón y menos sabiendo que tendrían historia con Iruka-sensei. Se sacudió la ropa, despeinó sus cabellos con los dedos y se enderezó para ir tras sus amigos. Sin embargo, al dar un primer paso, oyó que una femenina voz lo llamaba tras él.

-Naruto-kun –la oyó decir, enseguida volteó a ver.

Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de _aquellas _chicas. Esas de las que le había hablado Ino, de las cuales ninguno de ese curso sabía mucho. No recordaba sus nombres, solo recordaba que sus amigas le dijeron que no se juntara con ellas. No veía una razón real para hacer eso, así que decidió quedarse allí y escucharlas. Sonrió, como siempre lo hacía.

-Hola, disculpá que no te hayamos saludado el primer día de clases, es que como te vimos con ese grupo de chicos nos dio vergüenza acercarnos –se excusó la de cabellos rosa, aquella que vio el día del torneo- Mi nombre es Sakura y ella es Hinata –señalando a la chica que estaba a su lado, la cual miraba hacia el suelo, ocultándose bajo su flequillo y moviendo las manos nerviosamente- gusto en conocerte.

-Ho-hola, N-Naruto-kun –respondió, tímidamente y en voz muy baja Hinata.

-Lo mismo digo, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan –contestó, muy alegre como era su costumbre- ¿por qué siempre están solas? Deberían venir con nosotros, Kiba, Ino-chan y los demás son muy buenos ttebayo.

-Es que… –comenzó, su rostro se ensombreció, lo cual llamó la atención del adolescente- a ellos no les agradamos, hemos intentado acercarnos a ellos pero nunca les caímos bien. Es por eso que nos apartaron de ellos, eso nos pone muy tristes.

Enseguida vio como Sakura cubría su cara con las manos, y se apoyaba sobre el hombro de la otra chica. Ésta le daba palmadas en su hombro, mientras se oía el débil llanto de la de cabello rosa. A Naruto le dio mucha pena verlas asi. En verdad que los chicos del curso le parecían muy amables y divertidos, le cayeron bien desde un principio y se convirtieron en sus verdaderos amigos en muy poco tiempo. Pero ellas eran las que estaban solas y a Naruto no le gustaba esa situación en lo más mínimo. No podían dejarlas de lado, solo las malas personas podían hacer algo así y ellos definitivamente no lo eran.

-¡No se preocupen, chicas! Yo voy a hablar con ellos, no pueden dejarlas así de solas solo porque tengan una idea que no es sobre ustedes.

-No, no, Naruto-kun –contestó, rápidamente, la chica de ojos verdes- Ellos pensarán que nosotras te dijimos que les reclames y no quiero eso. Con el solo hecho de ser tus amigas está bien, con el tiempo quizás los chicos se dan cuenta de su error por sí mismos.

Al ver la sonrisa de Sakura, la cual si bien era triste quería demostrar que todo estaba realmente bien, Naruto se quedó en su lugar. Ellas en verdad que no le cayeron nada mal, lo más probable es que su único problema era solo que fuesen un poco tímidas. Aun así no se rendiría, él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía ser excluído, la horrible sensación de que te dejen solo. Su propia familia lo había hecho de lado, ¿qué más horrible que eso? Ya encontraría la forma de hacer que todos se llevasen bien.

-Está bien ttebayo –contestó, por fin, luego de suspirar quedamente.

-Me alegra que nos entiendas. Lo mejor va a ser que volvamos al salón, la clase ya debe haber comenzado… ¡Iruka-sensei nos regañará!

-¡Ah! ¡Me re olvidé! ¡Vamos YA!

Dicho y hecho. A penas los vio entrar, luego de que Naruto abriese la puerta del salón y dejara pasar primero a Haruno y a Hyuga, el sensei lo detuvo. Solo a él, como siempre, el rubio era reconocido por su _buena suerte_.

-Naruto –sentenció, luego de que el chico cerrara la puerta y se apoyara en ella. Viendo como el hombre se acercaba aun más, tragando en seco- Hinata tiene la mejor nota de la clase y Sakura un promedio de 8.5, ellas no tendrían problemas si se pierden alguna clase. En cambio vos estás al borde del aplazo… ¡¿Y encima llegás tarde?

-¡Ah! –gritó el de ojos celestes, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambas manos luego de escuchar el tono con el que el profesor le gritó.

-Como castigo, vas a quedarte después de clases haciendo algún trabajo extra.

-¡Iruka-sensei ttebayo!

-¡Nada de 'Iruka-sensei'! Valla a sentarse.

La mayoría de los chicos rieron al escuchar como retaban al rubio cual si fuese un niño de primaria. Él se enojó un poco por las burlas, hizo un pequeño puchero y fue a sentarse de mala gana en su sitio, teniendo a Kiba de un lado y Shikamaru del otro. Bien sabía que el primero se burlaría de él por lo que quedaba del día escolar y que el otro le seguiría sus juegos con alguna acotación inteligente. Naruto reconocía ser una persona que se enoja con facilidad, por lo que decidió simplemente ignorarlos. Eran sus amigos después de todo, tenía que soportarlos… Observó a las dos chicas que habían hablado con él antes, aunque solo las viese de espaldas. Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y comenzó a pensar un poco sobre el tema. Enseguida, algunos recuerdos no gratos volvieron a su mente. La forma en que sus tías lo miraban tras la muerte de su querida mamá, cómo sus primos lo rechazaron cuando intentó, tantas veces, jugar con ellos y ser su amigo, los murmullos de sus compañeros de clase al ver que nadie lo acompañaba en las reuniones de padres en la escuela. Naruto siempre trató de mostrarse fuerte y positivo ante todo, por él y por su padre, quien también recibió los mismos desprecios. Como todo el tiempo él se veía alegre, amable y contenedor, el pequeño rubio supo que tenía que seguir su ejemplo, que llorando no iba a ganar nada. La etapa de tristeza y llanto tenía que llegar a su fin de alguna forma, por eso siempre que lo ofendían él mostraba una sonrisa radiante, no verdadera pero tal vez si lo hacía más seguido, pensaba, se convertiría en auténtica.

Pasó tanto tiempo pensando que la clase se le pasó rapidísimo, sin poder hablar casi nada con sus amigos y dándose cuenta de que todos se irían a sus casas menos él, quien sería obligado a quedarse horas extra por unos simples quince minutos de retraso. Los chicos se despidieron de él alegremente, salvo por las burlas de Kiba que le hicieron salir de sus casillas y que le arrojara un libro por la cabeza, el cual fue esquivado justo a tiempo, y quedaron en verse al día siguiente. Inesperadamente para Ino, quien fue la última en decirle adiós a Naruto, vio como _esas_ dos chicas se acercaron al chico rubio. Anteriormente le había parecido extraño que entrara junto a ellas pero pensó –o quizá quiso pensar- que fue simple casualidad. Pero no, Sakura y Hinata lo saludaron muy amablemente y se fueron, no sin antes que la de cabello rosa le dedicara una mirada furibunda a la rubia quien aun permanecía alli observando la escena. Simplemente la ignoró, se había acostumbrado demasiado a aquella mirada. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle a su amigo sobre eso, mas le pareció innecesario hacerlo en ese mismo momento. Supo que lo mejor sería hablar con él en otro momento, más tranquilos y sin el peligro de que ellas estuviesen escuchándolos. Finalmente, ella fue la última en marcharse, dejando a Uzumaki a solas con el profesor.

El joven rubio miró de reojo a Umino Iruka, no tenía idea de qué sería lo que le mandaría a hacer, por lo que decidió quedarse sentado y quieto. Enseguida, luego de ordenar sus cosas con dedicación, el hombre se quitó los anteojos y se acercó al chico. Para sorpresa del rubio, este tomó una silla y se sentó de manera informal frente a él. Lo observó por unos instantes.

-Uzumaki Naruto –comenzó, peinando algunos cabellos que le caían en la cara hacia atrás- No te gusta mi materia, ¿verdad? O, ¿en todas estás en la misma situación porque no te interesa estudiar?

Esto lo sorprendió a sobremanera, él pensaba que tendría que limpiar borradores, barrer el suelo, llevarle los libros al sensei, cuidar el jardín, cualquier cosa. Menos aquello, parecía que Iruka pensaba charlar con él, hacerle preguntas. Bueno, era mejor eso que trabajar.

-No, Iruka-sensei, no es que no me interese ni su materia ni estudiar. A veces me es difícil concentrarme, para todas las demás es lo mismo –respondió, soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿estudiás para los exámenes?

-En la medida que mi cerebro me lo permite ttebayo.

-El problema es más grave de lo que creía –suspiró el sensei- Para mí, lo que deberías hacer es encontrar una técnica de estudio que te sea útil.

-No, no creo que sea eso. Yo simplemente leo lo que tenga que leer muchas veces.

-¿Y lo entendés?

-Jeje, ese es el problema…

-¡Eso es porque no prestás atención en clase! –dijo, algo irritado. Se levantó de su asiento, mientras Naruto lo miraba. Se encaminó hacia su escritorio y tomó un dos libros. El primero, no tan grueso, mas el segundo estaba seguro de que pesaría más de 1 Kg. Volvió hacia donde estaba el rubio.

-¿Qué es eso, sensei?

-Uno es un libro con técnicas de estudio para chicos de secundaria –dijo, mientras señalaba el más liviano- El otro contiene todos los temas de los exámenes que se van a tomar durante el año. Te los concederé hasta que termine el año, espero que te sirvan.

Diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver por donde vino mas la voz llena de determinación de su alumno hizo que se detuviera.

-¡Iruka-sensei! –gritó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y apoyando las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio- ¡Prometo no decepcionarlo! Esta vez me pondré a estudiar enserio, yo se que ya soy bastante mayor como para causar problemas y hacerme el rebelde sacándome malas notas. Me voy a esforzar y voy a aprobar todas las materias para poder empezar la universidad. Tengo personas a las que quiero ayudar y por las que quiero seguir adelante y buscar un futuro.

Era eso lo que él pensaba realmente, sabía que el profesor tenía toda la razón en lo que le decía. Además, le regaló una ayuda extra que nadie tenía y eso era un verdadero privilegio. Si lo hacía era porque veía un potencial y creía en él. Naruto sabía muy bien que todo esto haría feliz a su padre, quien solo quería lo mejor para él. Por eso no se iba a dar por vencido. Iruka sonrió, girando sobre sus talones hasta encontrarse con la azulina mirada del chico. Sus pupilas temblorosas estaban cargadas de valentía y seguridad. Qué extraño y adorable podía ser ese adolescente.

-Muy bien. Más te vale no decepcionarme, esos libros se los podría haber dado a cualquier alumno. Sin embargo, hay algo en vos que me dice que realmente vas a poder con esto –contestó, esa fue la primera vez que el rubio lo vio sonreír- ¿Qué tenés pensado estudiar cuando te gradúes?

-Me gustaría algo de veterinaria o biología. Me gusta mucho la naturaleza y los animales ttebayo.

-Pensé que dirías algo como eso, se te daría muy bien. Te daré un consejo, en vez de pavear en clase mejor tomá apuntes, aunque en el momento no lo entiendas si lo leés cuando llegás a tu casa dos o tres veces seguramente que, no solo lo entenderás, sino que te será más fácil estudiar después.

-¡Lo haré ttebayo! ¡Prometo esforzarme y lograrlo! –gritó, un emocionado Naruto.

-Bueno, entonces nuestra conversación llega hasta aquí. Ayudame a limpiar los borradores.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Pensaste que te salvarías? No, señor. Aun queda media hora de castigo.

-¡No~!

:::

No pudo evitar quedarse observando aquella fotografía, durante largo rato. A pesar de que, sabía, debía apurarse por limpiar aunque sea un poco, se permitió mirarla. Allí estaba ella, campeona de natación, voley y artes marciales. La roba corazones de la ciudad, dueña de una alegría contagiosa, aquella que entre todos lo eligió a él. Uzumaki Kushina, su único amor, la que se le fue demasiado pronto. Aun podía recordar claramente sus cabellos rojos volando en el aire, una enorme sonrisa junto con los ojos más hermosos del universo. Lo que Minato se preguntaba era ¿por qué ya no sentía esa tristeza tan aguda cuando observaba aquella foto? Era muy consciente de que lo que sentía por Fugaku era amor, que gracias a él pudo volver a sentir sensaciones que había olvidado y recuperar bastante de su alegría perdida. ¿Pero su amor hacia aquel hombre era verdaderamente tan grande como el que sintió por su esposa? A pesar de sentirse bien junto a él, la angustia de la culpa no parecía querer dejarlo dormir. De saber que lo que hacía no era correcto, que mientras ellos están juntos y felices, había personas que sufrían por su culpa. Con Naruto no había vuelto a hablar del tema desde aquel día. Unas horas después de aquello, Uchiha le dijo que él no podía quedarse allí por más que quisiera, no quería entrometerse en su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho y que, además, no podía estar tan cerca de Mikoto luego de lo que había ocurrido. El rubio mayor comprendió al instante la situación y, muy a su pesar y luego de un apasionado beso en el sofá, lo dejó marchar.

A sus treintiocho años nunca pensó volver a sentirse de esa manera, tan irracional, cada vez que veía al moreno no podía detenerse, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo con una caricia, una palabra suya. Era tanto el deseo que tenía hacia él que sentía que le quemaba por dentro. Y tenía la sensación de que aquel hombre no se sentía de una manera diferente. Lo trataba con tanto cariño, a pesar de su personalidad tan fría y distante, lo observaba durante largo tiempo y sonreía de vez en cuando con alguno de sus gestos o con sus chistes. El tiempo se detenía cada vez que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Podría vivir eternamente escuchando los latidos pausados de Fugaku, descansando sobre su pecho. Aunque a Minato le gustaba aparentar ser totalmente despreocupado e infantil, en realidad era pensante y serio con respecto a algunos temas, sobre todo los que implicaban sentimientos pasionales. Muy pocas veces se dejaba llevar por su intuición, mucho menos por sus bajos instintos. Se reconocía bastante hipócrita muchas veces, mas no por eso trataba de cambiar. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que ese hombre llegó hasta a hacerle olvidar por completo su orgullo? ¿A hacer que él dejara que su corazón se interpusiera ante su juicio?

Ya no quiso seguir con ello, muchas tareas le esperaban esa tarde. Como no quería contratar aun a alguien que le ayudara con la limpieza del hogar, decidió que luego del trabajo se tomaría un tiempo en ordenar. No todos los días, sino no lo soportaría, pero lo más seguido que su cuerpo le permitiera. Dejó la foto en el estante, junto con el primer trofeo de su hijo y algunos otros retratos y recuerdos. _"Kushina, vos eras la única para mí. No quiero traicionarte, ni a vos ni a mis principios. ¿Qué debo hacer si no me comprendo a mí mismo?"_ Mientras pensaba en eso, miró hacia el techo por un momento, como queriendo atravesarlo hasta llegar al cielo, desde donde su ángel lo observaba y lo protegía. Mas no tardó en desviar la mirada, pensando en que sería inútil pensar que una solución le caería de ese cielo. Volvió a tomar la escoba, barriendo enérgicamente las cerámicas del suelo del living, su mente en otro lugar. Pronto, oyó que golpeaban a su puerta. Ya regañaría a Naruto por no avisarle que llegaría tarde ese día, últimamente el niño parecía en las nubes, jamás le respondía los mensajes y cada vez volvía más tarde a su hogar. Caminó parsimoniosamente hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta y preparando el puño para golpear a una rubia cabeza. Sin embargo, a quien se encontró no fue precisamente a su hijo.

-¿Fugaku? ¿Qué es lo que…

Uchiha no le permitió terminar la frase. Enseguida lo empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta con violencia, sorprendiendo y enojando a sobremanera al hombre rubio, quien se molestó porque ni siquiera se molestó en avisarle que iba a llegar. Empero en ningún momento pudo retrucar nada. Los brazos del moreno se aferraron desesperadamente a su cuerpo, presionándolo contra sí y dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el hombro del más bajo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Minato, realmente no se esperaba algo como eso. ¿Qué le ocurría? Finalmente, correspondió el abrazo apoyando sus manos sobre la amplia espalda de la persona en quien pensaba hacía largo rato. _"¿Será casualidad?"._

-Minato –susurró en su oído. El aliento tibio del mayor hizo que el calor subiera hasta sus mejillas- quiero hacerlo…

-Pe-pero, N-Naruto –escucharlo de esa manera había llegado a ponerlo nervioso.

-No te preocupes, será rápido. La verdad es que lo único que necesito es tocarte –susurró el moreno, haciéndole perder toda la poca cordura que le quedaba.

El rubio se separó a penas de su amante, para abrazarlo por el cuello y dejar que sus labios se fundan. Extrañaba la sensación de devorar su boca, a pesar de haberse visto la semana pasada. Necesitaba más de él. Enredó sus manos en sus negros cabellos y se dejó conducir por Fugaku hasta su propia habitación sin dejar de besarlo y ser correspondido. Se introdujeron allí, cerrando y asegurando la puerta, casi sin poder respirar por la excitación. Fue el de ojos negros quien terminó suavemente con aquel beso, para empujar a Minato hasta que se sentara sobre la cama. Éste lo observaba expectante, como cada vez que se encontraban en esa situación, una mirada profunda, afilada y a la vez amable, hermosa. No tardó en ponerse de rodillas, poniendo sus manos debajo de la remera que cubría su torso hasta quitársela por completo. Acarició la piel trigueña y suave de aquel hombre, sintiéndolo temblar y suspirar quedamente con el contacto de sus fríos dedos. Se veía tan bello de esa manera, jamás se cansaría de mirarlo. Para ese momento, sus puños yacían apoyados a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras los apretaba, arrugando las sábanas. Uchiha se acercó más hacia él, comenzando por besar su cuello dulcemente. Esto le causó un espasmo. Siguió recorriendo hacia abajo, llegando a su pecho, concentrándose en un pezón. Pasó su lengua por él, mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el otro, haciendo temblar a Namikaze. Él sabía perfectamente como hacerlo sucumbir.

El de ojos color celeste echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus mechones siguieron el movimiento y un jadeo fue reprimido sin mucho éxito. El moreno entendió enseguida que eso ya era suficiente. Comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón del más bajo y a bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Él ya estaba completamente despierto, Fugaku sonrió de medio lado, como siempre lo hacía. Vislumbró el rostro sonrojado de Minato, junto con sus ojos brillantes, cubiertos con el flequillo dorado. Ya no podía esperar, lo que hizo que posara sus manos sobre su miembro y se acercara a él con una lentitud casi desesperante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Fugaku? –lo interrumpió, su voz se oía desesperada.

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Lo que te imaginás.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro? Nunca antes lo hicimos de esta manera…

-Dejame hacerlo, Minato, no preguntes.

Sin dejar lugar a réplicas por parte de su amado, comenzó por lamerlo lentamente, sorprendiéndolo a sobremanera. El rubio no podía creer lo que veía. En verdad, tampoco Fugaku podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, nunca en su vida había hecho algo semejante. Mas no se arrepentía ni un poco, su curiosidad había despertado hacía mucho tiempo con respecto a eso. Además nada que proviniera de aquel hombre podía provocarle el más mínimo rechazo. El contacto de su húmeda lengua era tan placentero, llegaba a hacer a Namikaze temblar. Lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo y luego subió por él, muy suavemente, a la vez que escuchaba sus leves quejidos. Terminó por llegar al extremo, fue en ese momento que sintió los dedos de Minato posarse sobre su cabeza. No pudo más que sonreír, era tan nuevo todo lo que experimentaba junto con ese tonto rubio.

-¿Cuánto más vas a hacerme sufrir, Uchiha? –lo escuchó decir. La excitación en su voz era más que evidente.

No hubo razón para demorarlo más. Poco a poco lo introdujo en su boca mientras solamente podía oír los eróticos sonidos que pronunciaba Minato. Su sabor era extraño, mas no le desagradaba para nada. Empezó por succionarlo, por simple instinto, sintiendo como las manos del rubio en su cabeza comenzaban a temblar y a aferrarse con más fuerza a su cabello. Continuó, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la tibia piel broceada de su torso, la cual se erizaba al contacto. Aquel hombre rubio no podía creer que, siendo la primera vez, lo hiciera tan bien. No podía contenerse ni un poco, por lo que optó por dejarse llevar por tan intenso placer. Los mechones oscuros le hacían cosquillas con el vaivén, sin querer estaba tironeando demasiado de la cabellera negra de su amante, lo que le indicaba que debía hacerlo más velozmente y marcaba su ritmo. Al moreno estaba llegando a molestarle un poco aquella situación, mas decidió continuar sin decir nada. Un Uchiha no deja las cosas a medio terminar, un Uchiha hace todo a la perfección por más que sea un principiante en el asunto. Estaba tan duro y húmedo, no sabía por qué pero el simple echo de estimularlo de esa manera había llegado a excitarlo mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Mientras con una mano se aferraba al cuerpo de su rubio tonto, con la otra desabrochó sus pantalones y liberó de toda presión su erecto miembro. Sin dejar de succionarlo, comenzó a mover su mano insistentemente sobre su latente excitación, calmando de a poco esa llama que se había encendido en su ser.

-Ah… Fugaku… me gusta, lo hacés muy bien…

El hecho de escuchar su voz en esas condiciones era demasiado. Aquel hombre no podía mantenerse callado ni por un momento, y aunque lo detestara a veces en momentos como esos no parecía importarle demasiado. Al oír su entrecortada respiración supo que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo a aquello. Con la visión de sus mejillas coloreadas bajo su flequillo dorado delante de los rayos de luz de la habitación, lo oyó suspirar suavemente. El de ojos celestes tembló y arqueó la espalda al mismo tiempo. Luego de sentir como su esencia se escurría en su boca, algunas gotas resbalaban por sus labios y otras caían sobre su rostro, él no tardó en acabar sobre su mano. Minato aflojó la presión de su mano y dejó que sus dedos viajaran hasta el rostro del serio moreno… que en esos momentos no se veía muy formal y reservado que digamos. Sonrió, lo vio tan adorable que no pudo evitarlo. Limpió algunas de las gotas con el pulgar, siendo observado por Uchiha. No podía descifrar claramente que era lo que expresaba esa mirada, mas decidió callar y continuar acariciando ese fino rostro con dedicación.

-Te amo –se detuvo al instante al escucharlo. Nunca le había dicho algo como eso y pensó que jamás sucedería. Una extraña sensación se agolpó en su pecho. No pudo contestar- por más que el mundo se encargue de hacernos la vida difícil. No podría separarme de vos aunque quisiera.

-También te amo, Fugaku. No pensé que me lo dirías alguna vez –rió, haciendo que el mayor hiciera una mueca de disgusto_. "¿Tan orgulloso le parezco?"_- No hacen falta palabras bonitas para darme cuenta de cómo te sentís, puedo verlo en tus ojos, en tus acciones y eso es mucho más importante. Además… a veces siento que me tratás como a una mujer, ¡ya no me digas cosas tan vergonzosas!

-Sos hermoso –replicó Uchiha, sonriendo de lado. Al instante, su rubio amado se puso rojo de pies a cabeza, quiso contestar mas no le salían las palabras. Sabía que eso lo haría enojar, pero era lo que realmente pensaba.

Antes de permitirle formular una respuesta coherente, se incorporó hasta él de un salto. Atrapó sus labios ferozmente, besándolo con la misma emoción con la que le había confesado su amor. Lo abrazó por la cintura, aun arrodillado en el suelo, siendo correspondido por Minato quien se aferró a su cuello enseguida. Continuaron así por unos instantes, sus cuerpos pegados, aquel calor sofocante que solo sentían cuando estaban juntos, el amargo sabor de su boca. A pesar de todos los problemas que los rodeaban, la culpa que invadía los pensamientos de los dos, aquellas personas importantes que podrían salir heridas. Fue demasiado tiempo el que tuvieron que esperar para sentir aquella felicidad verdadera, para sentirse completos. Se separaron suavemente, mirándose de nuevo, sonriéndose. Podrían quedarse así durante horas que no se cansarían.

-Jamás te trataría como si fueras una dama, Minato. Sos el hombre al que amo, tengo bien claro lo que quiero.

-Otra vez diciendo cosas vergonzosas… -rió, acariciando su cabello. Aun abrazado a él- ¿Qué pasará con tu familia? ¿Y con vos? Aun no me dijiste en donde estás viviendo ahora.

Al oír eso, su rostro se ensombreció al instante. Esto preocupó demasiado al rubio, mas quiso esperar pacientemente a que él respondiera. Fugaku enseguida recordó la última vez que vio a Mikoto, cuando ella se cortó la mano con el plato roto y luego lo hirió con él. Aunque ese dolor físico no fue nada comparado con la punzada que sintió en el corazón al ver el odio que guardaban sus ojos negros. No se atrevió a volver desde entonces, bien sabía que ella no querría fingir que nada había pasado y que todo siguiese como antes. La conocía bastante bien, fueron muchos años juntos, aunque los últimos no hubiesen sido del todo buenos compartió hermosos momentos con esa mujer. Sin embargo, su relación se había desgastado demasiado con el tiempo, quizá no fueron hechos el uno para el otro después de todo. Definitivamente no era así y lo sabía perfectamente, _no lo había olvidado_. Sus hijos eran lo suficientemente mayores para comprender que a ninguno de los dos podría hacerles bien continuar con algo que debió haber terminado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Su mirada perdida llegó hasta la de Minato por fin, concentrándose en ella mientras formulaba su respuesta.

-No me atrevo a enfrentarlos. ¿Qué pensarían de mí? Aun no estoy separado y ya me acosté con otra persona. Por ahora estoy viviendo en uno de los departamentos que tengo en alquiler en la ciudad siguiente, Suna. No se lo conté a nadie, solamente a vos.

-Tenés razón. Naruto jamás ha mencionado el tema después de… descubrirnos. Y yo no sé por donde empezar, quiero hablar con él pero no encuentro las palabras correctas –suspiró, estirando los brazos sobre los hombros de su amante y echando la cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se posaron sin querer sobre un retrato de Kushina, en el cual llevaba un vestido floreado y la caja de bombones que le había regalado para su primer aniversario y sonreía- Ah… ¿cómo fue que después de haber elegido a una chica tan dulce, me haya podido enamorar de un hombre mayor, más alto y… ¡más masculino que yo!

Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la mueca que se había formado en el rostro de Minato. Parecía un niño enfurruñado, sus labios curvados hacia abajo y sus ojos semicerrados lo hacían ver más idiota de lo normal. No podía parar de reír, aunque lo hacía en voz baja, lo cual sorprendió a sobremanera al otro quien lo miró extrañado.

-¡Te estás riendo!

-Es que… es que… ¡sos tan tonto! –respondió como pudo, tratando en vano de contener la risa.

-¡Ey! ¡No te pases de listo conmigo, muchachito!

Sin querer él también comenzó a reír. Fue tan extraño ver a ese hombre tan serio de esa forma, pero también a la vez eso lo hizo muy feliz. Había cambiado un poco su actitud, casi como si hubiese recuperado las ganas de vivir que parecía haber perdido. Aun sin separarse del todo, su risa inundaba la casa y llenaba de alegría cada parte de sus almas. No podían negar que su conciencia les hacía dudar a cada momento sobre la decisión que estaban tomando, mas cuando estaban juntos de ninguna manera podían ponerse a discutir sobre ello, simplemente tenían otras cosas en qué pensar, otros temas para hablar que nada tenían que ver con eso. Era como si se olvidaran de todo y de todos por unas horas y solamente se dedicaran a disfrutar de su mutua compañía. Ya habría tiempo de conversar sobre temas serios, por lo pronto lo único que deseaban era estar así, unidos, fundir sus cuerpos, sus almas y dejarse llevar por el amor incondicional que había despertado en cada uno, el cual crecía con el correr de los días. Sabían que no sería para siempre, sin embargo, vivirían cada momento como si así lo fuera.

:::

Unos brazos amables la rodeaban, conteniéndola, brindándole su apoyo incondicional. Se sentía segura en ellos, su llanto había cesado hacía muchas horas. Sus ojos se habían secado, ya no le quedaba ni una lágrima más para derramar. A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, se sentía una mujer con suerte al tener a un hijo tan comprensivo como Itachi, el cual hacía días que no se despegaba de ella más que para ir al trabajo. Su cálido abrazo era lo único que necesitaba. También él se había encargado de curar y vendar su mano herida, antes de que llegara su hijo menor y se encontrara con la triste escena. Ese día fue tan horrible que no quería siquiera recordarlo. Desde el momento en que Sasuke la vio así quiso buscar a su padre para golpearlo y pedirle una explicación de todo aquello. Estaba tan enojado, tan dolido, nunca lo había visto de esa forma. Caminaba sin parar, los puños le temblaban, al igual que la voz. A su manera, él se preocupaba mucho por ella. Después de todo era su madre. Y a Mikoto también le dolía mucho verlo así. Estaba segura de que si hubiese podido dar con él, hubiese intentado asesinarlo. Agradecía a dios que no fuese así, no quería para nada algo así para uno de sus hijos, tampoco quería que lastimara a Fugaku. Lo que realmente deseaba era que el tiempo pasara y curara las heridas de su corazón, despejara su mente y la ayudara a pensar con más claridad.

Se separó a penas del mayor de los hermanos, el cual entendió al instante y la soltó. Lo miró amablemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo y se apoyó sobre el respaldo del sillón en el que estaban sentados. Sasuke no estaba en casa, lo cual era normal en esa última semana. No había aparecido desde el día anterior, trataba de estar el menor tiempo posible en aquella mansión vacía desde que su padre se fue. Comprendía el daño que le hacía verla de esa manera, no lo culpaba para nada.

-Kaa-sama –la voz de Itachi la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a mirarlo- ¿querés algo de comer o de tomar? ¿Enciendo la televisión?

-Traeme un vaso con agua, por favor.

-Si.

-Gracias.

Vio como el moreno de cabello largo se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la cocina, perdiéndose de vista. Luego miró hacia la mesita que tenía frente a ella, precisamente a un control remoto que yacía allí. Se estiró hacia él hasta tomarlo y volvió a su posición inicial. Apretó un botón y el televisor se encendió en un programa de entretenimientos que trataba de parecer gracioso, aunque fuese bastante malo. Sus ojos permanecían en la pantalla, mas su mente vagaba en otros lugares. Le llegó una imagen de su juventud, un recuerdo antes de conocer a quien era su actual esposo, de quien estaba a punto de separarse. Bellos tiempos, ninguna preocupación en su vida, salidas con sus amigas. Y con ese _a quien jamás podría olvidar_ por más que lo hubiese intentado durante más de veinte años. No tenía ánimos de sonreír pero esos recuerdos realmente eran felices. También, luego de conocer la clase de persona que era Fugaku, serio pero amable y bondadoso, llegaba a aceptar que él también formó parte de las alegrías de su vida, junto con sus dos hijos. Él comenzó a gustarle, hasta el punto en que creyó estar enamorada, cuando le propuso matrimonio, su casamiento y todas las cosas bellas que le siguieron después. ¿Cómo podía ser que haya creído en ello por tantos años?

Hacía varios años que aquella duda venía rondando en su cabeza y en algún momento, sabía, que iba a aclararse de una vez por todas. ¿Alguna vez lo amó realmente? Esa también era la razón de ese llanto que no cesaba, porque, aunque tratara de no pensar en ese tema, eso significaba haber malgastado años de su vida en algo ficticio. ¿Quién lo diría? Que una mujer como ella, quien siempre estuvo tan segura de sí misma y de sus decisiones, vendría a dudar después de tantos años de su matrimonio. Por esa razón era que no culpaba del todo a Fugaku, no sabía lo que él había hecho durante esos últimos años, si la había engañado o no, pero si estaba convencida de que él siempre quiso lo mejor para los cuatro. Había llegado la hora de pensar en ellos dos como pareja, porque realmente no tenía necesidad de contarles a sus hijos sus dudas, no quería meterlos en un problema aun mayor. Lo único que necesitaba era hablar con quien era su marido para hacer las cosas bien y que nadie saliera herido nunca más. Debía tomar una decisión muy importante, y sabía que ese hombre pensaba que ella estaría furiosa y que no querría verlo jamás en su vida. Mas no era así en lo absoluto. Sería una mujer fuerte, era la hora de hacer frente a la situación. _"Gracias, Itachi, Sasuke. Haré esto por ustedes… y por mí"._

:::

A Naruto se le había pasado el tiempo volando hablando con Iruka-sensei sobre la vida, el estudio y temas triviales. Es que esa apariencia de tipo serio era totalmente ficticia en Umino, él era todo lo contrario en realidad. Vivía haciendo chistes, molestando a los otros profesores y era fácil hacerlo enojar… bueno, esto último nunca trató de ocultarlo. El rubio lo encontró tan parecido a él que le sorprendió mucho y a la vez alegró, en su vida había hablado tan naturalmente con un adulto como lo estaba haciendo con él. El tiempo se les pasó volando entre la charla, por lo que cuando quisieron acordar eran las cinco de la tarde. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que debían marcharse de una vez, ya que el director no podía verlos de ninguna manera allí todavía, menos siendo alumno y profesor. _"Ni que fuera un violador…" _pensaba el hombre, mientras levantaba temperatura contra la máxima autoridad de la escuela. Uzumaki rió al ver la cara de enojo que estaba poniendo su sensei, y, para hacer que pensara en otra cosa y no rompiera todo a su alrededor, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia la salida del aula. Caminaron hasta salir de allí y bajaron las escaleras juntos.

-¡Hasta el lunes, Iruka-sensei! Por favor, no mate a nadie hoy –se burló el adolescente.

-Callate, mocoso. Nos vemos, Naruto. ¡Estudiá!

El rubio sonrió alegremente y comenzó su camino de regreso. Sin embargo, al dar unos pasos, reconoció una silueta debajo de un árbol que le pareció por demás conocida. Era un chico que miraba hacia abajo, protegiéndose de los rayos del sol bajo las hojas. Sus cabellos negros y su cuerpo eran inconfundibles para Uzumaki. Enseguida corrió hacia él y se detuvo justo enfrente. ¿Es que acaso lo había esperado todas esas horas?

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué pasó?, ¿hace cuánto que estás acá?

-Hm. No importa, vamos –habló y se incorporó del tronco en el que se apoyaba.

-Si que me importa. Perdoname, Sasuke, no sabía que ibas a estar esperándome.

-Dije que no interesa. Necesito hablar con vos.

El moreno, luego de decir eso con una seria expresión, tomó de la mano al de ojos azules, haciendo que empezara a caminar junto con él. Naruto estaba demasiado sorprendido por su actitud, jamás le avisaba cuando iba a esperarlo al colegio, tampoco le mandaba siquiera un mensaje si se demoraba, permanecía por demás serio en todo momento. No es que él siempre haya sido una persona alegre ni nada por el estilo, pero últimamente lo notaba extraño. El rubio se sentía feliz de caminar tomado de la mano junto a la persona que más quería en el universo, mas la preocupación que por él sentía no dejaba de crecer. Lo observó de reojo, el moreno simplemente miraba hacia el suelo y no pronunciaba ni una palabra. La situación estaba llegando a irritarlo, ¿cómo es que no tenía la confianza suficiente en él como para contarle sus problemas? ¿Creía que era un tonto que ignoraba lo que pasaba a su alrededor? Uzumaki sabía más que nadie lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si aquello sucedía en su propia casa. Las imágenes del momento en que descubrió a su padre con el de Sasuke volvían a su mente, aunque él no sabía que pensaren realidad. Por un lado, lo alegraba la idea de que su padre encontrara la felicidad con alguien más y que ese alguien fuera Fugaku-san, el cual le caía muy bien y sabía, era una buena persona. Pero, por otro lado, había una familia de por medio y parte de esa familia era su novio, quien, con razón, se disgustaría mucho con esa decisión que habían tomado. Era todo tan complicado…

No se había atrevido a mencionar el tema nuevamente, aunque muchas dudas inundaban su cabeza. No tenía el valor para hacerlo. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle a su padre esa mañana si los padres de Sasuke estaban separados, si él seguía con Fugaku-san, si se querían de verdad, si siempre le habían gustado los hombres o era solo él. No, definitivamente no sabría como comenzar a hablar y lo arruinaría. No era bueno haciendo preguntas, mucho menos hablando enserio y si el tema era delicado de tratar. Estaba casi seguro de que era eso lo que tenía así al moreno, ver sufrir a su madre debía ser insoportable. Lo único que Naruto deseaba era que Sasuke confiara en él y no soportaba más su silencio, después de todo el tema también es de su incumbencia. Se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el otro también dejara de caminar para mirarlo.

-¡Basta, teme! ¿Hasta cuándo pensás estar así? No soy idiota, sé que hay algo que te preocupa y me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza suficiente para contármelo ttebayo –su voz y sus ojos azules mostraban una gran determinación.

-Lo siento. ¿Podés esperar hasta que lleguemos a _White Snake_? Le pedí a mi jefe si me podía reservar una habitación para poder hablar con tranquilidad –contestó, en voz muy baja. Su expresión era indescifrable. Naruto jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

-Pero…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Sasuke se acercó a él muy despacio. Lo tomó de la barbilla y depositó un beso muy efímero en sus labios rosados. Se separó de él y vio al instante su rostro muy sonrojado de cerca. El moreno sonrió tristemente, sabía que Uzumaki jamás se lo diría pero que realmente se avergonzaba de que lo viesen con él, con un hombre. Naruto no se dio cuenta de la cara que puso su novio, ya que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia abajo y rogar porque él no continuara besándolo. De ninguna manera podía rechazarlo a esas alturas, mas la idea de que sus compañeros o gente conocida pudiesen estar alrededor lo inquietaba. Tomó aire con lentitud y subió la mirada muy despacio hasta toparse con aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos negros. Podría leerlo como a un libro abierto, Sasuke solo quería que estuvieran solos para hablar de algo muy importante. Y qué sería ese 'algo importante' llegaba a inquietar al rubio a sobremanera. Sin embargo, decidió sonreír ampliamente y apretar su mano contra la suya, diciéndole que estaba de acuerdo, que continuaran. Así lo hicieron. Aunque la preocupación porque los viesen del rubio seguía latente, no quiso que sus manos se separasen en ningún momento mientras se acercaban a aquel lugar frente al mar.

El sol había comenzado a caer en el trayecto, el cual pasaron mientras Naruto hablaba sobre temas triviales para tratar de disminuir la presión del ambiente y Sasuke simplemente asentía de vez en cuando o daba su opinión secamente cuando era solicitada. Ese hecho nunca cambiaría, cada vez que el moreno se preocupaba por algo volvía a ser ese lunático que no hablaba y que se creía superior a los demás sin darse cuenta, haciendo que el de ojos claros no supiese si golpearlo para que reaccionara o simplemente aceptarlo como era. Pronto estuvieron frente al lujoso edificio, atravesando el hall e ingresando al lugar sin siquiera anunciarse. No había nadie en recepción, casi parecía que el lugar estuviese totalmente vacío. Incluso no se escuchaba absolutamente nada de ruido. Enseguida, viendo que el otro chico estaba completamente perdido en su mundo, Uchiha lo llevó hacia el asensor, marcando el cuarto piso. Aun no se habían soltado, parecía como si sus cuerpos se hubiesen pegado uno al otro gracias a ese tímido contacto. Ambos escucharon un pitido y vieron como la puerta automática se abría. Salieron de allí y el moreno le indicó que su habitación era la 118, llevándolo hasta allí. Tomó una llave de sus bolsillos y la introdujo en la cerradura, haciendo que la puerta abriera al instante y dejándolos ver lo que había allí adentro.

Naruto entró y, luego de dar unos pasos, se sorprendió al ver lo lujosa que era. La alfombra debajo de ellos, las cortinas claras, la cama con sus acolchados haciendo juego con la sobria pintura de las paredes, las cuales estaban decoradas con cuadros surrealistas, un mullido sillón cerca de él. Era realmente bella. Para ese tiempo el moreno ya había cerrado la puerta con llave y se había acercado a él, quien parecía vagar en otra galaxia.

-Sentate, usuratonkachi –le indicó.

-¿Por fin vas a decirme qué es lo que te preocupa?

Los dos tomaron asiento en el sofá, el rubio no le sacaba los ojos de encima y Sasuke aun no encontraba las palabras para comenzar con su discurso. Tomó aire. Volvió a mirar en esos ojos azules.

-Me voy a ir del país. Orochimaru me ofreció trabajar con él en su cadena hotelera, no como un simple guardavidas, sino en la parte administrativa. Ya acepté.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó el rubio, sin poder contenerse. De repente todo su mundo se vino abajo y tuvo que contener las lágrimas que clamaban por salir. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-Será por un tiempo, un mes más o menos. Voy a volver pero… no tengo garantía de que luego de unos días vuelva a viajar otra vez y que así sea siempre –aunque su voz no expresara su tristeza, la manera en que sus manos temblaban no era usual.

-N-no –dijo el rubio, en un susurro. Esto preocupó a Sasuke- ¡Teme, estúpido, idiota! ¡¿Cómo podés estar así de tranquilo diciéndome esto? ¡¿Te da lo mismo que estemos juntos o no?

Aunque su voz temblara, Uzumaki gritó con mucha rabia aquellas palabras. Viendo que el otro había bajado la mirada y parecía no querer responder, perdió los estribos completamente. Lo tomó de su remera, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera, y lo asió hasta tirarlo al suelo de espaldas. Sin previo aviso, se colocó encima y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, tan fuerte que pudo oírse hasta la habitación de al lado. El moreno aun no salía de su asombro, le había dolido y mucho. Pero no tanto como le dolió el pecho al ver como las pupilas azules temblaban y la rabia se reflejaba en ellas, las cuales no se apartaban de sus ojos. Jamás había visto a ese chico de esa forma. Una gota de tibia sangre resbaló por su mejilla.

-Naruto, viajo mañana, no podés golpearme.

Al oír aquello, no pudo soportarlo. Parecía como si se estuviera burlando de él. Uzumaki no iba a permitirlo de ninguna manera. Aunque su cuerpo temblara irremediablemente por todas las horribles sensaciones que estaban atacándolo, no iba a detenerse. Volvió a golpearlo, esta vez del otro lado, aun con más fuerza que la vez anterior. El moreno emitió un quejido, nuevamente sintió el sabor del líquido rojizo en su boca. No podía verlo de esa manera, no a él, el chico más alegre de la ciudad, ese que había llegado hasta su frío corazón para volverlo más cálido con su sonrisa. Y lo peor era que su tristeza tenía un solo culpable, y ese era él. Sasuke de ninguna manera quería eso, ¿cómo podría no importarle estar junto a él? Si poco a poco se había convertido en la razón de su existencia. Antes de que sus puños volvieran a golpearlo una y otra vez, lo detuvo, tomándolo de ambas muñecas con fuerza. El rubio quiso soltarse mas él no se lo permitió. Se incorporó como pudo, a penas levantándose del suelo y lo besó. A pesar de oponer resistencia, de querer separarse de él, Naruto no pudo evitarlo. Esos labios podían arrastrarlo hacia el infierno y hacia el cielo a la vez, darle el placer más intenso y a la vez que duela, como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Su lengua húmeda con la suya lo hacía temblar, ya era totalmente inútil tratar de resistirse. Era débil ante ello. Amaba y odiaba los besos de Sasuke.

Sabía lo que pasaría al sentir su boca. No supo como llegó a contenerlo tanto tiempo. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y terminó en el níveo rostro del moreno. Luego otra, una más y el llanto llegó a ser insostenible. No podía parar, sabía que aquello pasaría. Sus fuerzas se fueron por completo, dejó de oponer resistencia y dejó que el moreno continuara. Al sentirlo de esa forma, Uchiha se detuvo, se separó muy suavemente de él y abrió sus ojos. La imagen que encontró en frente terminó por destrozarlo. Las pupilas azules de Naruto estaban empapadas en lágrimas que no paraban de salir y caer por sus mejillas enrojecidas, muriendo sobre el rostro del moreno, sus sollozos y una expresión de profunda tristeza e impotencia. No podía verlo llorar, era algo que simplemente no podía soportar.

-¿P-por qué? –lo escuchó decir, con un hilo de voz- No quiero… que te vallas… yo no…

-Naruto…

-¿So-soy el único que está enamorado? –preguntó, aunque no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta. Quería confiar en que todo aquello fuese un mal sueño, mas sabía que no era así. Que Sasuke no le contestara no le ayudaba en nada. Quizá así lo fuera. Quizá todo eso fuese una mentira. Bajó la mirada, su rostro se ensombreció.

_Continuará…_

* * *

__Nota de la autora: Waaaa~ que triste! Este Sasu-kun que siempre se va y deja solo a Naru-chan! Bueno... después de todo la que lo escribió fui yo xD No me maten, onegaii! xD Ustedes qué creen que pasará? Un pequeño adelanto... Sasuke e Itachi se encuentran con su padre, quien se fue y hasta el momento no dio la cara. Qué harán? Y Mikoto? También queda el problema de Saku y Hina, qué estarán planeando? Kyaaa~ hay mucho por resolver! Cuándo? Será en el próximo capítulo si es que me dejan sus lindos reviews para decirme que les pareció y darme sus sugerencias y comentarios :D No les cuesta nada, si?

Nos leemos en la próxima que seguro que va a ser muy pronto! Diosa de la inspiración, help meeee! xD Cuídense!

Sayonara~


End file.
